


История 404

by Ли-кo (LiKo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other, детектив, повествование от первого лица, русреал, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKo/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8-%D0%BAo
Summary: Русреал."Ошибка 404 или Not Found («не найдено») — стандартный код ответа HTTP о том, что клиент был в состоянии общаться с сервером, но сервер не может найти данные согласно запросу. Пользователи наиболее часто сталкиваются с ошибкой 404 при посещении т. н. битых или мёртвых ссылок".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Раньше этот оридж я выкладывала на Книге Фанфиков, теперь его там нет. Посмотрю, стоит ли выкладывать здесь ориджи. Если не стоит - текст удалю.
> 
> И опять я ставлю эксперимент. Теперь это будет история о вампирах. Что касается самой "истории 404" - это больше касается того, о чём не принято говорить. Все знают о каком-то факте, но его как бы нет. Например, все знают о вампирах, но в них не верят))  
> Фоном возможна гетная (если можно так выразиться) линия. Между главными героями возможен преслэш. Возможны сквики. В том числе упоминание большого количества смертей.  
> В общем, всё как всегда. Это очередной эксперимент, и многого ждать не стоит.

Если долго гулять по городу, задержавшись до поздней ночи, то непременно можно встретить самых разных обитателей этого странного места. Подвыпивших гуляк, припозднившихся прохожих, мелкую шпану в поисках жертвы, вышедших на смену ночных бабочек... и не только.

Мало кто знает, что среди темнеющих на фоне ночного неба остовов недостроенных зданий давно и прочно обосновались, устроив своё гнездо, не только бомжи и торговцы наркотиками, но и более опасные создания.

Впрочем, в существование последних мало кто верит, обычно их называют просто порождением чьей-то буйной фантазии или вовсе городских баек, призванных пугать излишне любопытных подростков.

Вот только причислить к этим зловещим созданиям обычного прохожего, выглядящего достаточно безопасно, сложно. В самом деле, разве можно бояться молодого человека лет двадцати пяти, опрятно одетого, гладко выбритого и доброжелательно улыбающегося? Он не вызывает опасений ровно до тех пор, пока не становится ясно, кто он на самом деле. Но в таком случае уже поздно бежать прочь с воплями ужаса. От быстрой и неминуемой смерти ничто не спасёт.

Ничто и никто.

С ним мне довелось познакомиться по работе.

Точнее, как. Он пришёл в наше агентство нанимать домработницу. То есть домработника. Он не скупился на деньги, но ставил очень жёсткие условия:

— Он должен уметь всё, что полагается: стирать, готовить, убирать, работать должен только на меня и ни на кого больше. Должен быть неболтлив, честен, нелюбопытен. Должен выполнять все указания беспрекословно, чтобы потом не было неприятных сюрпризов как в сказке о Синей Бороде. Я, конечно, у себя в квартире трупы не складирую, но есть вещи, которых не терплю. Приходить должен только в строго оговорённое время, не раньше и не позже. Уходить так же. Не задавать глупых вопросов и вообще не лезть в душу. Без вредных привычек, разумеется. Я сам сплошная вредная привычка, мне второго такого не надо. Что ещё? Да, должен быть не старше тридцати пяти и не младше двадцати пяти. И без предрассудков. Что это значит? Не гомофоб, не нацист, не религиозный фанатик, не помешанный на семейных ценностях или йогических истинах. Желательно с высшим образованием. Вторым. Можно и третьим.

Мой начальник на этом списке просто охренел.

В процессе перечисления всех поистине впечатляющих достоинств искомого работника Сергей Сергеич просто вычёркивал народ из списка кандидатов до тех пор, пока не осталось только две фамилии. Только две. Настоящий шок для такого хитрого пройдохи как мой начальник.

С тяжёлым вздохом он достал из ящика стола две тонких папки с личными делами оставшихся кандидатов и протянул их клиенту.

Тот, пыхнув сигаретой, открыл одну папку и тут же отложил её в сторону. Открыл вторую. Скривился и спросил:

— Больше никого?

— Никого, Мстислав Генрихович, — развёл начальник руками.

— Тогда этот, — и клиент ткнул пальцем во вторую папку. — Завтра пусть подойдёт к десяти вечера, всё объясню. Где подписать?

Всё это Сергей Сергеич рассказал мне позже, когда вручал договор на подпись и распечатывал данные клиента.

Вообще в нашем агентстве много прекрасных работников — все со вторым или даже третьим образованием по специальностям, поскольку это уже жизненная необходимость при нашей работе. Кто-то требует педагога с медицинским добавочным, кто-то наоборот — повара с бухгалтерским для своих личных нужд. Наше агентство славилось разнообразием, ради которого даже заставляло работников повышать квалификацию, оплачивая дополнительное обучение за счёт бюджета организации.

Но в случае с этим клиентом возникли трудности. У нас большинство работников — женщины, мужчин всего пятеро, и, увы, трое из этой пятёрки — терпимостью и толерантностью особо не отличались, менталитет уж такой. Поэтому выбор получался не велик. Или я, или Кирилл, который вообще — открытый гей. Что касается меня — обычно мне просто было всё равно, что происходит в жизни окружающих и чем они занимаются. За что, собственно, меня и ценило начальство в таких отдельно взятых случаях.

В тот момент, взяв в руки бумаги для подписи, я даже не задумывался, чем обернётся для меня подобный контракт. Если бы знал, ни за что не подписался бы. Вообще расторг бы договор с агентством и свалил в другую область. Просто во избежание.

Но, увы, я ничего не знал, а есть каждый день очень хотелось. На тот момент я был без работы уже третий месяц, за квартиру нужно было платить, а в холодильнике царила засасывающая пустота. И эхо.

И вот, я, ничего не подозревающий идиот, поздним вечером шёл к своему нынешнему нанимателю, чтобы получить ЦУ на ближайший год работы.

Мой наниматель проживал в довольно хорошем районе — Кировский, находившийся по западную сторону от чёрной дыры нашего города, называемой Промзоной, всегда отличался большей благоустроенностью, чем тот же Ленинский, расположенный, соответственно по восточную. Впрочем, я и сам обитал там же, только на самой окраине.

В нашем районе всегда наблюдалось большое количество магазинов, кафе, баров... даже музей и две церкви под боком. Обилие такого прекрасного разнообразия местной инфраструктуры объяснялось тем, что город пошёл развиваться как раз отсюда. Исторический, так сказать, центр. Много скверов, парков, кругом клумбы да деревья и довольно старые дома. Ленинский же район отличался однообразными коробками многоэтажек, индустриальным ландшафтом и большим количеством бетона в окружающей среде.

Но должен сказать, что в последние годы тут стали активно развивать строительство — а всё ради возможности нагреть руки на госбюджете за счёт программы по обеспечению новым жильём молодых семей. Понастроили действительно много, но как-то бестолково. Нет детсадов в шаговой доступности, до хорошей работы пилить на общественном транспорте, и крупных магазинов — по пальцам пересчитать.

И поэтому я очень радовался, что до нового места работы мне нужно всего лишь пройтись пешком пятнадцать минут. Не учёл только одного — что в такой поздний час подобные прогулки не вызывают радости. Если идти дворами, всегда можно нарваться на гопоту любой степени вменяемости.

Мне очень хотелось немного сократить путь, а потому я решил пройтись по старым подворотням, но недалеко от освещаемых улиц.

Мне повезло не нарваться на компанию мрачного сброда, но всю дорогу до дома нанимателя не покидало ощущение, что за мной следят. Между лопаток возникло ощущение, будто кто-то сверлит спину тяжёлым взглядом. Я не паникёр, но чуйка имеется. Поэтому к подобным вывертам своей психики всегда отношусь более чем внимательно.

Старательно держась освещённой стороны, я медленно пробирался мимо старых, ещё советского периода домов, мимо пятиэтажных хрущёвок, в окнах которых давно горел свет, мимо старых жестяных гаражей и скособоченных голубятен. Мне всегда было интересно, неужели кто-то до сих пор занимается голубями с таким энтузиазмом, как раньше?

Двадцать минут пешком по тёмному времени суток не прибавили мне спокойствия, в каждой тени мерещился чей-то зловещий силуэт, внимательно наблюдающий за моими передвижениями, а если точнее, то даже перебежками от одного светлого пятна до другого.

Но вот я вынырнул из темноты подворотен и оказался на ярко освещённой Магистральной улице. И сразу пропало всякое ощущение слежки.

Дом моего нанимателя оказался старой постройкой — такие появились годах в восьмидесятых. Высоченные «свечки» о шестнадцать этажей с запутанной системой лестничных пролётов. Не люблю эти дома именно за это. Чтобы спуститься по лестнице вниз хотя бы на этаж, приходится выходить на балкон каждый чёртов раз, иначе не попасть на другой пролёт.

На первом этаже меня встретил строгим взглядом седой дядечка, сидящий за самой настоящей администраторской стойкой — фактически как в лучших гостиницах мира. Пока он звонил моему нанимателю, сообщал о моём визите, я огляделся по сторонам.

А ничего так, красиво. Ярко освещённый подъезд, блестящие металлическими боками тёмно-синие почтовые ящики, из некоторых аккуратно выглядывали уголки газет. Рядом со стойкой росла в кадке то ли мелкая пальма, то ли буйствующая драцена.

Но даже вся ухоженность и образцовая чистота подъезда не смогли скрыть наличие камер видеонаблюдения.

Держу пари, что «тревожная кнопка» у старичка тоже в наличии и вполне исправно работает. У таких иначе и не бывает.

Снова подозрительно меня осмотрев с ног до головы, бдительный ветеран жилищного фронта строго сказал:

— Можете подняться наверх, но учтите, что в лифте тоже есть камеры.

Я учёл.

Дом параноиков, честное слово.

Хотя конкретно меня это совсем не касается. Но если так подумать, будь у меня возможность завести в своём подъезде такого цербера, я бы, пожалуй, на это согласился. Хочется, понимаете ли, спать по ночам спокойно, особенно после двух попыток поджога в нашем доме.

Лифт тоже был ухоженный, чистенький и даже без рекламы. Сохранилось зеркало на одной из стенок, я даже и забыл, что так бывает. Все кнопки на месте и абсолютно одинаковы — одного цвета и формы, без подпалин и трещин, не заменены на металл, все пластиковые, светло-бежевые.

И, разумеется, бдительное церберское око взирало на меня из правого угла. Видеокамера, как и обещали.

Я постарался сохранить серьёзный вид, не нужно нервировать дядечку, работа у него такая — следить за порядком в доверенном ему доме.

Лифт остановился на пятнадцатом этаже, и я вышел в тихий светлый коридор. Очень длинный. Опять горшки с цветами и ненавязчивая видеокамера в углу под потолком.

Честно говоря, я не люблю, когда в подъездах внезапно рисуют какие-то картины или клеят на стенах обои. И здесь меня порадовал тот факт, что всё выполнено в минималистическом стиле — на стенах светлая краска и приличные лампочки под потолком. Жильцы этого дома не скупятся на освещение, и это хорошо.

Мой наниматель, Мстислав Генрихович Вернер, обитал именно здесь, в этом доме, в квартире под номером 248. Очень интересный номер — каждая цифра кратная двум. Забавно.

Я позвонил в дверь, надеясь, что выгляжу достаточно прилично.

Мне открыл невысокий молодой человек, выглядевший гораздо младше меня. Лет на двадцать пять, пожалуй. Светловолосый, с голубыми глазами — или они у него серые? Неважно. Я бы назвал его симпатичным даже. Если бы не одно «но». Его внешность была какого-то другого канона. Можно было бы даже сказать, что сейчас таких не делают. Вы когда-нибудь видели прямых потомков какого-нибудь аристократического рода? Я видел — по телевизору однажды. В них остаётся какое-то неясное изящество, не испорченное нынешней культурой.

Так вот, мой наниматель оказался именно таким. Я бы даже подумал, что он правнук белогвардейского офицера. Потому что с такой статью бывают только потомственные военные.

Он тихо уточнил:

— Влад Северов?

— Он самый, — я кивнул. — Сергей Сергеич сказал, что вы ждёте меня именно к этому времени.

— Что ж, проходите, — он посторонился, пропуская меня в квартиру. — Вы вовремя, достаточно пунктуальны. Это хорошо.

Он провёл меня в комнату, которая, видимо, служила ему кабинетом. Из всей обстановки тут были только компьютерный стол, офисный стул, стеллаж, маленькая тумбочка и напольная лампа в углу у окна. Но что меня поразило — это тёмно-серые, с серебристым рисунком обои. То есть в этой комнате было хронически темно.

— Меня зовут Мстислав Вернер, — немного устало произнёс мой наниматель и предложил сесть на тот самый офисный стул на колёсиках.

Я послушно сел, откинулся на спинку стула, устроил на коленях портфель и сложил на нём ладони. Всё равно руки девать больше некуда. Странный способ приёма работников.

Мой наниматель отошёл к окну и задумчиво посмотрел на улицу. После чего взял со стола отложенные зажигалку и сигарету, закурил. Помолчал некоторое время. И лишь потом заговорил:

— О себе я могу позаботиться сам. Поэтому вы находитесь в этой комнате в первый и последний раз. Уборка здесь не нужна, можете об этом не беспокоиться. Я нанял вас ради одного человека. Это подросток на моём попечении. Ваш рабочий день начинается с десяти утра и заканчивается в семь вечера. У Саньки аллергия на апельсины, поэтому их не должно быть в доме. Свои обязанности вы прекрасно знаете, я просмотрел ваше досье. Общаться будете с Санькой, все спорные моменты будете решать вдвоём. На самом деле в этом нет ничего сложного, вы быстро найдёте общий язык. Если нужно что-то решить со мной, звонить лучше после десяти вечера, у меня ночной график работы, так что днём телефон отключен. Вопросы?

Я немного подумал. Странно всё как-то... Но решил уточнить:

— Вы живёте здесь? Или...

— Нет, здесь я бываю, если беру работу на дом. Иногда остаюсь на пару дней, но это зависит от обстоятельств.

— А оплата...

— Всё, как указано в договоре. На вашу карту перевожу аванс уже завтра, если вы сейчас подтверждаете, что согласны работать. Если что — ещё не поздно отказаться, — голос его был тихий, вкрадчивый, такой, что хотелось слушать и слушать.

Я моргнул. Надо же. «Если что — ещё не поздно отказаться». Мне-то как раз уже поздно. Деньги нужны позарез. Буквально. За квартиру платить, есть что-то надо...

— Согласны? — спросил уже более нетерпеливо Вернер.

Я настороженно кивнул. А потом всё-таки задал самый важный для меня вопрос:

— Простите за бестактность, но в чём подвох? Вы указали такие условия, платить готовы уже завтра, сами даже не собираетесь вмешиваться...

И тут он улыбнулся. Странной кривоватой улыбкой, такой, что у меня на загривке волосы встали дыбом.

Выпустив струйку дыма в сторону окна, Вернер задумчиво посмотрел в темноту улицы и произнёс:

— Пожалуй, начнём с самого начала. Мстислав Вернер. Можно просто Слава. Могу я называть вас Влад?

— Пожалуйста, — я даже пожал плечами. Странный внезапный переход темы немного сбил с толку.

— Так вот, Влад. Санька — непростой человек, вам придётся уживаться под одной крышей, если нужно — даже терпеть, стиснув зубы. У Саньки есть только я, других родственников нет. Я нанимал разных домработников, мало кто выдерживал. Ну а в чём подвох... вы поймёте сами, когда познакомитесь. Кстати, вот, — он выдвинул ящик стола и положил передо мной пластиковую папку-скоросшиватель с какими-то распечатками. — Это всё, что вам необходимо знать на данный момент. Расписание занятий, номера телефонов преподавателей, ещё кое-какие необходимые данные. Фактически вы будете моей правой рукой в плане заботы о Саньке. Да, и ещё. Есть некий Милош Якшич, они с Санькой, скажем так, дружат. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ночёвки у Якшича всё-таки стали пореже.

— У них большая разница в возрасте? — на всякий случай осторожно уточнил я, лихорадочно соображая, что это могут быть за отношения, и как себя вести.

— Достаточно большая, — хмыкнул Вернер и сделал затяжку. — Но дело далеко не в этом. В общем, ваша задача, Влад, просто приглядывать за Санькой и содержать это место в чистоте и порядке. И ещё, — он снова выдвинул ящик стола и вытащил телефон, обыкновенную чёрную раскладушку Fly. — Это ваш рабочий телефон. Деньги на него перечисляются автоматически, вас это не должно беспокоить, но. С этого телефона можно звонить только в том случае, если это касается Саньки. Ну, и по нему же я буду искать вас, если мне это заблагорассудится.

Он снова хмыкнул.

Странный человек, должен сказать. Очень странный. Очень уверенный в себе и своих решениях. У меня вообще сложилось впечатление, что он всё продумал на сотни шагов вперёд. Что на каждую непредвиденную ситуацию у него есть свой экстренный план. Этакий Бэтмен, всегда готовый к нападению. Хотя нападать пока никто и не собирается. Но для него имеет значение в этой фразе слово «пока», а не «не собирается».

Рядом с ним мне было не очень уютно, казалось, что в комнате находится нечто опасное, но не являющееся человеком. Не знаю, как это объяснить. Но, если совсем уж на чистоту, факт, что мы с ним почти не будем пересекаться, меня несказанно радовал.

Пусть это и не моё дело, кто и как живёт, у кого какие причуды, но сдавать подростка на попечение незнакомого человека...

Вернер будто прочёл мои мысли:

— Не думайте, что, нанимая вас, я избавляюсь от Саньки. Нет. Я просто могу не оказаться рядом в нужный момент, а подростку порой необходимо знать, что рядом кто-то есть. Надеюсь, что вы меня не разочаруете, Влад.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь.

Я тяжело вздохнул. Потом вспомнил кое-что и решил уточнить:

— Есть у вас какие-то пожелания по поводу моего внешнего вида?

Вернер отмахнулся рукой, которой держал тлеющую сигарету:

— Мне без разницы. Главное, чтобы не выходило за рамки приличий. Нравится ходить в джинсах — пожалуйста. Мне всё равно. Если вопросов больше нет, можете приступать к работе уже завтра. Занятия у Саньки начинаются в девять, вы придёте сюда, сделаете свою работу без помех. Учёба закончится в три. Тогда и познакомитесь.

Уходил я из этого дома со смешанными чувствами. Мне казалось, что я так и не узнал самого важного, того, от чего может зависеть моя жизнь.

Домой возвращался по ярко освещённой Магистральной, на перекрёстке свернул на проспект Гагарина. Не рискнул уже снова шарахаться по подворотням. И всё равно мне казалось, что за мной кто-то следит. Кто-то невидимый и очень опасный.


	2. Chapter 2

К своему первому рабочему дню у Вернера я готовился, как и к любому другому. Сначала полночи ломал голову, в каком виде явиться пред светлые очи неведомого Саньки. Прикинул, что раз подросток, то тут в принципе ничего не угадаешь.

Вообще у меня такой подход к работе: я не навязываюсь в друзья. И уж тем более никогда не метил в любовники, за что меня, собственно, и ценит Сергей Сергеич. Дело в том, что если примешивать личное отношение к работе, рано или поздно обязательно возникают проблемы.

Если бы моим нанимателем была женщина (или женатый мужчина) я бы ни за что на свете не старался вызвать к себе интерес. Пришёл бы а-ля английский дворецкий — скучный, правильный до зубовного скрежета, чопорный, и говорил бы только «Да, мадам», «Нет, мадам», «Как скажете, мадам». Ну, а к мужику обращался бы исключительно по имени-отчеству. Мне не нужны проблемы, мне нужна работа, душевное равновесие и деньги, разумеется.

Будь моим нанимателем холостяк, я бы просто выполнял свои обязанности, с разговорами не лез, да и вообще — чем меньше знаешь, тем лучше спишь. Когда я только начинал в агентстве Сергей Сергеича, был молодой и довольно наивный, и угораздило меня попасть в дом одного братка. Чего я там только ни насмотрелся. Обычно к прислуге относятся как к мебели, вообще не замечают в упор. Так вот, живым остался только потому, что никогда ни с кем не говорил из его дружков. И на глаза почти не попадался. Потому и остался живым после той мясорубки.

Уже тогда понял, что дела нанимателя меня не должны касаться вообще: пришёл, собрал с пола пустые бутылки и грязные носки, приготовил пожрать и свалил. Я не Альфред Пенниворт, чтобы становиться правой рукой Бэтмена. И без меня обойдутся.

Вот только... как бы меня ни корёжило внутри от мысли, что работаю на бандита, жрать хотелось. И это было лучше, чем общаться с нашей родной милицией — а ныне полицией — и пытаться привнести в мир какую-то справедливость.

Нет её, этой справедливости. Нет и никогда не было.

Это я тоже понял именно тогда.

Поэтому сейчас, обдумывая своё поведение и внешний вид для нового места работы, я пришёл к выводу, что с Санькой буду вести себя так же, как и с любым другим из тех, кто меня нанимал.

Да и вообще — разберёмся по ходу дела.

В десять утра следующего дня я уже был в той самой квартире. Ещё вчера обратил внимание, что планировка тут какая-то запутанная. Едва переступив порог, видишь, что узкая прихожая упирается в дверь санузла. От этой двери ведут два коридора: налево две двери (одна из них в тот самый кабинет), направо я вчера ещё не заглядывал.

И вот сегодня я изучал масштабы своих действий. Ключ мне дал Вернер вместе с теми самыми бумагами, с которыми я знакомился потом часа два — запоминал расписание Саньки, заучивал номера телефонов. Записывать бесполезно, это я знаю уже по опыту. Потому что если и звонишь нанимателю, то по такому случаю, когда записную книжку искать попросту некогда.

Оказалось, что правый коридор — это кухня, совмещённая со столовой, и личная комната (видимо, Саньки, хотя я не заметил там ни плакатов, как положено подростку, ни чего либо ещё). И ещё одна странность. Если я правильно представлял планировку, то слева должно было быть три комнаты. Но их было две: нечто вроде гостиной и кабинет, заглядывать в который я не собирался, хотя бы потому что тот явно запирали на ключ. Немного подумав, я вспомнил, что видел в кабинете ещё одну дверь, которая, видимо, и вела в третью комнату. Или там был ещё один санузел, но зачем он в рабочем кабинете?

В общем, я осмотрел всю квартиру, прикинул фронт работ и принялся за дело. Сначала затеял уборку. Хотя тут, судя по всему, довольно регулярно наводили порядок, но пыль вытирали редко. По крайней мере, на роутере вай-фая скопилось её столько, что можно было скалывать её кусками. Сразу вспомнились слова одного моего знакомого программиста: если пыль с роутера не вытирали — это хорошо, значит, он исправно работает.

С уборкой я закончил к часу дня. Решил, что мытьём окон займусь, когда станет чуть теплее. После чего проинспектировал холодильник, кое-что без зазрения совести выбросил, пока оно не бросилось на меня в попытке сожрать. Не люблю биологические эксперименты на дому. На дверце холодильника висел, прижатый магнитиком, лист с номером доставки и списком необходимых продуктов. Я прикинул в уме, что из этого можно сварганить к ужину, и понял, что необходимо расширить этот список. Изысков, конечно, не готовлю, по крайней мере, без явной на то причины вроде разных торжеств, но считаю, что питаться надо полноценно, насколько это позволяют финансы. Финансы моего нанимателя позволяли достаточно, хотя и не пошикуешь ежедневно. Мне разрешалось тратить на продукты определённую сумму в день. Предстояло ещё узнать, что предпочитает Санька и в чём он вообще нуждается в плане еды, чтобы правильно распределить бюджет на неделю.

Порывшись в кладовке, обнаружил, что в этой квартире понятия не имеют, что такое «стратегический запас». Моющие средства заканчивались, пылесос давно стоял без смены мешка. Пришлось сходить в ближайший магазин и прикупить необходимое.

Я как раз занимался единственным здесь фикусом, который давно чах без нормального ухода, когда ключ в замке входной двери повернулся, и я наконец-то увидел того самого Саньку.

В принципе, если бы я сказал, что передо мной стоял самый обычный студент, не покривил бы душой. Но в то же время всё было совсем не так.

Что такое Санька, я даже не сразу понял.

С виду это был невысокий паренёк лет семнадцати, тонкокостный, чем-то неуловимо похожий на Вернера. Возможно, той же удивительной аристократичной простотой. А может быть, и нет.

Высветленные до белизны волосы, стриженные такой «шапочкой», очень модная была стрижка во времена премьеры фильма «Терминатор-2» — с такой ходил Джон Коннор, и, как я помню, многие его старались копировать. В ушах серёжки-гвоздики. Белая рубашка с коротким рукавом, серо-серебристый вязаный жилет, чёрные зауженные брюки и модные ботинки монки.

Санька не выглядел удивлённым, но он очень придирчиво осмотрел меня.

Ну, что могу сказать? Я пришёл действительно в джинсах, раз уж разрешили, белой футболке и джинсовой рубашке поверх. Люблю стиль капусты.

Не менее оценивающим взглядом я сам окинул своего нынешнего «подопечного». В принципе, ничего особенного, было первой мыслью, но...

Я не успел сделать первый шаг, меня опередили:

— Саша, — заявил Санька и протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Но лучше просто Санька.

— Влад, — даже не моргнув, пожал протянутую руку. — Лучше не сокращать.

Уже на кухне, когда я ставил на стол тарелки с грибным супом и «летним» салатом, удалось рассмотреть Саньку получше.

Сбитые костяшки, ободранные худые локти, крепкие мускулы... и странный взгляд карих глаз. Браслет на левой руке, обгрызенные ногти, пальцы, измазанные чем-то чёрным, таким, что даже мылом не отмывалось... то ли машинное масло, то ли краска принтера.

И в тот момент мне внезапно очень захотелось узнать, кто же такой Милош Якшич, о котором упоминал вчера Вернер. Но, если честно, меня это не касается, а я не лезу в чужие дела.

Набив полный рот салата, Санька вдруг спросил:

— И как надолго ты думаешь у нас задержаться?

Я просто пожал плечами:

— Контракт составлен на год с возможностью продления. А вообще — как пойдёт. Вдруг вы решите от меня избавиться гораздо раньше.

— Давай на ты, — тут же мотнул он головой. — Не люблю выкать. Эта хрень создаёт такую дистанцию, на которой невозможно нормально общаться.

— Хорошо, — я снова пожал плечами.

Салат он уговорил быстро, а затем и суп. Потом перебрался на диван и на стеклянный журнальный столик вытряхнул из своей сумки учебники, тетради и ручки. Дотянулся до дистанционки и врубил телевизор, расположенный прямо на противоположной стене над самой кухонной стойкой. Сейчас в моде такие телевизоры — плоские, без единой кнопки, зато можно воткнуть флешку и ещё тридцать три провода. А у меня дома старенький Samsung кубиком, и ничего — прекрасно пашет и меня всё устраивает. Дистанционку судорожно искать не надо, если нужно переключить программу.

На всю кухню раздалась какая-то медленная мелодия, я оглянулся на экран — канал назывался Zen и демонстрировал исключительно расслабляющие пейзажи.

Пока я собирал со стола тарелки, Санька вдруг оторвался от своих тетрадок:

— Влад, а сделай, пожалуйста, чай. Покрепче. И с двумя ложками сахара.

Я кивнул и занялся чаем.

Одним глазом всё так же продолжал наблюдать за своим — теперь уже — подопечным.

Он даже не потрудился переодеться. Белую рубашку очень легко изгваздать на кухне — уж я-то знаю. Но его это, казалось, совсем не беспокоило.

Ещё полчаса он сидел над своими тетрадками, то и дело прикладываясь к кружке с чаем, иногда поглядывал на часы.

А потом вдруг раздался телефонный звонок, и я сделал вид, что меня тут нет совершенно.

— Привет, — Санька прижимал плечом телефон к щеке, а сам что-то чертил в тетради. — Нет, занимаюсь. А ты где? В кино пойдёте? Ща, я быстро!

А потом в квартире внезапно случилось стихийное бедствие: Санька носился по комнатам, то искал другой свитер, то хватал с полки на кухне горсть конфет, то успел где-то посеять свой телефон...

И только минут через двадцать всё успокоилось, и уже от самой двери я услышал:

— Я ушёл, буду вечером, часов в восемь!

О, как.

Передо мной отчитались, мне сообщили, что можно не ждать, и оставили в гордом одиночестве.

Почесав затылок, я принялся наводить порядок на кухне. Всё-таки тетради должны лежать хотя бы на столе, а не полу. А когда закончил с уборкой, набросал себе план работы на следующий день, немного подумал над меню... и сделал себе чашечку чая.

В этой столовой-кухне всё-таки было достаточно уютно и, главное, удобно. В центре находился большой обеденный стол со стульями — гостей есть где разместить, рядом у стены — широкий диван с журнальным столиком, для отдыха самое то. Вдоль противоположной стены — кухонная стойка со всевозможной техникой, в углу огромный холодильник, в котором заблудиться можно.

Единственное, что мне не нравилось — наличие здесь стиральной машины, она пряталась за декоративным углом кухни, потому что помещение не было правильным прямоугольником. Но, с другой стороны, учитывая размеры санузла... стиральную машину там точно не поставишь. Недостаток планировки выпендрёжных квартир.

Я откинулся на спинку стула и задумался, что оставить на ужин Саньке.

Завтра надо будет конфет купить, потому что, если я правильно понял, Санька — тот ещё сладкоежка.


	3. Chapter 3

Как бы ни пугал меня Вернер трудностями общения с нынешними подростками, с Санькой мы очень быстро нашли общий язык. Я бы даже сказал, что подозрительно быстро.

Этот юный падаван — назвать студентом язык не поворачивается — старательно не создавал проблем, ел всё, что давали, по полу вещи не раскидывал, носки по углам не оставлял и в целом вёл себя отлично. Даже не забывал учиться и к чему-то там усиленно готовил материал.

Собственно о материале.

На следующий день после своего первого рабочего визита я пришёл в абсолютно чистую, если не не сказать вылизанную, квартиру. Сначала по спине пробежал холодок от увиденного, а потом я просто пожал плечами и решил, что это не мои проблемы. Самому работы меньше.

На этот день у меня была запланирована помывка окон — Яндекс обещал потепление и яркую солнечную погоду. Поэтому я приготовил вёдра с водой, губки, салфетки, заткнул уши наушниками и включил на телефоне любимый плей-лист. Как раз для таких дел.

Настроение было просто отличным, работа меня радовала, хозяева не мешали, деньги наконец-то проявились на личном счёте, и жизнь в целом была просто прекрасна. Мир играл сказочными красками, и жить хотелось с невозможной силой.

Я уже успел вымыть окно на кухне, промычать под нос Show Must Go On и How You Remind Me, плавно переместился в гостиную и, со вкусом намывая окно, принялся заунывно подвывать Comatose, когда услышал сквозь музыку в ушах явный хлопок входной двери.

На часах ещё только перевалило за полдень, солнце хорошо прогревало осенний воздух, и я, разомлевший в тепле да на свежем воздухе, как-то потерялся во времени и пространстве.

— Влад, ты здесь? — раздалось из коридора.

Я выдернул наушники из ушей и поспешил в коридор.

На меня смотрел совершенно несчастный Санька. Красный нос, слезящиеся глаза, обмотанное непонятным девчачьим шарфом горло...

Приплыли.

Я подошёл к нему вплотную и приложил к горящему лбу ладонь:

— В медпункте был?

— Был, — он с несчастным видом шмыгнул носом. — Уже влили в меня галлон лекарств от всевозможных болезней. Я пойду, полежу.

— Ангина? — сразу насторожился я, услышав, как он сипит.

— Угу, только это, не... не кипиши, всё окей. Я в норме.

— Оно и видно.

С тяжёлым вздохом я поспешил в гостиную закрывать окно.

Санька разболелся не на шутку. Но, как он и сказал, беспокоиться оказалось не о чем — в доме нашлось столько лекарств, что в пору открывать собственную аптеку.

Я быстренько сварил лёгкий куриный бульон, добавил к нему свеженасушенных в духовке сухариков из белого хлеба, насыпал в красивую розеточку конфет и составил всё это на сервировочную тележку. Ребёнка предстояло кормить.

Санька выглядел совершенно несчастным. Он лежал на своей кровати, одетый в какую-то кислотных цветов фланелевую пижаму и завёрнутый в тёплый плед, из-под которого выглядывали смешные носки в ярко-оранжевую полоску.

У меня самого детей никогда не было, хотя, казалось бы, давно пора — всё-таки за тридцать уже. Но дети для меня — это нечто запредельное. Да и нет под боком кандидаток на бескорыстное продолжение моего рода. А тут как-то... сразу захотелось усыновить Саньку. Сердце моё чёрствое дрогнуло, что ли, от такой картины. Не знаю.

В общем, я придвинул поближе тележку с провизией, снова потрогал лоб больного и спросил:

— Как температура?

— Сейчас тридцать семь, — шёпотом ответили мне из-под тёплого вороха.

— Есть будешь?

— А что там? — Санька с интересом выглянул наружу, даже попытался понюхать воздух, как любопытный щенок.

Я присел на край кровати и, развернув тележку для удобства, показал всю приготовленную красоту.

Честно говоря, ожидал, что начнутся капризы. Но Санька пересел удобнее, выпростал из-под пледа руки и потянулся за плошкой с бульоном — ничуть не церемонясь, выхлебал всё через край, как из чашки, хрустя сухариками.

Как уже говорилось ранее, я не набиваюсь в друзья нанимателям, а потому удостоверился, что всё идёт как надо, и собрался уходить, когда меня дёрнули за рукав рубашки:

— Влад, останься.

— Зачем?

— Ну... мне скучно, — Санька смотрел на меня печальными глазами. — И ещё мне понадобится твоя помощь. С занятий меня отпустили, но задание никто не отменял.

И вот с этим самым заданием мы с ним застряли до самой поздней ночи.

То, что Санька учился на фиолологическом, я уже знал. Второй курс, какие-то работы пытался писать. Параллельно хотел брать исторический на заочное. Планов — как у Наполеона, и я пока ещё не понимал, как к этому относиться. Повлиять я, конечно, ни на что не повлияю, даже если очень захочу — а мне на самом деле по барабану, потому что не моё это дело. Но нужно ли как-то докладывать Вернеру, что этот ребёнок угробит себя таким количеством учёбы? А вот хрен его знает.

Весь день мы с Санькой перебирали все возможные источники на предмет текстов песен со специфическим содержанием. Для самостоятельной работы парню дали тему «История в песнях». И под историей тут понимался не драматический сюжет, а исторический отрезок, эпоха или какое-то историческое событие.

Например, меня очень озадачило такое открытие, что детская песенка про жареного цыплёнка — это, оказывается, факт конкретных событий 1918-1921 годов, запечатлённый в совершенно сюрреалистичной песне.

«Смуглянка», знаменитая — в большинстве своём — по фильму «В бой идут одни старики», воспевала не освобождение Молдавии в Великую Отечественную, а решимость партизан времён гражданской войны.

Или вот ещё веселее вариант. Я, конечно, подозревал, что с Лебединским не всё так просто, как кажется, но чтобы настолько... В общем, в девяностые дорогой Профессор был очень популярен, и не менее популярной была его песня «Там вдали у метро», в которой буквально каждая строчка сквозила чем-то необъяснимо родным и знакомым. Санька и на это раскрыл мне глаза, заявив, что это — перепетая чекистско-красноармеская строевая, написанная ещё в 1924-м эстонцем Николаем Коолем для нужд Красной Армии, но... опять же, этот персонаж позаимствовал мотив из, как он сам заявлял, каторжанской песни девятнадцатого века «Лишь только в Сибири займётся заря». Но ходят слухи, что всё было далеко не так, и вообще в основе «За рекой Ляохэ» — о событиях русско-японской войны в 1905 году.

То есть, если копнуть поглубже, у каждой песни есть своё двойное дно — не только явный сюжет, но и тот, который ложится в основу в историческом контексте. Например, Fuck The British Army (которую у нас многие знают как «Все говорят, что дьявола нет») — это отношение ирландцев к набору в британские войска. Очень красноречивое отношение.

И это было далеко не всё. Санька мог заливаться соловьём об особенностях менталитета различных народностей, о том, как это отражалось в фольклоре... и у меня уже натурально начинала кружиться голова от всей полученной информации. А он сипел, шипел и пытался мне что-то ещё доказать.

Меня удивляло, с какой серьёзностью парень подходил к такому вроде бы простому заданию. Как будто от этого зависели судьбы мира. Он приводил такие исторические факты, что у меня начинали шевелиться на загривке волосы — его память хранила слишком много всего, так не бывает.

Но видел я ещё и другое. Он будто пытался вытащить из вороха этой информации какое-то зерно, жизненно важное, чтобы использовать в целях, понятных ему одному.

История была для него важнее, чем для фанатика религия.

Это пугало. Это вызывало дрожь. И снова вспоминалось странное ощущение, возникшее при знакомстве с его опекуном — что рядом со мной находится нечто, не являющееся человеком.

Когда я снова посмотрел на часы, стрелки показывали без десяти девять вечера. Нужно было прекращать этот бардак, собираться и идти уже домой. Но оставлять Саньку одного? С температурой?

А с другой стороны — взрослый человек, руки есть, телефон тоже. Вызовет «скорую» сам, если что, и напишет смс мне. Я сплю чутко, всё услышу.

С такими мыслями я уходил в тот вечер.

Санька не обижался, только сопел в плед, пил горячий чаёк, заедал таблетками. И что-то сосредоточенно печатал на своём ноутбуке, обложившись со всех сторон книжками.

На спинке стула висел чёрный в рюшечку вязаный девчачий шарф, и почему-то вызывал тупое чувство неясного подозрения.

На следующий день я пришёл, нагруженный пакетами с продуктами и ещё кое-какими мелочами. Квартира встретила меня громкой музыкой и незабываемым, до сих пор застрявшим в печёнках:

Everybody

Rock your body

Rock your body right

Backstreet’s back

Alright

Санька сидел на диване в столовой-кухне и под клип, демонстрируемый по TV, раскачивался из сторону в сторону, беззвучно подпевая и закрыв глаза.

Всё ещё помню, какой эффект разорвавшейся бомбы произвёл этот клип в своё время: мы, подростки, отлипнуть не могли от экранов. Наверно, когда-то народ так же реагировал на клип Thriller незабвенного Майкла Джексона.

Ну, ещё бы, подростки всегда обожали всяких монстров, вампиров, оборотней и зомби. А кровожадные акулы шоу-бизнеса собирали на этом нехилое бабло, главное — умеючи подать.

Я знал, что Санька заметил мой приход, а потому спокойно раскладывал покупки по полкам холодильника и шкафа. Конфеты ссыпал в отдельную жестяную коробку. Она стояла на кухонной стойке и постоянно привлекала внимание — красивая, из-под имбирных пряников, с какой-то надписью на немецком. Всё, что я смог понять из этой надписи — что коробка с встроенным механизмом музыкальной шкатулки. Внизу даже было отверстие для заводного ключа, но ключ, видимо, давно потерялся. Сколько этой коробке лет — я бы затруднился ответить, но выглядела она довольно старой.

Конфеты гулко посыпались на жестяное дно, заставив Саньку приоткрыть один глаз:

— Шоколадные? — я, скорее, прочёл это по губам, чем услышал.

— Шоколадные. Ещё немного карамели и леденцов.

— Это хорошо. Спасибо.

— Как самочувствие?

— Терпимо, температура небольшая, — он всё ещё сипел, но молчать явно не собирался.

Я вздохнули И спросил самое главное на данный момент:

— Мстислав Генрихович приходил?

— Ага, вчера. Вынес весь мозг, выжрал чайной ложечкой, — Санька фыркнул, содрал с дивана пушистый плед и завернулся в него с головой.

По телевизору гнали очередной клип, и этот меломан оказался снова потерянным для общества.

М-да. Мне бы так. Никаких забот — совершенно. Переключи канал — и жизнь снова хороша, даже если твой опекун готов тебя сожрать.

Немного поразмыслив, я взялся за готовку обеда — день нам предстояло провести вдвоём в одной квартире, и, кажется, основной проблемой грозило снова стать то пресловутое задание. Примеров предстояло собрать много.

Мы с Санькой опять засиделись допоздна. И в итоге я возвращался домой, старательно выбирая наиболее освещённые улицы. Не могу сказать точно, что меня напрягало больше — воспоминание о смутном ощущении слежки или простое понимание, что в темноте можно без проблем огрести по шее.

Сегодня Санька толкнул теорию о том, что все детские страшилки направлены на то, чтобы выработать у ребёнка программу на самосохранение. Все эти подкроватные чудовища, монстры из ужастиков... Они есть в каждой культуре и каждой стране. Созданы человеческим сознанием, чтобы объяснить значения всевозможных запретов и шаблонов поведения.

И опять же Санька нырял с головой в историю, чтобы показать на пальцах значимость для ребёнка этих самых монстров.

Монстры...

Я плохо помню своё детство. Мать говорила, что мы несколько раз переезжали из города в город, в основном, из-за работы отца. Обычно у детей возникают проблемы с новой обстановкой и окружением. Другая школа, другие учителя и одноклассники... я этого не помню в упор.

Все мои воспоминания о детстве — ну, по крайней мере, до четырнадцати лет — сводятся только к одному моменту. Иногда он напоминает фильм ужасов, иногда — остросюжетный боевик. Сколько мне было тогда лет — не могу сказать точно. Возможно, лет двенадцать. Или тринадцать. Я возвращался домой поздно вечером, была зима. Откуда возвращался — не помню. Память сохранила только какой-то дикий ужас от того, что увидел совершенно случайно: в какой-то подворотне убивали человека. Их было двое: один держал жертву, другой — резал ножом. Помню, что я бежал со всех ног по снегу, то и дело спотыкаясь. Помню, что мне вслед кричали, грозились убить. Помню, что в итоге врезался в кого-то, упал. А потом меня схватили за плечо.

Железная хватка, до боли, и недобрый такой голос, обещавший мне самую жуткую смерть:

— Что, добегался, пацан?

Но голос был за спиной, а впереди...

Когда я поднял голову, чтобы увидеть того, в кого врезался, мне показалось, что ожили все мои кошмары.

Мать говорила, что из-за пережитого потрясения и шока мой мозг выдал вот такую страшилку, чтобы защитить меня, ребёнка, от ещё большего ужаса. Она думала, что то, о чём я ей рассказывал, всего лишь детская фантазия, защитный механизм.

Мы тогда снова переехали. Бросили всё — и просто сорвались с места. Отец тогда срочно попросил перевод в другой город, ему пошли навстречу. Родители слишком боялись за меня, чтобы поступить как-то иначе.

Но я должен вот что сказать: мне не снятся кошмары. Точнее, мне скорее приснится кошмар о том, как я снова попадаю в очередную бандитскую разборку, чем то, что я увидел в тот вечер на самом деле.

Я не боюсь смотреть ужастики. Я не боюсь засыпать. Но не потому, что не верю в существование монстров. Наоборот, верю.

Просто я знаю, что они не приходят просто так.

Тот, в кого я врезался тогда, много лет назад, был как раз из их числа. И он не причинил мне вреда.


	4. Chapter 4

Жизнь постепенно вошла в колею — я приходил в квартиру, наводил порядок, готовил, был вынужден общаться с Санькой в рамках, которые сам и установил. Работа — это хорошо. Это отсутствие лишних мыслей, это наличие денег в кошельке и еды в холодильнике, вовремя оплаченная квартплата и вообще — рай.

Со мной можно, конечно, не соглашаться, но у каждого свои понятия о хорошей жизни и свои потребности. Мои никогда не отличались особыми изысками.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Санька свалился с ангиной. Погода стояла изумительно жаркая для сентября, этот балбес вечно рвался на улицу, а я был вынужден пресекать все его попытки побега. За прошедшее время Вернер позвонил только один раз — выслушать мою версию произошедшего. Честно говоря, в тот момент я струхнул, думал, что всё, уволят к чёртовой матери — не уберёг дитятко. Не уволили. И даже не озвучили претензий. Хотя я, наверно, на месте Вернера наехал бы на нерадивого работника по полной программе. Или нет? А вот чёрт знает — у меня своих детей нет, даже племянников, чтобы за кого-то так переживать.

К слову о детях и племянниках.

Я тут выяснил за прошедшую неделю, что у Вернера и Саньки близкого родства — фактически никакого. Какой-то уж очень дальний родственник, хотя внешнее сходство — удивительное до жути. Вот вроде и нет ничего общего — а поди ж ты. Поворот головы, серьёзный прищур, намёк на улыбку, жёсткая манера жестов. И в общем впечатлении тоже. Так и кажется, что они из одной семьи. Пусть очень большой, но семьи.

А фамилии у них разные.

Я как-то застал Саньку за просмотром семейных фотографий. Хотел мимо пройти, не мешать, но он вдруг развернул ко мне альбом и показал фото женщины — очень красивой. Она была в вечернем платье и держала в руках скрипку. Я только по улыбке и глазам догадался, кто она.

— Это мама, — как-то светло улыбнулся Санька, — её звали Марина. Мы жили в Праге какое-то время, там она играла в оркестре.

Он потянул себя за прядку высветленных волос и хмыкнул:

— У меня раньше тоже были светло-русые волосы. Но я решил, что не хочу походить на неё.

— Почему? — я даже замер, забыв, чем вообще занимался.

— Из-за Милоша, — он просто пожал плечами, будто это всё объясняло. — Славка его не любит и наверняка оставил тебе ЦУ на его счёт, да?

Я спокойно кивнул. Пацан был умным, прекрасно понимал, что происходит, поэтому врать не имело смысла.

Пару раз к Саньке заходили одногруппники, они тогда устраивали нечто вроде киносеанса на дому с попкорном и колой, и мне приходилось всё-таки задерживаться, чтобы хотя бы привести потом в порядок квартиру, хотя меня и уверяли, что всё уберут сами.

Не то чтобы я не верил этой банде малолеток, но когда в квартире собирается человек десять парней, к чему всё приходит в итоге? Как будто я не знаю.

Однажды я пришёл — а в столовой сидела симпатичная девушка, рыженькая такая, в очках, пила кофе и о чём-то мило беседовала с Санькой, который лениво помешивал в стакане свою порцию кофе и временами таращился в окно.

Девушка представилась Софьей, безапелляционно заявила, что встречается с этим студентом, на что тот только тяжело вздохнул и, страдальчески на меня посмотрев, поправил её:

— Мы дружим, не встречаемся.

Софья фыркнула в чашку и потянулась за вафлей.

Меня все эти страдания Донны Розы ничуть не волновали. Потому что насчёт Софьи никаких ЦУ мне не выдавали.

Всё длилось относительно безопасно, и я даже как-то расслабился.

Зря, пожалуй.

Потому что спустя ровно эту неделю воскресным сентябрьским вечером в половине восьмого я уже собирался выходить из квартиры, закончив со всеми своими делами, когда раздался телефонный звонок.

Санька сидел на своём любимом диване в столовой, снова разложив учебники на стеклянном журнальном столике, и ничто не предвещало того, что случилось после.

Услышав мелодию своего сотового, он вздрогнул, отложил тетрадь в сторону и ответил на звонок.

— Привет, ты уже в городе? Правда? То есть вот прям щас? — и тут же заозирался по сторонам, но сразу заметил меня, напряжённо застывшего в дверях. — Я... я приеду. Да. Сразу, как только смогу. Пока, Милош.

Последнее он произнёс чётко, с вызовом глядя мне в глаза.

Я восхитился. Мелкий упрямый щенок.

Впрочем, запрета на их встречи не поступало. Вернер только высказал пожелание, чтобы эти двое виделись не слишком часто. На принятие решения ушла всего лишь пара секунд. Я демонстративно развернулся спиной и направился к выходу.

Пускай поступает как хочет — это его право. Но Вернер наверняка одобрил бы Софью, но никак не Милоша. Впрочем, меня это уже явно не касается.

Я не охрана, а всего лишь домработник.

Ощущение внимательного Санькиного взгляда до самого дома жгло мне спину.

Как правило, я приходил домой где-то в половине восьмого, в восемь вечера. Закат в нашем районе всегда красиво пылает в окнах домов, если идти вниз по Магистральной — в сторону реки. Дома здесь, как я уже говорил, старые, туристам всегда есть что посмотреть и что сфотографировать.

Но если идти по Магистральной — в основном вокруг будут лишь постройки позднего советского периода — безопасные, ярко освещённые, многоэтажные, без подозрительных завитушек на фасадах и пугающих горгулий у парадных дверей.

В дореволюционное время старые улицы носили другие названия — вроде таких как Спасская, Вербная, Новокупеческая и так далее. После революции волевым решением рабочих и крестьян постановили переименовать всю старинную красоту в Октябрьские, Матросские и прочие.

Я в этом городе живу относительно недолго, всего каких-то девятнадцать лет. Так получилось. Но кое-что о местной истории знаю, и мне этого вполне хватает, чтобы не иметь неприятностей.

Опять же как я говорил ранее, мой дом находился не слишком далеко от дома, где жил Санька. Не слишком далеко, но на самой окраине, и поблизости находилось — всего в паре километров — очень примечательное местечко. Местное кладбище домашних животных. Именно поэтому, видимо, в этом районе были такие дешёвые квартиры. Или это объяснялось ещё какими-то причинами.

Моя квартира не представляла собой чего-то особенного. Обычная двушка, первый этаж. Мне удалось купить её по сниженной цене как раз потому, что от пола всегда тянуло холодом, да и сама она успела обрасти всякими слухами за то время, пока её сдавали предыдущие хозяева. Вроде как и барабашки тут были, и чего только не. На самом деле всё обстояло гораздо проще: из-за сильного перепада температур в квартирах на первом этаже часто скрипят полы, ну а в зависимости от качества строительства возможны и другие сюрпризы. В этой квартире их оказалось достаточно: здесь сами собой открывались двери, зимой трещали обои, а от каждого хлопка подъездной двери постоянно падали с крючков половники на кухне. Я относился к происходящему со здоровым скепсисом и в целом жил неплохо.

Приходил вечерами домой нагруженный пакетами из магазина, готовил себе простенький ужин, включал телевизор — выбирал какой-нибудь совершенно ненапрягающий канал вроде «Охоты и рыбалки», брал книгу и устраивался читать. Если книги в личной библиотеке заканчивались — заказывал в интернет-магазине, если заказывать было нечего, шерстил интернет-библиотеки. Я не зависал в соцсетях, не гнался за «лайками» для «селфи» и вообще вёл себя тихо, насколько это возможно. Почему? Потому что были люди времён моей юности, которые могли меня всё ещё помнить — если долгое время входишь в какое-то бандформирование, это не остаётся бесследным.

С родителями я общался по скайпу.

Друзей у меня попросту не осталось.

Одноклассники почти не пережили девяностые. Одногруппники... своё первое высшее я получал на вечернем, совмещая работу с учёбой. Сергей Сергеич взял с меня клятвенное обещание, что я обязательно закончу и получу диплом, потому что только ради этого он отмазал меня от армии. Ему нужен был хороший и не болтливый работник. А мне были нужны деньги. Из всех своих тогдашних сокурсников я запомнил только одного — Тольку Ерёмина. Красивый был, зараза, и очень гордый. Он пропал на предпоследнем курсе. Ходили слухи, что его убили. А я знал, что это не так. Видел его однажды — когда к моему тогдашнему нанимателю пришли дружки. Один из них был в компании парня, очень похожего на Ерёмина. Вот только это была лишь тень от него. Больше и я его не видел никогда, хотя подозреваю, что он до сих пор жив. Просто... где-то. Где-то в другом месте. Там, где его больше никто и никогда не увидит.

Я знаю слишком много чужих тайн. За это меня всегда ценил Сергей Сергеич — за молчание и понимание происходящего.

Однажды я даже был вынужден пообщаться с милицией — тогда ещё никто никого не переименовывал в надежде на внезапное чудо господне, что от одной смены названия внезапно изменятся люди. С тем следователем мы общались довольно плотно, но не радостно. Он всё норовил доказать, что я был соучастником в делах одного из моих нанимателей, я же доказал обратное — что не имел отношения ни к чему вообще. Знание чужих привычек ещё не делает человека преступником. По крайней мере, то, что я был в курсе, в каком ящике лежат трусы того братка, а в каком — его рубашки, не говорило о том, что я помогал ему кого-то убивать. Или что способствовал ему в этом.

Но следователь оказался хорошим мужиком, правильным. И убийцу он в итоге всё-таки нашёл.

В тот вечер, когда Санька явно намылился к своему Милошу, я долго сидел у себя на кухне, потягивал из высокого стакана купленное в магазине пиво, и думал, что именно меня напрягло в словах Саньки.

Что он там сказал?

Если относительно дословно: «Ты уже в городе? То есть вот прям щас? Я приеду».

В городе. Значит, этот Милош откуда-то должен был приехать. Но и Санька должен был в свою очередь приехать куда-то «вот прям щас», чтобы с ним встретиться.

Я посмотрел на часы.

Одиннадцать вечера.

За окном темно — хоть глаз выколи.

Не это меня напрягало. Вызвать такси — дело двух минут, дождаться — ещё минут десять. А уж там — хоть на край света ехать можно, только плати.

Значит, дело не в этом. А в чём?

Я вспомнил другой Санькин разговор — уже со мной.

«Это мама. Мы жили в Праге какое-то время, там она играла в оркестре. У меня раньше тоже были светло-русые волосы. Но я решил, что не хочу походить на неё. Из-за Милоша».

Из-за Милоша. Это могло значить только то, что Милош знал мать Саньки. Впрочем, возможно, многие тогда знали Данилову Марину — талантливую скрипачку, игравшую в пражском оркестре.

О чём это вообще говорило?

О том, что у Милоша и Саньки просто охеренная разница в возрасте. Или здесь было что-то ещё.

Касается ли это меня?

Никак не касается, если честно. Влюблённого подростка не удержать в квартире за семью замками. Он либо замок вскроет, либо из окна сиганёт, и что из этого лучше — ещё не известно.

Влюблённый подросток. М-да.

Уж лучше бы это и правда была Софья.


	5. Chapter 5

В эту ночь мне снилась Лика. Честно говоря, давно такого не было, и проснулся я слегка прифигевшим, долго приходил в себя. Лика. Жгучая брюнетка с яркими губами и томными глазами — «с поволокой». Я уже забыл их цвет, столько лет прошло. Да и черты лица уже стёрлись из памяти. Не осталось фотографий, не осталось ничего. Только память, которая с каждым годом держала в себе всё меньше. Со временем всё забывается. Или не всё. Но многое. И вовсе не то, что хотелось бы забыть на самом деле.

Мне было восемнадцать, когда мы встретились. Ей — двадцать три. Я бы назвал её самим совершенством, вот только правде нужно смотреть в лицо. Я тогда шёл в темноте по трассе, пустая спортивная сумка била по спине. Не просто пустая — выпотрошенная. Ни денег, ни документов, ни телефона... вообще ничего. Ладно хоть сам живой остался. Попутчики в поезде оказались просто замечательными. Обчистили карманы и сумку, а самого спихнули на ходу с поезда. Потому что я дурак был.

Я шёл и ни на что не надеялся — совсем. Не ловил попутку. Не думал, куда вообще иду. Главным было просто идти. На дворе май, ночь сырая, ноги уже стёр в кровь, хромал и почти подвывал от боли в рёбрах и правом плече. Просто шёл.

А она ехала в город на своей машине — вся такая красивая, сейчас, наверно, даже сказали бы, что гламурная. Блёстки на лице, стразы на куртке и сумке, камни в кольцах на тонких пальцах. А на ногах — кроссовки, чтобы удобнее было водить машину.

Она заметила меня в этой темноте, притормозила. Зачем? Я ж мог оказаться вообще кем угодно — убийцей, насильником, психом, да вообще хоть оборотнем или Древним из ужасов Лавкрафта!

Но она остановила машину. Открыла дверцу. И я услышал сквозь бесконечный шум в ушах:

— Эй, парень, ты как? Тебе плохо?

Не знаю, что она увидела, когда я обернулся. Понятия не имею. Вот только она решительно распахнула дверцу уже со своей стороны, подошла ко мне и без разговоров впихнула меня в тёплый салон своей машины — не заботясь о чистоте чехлов на сиденьях, о своей безопасности... ни о чём вообще.

Потом Сергей Сергеич мне сказал, что Лика в тот момент вспомнила, что он сетовал — нету у них хороших сотрудников мужского пола, хоть бомжей с улицы подбирай и облагораживай.

Вот она, видимо, и подобрала.

Привезла, правда, не к себе, а в ночлежку для «своих», где мне оказали медицинскую помощь, позволили отлежаться, прийти в себя и позвонить родителям. Что делать дальше — я должен был решать сам, но возвращаться домой мне было просто нельзя.

М-да. Я по жизни влипаю во всякие неприятности по доброте душевной. Хотя с виду и не скажешь, что такой добрый.

Через пару дней, когда я всё-таки никуда не свалил, а остался при ночлежке — помогал мыть полы, готовить, стирать, не гнушаясь никакой работы, лишь бы кормили и не выгоняли, ко мне пришли Сергей Сергеич и Лика. И вот тогда я узнал, что мне они хотят предложить.

Она снова, как и тогда, сияла своими блёстками и неземной красотой, странно улыбалась, глядя на меня. А Сергей Сергеич говорил:

— Ну, что же, Влад. Мы дали тебе возможность прийти в себя, даже были готовы помочь с возвращением домой, но ты явно хочешь не этого. Остался здесь. Хотя работа здесь, мягко говоря, неблагодарная. Убирать за бомжами-попрошайками и наркоманами то ещё удовольствие.

— Зато приношу пользу, — буркнул я тогда, не глядя ему в лицо. Прекрасно понимал, как выгляжу и на кого похож со своими синяками на полморды.

— У нас есть предложение...

— От которого я не смогу отказаться? — я улыбнулся, зная, что разбитые губы распухли страшно, а один зуб вообще выбит.

— Отказаться можно всегда, — он вздохнул тогда и посмотрел на Лику. — Не могу с такими разговаривать, по лицу же видно, что упёртый до безобразия. Доверяю переговоры тебе, Лика.

Она улыбнулась и села напротив меня:

— Влад, нам нужен сильный умный мужчина...

На этих словах я засмеялся, как сумасшедший:

— Ты меня-то видела вообще? Какой из меня... сильный? Да ещё и умный?

Лика продолжила, будто я и не прерывал её:

— Сила — дело наживное, ум тоже прибавится со временем, если сам захочешь. Так вот. Нам нужен мужчина. В данном случае, скорее, мне. На первое время, а там посмотрим. Понимаешь, опасно девушкам по ночам ходить в одиночку.

Я кивнул, хотя ещё не понимал до конца, к чему она клонит.

Лика продолжала:

— Есть такая женская профессия, которую не очень уважают окружающие, а потому всё время норовят обидеть. Я посмотрела на тебя, пока везла сюда. Ты крепкий, даже галантный в какой-то мере, — тут она тепло улыбнулась. — Не сказал мне ничего дурного, не обидел, хотя мог бы. Мы тебе предлагаем испытательный срок. Полгода. Сопровождать меня, если будет вызов в ночное время. А там, если хорошо себя покажешь, можем продвинуть и дальше. Карьерный рост очень даже возможен. У нас сильная нехватка мужских рук.

«Нехватка мужских рук». В то время это было более чем актуально в такой среде. Я даже представить себе не мог, насколько.

Я прекрасно понимал, о чём мне сейчас сказали. Но немножечко не угадал с должностью.

Лике был нужен водитель и охранник в одном лице.

Нет, Сергей Сергеич не занимался предоставлением секс-услуг клиентам, этим заведовали «соседи», а его агентство занимало нишу по подбору персонала исключительно «домашнего труда». Вот только крышевал нас всех один и тот же человек.

С этим человеком я потом общался как-то, только всего один раз. И было страшно до усрачки. Но иного выбора не было, и я до сих пор не жалею, что обратился за помощью именно к нему. А мы, видимо, рано или поздно все к нему обращались, потому что визитку с его рабочим телефоном получали все — чтобы вызубрить назубок. От этого зависели наши жизни.

Лика... Ночная фея, которая могла сделать ночь поистине волшебной. Её услугами пользовались достаточно часто, но она имела право отказать.

И у нас с ней случился роман, продлившийся целых полгода. Полгода мы жили неплохо, даже хорошо, пусть и со своими проблемами. Наверно, можно сказать так, если не брать в расчёт её работу.

Но сегодня ночью мне приснилось не то, как мы жили вместе, и даже не то, как я её встретил.

Сегодня мне приснилось, как её убили.

Тогда в городе орудовал маньяк — убивал проституток, забредавших в тёмные закоулки города.

Мы берегли своих как зеницу ока. Старались не оставлять без присмотра. На освещённых пятачках, где девочки стояли, испуганно прижимаясь друг к другу, рядом переминались с ноги на ногу по трое ребят из «охраны». За каждую отвечали головой.

А я возил Лику.

Вот только не учли, что у дверей простой круглосуточной аптеки тоже не слишком безопасно.

Она умерла на меня руках. Только этого ублюдка тоже не стало. Лика — девочка бесстрашная, всегда такой была, носила с собой опасную бритву «на всякий случай». Той ночью мы с ней воспользовались этой бритвой — случай настал.

Лику похоронили рядом с её сестрой. Я не знал, но мне рассказали — девчонка повесилась, потому что «слегка» была не в себе. Причин никто не знал, но знали, что Лика хотела быть рядом.

Меня Сергей Сергеич забрал к себе, и так я стал работать уже в его агентстве. Параллельно учился. Сначала на вечернем, потом — заочно. Всё равно свободное время нужно было чем-то занять.

Все последующие годы я старался особо ни с кем не сближаться — причин хватало. И Лика мне снилась не так уж и часто.

Вот только если снилась, следовало задуматься, к чему бы это.

И вот я сегодня задумался.

Who wants to live forever?

В принципе, чего мне волноваться-то? Вчера ведь ничего особого и не произошло. Да и, если подумать, что я вообще мог сделать? Лечь костьми у дверей, чтобы не пустить ребёнка к его прынцу? Ну лёг бы, что в итоге? В итоге — он бы просто перешагнул через меня. Таких, как Санька, я успел навидаться за время работы. И, если правильно понимаю психологию таких деток, здесь только к батарее наручниками приковывать, правда, есть шанс, что отгрызут себе руку — просто назло взрослым.

Вот как будто ничему не учит известная трагедь про двух подростков из враждующих семей. Каждый подросток в этом возрасте мнит себя то Ромео, то Джульеттой, а все взрослые — обязательно злые и ничего вообще не понимают в этой жизни. Да скажи ты своему чаду: «Посмотри, какой вон там экземпляр, вы неплохой семейной парой будете! А уж дети какие пойдут!» — и сразу закончится вся любовь, завянут помидоры. Ну, в крайнем случае, продлится этот «роман» пару месяцев, а потом всё равно разбегутся, потому что дети ещё.

Мозгами я всё это прекрасно понимал, но сердце было не на месте.

Пометавшись по квартире примерно полчаса, я всё-таки решил, что нужно делать хоть что-то. А потому быстро позавтракал и сорвался с места — на работу. Пусть и раньше на целых полтора часа.

Я очень надеялся, что всё хорошо, что не прохлопал ушами что-то важное. Что всё ещё, в конце концов, можно как-то исправить.

«There’s no time for us, there’s no place for us»... Лишь бы слова застрявшей в голове песни не оказались в тему.

Квартира напоминала поле боя. Я входил, стараясь не наступить на осколки зеркала, посуды, чего-то ещё... В углу коридора валялся перевёрнутый горшок с фикусом и рассыпанные куски сухой земли. Я подбирал раскиданные стулья в столовой, искал и боялся найти кровавые пятна, потому что при таком побоище без крови сложно обойтись.

Разбитый журнальный столик вообще едва не привёл меня в отчаяние. Не веря, что меня кто-то услышит, всё-таки позвал:

— Саня, ты где?

— Здесь я, не кричи, — он вышел из ванной, морщась и закрывая левую половину лица мокрым полотенцем.

Я замер, пытаясь осознать увиденное.

— Красавчик, да? — он криво усмехнулся.

Разбитые губы, наливающийся здоровенный синяк на лице. Я просто поверить не мог, что вижу подобное. Такие синяки бывают обычно от очень сильных пощёчин. Очень сильных. Радовало, что не кулаком в глаз.

А потом увидел, что на запястьях у Саньки вместо привычных разноцветных браслетов и фенечек — широкие кожаные напульсники.

Я не задумывался, когда делал шаг к пацану, когда хватал за руку, отводя от лица полотенце, когда пытался снять с запястья жёсткую чёрную полосу с заклёпками.

— Что с тобой сделали? — шипел я сквозь зубы. — Кто это сделал? Почему... что вообще здесь произошло?

Санька вырвался из моей хватки и отвернулся. Вздохнул, потом расправил плечи, выпрямляя спину, и глухо сказал:

— Не обращай внимания. Это наши со Славкой разборки. Обычное дело.

— Он бьёт тебя?

— Нет, — я слышал, как он хмыкнул, чуть зашипел от боли, видимо, задев разбитую губу. — Просто пытается объяснить, что я поступаю неправильно, общаясь с Милошем.

Я моргнул.

Но Санька продолжил:

— Не думай, что я беззащитный мальчик для битья. Весь этот погром... обычное дело для нас. Да, Славка сильнее, не спорю, и мне пора бы уже научиться следить за языком, а не хамить ему, но... Я сам решаю, с кем мне... общаться.

Синяки на запястьях Саньки были не менее впечатляющими — чёткие следы чужих пальцев. Но наводили они совсем на другие мысли.

Я сжал и разжал кулаки. Снова. И снова. Сделал глубокий вдох и только потом заговорил:

— Это, конечно, не моё дело и я не имею права лезть в происходящее, но ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь?

— Уверен, — он обернулся и открыто посмотрел на меня. — Я прекрасно справляюсь сам уже два года, поверь, Влад. Просто Славка считает, что... что я не понимаю, во что ввязываюсь. Всё я прекрасно понимаю.

Что-то в этот момент было в Саньке не так. Он выглядел иначе — как-то уязвимее, что ли. Или, может быть, мне привиделся в нём призрак его матери, не знаю. Но показалось, что... я вижу лишь некую иллюзию, которую мне хотят показать, но упускаю главное.

Санька отбросил мокрое полотенце на подоконник:

— Влад, давай просто не будем об этом. Нам ещё порядок в квартире навести надо бы.

— Столик не собрать, разбился.

— Закажем новый, — он зловредно ухмыльнулся. — Пусть Славка оплачивает свои подвиги. Не понимаю его манию устраивать истерические погромы.

Ну, предположим, что Вернер не производил впечатление человека, склонного к истерическим погромам. Тут, скорее, бессильная ярость. От чего можно так разозлиться, чтобы разнести почти всё в квартире, где живёт опекаемый тобой подросток? Так злятся, если дети творят какую-то чудовищную глупость, которую не исправить.

Причём, родные дети. Понимаешь, что надо бы вломить, чтобы дошло до них, вот только рука не поднимается.

У Вернера поднялась. И всё же он был страшно зол.

Или я чего-то не понимаю в людях.

Занятия в этот день Санька пропустил. Впрочем, на следующий день тоже. Но больше удивило, что Вернер мне не позвонил и не устроил выволочку за то, что я отпустил дитятко гулять с нехорошим дядей.

А вот интересно, чем ему так не угодил господин Якшич? Впрочем, меня это совершенно не касается.

Санька ходил по квартире в свободной футболке и в спортивных штанах. В вырез футболки виднелись бинты на его плече, видимо, они обхватывали грудь, и мне это совершенно не нравилось. Пластыри на предплечья — там, где остались порезы от стекла. И снова — следы чужих пальцев на бледной коже. При мне Санька решил снять напульсники, к чему они, если и так всё ясно.

Я колдовал на кухне над обедом, когда решил спросить сидящего за столом Саньку:

— Кто повязки накладывал?

— Славка. Не думай, что он изверг какой. Просто... у нас иначе нельзя. Это ты ещё его самого не видел, — он вдруг хмыкнул, а потом погрустнел. — Он любит меня, правда. Просто... вот такие мы оба.

Я смотрел на Санькины запястья и как-то совершенно не замечал, что совсем забыл про нож в руках и размороженную курицу на разделочной доске.

У Лики оставались такие синяки после некоторых клиентов. Я молчал, хотя в душе страшно злился. Тоже хотелось запустить кому-нибудь из этих клиентов в голову чем-то тяжёлым. Но Лика улыбалась и говорила, что синяки — не переломы. Заживут. И потом — иногда их приятно получать.

Иногда — это когда тебя любят. Но любят не с мыслью причинить боль, а просто слишком сильно любят.

У меня в голове подобное не укладывалась, а Лика говорила, что я плохо знаю жизнь.

Возможно, она была права.

У каждого свои потребности, а значит, должны быть те, кто сможет эти потребности удовлетворить, иначе в существовании сферы секс-услуг просто нет смысла. Лика... любила секс пожёстче. Увы, я не всегда мог ей это дать. Наверно, через пару месяцев мы бы расстались, из-за моей ревности, из-за её желания получать острое удовольствие, которое я не мог ей доставить... Но сейчас это не имело значения.

Она умерла. А вместе с ней — и все эти абстрактные «если бы» и «возможно».

Не скажу, что после неё у меня никого не было. Были. Дашка из соседнего подъезда. Рита — коллега по работе, одна из горничных. Только помню я почему-то именно Лику.

После обеда я занялся уборкой, в планах так же было попробовать спасти фикус, а Санька опять засел за свой ноутбук и учебники.

Насколько я смог понять его натуру, он всё время учился. Изредка позволял себе отдых, но всё равно постоянно чем-то был занят. Если не с учебниками, то с ноутбуком точно. И это не были соцсети или хотя бы скайп. Я не видел, чтобы он с кем-то слишком долго общался напрямую. Не слышал даже его разговоров с Милошем, кроме того единственного вчерашнего раза.

Если человека любят, с ним же хотят поговорить, нет? Его хотят увидеть.

Санькина ориентация не была для меня шоком, хотя и не вызывала радости — слишком много проблем будет у парня из-за таких взглядов на жизнь. Впрочем, какие это взгляды? Так устроен организм и тут ничего не попишешь.

Лика не зря говорила когда-то об «острой нехватке мужских рук». Тогда, во времена, когда внезапно всё стало можно, но признаваться в своих желаниях ещё боялись, очень не хватало парней на панели. Мне подобное не предлагали — фигурой не вышел, слишком высокий, а в будущем обещал ещё и раздаться в плечах. Тогда спрос был на тонких-звонких и желательно похожих на девок. Я ещё и рожей не вышел в добавок. Думаю, что к счастью. Потому что предложили совсем другую вакансию.

Что же касается Саньки... понятно было, почему такие условия ставил Вернер при выборе кандидата. Не хотел платить человеку, который окажется потенциальным обидчиком его подопечного.

Ближе к вечеру Санька вдруг, не отрываясь от своего ноутбука, рассеянно спросил:

— Влад, а ты знаешь что-нибудь о Второй мировой?

Я отвлёкся от несчастного фикуса, который пытался реанимировать и пересадить в новый горшок:

— О Второй мировой или о Великой Отечественной?

— Не имеет значения, важен сам факт.

Я задумался. Вообще-то знал я достаточно, чтобы точно быть в курсе, кто на кого напал и чем закончилось дело. Этого хватало для успешных ответов на уроках, но по поводу чего-то сверх...

Пожав плечами, всё-таки ответил:

— Школьную программу ты и без меня знаешь прекрасно. В чём проблема?

— Проблем, собственно, никаких нет. Но у меня есть личный интерес. Собираю истории о том времени. Ты слышал что-нибудь от родных о войне?

Ничего я не слышал, если честно, и никогда. Воевать у нас никто не воевал, просто потому что все были ценными специалистами и их сразу эвакуировали вместе с заводами. Именно из-за эвакуаций нас разбросало по стране так, что дядьку своего, двоюродного брата матери, не видел никогда. Прадед, контуженный ещё в Первую мировую, не прошёл комиссию, его направили служить в конной полиции. Говорят, какой-то родственник сгинул в немецком плену — угнали в Германию, там и пропал.

Что я мог рассказать Саньке? Ничего. Совершенно.

Полил несчастный фикус, посмотрел, сколько воды пролилось в поддон. Поскрёб подбородок и вздохнул:

— У меня никто ничего не рассказывал о войне, некому было рассказывать. Но наша преподавательница истории так и сыпала всякими ужасами, которыми делились беженцы. Она жила в детстве недалеко от границы с Польшей.

— Расскажи, что помнишь?

И я рассказал. Вспомнил всё, что только смог. О «лагерях смерти», дым от которых видели над лесом местные жители, о таком подходе к утилизации человеческих тел, что всё пойдёт в дело, всё пригодится — кожа пойдёт на перчатки и сумочки, волосами можно набить подушки и матрасы, из костей сделать ручки для столовых приборов — вполне сойдут вместо слоновой кости... О пытках и бесчеловечных экспериментах, о жёлтых треугольниках евреев и других разноцветных нашивках, о штрафных группах, в которых фактически никто не выживал... Как оказалось, я знал много. Особенно о концлагерях.

Только начав рассказывать об экспериментах, проводившихся над близнецами, больше известных как проект «Гемини», я остановился, задумавшись, а зачем все эти ужасы Саньке? Зачем я ему рассказываю это в таких диких подробностях, в каких услышал когда-то в своё время? И только додумав эту мысль до конца, я решительно и жёстко продолжил — потому что нынешнее поколение должно знать. Должно знать о программе Т-4, о принудительной стерилизации, о бесчеловечных попытках изменить ориентацию человека... Потому что у нынешней молодёжи слишком короткая память.

Санька молчал. Он просто внимательно слушал и, почему-то мне казалось, записывал аудио. Зачем ему моя интерпретация услышанного из четвёртых рук? Я не знал. Но и останавливаться не собирался.

К моменту, когда закончился мой рабочий день, за окном уже давно стемнело. Заметно повеселевший фикус стоял на подоконнике в столовой, квартира блистала чистотой и порядком, а я сидел за столом напротив Саньки и смотрел в свою опустевшую чашку с чаем.

Муторно было на душе, полное ощущение, что началась Третья мировая, а меня развернули на комиссии и сказали, что не годен к службе.

Что-то происходило, а я не понимал, что именно.


	6. Chapter 6

За то время, что работал на Вернера, я успел понять одну интересную вещь. Самым жилым, если можно так выразиться, помещением в квартире была именно столовая-кухня. Санька вечно туда стаскивал свои учебники, на новом журнальном столике (уже вовсе не стеклянном) стояли бесконечные кружки, чашки и стаканы, под столиком высились горки фантиков от конфет. Правда, Санька всегда за собой потом убирал, но речь не об этом, собственно.

Самое главное: вся жизнь концентрировалась здесь именно в кухне-столовой.

Мы вдвоём могли долго находиться тут, каждый занимаясь своими делами, и при этом совершенно не мешая. Периодически начинали какие-то ничего не значащие разговоры.

Здесь же обычно сидела на диване Софья, помогая своему не-бойфренду с учёбой, сюда же подгребали однокурсники после кино — поживиться чем-нибудь вкусненьким, а то и вовсе — разлить по бокалам пивка. Санька любил мартини, которое мне было рекомендовано от него убирать подальше, но я не видел в мартини ничего плохого совершенно, особенно если его хорошо разбавить вишнёвым соком — так вообще не алкоголь, а детский напиток. Вишнёвым, потому что апельсиновый Саньке противопоказан.

Что же касается других комнат... о гостиной я уже говорил — там обычно смотрели фильмы на большом экране здоровенного супернового телевизора, когда собиралась большая компания.

А вот комната самого Саньки — это отдельный разговор.

Как я уже однажды говорил, там не было плакатов на стенах, каких-то фигурок-машинок или чего-то ещё, показывающего, что хозяин этой комнаты ещё довольно юн и чем-то увлекается. Светлые обои, конечно, радовали глаз, и даже висящая на стене в раме фотография осенней Праги скрашивала общую безликость, но тем не менее.

Обстановка стандартная до безобразия, если не считать того, что недешёвая.

Но это всё — на первый взгляд.

Второй взгляд следовало бросать на встроенный шкаф, занимавший полностью одну из стен. Правая его половина сверкала стеклянными идеально чистыми дверцами, за которыми на полках стояли не только учебники.

Вообще мне, конечно, не следовало, изучать так подробно содержимое этих полок, но... сложно оторвать взгляд от некоторых вещей, раз уж смог заметить их.

Книги.

Книги по истории — у Санька это явно была своя религия. Я таких авторов даже и не слышал никогда. Толстенные фолианты, разных годов, в суперболожках и без, потёртые от времени, с золочёными срезами... на разных языках.

Я вот даже понятия не имел, например, что Санька знает румынский. С другой стороны — филологический факультет, чего ещё я ожидал?

Семейных фотографий в этом доме я вообще не видел нигде, если не считать того альбома. Не было их и здесь. Даже фотографий матери. Говорило ли это о чём-то? Пожалуй, да. И вовсе не о том, что Санька её не любил. Любил, я бы даже сказал, что обожал.

Просто этот конкретный подросток жил не так, как другие. У него был какой-то свой, совершенно чуждый для нас мир, который нам никогда не понять, пожалуй.

Единственное, что я назвал бы личным хоть в какой-то степени — это коробку с паззлом на самой нижней полке шкафа. Паззл на 260 фрагментов с изображением ночного Карлова моста. Углы коробки достаточно поистрепались, чтобы дать понять, как часто её открывали.

Похоже, у пацана с этим городом связано очень много воспоминаний. Даже слишком, если учесть его слова, что жили они там всего лишь «какое-то время».

А однажды я увидел нечто совершенно интересное.

После окончания глажки постельного белья очень хотелось расслабиться. Ужин я давно приготовил, так что свободного времени хватало на чашку чая. Входил в столовую я, не ожидая увидеть, что там кто-то есть — Санька вроде бы уходил к себе.

Но обнаружил его всё на том же диване, сидящего, прижав к груди колени и обхватив их руками.

Перед ним на журнальном столике стоял проигрыватель с двумя маленькими колонками.

Настоящий советский проигрыватель. С пластинкой.

Которая крутилась, игла скользила по ней, чуть поскрипывая — знакомое шипение доносилось из колонок на фоне голосов Герды и Кая.

Посмотрев на меня каким-то странным взглядом, Санька подхватил со столика керамическую кружку и тихо сказал:

— Влад, я там горячий шоколад забабахал. Тебе на кружку осталось, бери.

— Спасибо, — слегка обалделый, я отправился на поиски чашки для себя.

А Санька продолжил:

— Проигрыватель Славкин, я беру его иногда из его комнаты, приношу сюда. Славка ругается, если слушать там. А я люблю пластинки. Вот эту бабушка когда-то подарила маме.

Он замолчал.

Шмыгнул носом, отпил из своей кружки и тихо продолжил:

— У мамы брат был, Игорь. Ему было пятнадцать, его убили в девяносто четвёртом. А мама решила, что его забрала Снежная Королева. Её чуть в психушку не сдали. Бабушка с дедушкой отстояли. И... ещё один человек вмешался. Он всегда помогал нашей семье, как мог. Только Игоря не спас. До сих... до сих пор себя винит.

Я задумался.

Значит, не так уж и одинок на самом деле Санька? Есть кто-то ещё? Но почему тогда его забрал именно Вернер? Он говорил, что никого больше не осталось. Может быть, тогда это друг семьи какой-то? Пресловутый Милош явно не подходил на эту роль, потому что тогда ему должно быть сейчас хорошо за сорок... нет?

Пластинка продолжала тихо поскрипывать, и вот уже Маленькая Разбойница отбирала у Герды рукавички и муфточку.

Я помнил эту постановку. Никогда не любил Шварца, всё у него какое-то притянутое за уши. Но такая пластинка была и у меня, и я не мог не вспомнить родительскую квартиру, где в тумбочке в зале стояло множество пластинок — слева мои, детские, справа материны — Пугачёва, Высоцкий, отцовские — зарубежные группы, названия которых мне никогда ни о чём не говорили. Даже сейчас.

От горячего шоколада было тепло и как-то очень хорошо, за окном сгущались сумерки, скоро закончится мой рабочий день, и я пойду в свою тёмную холостяцкую квартиру, где меня никто не ждёт. Наверно, стоит позвонить матери, сказать, что всё замечательно, что на первую зарплату собираюсь сводить Дашку в кино, она любит фантастику... мы давно не вместе, но иногда проводим вдвоём вечера — хоть какое-то общение, хоть какое-то человеческое тепло.

Неожиданно Санька прервал мои мысли вопросом:

— Влад, а почему ты не пошёл работать в какую-нибудь фирму экономистом? У тебя же высшее. И даже практика была по профилю.

Я невесело усмехнулся.

Скатерть из светлого льна показалась уж очень интересной. Отвечать не хотелось, но пацан ждал и настороженно смотрел на меня.

Немного подумав, я всё же ответил:

— Ты тоже мог бы пойти на исторический, но подался на филологию. У каждого свои причины выбора. Для меня учёба была... способом не сойти с ума. К тому же я выполнял обещание.

— А в агентстве ты, потому что?

— Потому что Сергей Сергеичу очень нужна была помощь. И я помогал, как умел, и делаю это до сих пор. Думаешь, легко найти хорошего домработника-мужика?

— Нет, наверно... — он засопел. — Но у тебя ещё два образования...

— И оба заочные. Сань, ну скажи, кому, к хренам, нужен заочник? Без опыта.

Он промолчал. Уставился в свою чашку, недовольно сопя.

Игла проигрывателя дошла до внутреннего круга пластинки, сработал механизм, и тонарм плавно вернулся на место.

Наступила тишина.

Было только слышно в приоткрытую форточку, как на улице лает собака, выезжает со двора чья-то машина.

Осень. Ещё тепло, но темнеет так рано, что домой я опять пойду там, где ярко светят фонари, старательно избегая неосвещённых подворотен.

Домой. Туда, где меня никто не ждёт. Даже кошки нет.

Спустя неделю я чуть не поседел. Нет, честно, только в тот день я понял, что именно имел в виду Вернер, говоря, что с Санькой более чем сложно.

С утра шёл дождь, погода стояла холодная и ужасно промозглая, в такую, как говорится, хозяин собаку из дома не выгонит, а я сидел на кухне, смотрел на часы и медленно холодел изнутри.

Сегодня у Саньки по расписанию было пять пар, занятия начинались со второй, и вроде бы всё замечательно, но...

Часы на микроволновке показывали уже восемь вечера, а пацана всё не было. Обычно шестая пара заканчивалась в половине восьмого, и загружали их так не часто, но я старался дождаться, когда он придёт с учёбы, не уходил, хотя мой рабочий день заканчивался в семь. Просто мне было так спокойнее.

Если он решал куда-то зарулить после занятий, то обычно звонил или писал смс.

От университета до дома ехать на автобусе минут пятнадцать. Вроде бы уже дома должен быть.

Но его всё не было, а телефон молчал... и я не мог ему дозвониться.

Стемнело ещё час назад, солнышко благополучно закатилось за крыши домов. погрузив город в осенню сырую темноту. И мне оставалось только надеяться и верить в лучшее.

Ужин стыл на плите, и мне отчего-то стало очень обидно за котлеты с грибами, разогревать — вкус уже не совсем тот...

Цифры на крошечном табло микроволновки сменились, показывая уже половину девятого.

И тут зазвонил телефон.

Я едва не подскочил на месте, торопливо вытащил его из кармана, снимая чёртов чехол, который тут же уронил на пол...

В трубке раздалось сиплое и какое-то надрывное:

— Вла-а-ад... мне нужна помощь...

— Ты где? — не раздумывая, я рванул в коридор, нечего сидеть тут, дожидаясь у моря погоды!

Надо хватать этого балбеса за шкирку и тащить домой!

В глазах внезапно потемнело, когда я услышал едва различимое на выдохе:

— Я не дойду...

— Ты где?!

Господи, где-то же была куртка, куда она успела деться в этом дурном доме?! Висела на вешалке...

— Я на ос-с-становке... бля... больно, — я реально услышал, как Санька всхлипнул, — я подожду, только приходи.

— Сейчас, подожди, я сейчас. Ты Вернеру бы лучше позвонил ещё! Он...

— Я позвоню, честно...

— Во что тебя опять угораздило влипнуть?!

Он не отвечал, но дышал как-то загнанно, и я, совершенно не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делаю, рванул из квартиры, со всей силы хлопнув дверью.

Нет, я знал, что этот балбес порой встревал в разные не очень приятные ситуации, нарывался на драки, хамил преподавателям. За прошедший неполный месяц мне уже звонили раза четыре из деканата, интересовались, могу ли подойти — так сказать «поговорить». На все подобные предложения я обычно отвечал, что не имею никакого желания влезать в жизнь своих нанимателей, а если есть какие-то вопросы — пожалуйста, все к Мстиславу Генриховичу, он опекун, ему и решать проблемы. А мне можно высказать все претензии, я потом обязательно всё передам по адресу.

Как правило, претензии не предъявляли. Всё как-то само собой рассасывалось. То ли имя Вернера имело некий волшебный эффект, то ли что-то ещё. Но если бы на Саньку давили какими-то нехорошими способами, я бы заметил — такое не скрыть даже при самой хорошей актёрской игре — проблемы-то никуда не деваются, они остаются. Даже если субъект пытается решить их самостоятельно.

Санька не пытался. И это тоже было видно.

Но вот сегодня...

Неужели лимит везения вышел?

Или случилось что-то ещё?

Я бежал по лужам, глянцево блестевшим в отдалённом свете фонарей, совсем не обращая внимания, что в конец вымочил джинсы и ботинки. От дома до остановки — примерно минут пять, если по прямой. Я и рванул по прямой — по тёмным закоулкам, по разбитому асфальту маленьких старых двориков. Едва не подвернул ногу, на раскрошившемся бордюре.

Санька сидел на остановке — скрючившись, сжавшись в комок, зажимая грудную клетку.

Рёбра.

Блядь, кто бы знал, как я ненавижу, когда травмы приходятся на рёбра!

Я побежал к нему, присел на корточки и заглянул в серое, какое-то неживое лицо. Свет что ли так падал?

Мимо проехала маршрутка, обдав нас брызгами из лужи, к счастью, долетело не всё.

Я осторожно коснулся Санькиной холодной руки, мокрой от дождя.

— Эй, ты как? Рёбра?

Он слабо кивнул:

— Не думаю, что перелом. Прос-с-сто... больно. Синяк будет...

— Встать сможешь?

— Смогу, — он сцепил зубы крепче, и до меня только тогда дошло, что он реально сейчас встанет и — и пойдёт. Скажу бежать — побежит.

— Тихо-тихо, сиди. Я только спросил. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем, как тебя дотащить до дома.

Он вдруг слабо улыбнулся, глядя куда-то мне за спину:

— Славка... я это... случайно...

Я обернулся.

И увидел вышедшего из темноты Вернера.

Тот будто материализовался из чёрной пустоты. Потому что ещё секунду назад там точно никого не было.

В зубах у него, как всегда, тлела сигарета. Выпустив струйку дыма в сторону, мой наниматель протянул руку ладонью вверх и тихо сказал:

— Пойдём домой, ребёнок.

И Санька встал, даже не задохнувшись, не поморщившись, не моргнув. Протянул свою руку на встречу, вкладывая свою ладонь в чужую, мгновение — и вот он уже на руках у этого человека, свернулся клубочком, доверчиво закрыл глаза.

Я медленно встал не веря тому, что вижу.

А Вернер, уже разворачиваясь в обратную сторону, негромко бросил через плечо:

— Идём, откроешь нам дверь и сделаешь чай. 


	7. Chapter 7

Путь до дома оказался даже быстрее, хотя Вернер нёс на руках примерно шестьдесят килограмм живого и очень упрямого веса. Я держался чуть поодаль, не желая обгонять да и вообще попадаться на глаза. Почему-то казалось, что я виноват. Виноват в чём? Что в принципе я мог исправить? Если так подумать — ничего. А всё, что от меня зависело — уже сделал. Примчался на эту чёртову остановку, нашёл Саньку...

Но по его лицу было ясно, что видеть он хотел не меня.

Ещё понятнее это стало уже в квартире, когда я, проскользнув вперёд, включил везде свет, просочился на кухню. Было велено приготовить чай — значит, с этим помощь нужнее. Или же просто я не должен был крутиться под ногами и мешать. Неважно. Итог всё равно один.

Я видел, как Вернер унёс своего подопечного к себе в кабинет, слышал, как хлопали там двери.

Иногда до меня доносились обрывки разговора:

— Я правда не хотел, Слав...

— Помолчи.

— Ну правда же...

— Тише.

— Ай!

Судя по звукам, там, на другой половине квартиры, сейчас оказывали первую помощь одному наглому и не в меру принципиальному пацану. Мне оставалось только догадываться, как это всё выглядит, о чём они там говорят. И хотя двери никто не закрывал, я старался не думать о том, что нужно пойти и посмотреть, не требуется ли ещё что-то. Надо будет — позовут. А я умею понимать, когда не следует путаться под ногами.

Чайник вскипел, и теперь я принялся колдовать над заваркой.

Какой чай любит Вернер, я не знал, но вот Саньке сейчас вполне подойдёт с чабрецом. И согреет, и успокоит...

Примерно через десять минут тихого мата из другого конца квартиры на кухне появился Вернер. Он молча взял приготовленный поднос с чашкой чая, двумя кубиками сахара и горкой конфет. Странно посмотрел на меня и вышел.

Под его взглядом у меня по спине всякий раз бежали мурашки. Я не понимал этого человека настолько, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что у него на уме. Он не выглядел опасным или агрессивным, но от него веяло таким замогильным холодом, что поневоле хотелось отодвинуться, уйти... и вообще не попадаться на глаза.

После его ухода я тоскливо взглянул на сковороду с котлетами, вздохнул — и потянулся за тарелкой. Есть всё равно захочется — если не одному, так другому точно. Санька никогда не страдал отсутствием аппетита. Жрал в три глотки — особенно если нервничал. Куда в нём при этом всё девалось — я не представлял. Худая жердь, а не парень. Впрочем, в правом ответвлении коридора я заметил перекладину турника и простенькую шведскую стенку.

Лично мне для поддержания формы требовалось чуть больше — дома у меня стоял кардиотренажёр. Давняя мечта, на которую пришлось когда-то хорошо так отложить денег.

Первой мыслью было — ещё там, на остановке — всё-таки вызвать «скорую». Мало ли, вдруг у Саньки всё-таки есть переломы? Или, не дай бог, сотрясение?

Второй мыслью было — самому надавать ему по шее, чтобы угомонился уже. Вечно влезает в проблемы. Не с его телосложением строить из себя Капитана Америку! Мелкий ростом, худой — больше похож на жертву, чем на хищника.

В его возрасте у меня тоже были проблемы с теми, кто хотел въехать на чужом горбу в рай. А если точнее — за чужой счёт закончить школу, поступить в универ, да и вообще пожить хорошо. Но я-то метр восемьдесят ростом, считай, и габаритами меня природа не обделила. А он... да ещё и смазливый, как девчонка.

В общем, не тянул он ни на Супермена, ни тем более на Бэтмена, а для Флэша — бегал не слишком быстро.

Когда я сервировал стол — пока на двоих — вернулся Вернер. Устало взглянул на узорчатые тарелки с ужином, на горячий чайник...

— Жить будет, — выдал он спокойно и снова потянулся за сигаретами, выудил их из кармана своих чёрных джинсов. — Переломов нет, сотрясения тоже.

— Рёбра точно в порядке? — я настороженно смотрел на него, на то, как он мнёт в пальцах сигарету.

— Да, даже трещин нет. Болеть, конечно, ещё будут. Его придётся подержать под домашним арестом пару дней, никуда не выпускать. Чтобы отлежался. А то опять вляпается, с него станется.

— А откуда вы знаете, что трещин у него нет? И про сотрясение...

Вернер вдруг усмехнулся и наклонил голову набок, внимательно глядя мне в глаза:

— Если я скажу, что я медик — поверите?

— Нет, — я криво улыбнулся. — Я знаю, что вы не медик, Мстислав Генрихович.

— И правильно, верить не надо. Но я знаю, о чём говорю. Мы с ним под одной крышей уже два года ужиться пытаемся. Всякое было.

Я осторожно спросил:

— Ужинать будете?

Он странно посмотрел на тарелки, будто впервые их увидел, но потом мотнул головой:

— Чай буду.

Вернул так и не зажжённую сигарету обратно в пачку и потянулся за чашкой с чаем.

Я убрал лишнюю тарелку подальше, решив, что потом подогрею ещё разок и отнесу Саньке.

Мы молча пили горячий чай, каждый думал о своём. Я рассматривал магнитики на холодильнике и отмечал про себя, что они, в основном, ни о чём. Нет ни из других городов, ни из других стран, ни мотиваторов, ни фандомных. У одного из моих предыдущих нанимателей дочка облепила весь холодильник магнитиками с персонажами Winx. Прожужжала мне все уши, рассказывая по утрам, когда я собирал её в школу, какие все эти мультяшные феечки замечательные. В тот период работы я, наверно, даже разбуженный среди ночи, мог перечислить всех этих Winx по именам. И как же я был тогда счастлив, что она не увлекается «Моим маленьким пони», это просто не передать словами. А старший сын в этой семье фанател от книг Толкиена, ездил на ролевые сходки и даже писал короткие рассказы о любимых героях. Скажу честно: писал неплохо. Правда, ошибки приходилось вычитывать мне. Нынешние детки не всегда грамотно пишут.

Санька, кроме истории, не увлекался ничем. И цветные квадратики на холодильнике были ни о чём: магнитики к шоколадкам Felicita, магнитики из упаковок дорогих сортов риса — я помню, была одно время такая акция, и что-то о суши и японской кухне... Одним словом, холодильник демонстрировал только то, что его хозяева покупали в продуктовом магазине.

Когда из коридора донеслась какая-то тихая музыка — кажется, «Белый вальс» в исполнении Сашко, эту песню любила моя мать — Вернер вздохнул, отодвинул от себя опустевшую чашку и тихо сказал:

— Санька не умеет молчать, когда это нужно. В университете есть один товарищ, который любит самоутверждаться за счёт других. Обычно Санька легко с ним справлялся. Не надо думать, что он слабый и не может постоять за себя. Просто сегодня их было пятеро. Но проблема далеко не в этом.

Я осторожно спросил:

— Поэтому вы хотите, чтобы я подержал его под «домашним арестом»?

— Не совсем поэтому. Он говорит, что за ним с утра следили. И именно поэтому, пытаясь оторваться от «хвоста», он нарвался на неравнодушных к нему однокашников.

А вот это была для меня новость.

Следили? Зачем? Но спросил я совсем другое:

— Как давно следят?

— Сегодня в первый раз заметил, — Вернер пожал плечами. — Возможно, только сегодня и началось. Сегодня вторник... завтра проверим, что за люди к нему прицепились.

Он задумчиво прищурился, глядя куда-то в окно.

Я рассеянно постучал пальцами по столу. Был у меня опыт с нанимателями, конкуренты которых грозились выкрасть детей. Дом находился фактически на осадном положении — ни зайти, ни выйти. Я тогда был вынужден жить в их особняке, в город за покупками — только под конвоем охраны. Очень они боялись, что кого-то из работников могут подкупить. Помнится, их начальник службы охраны очень грамотно подошёл к своему делу... в итоге детей никто не тронул, а шантажистов благополучно сдали полиции.

Вот только я — не охранник ни разу.

Вернер с нескрываемым интересом смотрел на меня. Снова дымил своей сигаретой, всё-таки не выдержал. Я никогда не любил табачный дым, если честно, но тут мне уже просто стало любопытно, сколько пачек в день — простите, в ночь — у него уходит. Такими темпами лёгкие давно должны отвалиться, нет?

А потом на кухне появился несчастный, но вполне живой Санька, закутавшийся в плед по самый нос.

— О, котлетки! — пискнул он и тут же потянулся за ближайшей тарелкой.

Вернер хлопнул его по рукам:

— Разогрей сначала, а то желудок совсем испортишь!

Санька фыркнул, но послушно встал и потащил тарелку к микроволновке.

Заметка: никто не попросил меня сделать это.

Ещё минута, и я просто офигел — Санька подтянул вторую тарелку и обернулся ко мне:

— Ещё не ужинал? Почему? Погоди, щас согрею.

Он стоял, чуть скособочившись, закусив губу, но аккуратно загружал тарелки по одной в микроволновку. Нацепил прихватки-рукавицы, белые такие, в сиреневый цветочек. И кожа его была такой же белой, как ткань этих прихваток, и цвели на ней синяки, такие же сиреневые, как эти цветочки. Короткие рукава футболки их совсем не скрывали.

Плед медленно сполз с его худых плеч на пол, и только тогда я обратил внимание, что этот мелкий придурок стоит босиком. Ламинат, конечно, не ледяной, потому что пол с подогревом, но тем не менее.

Вернер медленно поднялся со своего стула и подошёл к окну, приоткрыл одну фрамугу, помахал рукой, разгоняя сигаретный дым.

Санька шмыгнул носом.

Я не знал, то ли смеяться, то ли биться головой об стол. Эти двое были совершенно неподражаемы. Как будто я не видел, какими глазами они смотрят друг на друга, как следят за каждым движением...

Но тут Вернер глухо выдал:

— Ладно, ужинайте, а я пока пройдусь, проветрюсь. Сань, не наглей, приду минут через сорок.

— Угу, — и Санька с совершенно несчастным видом кивнул своей белобрысой головой.

Котлеты действительно получились отменными, и картофель запёкся замечательно, не пересох, про соус я вообще молчу.

Санька аккуратно пережёвывал свой ужин, а я смотрел на этого пацана и думал, что с «хвостом» действительно надо разобраться. Узнать хотя бы, что ему вообще нужно. Потому что в квартире, предположим, я ещё смогу отстоять территорию, а вот на улице что делать? Я-то не охранник.


	8. Chapter 8

Сводить Дашку в кино так и не получилось. У неё на неделю оставили племянницу, и нам пришлось обоим смириться с этим фактом.

Впрочем, когда нельзя сходить в кино, его всегда можно скачать. Что мы, собственно и сделали тем вечером.

Была уже поздняя ночь, пятилетняя Ленка, набегавшись за день по квартире теперь спала без задних ног в спальне, а мы с Дашкой устроились на диване в зале и смотрели давно запланированный «Терминатор: Генезис». Арнольд Шварцнеггер снова был в шкуре всеми любимого Т-800, рядом с ним скакала мелкая Сара Коннер, что вызывало у нас когнитивный диссонанс. Всё взрывалось, рушилось и близилось к очередному апокалипсису, в то время как Дашка свернулась клубочком на мягких подушках, а я разлёгся на всей оставшейся части дивана, обняв Дашку за бедро. Подушки свободной не было, поэтому счёл, что имею полное право прижаться щекой к мягкому теплу женского тела.

Когда-то давно я впервые увидел оригинал этой истории, если можно так выразиться — самый первый фильм из этой саги, который у нас крутили под названием «Киборг-убийца». Фильм произвел на меня-подростка неизгладимое впечатление. Особенно если учесть, что переводчик не смущался использовать мат в особо напряжённых моментах. Для нас тогда всё было необычно и в диковинку, потому в те годы после развала Союза, как грибы после дождя, стали появляться запретные ещё совсем недавно признаки капитализма. Нелегальное кабельное телевидение, пиратские кассеты, подпольный перевод фильмов, которые раньше никогда бы не появились на советских экранах.

Мне за тридцать, и я помню, что было тогда — очень хорошо помню, и немножко смутно — то, что было до. «До» — это бесплатный проезд в электричках для моей бабушки-ветерана труда, серый хлеб кирпичиком по шестнадцать копеек, работавший летом парк аттракционов с легендарными качелями «Берёзка», от которых захватывало дух, и колесом обозрения. Это всё, что сохранила моя память о детстве. Я даже не помню лица своей бабушки, но помню её книжечку ветеранского удостоверения. А вот что было после... как я уже говорил, в памяти осталось не всё, но то, что осталось — даже вспоминать не хочется.

Дашка сегодня напекла сладких плюшек и пирогов с яблоками, с рыбой и рисом, и я чуть слюной не захлебнулся, увидев всё это великолепие. Понимаю, что стряпала она для ребёнка, которого с утра закинули к ней как авоську с ненужными вещами, поэтому со слезами и детской обидой боролись проверенным способом. Но мне всё равно было приятно, что позвали за стол.

Хотя мы с ней вроде бы давно расстались. И просто дружим.

Когда пошли финальные титры, Дашка вдруг коснулась моей головы и осторожно спросила:

— Влад, ты чего? Что-то не так на работе?

Я хмыкнул.

Ну, да. Я живу работой, ничего другого в моей жизни просто не бывает, и Дашка в курсе. В отличие от Риты, которая вроде бы должна была понимать, коллега всё-таки, Дашка никогда не закатывала по этому поводу скандалов. Да, порой приходил поздно. Да, иногда планы летели к чертям. Да, всё время башка занята тем, как сделать свою работу правильно, особенно если наниматель с сюрпризом, а сюрпризы разные бывают, кстати.

Но я люблю свою работу, всегда любил. И в отличие — опять же — от Риты никогда не старался влезть в семью нанимателей.

Но в итоге влезаю.

Вернер с его условиями, Санька с его проблемами и жаждой общения...

Это был единственный случай за всю мою работу в агентстве, когда я терял контроль над ситуацией.

Взяв Дашку за руку, я прижался губами к серединке её ладони, помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Но в итоге ответил:

— Всё не так. С самого начала.

Она замерла, я знал, что она ждёт продолжения. Она всегда умела слушать. Так почему мы с ней разошлись? Почему с ней не было так, как с Ликой? Наверно, потому, что она просто не Лика. Или потому что я — дебил.

Как ей объяснить, что я не понимаю, что происходит? Как донести мысль, что я теряю контроль над ситуацией? Над привычной рабочей ситуацией.

Дашка провела пальцем линию по моему носу и тихо сказала:

— Может быть, всё так и должно быть. Ты не смотрел на ситуацию с этой точки зрения?

— А «так» — это как?

— Не так, как ты ожидал, не так, как привык, — она пожала плечами. — Вон, даже в фильме этом дурацком. Мы привыкли, что это Джон мелким придурком скачет по экрану, а теперь это не так с самого начала. Ты об этом не думал?

Мысль была странная, но что-то в ней цепляло, не давало отодвинуть её в сторону.

Я задумался.

Вернер с самого начала потребовал именно те рамки, которые привычны и необходимы для правильной работы мне. Но Санька не мог и не хотел. Он ломал стены вокруг себя, рушил запреты, раздвигал рамки и плевать хотел на мнение Вернера — и моё заодно.

Это было страшно.

Это подкупало.

Это выбивало из колеи и заставляло думать.

А как раз думать я и не хотел.

Не хотел подстраиваться под новые правила, не хотел менять свою жизнь, привычный ритм.

Вывод: я — дебил. И это не лечится.

Саньке жизненно необходима семья, которую он с завидным упорством собирает себе из всего, что плохо лежит. И с этим придётся смириться.

Первый день своего домашнего ареста Санька ещё с грехом пополам высидел. Я периодически аккуратно выглядывал на улицу в окно кухни, чтобы удостовериться, что антураж снаружи меня по-прежнему напрягает. Я не мог сказать, что именно не нравилось, вроде бы подозрительных типов у подъезда не околачивалось, и шпионского вида машин во дворе не наблюдалось. Но это не отменяло чувства неосознанной тревоги.

Вернер не говорил, задерживаться ли мне до его прихода, даже не звонил, чтобы выставить меня из квартиры и отправить домой. Вывод напрашивался такой, что мне следовало сваливать самостоятельно в оговорённое с самого начала время. Что я и сделал в первый вечер, всё ещё чувствуя себя неуютно, будто поступал в корне неправильно.

На второй день Санька отчудил так, как умел только он один. Демонстративно вытащил свой телефон, набрал номер Милоша. Тот, видимо, не брал трубку, но Санька не стесняясь принялся на его голосовую почту жаловаться на жизнь, на то, что «и в этот вечер» не получится приехать, и прочее. Я не понимал, то ли мелкому паразиту было просто скучно и он пытался достать всех, кто находился в зоне доступа, то ли ему от происходящего уже просто срывало напрочь крышу.

После я впервые увидел, как он запустил какую-то игрушку и застрял в ней на целых полтора часа, абсолютно потерянный для мира.

К слову, игрушка была из тех, где по сюжету нужно собрать части головоломки и потом решить загадку, заложенную в этот самый сюжет. Никаких вам шутеров, стратегий... даже просто бродилок. Этот пацан тупо измывался над своей логикой — потому что в таких игрушках логика отсутствует напрочь, как это ни странно. Я знаю это — сам когда-то пытался нечто подобное опробовать. Хватило задания собрать письма в закрытой комнате — как оказалось, последнее письмо нужно было вытащить из зеркального отражения.

После обеда Санька начал капитально — и главное сознательно — действовать мне на нервы. Включил ютуб и зарылся в поиски роликов на военную и около военную тематику. Когда дошло до старых хроник времён Второй мировой, мне уже хотелось повеситься. Потому что видео касались тех самых экспериментов над людьми.

Эксперименты с гипотермией, с горчичным газом, с ядами, со всевозможными составляющими будущих медицинских препаратов... Потом пошли архивные видео о том, как у совсем маленьких детей проводили забор крови — для донорского переливания или для каких-то своих очередных экспериментов. То нацистские врачи пытались поменять группу крови, то добиться невозможности свёртывания, то ещё чего-то.

Мне уже хотелось кричать, чтобы он выключил эти ужасы.

Но Санька с очень сосредоточенным видом изучал всё, что ему попадалось под руку.

И я уже очень жалел, что он не любит сидеть один в своей комнате. Раньше меня это не напрягало совершенно, но теперь...

Мне просто хотелось кричать.

Зачем вот ему всё это? Для чего? Что вообще за нездоровая тяга такая ко всем этим ужасам?

Иногда он что-то записывал, иногда с недовольным видом прерывал ролик на середине. Иногда искал перевод на русский, но чаще — смотрел в оригинале, потому что для него не было понятия «языковой барьер». Потом переключился на ролики о японском отряде 731[1] — который, по сути, занимался тем же и тогда же. Теми же бесчеловечными опытами над людьми. Но здесь у Саньки возникли трудности перевода и он принялся кому-то названивать, чтобы доставать собеседника по телефону. Вопросы, которые он задавал, мне совершенно не нравились.

— То есть это была группа Утими?[2] Или Кусами?[3] — прижимая телефон плечом, он снова что-то искал в сети. — Погоди. А с кем они сотрудничали? Этого нет? А, всё-таки Утими. Сыворотка крови. На детях? Ща, не могу найти. Нет, нашёл. А скинь мне, пожалуйста, ссылку? Хочу проверить. Нет, я просмотрел, там ничего. Никаких данных. Да, хуже, чем со «Станциями утешения».[4] Там хоть какие-то имена были, а тут вообще полный ноль. Пишут только, что полностью семьи, да. Вместе с детьми. Официально известно только про газовую камеру.

И дальше шли вопросы о подробностях истязаний жертв.

А у меня на плите скворчал на масле лук, и руки тряслись, пока я резал мясо для медальонов.

Третий день начался спокойно и вроде бы без особых проблем. Я затеял скромную уборку, пока не собираясь начинать ничего глобального. Просто вытирал пыль, переставлял вещи с места на место.

Санька шатался по квартире с телефоном в руках — с кем-то постоянно переписывался. Я заметил, что синяки уже меняли цвет, значит, постепенно заживали. Помнится, в холодильнике наблюдался тюбик мази с бадягой. Хорошее средство от синяков, кстати.

Сегодня утром, фактически часов в шесть, я получил смс от Вернера — Саньку требовалось подержать дома ещё денёк. А вечером меня просили задержаться, потому что предстоял разговор, касающийся текущей проблемы со слежкой.

В обед пришла Софья с коробкой пиццы в руках и очень объёмной сумкой на плече.

Сцену встречания гостьи я наблюдал из кухни, где как раз накрывал на стол.

Санька забрал у неё в первую очередь сумку, тут же принялся рыться в ней, даже не помог раздеться. Софья только раздражённо протянула:

— Да принесла, принесла, успокойся.

— Где? Не вижу.

Такой вот вежливый мальчик...

Уже вдвоём они вошли в кухню, уселись на диван, и Софья, у которой я всё-таки забрал коробку с пиццей, вытащила из сумки большой почтовый пластиковый конверт.

— Дай! — Санька схватил добычу и тут же рванул к кухонным ящикам за ножницами.

Софья закатила глаза и беспомощно посмотрела на меня:

— Вот всегда так! И как с ним общаться? Как вы, Влад, вообще выносите его общество эти дни? Он же невозможный! Невыносимый!

Я только молча улыбнулся.

Что ж. Раз в доме есть пицца, нормальный обед никто особо есть не будет — факт, проверенный временем.

Вернувшись к дивану, Санька вывалил на журнальный столик всё содержимое пакета. Это были чёрно-белые фотографии, какие-то бумаги и даже старая потрёпанная карта.

— Что это? — с любопытством поинтересовалась Софья, ненавязчиво так придвигаясь к своему кавалеру.

— Так, для самостоятельной работы, — Санька отмахнулся.

— Ой, а я знаю эту деревню, — Софья схватила в руки одну из фотографий.

— Да? — в голосе Саньки тут же проклюнулся интерес. — Что за деревня?

— Это в Польше, Старе Кубки. Там дедушка мой родился. Я видела в альбоме старые фотки, это точно она.

— Откуда знаешь?

— А ты посмотри, церковь стоит. Такая только там была. Не думаю, что ещё где-то прямо у входа в церковь могилы есть, да ещё с такими памятниками.

— Польша... — Санька нахмурился.

Они ещё какое-то время поговорили ни о чём, потом быстро расправились с пиццей и благополучно ушли в гостиную — то ли фильм смотреть, то ли продолжать разбирать исторические архивы.

Я же снова подошёл к окну. Если за Санькой следили, если караулили все эти дни подъезд, могли и на Софью обратить внимание, не хотелось бы, чтобы у девчонки возникли проблемы.

Я знал, что у меня всегда есть возможность позвонить по тому самому номеру, который уже давно был буквально выжжен в памяти. Но это — лишь на самый крайний случай. Что именно можно считать крайним случаем?

Пользовался-то этим номером я всего лишь раз, но тогда и выхода другого не было. Результат был не лучшим, но он всё-таки был.

Когда человеку дают выбор между жуткой смертью и несвободой, что он выберет? Зависит от человека. Этот выбрал несвободу. Но я не винил его, никогда не винил. Самое главное, что он жив, просто — где-то. Где-то не здесь.

\----------------------

**1\. Отряд 731** — специальный отряд японских вооружённых сил, занимался исследованиями в области биологического оружия, опыты производились на живых людях (военнопленных, похищенных). В этом отряде также проводились бесчеловечные опыты с целью установления количества времени, которое человек может прожить под воздействием разных факторов (кипяток, высушивание, лишение пищи, лишение воды, обмораживание, электроток, вивисекция людей и др.). Нередко жертвы в отряд попадали вместе с членами семей... (Вики). Известны имена только нескольких из тысяч людей, убитых в «Отряде 731» (по разным данным погибло от трёх до десяти тысяч). (см. Википедию)

**2\. группа Утими** — исследование сыворотки крови (отряд 731)

**3\. группа Кусами** — фармокологические исследования (отряд 731)

**4\. «Ста́нции утешения»** — военные бордели, функционировавшие в 1932–1945 годах на оккупированных Японией территориях в Восточной и Юго-Восточной Азии, обслуживавшие японских солдат и офицеров. По официальным данным Японии количество женщин в этих борделях составляло 20 тысяч, по данным Китая — 410 тысяч. (см. Википедию)


	9. Chapter 9

Погода окончательно испортилась. Если с утра было просто пасмурно, то сейчас, вечером, уже вовсю шёл дождь.

Софья ушла примерно час назад, и Санька теперь опять сидел на диване в кухне-столовой и тупо пялился в стенку. Мне казалось, что он чего-то ждал, и ожидание это выходило совсем обречённым каким-то.

Все дневные дела я давно закончил, на завтра нужно было определиться с продуктами, и я пошёл инспектировать холодильник, когда за спиной услышал:

— Хочу мороженое.

— В морозилке есть шоколадное.

— Хочу кокосовое, — упрямо выдал Санька.

Я вздохнул. Кокосовое в магазине не купишь, по крайней мере, в ближайшем. Санька его обычно в кафе на перекрёстке заказывал. К сожалению, услуга доставки на дом там не предоставлялась.

— Пошли в «Эйре»! — подтвердил мои подозрения Санька.

— Мстислав Генрихович сказал никуда тебя сегодня не выпускать, — осторожно напомнил я ему, уже давно забыв про холодильник.

Но Санька уже загорелся идеей и был готов требовать её исполнения всеми правдами и неправдами:

— Да ладно тебе! Мы быстро, он даже ничего не узнает!

— Не думаю, что нам следует это делать, Сань.

— Влаааад, ну какой же ты зануда! Пошли в «Эйри»! Я хочу мороженое! Кокосовое! Славка ничего не узнает, если ты сам ему не скажешь!

У меня начинала болеть голова. В принципе. можно было бы и одному сходить, запереть за собой дверь и сбегать за этим чёртовым мороженым. Но кто сказал, что за это время Санька никуда не свалит? Например, к своему Милошу? Откуда мне знать, с кем он сегодня опять переписывался? Брать Саньку с собой я тем более не собирался.

Немного подумав, я тихо предложил:

— Может быть, тогда завтра? Я в обед схожу, они же всё равно раньше двенадцати не открываются..

— Нет. Влад, пошли вместе, — он тут же вскочил с дивана и побежал собираться. — А Славку мы тогда по дороге поставим перед фактом! Вот!

Спорить было бесполезно, меня уже никто не слушал.

Я снова вздохнул. Вернер меня убьёт, если узнает, что я разрешил Саньке выйти на улицу. Мне было сказано дождаться сегодня прихода Вернера, а этот мелкий придурок закатывает истерики. Так ведь и до увольнения недалеко.

Осознав всю глобальность грозящего пиздеца, я вышел из кухни — одеваться. Потому что если кое-кому взбрело что-то в голову, этого не смогут выбить даже пятеро моральных уродов. Санька не стеснялся своих синяков, он просто их не замечал. Скрыть пытался лишь те, что оставил Милош, и то — в первый раз. Наверно, думал тогда, что вызовет этим во мне брезгливость или отвращение... или ещё чёрт знает что.

Я не стал ему объяснять, что подобное — личное дело каждого. Для таких разговоров у него есть Вернер. Лика свои «следы работы» всегда замазывала тональным кремом, но лишь потому, что требовалось сохранить товарный вид. В остальном её это совершенно не волновало. Но волновало меня и совершенно по другой причине. Впрочем, это тоже — личное дело каждого.

Прежде чем надеть куртку и ботинки, Санька снова смотался на кухню — я слышал, как он гремит жестяной банкой с конфетами. Возвращался в коридор он, уже хрустя фантиком от леденца.

Сладкоежка, блин.

Кафе «Эйре» находилось всего в десяти минутах ходьбы от дома — если идти по всё той же Магистральной. Ну, а если сократить и пойти напрямик дворами — то и все пять. Но дворами мы не пошли, потому что по темноте я там не хожу уже давно. Какой-то странный иррациональный страх и тревога по-прежнему никак не желали отпускать. Санька только пожал плечами и послушно пошёл рядом, вышагивая по лужам в своих модных осенних ботинках с кучей непонятных цепочек. Он вообще всегда одевался просто, но стильно. Дорого, но не кричаще. И даже эти ботинки в целом вписывались в его образ — студент на выгуле. Чёрные джинсы, куртка строгого — полувоенного — кроя с воротником-стойкой, и серебристо-серый кашемировый шарф. Женский пол всех возрастов просто оборачивался ему вслед. Я такой реакции окружающих на него раньше как-то не замечал, просто потому что вдвоём мы никуда не ходили. А тут — во всей красе.

Осанка у него, конечно, была восхитительная, сейчас редко у кого такую встретишь. Он не сутулился, шёл, гордо расправив плечи и уверенно глядя вперёд. И плевать, что до сих пор ноют ушибленные рёбра.

Да, таким — впору только любоваться.

И люди смотрели — и любовались. Застывали на секунду-другую.

Или мне это только казалось, не знаю. В свете вечерних фонарей старым золотом сияли капли дождя, который успел вдруг утихнуть. Я нёс один большой зонт-трость над нашими головами, и Санька шёл рядом, независимый и упрямый.

А я думал только о том, как бы не огрести потом от Вернера. За самоволку, за бесхребетность, за то, что не приковал дитятко наручниками к батарее — потому что подобное вроде как подразумевалось, чтобы продержать его дома и этот день.

«Эйре» находилось на первом этаже старого купеческого дома, стоявшего на перекрёстке Магистральной и Ближней. Очень креативные названия улиц, конечно, но во времена, когда улицы массово переименовывали, местный пролетариат как-то не особо заботился о вычурности и благозвучии. Это потом уже появились всякие Хрустальные, Озёрные и прочие. На волне всеобщего религиозного помешательства даже улица Спасская появилась. Но это всё было уже в относительно недавнее время.

Окна «Эйре» мягко светились изнутри, зелёные занавеси приглушали и без того ненавязчивое свечение. Внутри оказалось совсем мало народа, видимо, из-за плохой погоды посетители решили сегодня не покидать тёплых и уютных квартир.

Санька сразу направился к стойке заказывать своё мороженое, а я пока осторожно складывал зонт.

Мне нравилось здесь. Приятный интерьер в тёплых коричневых тонах с элементами зелёного, уютные столики, огороженные друг от друга высокими спинками диванов. Посуда, украшенная кельтскими узорами, логотип-четырёхлистник, встречающийся буквально везде, но очень ненавязчиво. Говорили, что хозяин кафе приехал когда-то из той самой Ирландии, в честь которой и назвал своё заведение. Не знаю. Доподлинно мне известно только то, что это уже не «наша» территория. В смысле, не территория Шефа, хозяина нашего агентства.

Санька с довольным видом прискакал ко мне и заявил:

— Просили подождать пятнадцать минут. Пойдём пока, за столиком посидим. Я чай заказал, с чабрецом, ты же любишь, да?

Я только вздохнул.

Пацан подлизывался и пытался дать взятку должностному лицу при исполнении служебных обязанностей. То есть мне.

— Вернер меня четвертует...

Санька уже плюхнулся на приглянувшийся ему диванчик и замотал головой:

— Не-не, я ему смс послал. Смотри.

Он сунул мне под нос свой телефон с ответом Вернера: «Чтобы были дома максимум через полчаса. Опоздаешь — обоих придушу».

М-да. Как реагировать, я понятия не имел.

Буквально через три минуты подошёл официант и поставил перед нами большой стеклянный чайник и две керамических чашки с крошечными ложечками. Рядом пристроил вазочку с печеньем-крендельками.

— Люблю это место, — выдал Санька, разливая чай в обе чашки. — Тихо, спокойно, никаких тебе пьяных чуваков, от которых разит пивом. Иногда сюда приходят семьями...

Он вздохнул.

Семья для него по-прежнему оставалась больной темой. Как я понял, с Вернером они редко куда-то выбирались вместе. Может быть, в Праге это было чаще, но здесь — точно нет. Один раз только Санька как-то заикнулся про поход в театр прошлой зимой. Постановка вроде бы понравилась обоим, но что-то в том рассказе было не так. Как будто Санька чего-то не договаривал.

Тяжело ему было всё время быть одному.

Мне тоже временами становилось просто невыносимо от одиночества, и тогда я сбегал к Дашке. Или и вовсе пускался «во все тяжкие», как это называл Сергей Сергеич. Уходил в загул, шлялся по городу, не возвращаясь ночевать, появлялся то в кафе, то в ресторане... говорят, в такие моменты я мало походил на себя, вокруг меня крутились женщины и даже мужики. Возможно, мне следовало всё-таки податься на панель, а не в домработники. И не пачкать благородную профессию.

На самом деле, такие загулы случались не очень часто, но Сергей Сергеичу они очень не нравились. Потому он и настаивал на «самообразовании», чтобы времени свободного было как можно меньше, а на всякие идиотские мысли об одиночестве и вовсе его не оставалось. Однажды он мне заявил:

— Женить тебя надо, Влад, чтобы не маялся от безделья.

— У вас уже есть подходящие кандидатки? — спросил я тогда в удивлении.

— На хорошее мясо всегда найдётся спрос, — ответил он довольно резко. — Не думал, что тебя всё-таки замечают некоторые наниматели?

— Стараюсь этого избегать.

— Оно и видно. Значит так, Влад. Сегодня эту тему я поднимаю первый и последний раз. Если не женишься за эти три года, уволю к чёртовой матери. Надоело отправлять парней на твои поиски, им и без тебя есть чем заняться. Спасибо хоть, что не пускаешься в свои загулы во время контракта. Вот скажи мне, что пришлось бы делать, если бы тебя сегодня не нашли? Клиент хочет тебя и только тебя. Больше предложить фактически некого. Вас двое всего было, подходящих. От Кирилла клиент отказался.

Я промолчал.

— Кстати, на какие шиши-то гулял? — поинтересовался Сергей Сергеич, не желая просто так прекращать разговор. — Два месяца тебя пристроить не могу, а без этого заплатить больше, чем стандартный оклад, не имею права. Признавайся давай. Не хочу потом получить сюрпризов.

Я продолжал молчать.

Просто потому что сам плохо помнил — где был, что делал. И главное — с кем.

Нет, болтать налево-направо я бы не стал даже под пытками. Но вот оказаться в неподходящей компании вполне мог.

Сергей Сергеич вздохнул и вытащил из ящика стола папку. Открыл, потом положил передо мной две фотографии:

— Вот с этими ребятками тебя видели вчера. Ничего сказать не хочешь?

Даже если бы и хотел — не смог бы.

Я смотрел на себя — и не узнавал. Наглый, обаятельный тип, прекрасно знающий себе цену. И рядом сидели двое, один приобнимал меня за плечи. Мы все трое смеялись весело и открыто. И всё бы хорошо, если бы второй не держал меня за руку очень интимно.

Оба они выглядели просто охренительно хорошо. Дорого одеты. И что им было делать рядом с таким субъектом как я?

В тот момент холодок пробежал по коже. Очень неприятный.

Потому что одного из них я всё-таки узнал. Максим Иволгин. Любимый клиент Лики. Фактически мой ровесник.

Ёб твою мать, называется...

Иволгин — всегда отличался от других клиентов. Платил щедро, относился к Лике очень бережно, но всегда мог её удовлетворить. И самое главное, что меня немного коробило — он никогда не выглядел на свой возраст. Тогда ему можно было дать внешне лет двадцать пять. Сейчас он не выглядел старше.

Бизнесмен, с большими связями. Постоянный клиент заведений нашего Шефа, того самого, кому принадлежало наше агентство и то, где работала Лика. Поговаривали даже, что они то ли друзья, то ли больше, чем друзья... Но я всегда старался держаться подальше от подобных людей.

И вот, нате вам!

Иволгин держит меня за руку. В ресторане. У всех на виду.

Хотелось сдохнуть. И даже не от стыда. От ужаса.

Поняв мою реакцию правильно, Сергей Сергеич мягко сказал:

— Влад. Есть люди, которые считают, что если однажды что-то получили, значит, оно принадлежит им уже навсегда. Мне сегодня звонили, пока просто уточнить, правильно ли поняли, где ты работаешь. Я подтвердил. Мне предложили... предложили поговорить с тобой. Я заявил, что своих работников в обиду не даю. Поэтому, Влад, если не женишься за эти три года, я сам тебя женю на той, кого посчитаю более подходящей кандидатурой. В противном случае... ты понимаешь.

Я понимал. Очень хорошо понимал.

И очень постарался сделать всё, чтобы подобных загулов не повторялось.

Больше Иволгин не звонил Сергей Сергеичу.

С тех пор прошло два года.

Мороженое нам принесли достаточно быстро — мы успели выпить всего лишь по чашке чая. Всё время, пока ждали, Санька задумчиво смотрел, как движутся вниз по стеклу капли дождя. В левой руке он стискивал свой телефон, и мне казалось, что вот именно сейчас он снова со своим Милошем.

Как я ни старался быть беспристрастным, а всё равно в голове крутилась мысль, что интересно было бы взглянуть, какой он, этот Милош, узнать, чем так зацепил Саньку. Спрашивать напрямую я никогда бы не стал, но и выискивать самостоятельно ответы на свои вопросы тоже не собирался. Одно я мог сказать точно: пацан на взводе. Что-то происходит, непонятное, неясное, и я не в курсе, потому что мне об этом просто никто не говорит.

Вдруг Санька отставил чашку в сторону и тихо произнёс:

— Ты мне нравишься, Влад. Ты стараешься быть холодным, отстранённым, но у тебя это плохо получается. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался с нами, потому что... потому что, кроме Славки и Милоша, у меня больше никого нет. А не станет меня — и Славка в конец одичает. Потому что у него тоже никого больше нет. Но всё скоро закончится. Может быть, ты слышал? Люди пропадают.

Я замер, удивлённо открыв рот. С трудом подобрал слова, чтобы спросить:

— То есть пропадают? В каком смысле?

— В прямом, — он пожал плечами. — Славка мне вчера сказал, что его коллега пропал. Работал в банке Ренессанс, занимал неплохую должность. И пропал. Никто ничего о нём не слышал уже неделю. Полиция ищет, но результата нет. И он не первый, кто вот так пропал. Их много.

Чуть помолчав, Санька продолжил:

— Я об этом узнал случайно, попросил Софью навести кое-какие справки, её отец в полиции работает. И... мне кажется, что все эти исчезновения взаимосвязаны. Потому что пропадают люди определённого типа. Такие, как моя мама.

И тут нам принесли мороженое, аккуратно упакованное в пластиковый контейнер. Целых полкило кокосового счастья, красиво перевязанного пластиковой зелёной ленточкой.

Пришлось срочно возвращаться домой, иначе нам обоим грозила жестокая расправа от рук Вернера.

К сожалению, когда мы вернулись, Вернер уже был там — стоял себе у окна кухни и дымил в форточку.

Вообще он, видимо, достаточно часто навещал Саньку, потому что в квартире сигаретный запах никуда не девался, пусть даже по всем углам и стояли освежители воздуха. Те, новомодные, которые каждые пятнадцать минут опрыскивали пространство вокруг себя разными запахами.

Я старался не заострять на этом внимание, потому что от запаха всё равно никуда не денешься, а Санька вроде бы и не возмущается. А вот окурки из пепельницы Вернер всегда выбрасывал сам.

Впрочем, как и Санька сам выгребал из-под журнального столика свои конфетные фантики.

Вернер обернулся, окинул нас взглядом, затем демонстративно посмотрел на часы.

Но недовольства не выказал, значит, мы успели.

Санька быстро разделся, схватил в охапку своё мороженое и рванул к себе, даже не поздоровавшись со своим опекуном.

Ну точно, разгребать последствия придётся мне.

Я в свою очередь демонстративно свернул зонт — медленно и аккуратно, никуда не торопясь. Снял куртку, ботинки, шарф, пристроил всё на свои места. И только после этого подошёл к Вернеру, стараясь не показать никаких эмоций.

— Балуете вы его, Влад, — было первым, что я услышал от Вернера.

После чего он потушил остаток сигареты в пепельнице и велел мне идти за ним в кабинет.

С прошлого раза, когда я получал здесь ЦУ, ничего не изменилось. Даже пыли больше не стало. Та же обстановка, те же стены, тот же выключенный монитор компьютера.

Предложив мне — как и в прошлый раз — сесть на единственное здесь кресло, Вернер присел на уголок стола и заговорил:

— Ситуация такая, Влад. Всё меняется. С понедельника я прекращаю наш с вами конктракт, уже договорился об этом с Сергеем Сергеевичем.

Я опешил. Вот это поворот! Разве я успел так сильно накосячить где-то? Где именно?

Видимо, поняв, в каком смятении я от такой новости, Вернер провёл по своему лицу ладонями и принялся объяснять:

— Лично к вам, Влад, у меня нет никаких претензий. Даже по поводу сегодняшней Санькиной выходки. Вы прекрасный работник, справляетесь с поставленными задачами... не спорьте. Те, кто были до вас, не могли справиться даже с этим. И если бы кому-то из них я сказал подержать Саньку дома три дня, он бы от них сбежал в первый же день. Просто мы уезжаем.

— Но... — я закусил губу.

Вернер приподнял одну бровь, явно предлагая мне высказаться. И я высказался:

— Ему же учиться надо.

— Учебный год только начался, — мой собеседник пожал плечами. — Санька только на втором курсе, на параллельную заочку ещё не поступил, как хотел. Всё в норме.

— Это из-за того, что за ним следят?

Вернер вздохнул, но не ответил. Какое-то время смотрел в стену, потом постучал пальцами по краю стола — и всё-таки снова вытащил из пачки сигарету:

— Да, за ним следят. У меня есть подозрения, что это за люди, именно поэтому мы уезжаем. Именно поэтому я расторгаю с вами контракт, хотя Санька просил забрать вас с нами.

Вот это новость. Меня она удивила не меньше, чем сам их переезд.

Я не стал больше ничего спрашивать. Ради безопасности Саньки мне лучше не знать ничего. Вот только как это отразится в моём резюме?

Видимо, для Вернера я был как раскрытая книга, или он всё-таки обладал навыками телепатии, потому что ответил на эти мои сумбурные мысли:

— Не думайте, что останетесь без работы, — он выдохнул струйку дыма в сторону. — У меня есть знакомые, которым нужен хороший работник. Условия будут те же, если вы согласитесь. Выбирать вам. Оба запроса на вашу кандидатуру уже в офисе вашего агентства.

Вот так, Влад. Всё уже решили за тебя, даже не спросив. Ну, ладно. От этого человека иного я и не ожидал.

— Когда мой последний рабочий день? — спросил я спокойно, глядя ему в глаза.

— Воскресенье, разумеется. Так что на Санькины капризы у вас есть ещё два дня, — он криво усмехнулся, но в глазах его застыло какое-то странное отчаяние.


	10. Chapter 10

В субботу я пришёл как обычно, но застал в квартире Саньку, который с неприкаянным видом шатался из комнаты в комнату, не зная за что взяться. Посреди кухни стояла большая коробка, в которую он периодически что-то складывал. По большей части это была совсем несуразная мелочь какая-то — пепельница Вернера, чашки без пары, серый шарф, в котором Санька вчера выходил на улицу...

— Саня? — я подошёл ближе, привлекая его внимание.

— Влад, — он болезненно улыбнулся, скривился. — Пытаюсь собрать вещи, но не понимаю, что вообще делаю.

«Оно и видно», — хотелось сказать мне вслух, но я промолчал. Подошёл к фикусу, полил его из пластиковой бутылки. Жалко будет, если цветок оставят и он тут засохнет.

Немного подумав, решил уточнить:

— Квартира съёмная или своя?

— Своя, — Санька отмахнулся. — Вещи, по сути, можно вообще не собирать. Жалко только фикус. За ним некому будет ухаживать. Может, заберёшь к себе, а?

Я вздрогнул. У них это семейное что ли? Читать чужие мысли. Я осторожно тронул острый конец листа. Будет действительно обидно, если фикус погибнет здесь. В одиночестве.

Забравшись на диван с ногами, Санька подтянул колени к груди, обхватил их руками и уткнулся носом:

— Я думал, что здесь мы уже осядем, что ли. Сменили столько мест жительства... у Славки по работе бывает необходимость переезжать. Влад, а может, ты с нами, а? Пожалуйста? Я же знаю, здесь у тебя никого, я твоё досье читал!

Вот последнее можно было бы и не говорить, конечно, но в этом весь Санька. Ляпает, не думая.

Я тяжело вздохнул и присел рядом с ним, взъерошил рукой свои волосы, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Саньяка с отчаянием глянул на меня.

Нельзя идти на поводу у таких откровенных манипуляторов, — напомнил я себе. Да и вообще, к нанимателю привязываться нельзя. Ни к нему самому, ни к его семье. А я вот нарушил самое главное правило своей профессии, причём, кажется, сделал это ещё в самый первый день. Или во второй.

Неважно.

— А Милош знает? — осторожно спросил я, понимая, что ступаю на тонкий лёд, но Саньку сейчас нужно было вернуть на землю, напомнить ему обо всех последствиях их переезда, потому что если я этого не сделаю... проблем у пацана может возникнуть множество.

Санька насупился:

— Знает. Я написал ему. Но он всё равно меня найдёт, где бы я ни был.

— У тебя «маячок» что ли вшит под кожу? — я даже улыбнулся.

Он уклончиво ответил:

— Можно и так сказать.

— А Мстислав Генрихович что?

— А Славка психует, конечно.

М-да. Как тут не психовать.

Коробка неумолимым напоминанием торчала посреди кухни, я смотрел на неё и думал, что, кажется, Санька никогда не занимался сбором вещей сам.

Я хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям и заявил:

— Ну, раз такое дело, давай собирать вещи правильно. Для начала составь список того, что тебе будет нужно сейчас постоянно, а значит, это ты не кладёшь в коробку.

— Например? — он удивлённо поднял брови.

— Ну ты же не засунешь на дно коробки ботинки, в которых выйдешь на улицу, верно? И не отправишь в неё же свой ноутбук и телефон.

— Я понял, — он густо покраснел и пошёл доставать из коробки шарф.

Остаток дня прошёл в неспешных сборах. Я уточнил, когда именно они уезжают, Санька со вздохом заявил, что в воскресенье ночью. Куда — я спрашивать не стал.

Мы потихоньку собрали Санькины книги, фотоальбомы, среди которых я увидел даже старинные — фотографии в них были примерно начала века.

Санька тогда уселся прямо на полу, раскрыл такой альбом и показал мне первую страницу:

— Это мои прапрапрабабушка и прапрапрадедушка. Бабушку звали Александрой, а дедушку — как Славку. В честь него и назвали, — он усмехнулся. — Они даже похожи. Дедушка был офицером, умер очень молодым. Был в Берлине... во время военных действий сорвался с крыши Берлинского собора, представляешь? Выжил. Но с войны он не вернулся. Горчичный газ. У них с бабушкой было трое детей. Но тогда время было жуткое, старший умер рано, от голода, кажется... У второго сына родилась дочка, вышла замуж... умерла. Расстреляли её и мужа. Смотри, красивые, правда?

Я смотрел. И удивлялся. И понимал, в кого Санька такой. Семья белогвардейского офицера не может не быть красивой. Вот они, корни, такого изящества и простой естественной красоты.

Тонкая кость, удивительные глаза, смотрящие прямо в душу со старых-старых фотографий.

Санька вздохнул:

— Оригинальных фотографий тут мало, только первые три листа. А дальше — копии из архивов. Славка собирал, когда можно стало.

Он закусил губу, рассматривая старые снимки. Женщины, одетые в светлые кружевная платья, шляпки, перчатки... дети в таких смешных сейчас костюмчиках, непривычных современному глазу.

Дальше разглядывать снимки Санька не стал. Закрыл альбом и бережно завернул в упаковочную бумагу, уложил в коробку.

Я попытался прикинуть их с Вернером родство, но не получилось. Хотя по всему видно, что полностью черты родоначальника клана унаследовал именно Вернер. А Санька получился чем-то вроде общего семейного портрета.

Когда уже совсем стемнело, а до конца моего рабочего дня осталось всего-то часа полтора, Санька вдруг тронул меня за руку и тихо сказал:

— Я, наверно, успел натворить много глупостей, не знаю. Славка вечно меня ругает, что я не думаю о последствиях своих поступков, но... Влад, я действительно хотел бы, чтобы ты поехал с нами.

— Я не могу, — я покачал головой. — Ты и сам это знаешь.

Он только кивнул, взъерошил тонкими пальцами свои выбеленные вихры, запрокинул голову к потолку.

Мне казалось, что он хочет что-то мне сказать. Хочет, но почему-то не может. Хорошо, если Милош и правда его найдёт. И плевать на все запреты Вернера. Если этому ребёнку он так важен, то почему бы нет?..

В тот вечер я уходил из квартиры с тяжёлым сердцем — настроение Саньки передалось и мне, и почему-то очень захотелось снова пуститься в загул, отпустить себя, позволить снова почувствовать рядом чужое тепло... Да пусть даже и Максима Иволгина. Эта мысль промелькнула в мозгу и испарилась, не оставив и следа.

Единственный бунт, который я позволил себе — это пройтись до дома самой короткой дорогой.

По темноте.

По старым дворам.

Чтобы снова почувствовать чужой пристальный взгляд.

И я шёл домой, слегка ёжась на осеннем холоде. Под ногами тускло блестели лужи, сырой ветер обдувал лицо.

Почему-то воображение рисовало, что вот сейчас я заверну за очередной тёмный угол, и столкнусь... с кем-то.

Но никто не преграждал мне дорогу. Наверно, оно и к лучшему.

До дома я добрался вполне благополучно и завалился спать.

В воскресенье утром, не успел я выйти из дома, раздался телефонный звонок. Номер оказался незнакомым, но я сбрасывать не стал — пока я работал на Вернера, мне мог позвонить кто угодно, начиная от Санькиных преподавателей, заканчивая службой доставки из какого-нибудь магазина.

Из динамика телефона раздался взволнованный голос Софьи:

— Влад! Влад, вы сейчас где?!

Я немного опешил:

— Вообще-то собираюсь на работу, уже выхожу. А что? Что-то с Саней?

— Влад, пожалуйста, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, приходите! — она уже почти рыдала в трубку. — Мне больше не к кому обратиться! Пожалуйста!

— Хорошо, Софья, я сейчас... только позвоню Сане, предупрежу...

И тут она вдруг успокоилась и ответила ровным голосом:

— Он не возьмёт трубку. Приходите, я всё расскажу.

— Куда прийти?

— «Эйре».

Надо ли говорить, что я без промедления отправился именно туда?

Сердце было не на месте, в голове крутились тысячи вопросов. Я не мог понять, что происходит, почему так испугана Софья и что, чёрт возьми, с Санькой, если ему бесполезно звонить.

Дорога до кафе заняла от силы восемь минут. Оно ещё не открылось, но на деревянной скамейке недалеко от входа я увидел Софью. Девчонка сидела, съёжившись, больше похожая на брошенного котёнка. Белое драповое пальтишко успело вымокнуть под непроходящей моросью, такой же белый берет сбился на бок, совсем не защищая от ветра.

Когда она посмотрела на меня, я увидел заплаканное лицо с потёками туши.

— Софья? Что случилось?

Она тут же подскочила и схватила меня за руку:

— Влад! Влад, они забрали Саньку! Я видела, я всё видела!

А вот теперь уже на скамейку сел я. Просто отказали ноги, не смог больше стоять. Вот так сюрприз. Глубоко вздохнув, я схватил девчонку за руку и поволок к себе домой, молча, ничего не объясняя. Но и она ничего не спрашивала. На ходу я пытался набрать номер Вернера, но тот, разумеется, не брал трубку. Увы, он никогда не отвечал на звонки.

Мы пронеслись весь путь назад до моей квартиры, не сбавляя скорости. Возможно, мы выглядели странно, но кого это волнует в наше-то время?

И только у себя дома, заперев дверь на все замки, я усадил Софью на кухне и дал ей стакан воды. Она пила, всё ещё всхлипывая, но, видимо, уже достаточно взяла себя в руки, чтобы успокоиться.

Я помог ей снять влажное от уличной сырости пальто, дал тёплые носки и принёс одеяло, чтобы согрелась. Потом принялся готовить кофе покрепче — любовь Софьи к этому напитку я знал прекрасно, а сам ждал, когда она заговорит.

Наконец, она начала:

— Я вчера пришла к Саньке почти сразу после вашего ухода, Влад. Потому что меня попросил Слава, чтобы Санька не оставался один. Осталась ночевать. Мы всю ночь смотрели фильмы, но почти не разговаривали. Он был подавленный какой-то, всё время кому-то писал. Наверно... наверно...

— Господину Якшичу, — я кивнул.

Она согласилась. Продолжила:

— Я... я знала, что Санька, ну... не такой, как все. Просто он хороший, и я очень хотела ему помочь. А тут... Он как-то сказал неделю назад, что скоро всё закончится. Я тогда ещё ничего не поняла. А он как газету ту увидел, так весь злой сразу стал, я никогда его ещё таким не видела. Даже в драку когда лез, он таким не был.

— Какую газету он увидел? — сразу насторожился я.

Софья покрутила головой, оглядываясь, в итоге увидела на подоконнике у меня стопку старых газет. Я протянул их ей.

Через минуту-две она показала мне статью из криминальной хроники: «Пропал Антон Белый, деловой партнёр известного бизнесмена Максима Иволгина». Вот тут уже вздрогнул я.

Софья насторожилась:

— Вы что-то знаете?

Я мотнул головой:

— Знаю только Иволгина. По работе.

Она грустно вздохнула. Снова посмотрела на газету, сложила пополам и продолжила:

— Сегодня утром Санька решил проводить меня до дома. Я говорила ему, что это плохая затея. Что лучше дождаться вас. Но он... он говорил, что всё хорошо, что ничего не случится — всё-таки день, воскресенье, на улицах людно. Кто же будет что-то делать при такой толпе свидетелей? Ну, подумаешь, следят... а в итоге... мы решили зайти в магазин, так, купить по стаканчику мороженого. Я успела зайти в дверь, а Санька чего-то замешкался. Обернулась, вижу, что его тащат двое в машину. Я даже закричать не успела, как они уехали. Он и сделать ничего не успел.

Я вздохнул и потёр лоб.

Кофе сварился, я осторожно разлил его по чашкам. Отобрал у несчастной Софьи скомканную газету и присел рядом.

— Почему не стала звонить в полицию?

Она пожала плечами:

— Мне никто не поверит. Можно, конечно, сказать папе, но он не решает такие вопросы. И пока Слава не придёт, меня никто слушать даже не будет.

— Ты разглядела этих людей? Машину? Хоть что-то?

Она фыркнула и посмотрела на меня как на идиота:

— У меня очень хорошая память, почти фотографическая. Санька разве не говорил, что у меня художка за плечами?

— Нет.

— Дай бумагу и что-нибудь, чем можно рисовать.

Саньке повезло, что у него есть такие друзья. Верные и очень талантливые. Через пятнадцать минут передо мной лежали штук шесть довольно схематичных, но понятных рисунков — портреты похитителей в анфас и профиль, изображение самой машины вместе с её номерным знаком, как его увидела Софья, и собственно, сама картина похищения. Как обмякшего Саньку запихивали в салон.

Значит, он был без сознания...

— Это всё, что я видела, — тихо сказала Софья и отложила ручку в сторону.

— И этого уже не мало, поверь мне. Слушай, а телефон Саньки? Он где?

— Санька с ним не расстаётся. Но если эти люди такие крутые, наверно, телефон просто выбросили.

— Наверно, — я вздохнул.

Честно говоря, я в тот момент ещё не до конца осознавал весь ужас случившегося. И дело даже не в том, какие последствия меня ждали. Хрен с ней, с работой, с репутацией и прочим. Я просто пытался понять, что вообще происходит.

Что-то крутилось у меня в голове, какая-то мысль, но я никак не мог её ухватить.

Передо мной стояла конкретная задача, которую необходимо было решить, а вот ужасаться я буду позже. И дрожать за свою работу и репутацию тоже.

Однажды такое уже было, и выбор тоже предстоял серьёзный. Но... кто-то выбирает смерть, а кто-то несвободу. Что выбрал бы я?.. В тот раз я сам выбрал смерть, но остался жив, хотя всё могло получиться ровно наоборот.

Мне раз за разом вспоминался Толька, и я не мог отделаться от мысли, что, наверно, это не просто так.

Когда оживают кошмары прошлого, для этого есть причины.

По крайней мере, я так думаю.

Я снова развернул газету. Антон Белый.

«Люди пропадают», — не так давно сказал мне Санька. — «Такие, как моя мама».

Я решил поинтересоваться:

— Софья, ты что-нибудь знаешь о матери Саньки?

Она пожала плечами:

— Не очень много. Была талантливой скрипачкой, очень красивая. Умерла рано, как-то очень загадочно. Я порылась в сети ради интереса. Ничего не нашла о ней. А Слава говорил, что она долго болела.

— Ты с Мстиславом Генриховичем часто общалась?

— Не то, чтобы очень... если ночевать оставалась, например. Он почему-то тогда всегда оставался отсыпаться после работы у Саньки.

— А про Антона Белого слышала? — я сам про этого товарища не знал ничего вообще.

Было только смутное подозрение, что где-то я это имя уже слышал.

Именно что слышал. Лично.

Софья мотнула головой.

Тогда я сунул ей в руки свой ноутбук и сказал:

— Поищи о нём информацию, это важно. А я пока позвоню, пожалуй.

— А кому? — Софья выглядела одновременно и настороженной, и заинтересованной.

Я же только отмахнулся:

— Это не для твоих нежных ушек.

Зная характер Софьи — ничуть не лучше Санькиного, кстати, — я ушёл в ванную и включил воду.

Трубку не брали долго.

Наконец, я услышал усталый голос Сергей Сергеича:

— Влад, какого чёрта? Законный же выходной...

— Смотря у кого, Сергей Сергеич. Сейчас и у вас выходного не будет.

— Так. А вот отсюда подробнее, — голос его вмиг стал очень серьёзным.

— Я сам пока мало что знаю и ещё меньше понимаю. Возможно, Вернер не очень обрадуется, когда узнает, что я позвонил вам... но это уже не имеет значения.

— Влад, что-то с контрактом? Можешь потерпеть до завтра? Завтра уже совершенно свободен от обязательств...

— Дело не в контракте, — я тяжело вздохнул и сел на пол ванной. — Саньку похитили. Подопечного Вернера.

— Ты уверен?

— Пока не очень, но человеку, который мне об этом сказал, я верю. Сейчас пойду, посмотрю, что там на самом деле случилось, но мне нужно... мне нужно, чтобы этому человеку была обеспечена безопасность. Я не могу оставить её одну.

— Так, понятно. Что намерен делать? Помощь нужна?

— Пока не знаю, — голова стала болеть, в висках пульсировало. — Мне нужно посмотреть, узнать... в полицию мы не обращались, потому что...

— Потому что нельзя! — рявкнул Сергей Сергеич. — Правильно сделал, что сначала мне позвонил. Вернер не из тех людей, кто рад вмешательству полиции.

— Я это уже давно понял...

— Так вот, держи меня в курсе дел. Если что нужно — звони сразу. Я тут сейчас оторву от всякой ерунды Лёшку, он потом подтянется. Поможет. Если и правда будет нужно что-то от полиции — всё через него решать будете.

— Хорошо.

— Куда парней подогнать? Где твой важный свидетель?

— У меня дома. Она немного не в себе, но вроде пока держится. Врача бы, наверно.

— Будет тебе врач. Пришлю Елену.

— Спасибо, Сергей Сергеич.

— Будь на связи.

Я убрал телефон в карман. Ну что же, защитить Софью, если что, будет кому. Главное, чтобы её родители не волновались. Пусть наплетёт им, что решила у подружек позаниматься пока, что ли... или типа поехать куда собралась. Сама останется здесь, или я заставлю её уехать на нашу турбазу, там всяко безопаснее, чем у меня.

А потом подтянется Лёха, и станет совсем хорошо. Он у нас мужик умный, бывший следователь. И связи, и навыки нужные имеет. Но пока мне нужно предоставить ему то, с чем работать.

Перед уходом я заставил Софью поесть и отправил спать, заранее предупредив, что через часик-другой должны подтянуться ребята из охранного агентства. Велел открывать дверь, только ей скажут, что их прислал Сергей Сергеич с турбазы.

Софья девочка понятливая, сразу всё сообразила.

И я со спокойной душой отправился выяснять обстановку.

Первым делом сходил к тому магазину, у которого уволокли Саньку. Осмотрелся, выяснил, что есть одна видеокамера у самого магазина, а другая — у банкомата. Возможно, Лёха сможет что-то оттуда выцарапать. Потом прошёлся по торговому залу, купил буханку хлеба, попутно аккуратно сфотографировал всех кассирш и охранника. Если до них ещё не добрались, и никого не сменили в спешном порядке, Лёхе будет кого опрашивать, сам я этим заниматься не буду — не имею права и навыков. Да и вообще могу всё только испортить.

И лишь после этого решился пойти и осмотреть квартиру.

Честно, очень не хотелось туда идти, я боялся, что Вернер уже там, или что там не он, а те, кто добрался до Саньки. Страшно было до дрожи. И страх этот никак не получалось объяснить. Я понимал, что сам ни в чём не виноват, что не мог повлиять на ситуацию, не мог и не могу ничего изменить. Но... разве это имеет значение? Как сказать Вернеру, что Саньку похитили, как смотреть ему в глаза?

Вопрос на миллион.

Я стоял посреди полупустой квартиры и не знал, что делать.

Сюда никто не вламывался за это время, не устраивал погром, не переворачивал вверх дном вещи и не раскидывал по полу ящики. Идеальный порядок, даже на горшке фикуса — ленточка с запиской для меня. Вроде как подарок.

Заклеенная скотчем коробка стояла в коридоре. Рядом — приготовленный чемодан сине-чёрного цвета, такой, модный — пластиковый, на колёсиках, с выдвижной ручкой.

Сумка-планшет, с которой Санька всегда выходил на улицу, осталась висеть на спинке стула на кухне. Я удивился.

Он всегда выходит на улицу с ней и никогда не расстаётся с телефоном. По дому таскается с ноутбуком, жить без него не может.

Разувшись, я вошёл в кухню. Осмотрелся. Что ещё было не так сегодня? Что ещё выбивалось из привычного ряда?

В глаза бросилась жестяная коробка из-под конфет. Она стояла на столе открытая, полупустая. Санька всегда её закрывал и убирал на место.

Что ещё?

Недолго думая, я сфотографировал на свой телефон всё, что успел заметить необычного. Но трогать ничего не стал.

Гостиная.

Здесь всё осталось без изменений — никаких внезапных находок.

Санькина комната.

Мы успели ещё вчера убрать отсюда все вещи, которые Санька посчитал нужным забрать с собой. Полки шкафа за стеклянными дверцами теперь сияли непривычной пустотой. Ящики стола мы с ним лично выгребали, вытаскивали всё, что было.

На стене по-прежнему висела фотография Праги. Почему он решил не забирать её с собой?

Что ещё осталось?

В кабинет мне заходить нельзя, да и я понятия не имею, что там могло измениться — допускали-то туда всего два раза.

Пожалуй, ничего больше я сделать не мог. Оставалось только ждать Лёху. Вдвоём мы сможем разобраться, я в это верил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Остальные главы выложу уже позже.


	11. Chapter 11

Лёха подъехал где-то через полтора часа. За это время я успел написать несколько смс Вернеру и даже рискнул позвонить ему, но в ответ получил только гудки. Лёха, а точнее Алексей Коростылёв, явился во всей рабочей красе сразу на порог квартиры моих нанимателей. Деловито вошёл, поздоровался, осмотрелся.

Нахмурившись, спросил:

— У нас совсем ничего нет?

Я развёл руками:

— Всё, что есть, я тебе уже скинул. Сейчас мы либо едем ко мне, либо в тот магазин. Сам решай, с чего начинать.

— А с родственникам поговорить...

— Не получится по причине их отсутствия среди живых. Есть только опекун. До которого я не могу дозвониться, но, думаю, вечером мы оба огребём от него по полной программе.

Вздохнув, Лёха решительно заявил:

— Тогда сейчас к тебе, потом в тот магаз, а там по обстоятельствам.

На том и порешили.

Вообще у каждой уважающей себя конторы, работающей с состоятельными людьми не важно в какой сфере услуг, всегда должны быть связи и дополнительные возможности. У нас к таким возможностям Сергей Сергеич относил частных детективов, всевозможных консультантов, частное охранное агентство и службу такси. Разумеется, такую структуру создавал не сам Сергей Сергеич, а наш всеобщий Шеф, владелец всего, до чего смог дотянуться в своё время. Но этот человек считал, что о своих людях должен заботиться, как полагается. У нас всех была медицинская страховка, и даже банальный медосмотр мы проходили в частной клинике, с которой у нашего агентства был договор.

Лёха работал частным детективом. Это был классный мужик, очень умный, быстро соображал, а почему из полиции ушёл — так это у каждого по-своему бывает. Его причин я не знал. Не скажу, что мы дружили, просто хорошо друг друга знали. И он был как раз тем самым следователем, с которым я когда-то лаялся на тему моей непричастности к убийству. Насколько я знал, жена у него была, но ушла от него из-за вечных проблем в семьях, где один из супругов вечно пропадает на работе, особенно на ночных дежурствах. Ну, а девки к нему, конечно, липли всегда. Ещё бы: высокий, видный, в меру приятной наружности, и даже когда-то сломанный нос его совсем не портил.

Я запер дверь, включил сигнализацию — на всякий случай, а после мы благополучно отправились ко мне.

Софья тут же кинулась мне на шею с каким-то то ли воплем, то ли плачем, я даже раздеться не успел.

В удивлении я посмотрел на вышедшего в коридор присланного охранника. Кажется, его звали Серёга, но тот лишь пожал плечами, мол, не знаю ничего.

Лёха протиснулся следом в квартиру и поспешил туда, где теплее — на кухню.

Прикрыв дверь, я подсел за стол рядом с Софьей и предложил Лёхе заняться уже делом.

Сначала он объяснил перепуганной и взвинченной девчонке, что, собственно, тут сейчас происходит. Расспросил её о том, что я уже слышал, рассмотрел ещё раз все её рисунки, только уже не в виде фоток.

А потом мы с ним отправились к магазину. Быстро осмотрели место похищения, ничего нового не нашли и с полным разочарованием вошли в торговый зал.

К моему великому отчаянию люди там уже были другие. Абсолютно все.

— Не уложились до пересменки? — неуверенно спросил я у Лёхи, когда мы выходили на улицу.

Он отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Не думаю. Когда пересменка у этой сети, я знаю. До неё ещё сорок минут.

— Значит, кто-то успел до нас, — я вздохнул.

— Скорее всего.

— Наверно, мне нужно было что-то самому?..

— Нет. Ты правильно сделал, что никуда не полез самостоятельно. Но нам сейчас нужно заскочить к Яду, думаю, мы должны успеть.

Сказано — сделано. Мы сели в Лёхин джип и помчались в Ленинский район. К сожалению, Яд, а точнее, Мишка Ядрин, хороший хакер, жил именно там, в соседнем районе.

Уверенно ведя машину по нашим старым дорогам, Лёха спросил:

— Сам-то что думаешь, Влад? История какая-то мутная.

— Именно что мутная, — я вздохнул. — Меня не покидает дурацкое ощущение, что Санька знал заранее, что его ждёт. Он оставил свою сумку, хотя никогда этого не делал. Он вышел из дома провожать Софью, хотя умнее было бы дождаться моего прихода. Он не дурак, это я точно говорю. Импульсивный — да, но не дурак.

— Как будто не хотел подставлять, да? Создал условия с минимальным количеством возможных жертв.

— Что-то вроде.

— Говоришь, он упоминал об исчезновениях людей?

— Да. Только я не понял, о какой параллели между этими исчезновениями он говорил. Сказал, что пропадают такие, как его мать, — я откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза. — Его мать была талантливой скрипачкой. Как думаешь, Белый тоже играл на каком-то музыкальном инструменте?

Лёха хохотнул:

— Белый-то? Единственным его любимым инструментом были чужие нервы! Особенно прекрасно, если это — нервы его конкурентов. Нет, у него даже начального музыкального образования не было.

— Тогда что хотел сказать Санька?

— Это ты мне скажи.

— А у Белого была семья? Ну там... жена? Дети?

— Не-а, даже любовницы не было. Хотя ходили слухи о его совсем не дружеской связи с Иволгиным. А что? — Лёха явно был заинтригован.

Я промолчал и уставился в окно. Вот только этого мне не хватало.

Не буду рассказывать, как мы пытались достучаться до Ядрина, который опять засел в какие-то свои игрушки и никого не видел-не слышал, и соответственно, не желал открывать нам дверь. Как он за несколько минут вскрыл систему безопасности магазина — и выяснилось, что нужные нам записи уже благополучно потёрли. С камерой наблюдения банкомата всё оказалось проще, до неё мы добрались первыми.

В нужный отрезок времени действительно произошло то, о чём говорила Софья: Саньку похитили двое. Просто подошли сзади, зажали ему рот и сунули его в машину. Что, как, зачем, почему — сложно сказать, потому что с такого ракурса разобрать было почти невозможно.

— Говоришь, мог постоять за себя? — тихо просил меня Лёха после просмотра видеофайла.

— Угу. По крайней мере, Вернер уверял, что он мог справиться минимум с троими. С пятерыми, правда, не совладал.

— Странный мальчик, — протянул развалившийся в кресле Ядрин.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Лёха.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что он этого ждал. Посмотри, вот они подходят сзади, не услышать подъехавшую машину такого типа просто невозможно, а он даже не обернулся. Мало того, девчонка пошла в маркет, а он — видишь, сделал шаг назад. Щас, покажу ещё раз. Вот. Видишь?

— Он дал ей уйти, — мрачно выдал Лёха.

— Да, и ещё. Вот, смотрите, — Ядрин опять отмотал запись буквально на пару секунд. — Если меня не глючит. Ему что-то ввели сквозь куртку?

Я наклонил голову набок, пытаясь присмотреться: один хмырь ухватил Саньку за плечо и как будто действительно приставил шприц.

— Возможно. Но трудно сказать с полной уверенностью.

Ядрин повернулся к Лёхе:

— Ты, как бывший следователь, сколько знаешь препаратов, которые действуют мгновенно да ещё вот таким способом? Он же буквально лужей растёкся.

Лёха промолчал.

— Вот именно, — подвёл итог Ядрин.

Я вздохнул:

— Кажется, я понял. Санька буквально на днях сказал, что Милош его найдёт, где бы он ни был. Может быть, у Саньки есть какой-то план? Чтобы его нашли.

Ядрин и Лёха переглянулись.

Попытка отследить местоположение Санькиного телефона благополучно провалилась — последний раз агрегат подавал признаки жизни в том же месте, рядом с магазином, только через дорогу. Вывод получался неутешительным: его либо выбросили, либо просто разбили.

Полутёмную хакерскую квартиру, заваленную проводами и разными частями техники, мы покинули примерно через час.

Назад ехали молча. О чём думал Лёха, я пока не знал, но сам пытался вспомнить, какие ещё намёки оставлял мне Санька. А ведь он явно пытался что-то сказать мне всё это время. Только я, придурок, не слышал.

Квартира Саньки как и прежде оставалась пустой и безмолвной. Я медленно закрыл за нами дверь и огляделся.

Лёха, раздевшись, деловито прошёл на кухню и спросил меня уже оттуда:

— Это его сумка?

— Да, но он обычно её не оставляет. Потому что в ней... — и тут до меня дошло. — В ней ключи и документы.

Я вошёл в тот момент, когда Лёха выложил на стол свою рабочую папку и навороченный смартфон. Я в этой технике не особо разбираюсь, и мне нет дела до последних новинок, но ему в силу специфики работы всегда было нужно что-то новее и мощнее.

Усевшись на стул, Лёха скомандовал:

— Давай, Влад, доставай всё, что в ней есть. Будем изучать и соображать.

И я, аккуратно закрыв коробку с остатками конфет и убрав её на место, послушно взялся за дело.

Ключи и документы остались на месте, Санька их действительно с собой не взял. Почему? Забыл? Или знал, что не вернётся? Если забыл, то в каком же он был состоянии, что у него это даже в голове не отложилось?

На льняную скатерть лёг так же пакетик с леденцами, носовой платок, какой-то блокнотик, ручка, маркер, флешка с брелком. Мы перерыли все карманы, нашли пару блистеров с обезболивающим и спазмолитиком. Я не помнил, чтобы Санька жаловался на головную боль. Но если судить по состоянию блистеров — валялись они в сумке давно, и эти таблетки он пил. На флешке не нашлось ничего интересного — только рефераты, доклады и переводы, всё по учёбе.

Я всё думал о Санькином телефоне. Мы уже выяснили, что телефон прекратил действовать там же, у магазина, только через улицу, проявив свою активность именно там и именно в момент похищения. Санька пытался позвонить? Кому? Милошу? Поэтому притворился сразу отключившимся, чтобы была такая возможность? И чего ему стоила эта возможность?

Лёха, тщательно фотографируя все наши находки, тихо сказал:

— Мишка попробует найти номер этого Милоша в списке контактов. Может быть, это получится в ближайшие пару часов. Так что не теряем надежды.

— Надежда, блядь... Прошло уже почти шесть часов, а мы так ничего и не нашли. И даже не знаем, зачем и кому он понадобился.

— Пока не явится его опекун, ничего и не узнаем, — Лёха только пожал плечами. — Я, конечно, не Господь Бог, но могу сказать тебе честно. Раз за парнем следили столько дней, раз похитили буквально перед переездом, значит, знали, готовились, и, скорее всего, его уже нет в городе.

Я струхнул.

Последним в сумке остался кармашек, который обычно не особо используют — небольшой, неудобный, доставать долго. Но в нём почему-то оказались три конвертика с тонкими женскими прокладками.

Мы с Лёхой тупо смотрели на свою находку и ничего не понимали. Могло ли там что-то быть спрятано? Нет, полиэтиленовые конвертики были запаяны намертво ещё производителем.

— Зачем ему? — высказал вслух Лёха нашу общую мысль.

Я растерянно пожал плечами:

— Может... для Софьи?

— Ладно, на хуй, — отмахнулся Лёха, и мы взялись за блокнотик.

Расписание занятий, какие-то пометки на немецком, английском, ещё чёрте каком... Английский знал я, немецкий ещё помнил Лёха. Ничего нам это не дало. Все странички были покрыты каким-то рисунками вроде звёздочек, стрелочек, готических латинских букв... В правом нижнем углу некоторых страниц почему-то были написаны отдельные слова, не несущие никакого смысла. «Свет», «дым», «стою»... Бессвязный набор слов. Часто попадались строчки песен. От Rammstein и ДДТ до Бритни Спирс и Дубцовой. Иногда попадался припев «Смуглянки», украшенный нарисованными листочками клёна. Зная любовь Саньки к музыке, это совершенно не удивляло. Он был всеядным, не делал различий между попсой и альтернативным роком, у него даже в плеере всё было вперемешку. От классики вроде Моцарта до всякой ерунды вроде Земфиры.

Я принялся ходить по кухне, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить нервы. На ум лезли разные кошмары, поэтому я решил, что нужно говорить, рассуждать вслух. Вдруг поможет?

— Санька заявил, что Милош может найти его где угодно. Я тогда ещё пошутил, что, мол, у него под кожей «маячок» вшит? Санька только свернул тему, не стал отвечать прямо.

— Что сказал дословно?

— Эмм... — я нахмурился. — Сказал «что-то типа того». Или как-то так.

— Если за ним следили, — Лёха что-то писал в своих бумажках. Мне они больше напоминали листы протокола. — Если следили, то наверняка могли узнать о нём больше, чем мы с тобой. Вряд ли это реально «маячок». Или «жучок». Потому что тогда об этом знал бы и Вернер. Это раз. Два — достаточно включить глушилку, и нет смысла в этих игрушках.

Я вздохнул. Подошёл к фикусу, потеребил жёсткий листочек. Поливать не нужно — Санька, видимо, полил с утра. Или это сделала Софья.

Мы впустую потратили шесть часов. Что мы знаем? Часть номера машины похитителей. Вряд ли нам это поможет. Ядрин, конечно, сделает всё, что от него зависит, но и он тоже не Господь Всемогущий. Знаем, как выглядят эти ублюдки, но это опять же не панацея. Качество записи ужасное, а по Софьиным рисункам поиск с распознаванием лиц не запустишь.

И в этот момент звякнула смс.

Я, наверно, почти подпрыгнул на месте. Это или МЧС со своими предупреждениями, или очередная реклама, или...

Я охренел, увидев номер.

— Что там? — сразу же дёрнулся Лёха.

— Сам смотри.

Я протянул ему свой телефон.

С номера Саньки пришла смс: «Свет горит,кругом дым,я стою совсем один».

— Что это? Кто-то шутит? Издевается? Или...

— Не знаю, — я сел за стол.

Ноги просто не держали.

Часы на телефоне показывали без двадцати четыре вечера.

Лёха уже звонил Мишке и требовал от него отследить, откуда пришла смс и как.

— Ещё пара часов, и придёт Вернер, — выдохнул я почти беззвучно. — Примчится. И нам с тобой открутят башку.

— Ну, раз открутят башку, предлагаю не терять времени даром, — Лёха решительно встал. — Сейчас по-быстрому осматриваем коробку и чемодан с вещами. И все комнаты.

— Все не получится, — я отмахнулся, — кабинет заперт. Но раз терять всё равно нечего...

И мы взялись за осмотр.

В коробке всё было сложено так же, как и вчера, ничего не изменилось. Мы ещё раз просмотрели книги, альбомы, тетради... Ничего нового или подозрительного. Правда, фотографии — те, старые — каждый раз почему-то вызывали у меня странную оторопь, как будто прикасаюсь к чему-то запретному, такому, что мне трогать нельзя ни в коем случае.

В чемодане обнаружился ноутбук, запароленный насмерть. Его мы решили пока оставить на закуску.

Вещи... вещи Саньки кто-то аккуратно и бережно сложил так, чтобы совсем не мялись — я точно знал, что он сам так не умеет. Софья? Вернер? Непонятно.

На глаза попались противозачаточные таблетки, спрятанные в очередной не самый удобный кармашек. Они-то ему зачем? Если с прокладками худо-бедно можно придумать какое-то объяснение... то зачем ему таблетки, да ещё с собой в дорогу?

Бинты для рук, опа. Такими боксёры бинтуют кисти, чтобы избежать травм, если не пользуются перчатками.

В остальном вроде бы ничего особенного. Коробочка со всякими украшениями была вполне в духе Саньки.

Мы перешли в комнаты, осмотрели всё, до чего добрались, даже сняли со стены фотографию Праги и вытащили из рамы. Ничего. Никаких зацепок.

Снова звякнул мой телефон, заставив меня вздрогнуть всем телом.

И опять та же смс. С того же номера.

— Да ёб твою мать, а, что же это значит? — я обычно не матерился, но сегодня хотелось просто орать.

Потому что пока мы здесь... пока пытаемся понять нечто, не имея на руках никаких адекватных фактов, где-то там Санька. Санька, которого украли два мужика, куда-то увезли...

Самый главный вопрос: зачем он им?

Выкуп? Шантаж? Какие-то другие цели?

Очень хотелось, чтобы этот дурной день был только сном, но... мне казалось, что я медленно седею.


	12. Chapter 12

Мы как раз перебирали посуду на кухне, когда открылась входная дверь, и в квартиру вошёл Вернер собственной персоной. Он не стал задерживаться в коридоре, а, как был, сразу прошёл на кухню с вопросом:

— Господа, что происходит?

Я знал, знал, что к этому всё придёт, и сейчас, убирая обратно ту самую коробку из-под конфет, обернулся к своему нанимателю, чтобы обречённо сказать:

— Я вам звонил. Саньку похитили.

Ожидал я, конечно, любой реакции. От гневных воплей до шокового состояния и ужаса. Мужики, хоть и считаются менее эмоциональными, чем женщины, всё равно не могут подобное держать в себе. Кто-то просто садится на пол, потому что ноги отказывают, кто-то уходит в себя, кто-то начинает орать и вымещать злость и ярость на окружающих предметах — чего я, собственно, и ждал от Вернера, памятуя о его драке с Санькой...

Но случилось совсем другое.

Вернер сел на диван, снял куртку, подтащил поближе стоящую на краю журнального столика пепельницу и достал пачку сигарет. Новую. Ещё даже не вскрытую. Снова мелькнула мысль: что же у него там с лёгкими? Совсем плохо? Как у Джона Константина? Или ещё есть надежда на более благополучный исход?

Тем временем Вернер снова закурил, потом посмотрел на Лёху и произнёс:

— А вы, я так понимаю, тот самый Алексей Коростылёв.

— Да, здравствуйте, Мстислав Генрихович, — Лёха не растерялся, просто подошёл ближе и протянул руку.

Вернер на рукопожатие ответил, но сам тут же поправил его:

— Просто Слава, никаких отчеств. Ни к чему. Не до этого сейчас. Пожалуйста, введите меня в курс дела.

Лёха сел рядом и раскрыл свою папку, которую успел прихватить.

Он рассказывал, а я убирал на место коробки, которые мы с ним вытащили из шкафчиков, совсем отчаявшись найти хоть что-нибудь.

Через какое-то время я подумал, что одним сигаретным дымом сыт не будешь. И просто поставил чайник. А что ещё я могу? Мы с Лёхой так ничего и не ели с утра, кофе только прихватили в автомате на первом этаже дома.

Да, в этом доме есть даже кофе-автомат. Живут люди, не стесняясь.

Потом все плавно перебазировались за стол, я вытащил из холодильника остатки сыра, колбасы, нарезал хлеб. Лично мне жрать очень хотелось, но я не знал, как воспримет Вернер моё желание взяться за такую привычную — и нужную сейчас — готовку.

Ну не Супермен я, а всего лишь домработник.

И мой рабочий день вроде как ещё не закончился. Осталось ещё каких-то жалких полчаса.

Лёха закончил грузить Вернера информацией и только после этого спросил:

— Вы узнали, кто за ним следил?

Тот вздохнул, выпустил струйку дыма в потолок, затушил окурок в пепельнице, которую благополучно перетащил уже сюда, и только после этого ответил:

— Узнать не узнал, но есть некоторые мысли.

Мы оба превратились в слух.

Вернер побарабанил пальцами по столу, сделал глоток чая из своей чашки, но к еде так до сих пор и не притронулся. Вышел в коридор, и я услышал, как открывается дверь кабинета.

— Он всегда такой? — тихо спросил меня Лёха.

— Какой «такой»?

— Ну... немногословный.

— Понятия не имею. Я видел его всего три раза за свою жизнь. Сегодня четвёртый.

— Охуеть.

— И не говори.

Вернер вернулся с нетбуком, который в его руках казался просто игрушкой. Красивой, дорогой и стильной.

— К сожалению, показать это смогу только так, — он вздохнул. — В общем, смотрите.

Он поставил нетбук на середину стола так, чтобы видно было всем, затем включил его и, пока грузилась операционка, стал рассказывать:

— Санька, думаю, уже говорил, что раньше жил в Праге. После смерти его матери мне пришлось срочно забирать его оттуда, едва ли не контрабандой. Он примерно месяц жил на улице, прячась ото всех, как вообще выжил — до сих пор диву даюсь.

— Он не говорил, что... — я запнулся.

— Об этом и не сказал бы, — Вернер махнул рукой, потянулся снова за пачкой сигарет, но передумал. — Дело в том, что... Марина... официально она умерла от болезни. На самом деле её убили. Убили буквально на глазах у Саньки. Он испугался, что эти люди доберутся и до него, поэтому всё бросил, не стал никуда обращаться, даже мне не сообщил. Просто... сбежал. Прага — очень старый город, он знал его как свои пять пальцев. Исходил вдоль и поперёк. Ну, я тоже был хорош, вместо того, чтобы помогать Маринке заниматься воспитанием, таскал ребёнка по всяким... мрачным местам. Неважно. Первым его нашёл Милош. Да, я непонятно чем думал, не сообразил вовремя, где искать. В общем, с Милошем мы тогда как раз и пришли к тому, что происходит сейчас. Он не хотел отдавать мне Саньку, говорил, что так будет надёжнее. Что так Санька будет в безопасности. Тоже мне, рыцарь меча и магии. Санька влюбился, много ли ребёнку надо в пятнадцать-то лет? Встретил своего «героя», растаял... мне пришлось как следует поговорить с Милошем, чтобы тот оставил нас в покое. Ну, на какое-то время помогло. Я сумел вывезти Саньку в Венгрию, прожили мы там недолго. Пока... Пока не случилось вот это.

В два щелчка по тачпаду Вернер запустил какую-то страничку в автономном режиме.

Во весь экран тут же возникла надпись: «История 404».

— Можете пока ознакомиться с этим, — Вернер откинулся на спинку стула. — Говорю сразу, в сети этого сайта уже нет. Потёрли те, кому он очень жал в плечах. Нам тогда пришлось срочно уезжать из Венгрии. Сначала в Белоруссию, потом уже сюда.

Лёха молча крутил меню, открывал страничку за страничкой.

Это был какой-то аналог того же викиликса, только посвящённый исключительно событиям минувших войн. Первая мировая, Вторая, Вьетнам, Корея, Чечня, Ирак, Афганистан... Господи, чего там только не было! Ливия, Сирия... Что-то ещё... я просто не успевал осознать масштаб.

Но. Главным отличием этого проекта было то, что он не просто вываливал на читателя информацию о военных преступлениях, он давал понять, что преступления наказуемы, а жертвы всегда будут найдены, как бы их тела ни прятали.

Массовые расстрелы, пытки, зверские казни, издевательства, эксперименты... геноцид.

Всё это — в рассказах очевидцев, с фотографиями, с документами, картами и много чем ещё.

Вернер продолжил:

— Санька работал над этим проектом не один. Но он был инициатором. Он собирал основной материал. Насколько я знаю, в живых не осталось никого. Никого из тех, кто работал над этим проектом.

Я настороженно уточнил:

— Это о них Санька говорил, что люди пропадают?

Вернер скривился, но всё же ответил:

— В какой-то мере да, но не совсем.

Немного помолчав, продолжил:

— То, что вы видите, это всё, что осталось от проекта «История 404». Возможно, где-то можно найти фрагменты, обрывки статей, но не более. Здесь то, о чём не пишут в учебниках, о чём не любят говорить политики, но человеческая память ещё хранит. Лет через десять и это забудется. Санька не хотел, чтобы забылось.

Лёха оторвался наконец от нетбука и тихо спросил:

— Вы думаете, за ним следили те, кто убирал других участников проекта?

— Возможно. Или те, кто убивал его мать. А может быть, это одни и те же люди. Я не знаю. Всё, что я смог — увезти Саньку подальше, спрятать, но он не желал прекращать начатое. К сожалению.

Я вспомнил все наши с ним разговоры на эту тему, все его вопросы, его дикую одержимость историей.

— Но вы поощряли его увлечение... — я нахмурился. — Все эти книги...

— Я сам немного... часть истории, — хмыкнул Вернер. — Когда-то служил. Решил, что будет лучше, если просто дать ему возможность заниматься тем, чем он хочет — в разумных пределах.

И тут снова пришла смс на мой номер.

Я медленно вытащил телефон из кармана рубашки и посмотрел, что пришло. Тот же текст, тот же отправитель. Но мы с Лёхой уже знали, что телефон Саньки так и не подаёт признаков жизни, а сообщения приходят с какого-то мутного сервиса, где поставлена программа, чтобы отправлять это сообщение с определённым интервалом указанное количество раз. Этот раз был последним.

Я показал сообщение Вернеру.

Тот прочёл. Всё-таки снова закурил сигарету, задумчиво глядя на экран. А потом предположил:

— Похоже на строчку из песни.

И тут меня шарахнуло.

Я вскочил с места, бросился к подоконнику, куда мы положили Санькину сумку, и вытащил блокнот.

— Вот, смотрите. Я, конечно, тупой как валенок, раз не понял сразу. Вот оно, — я листал страницы и читал вслух слова, написанные в правом нижнем углу. — Свет, дым, стою, горит, кругом, я, один, совсем. Это те же строчки, только разбитые на слова.

— И что нам это даёт? — спросил Лёха и уже потянулся за своим телефоном.

Я растерялся:

— Не знаю. Пока не знаю.

— Это даёт только подтверждение, что смс заказал Санька, — Вернер снова затянулся. — Теперь надо понять, зачем.

— Так, мужики, — Лёха стал подниматься из-за стола, он, видимо, тоже получил какое-то сообщение, потому что продолжал его читать. — Мне тут пишут, что есть какие-то новости о машине. Я поехал разбираться, а вы тут пока займитесь этой головоломкой. Будьте на связи, если что — звоните, или я сам позвоню, там уже по обстоятельствам.

Ну, что ж. Новости о машине — какими бы они ни были — это уже хорошо.

Когда за Лёхой закрылась дверь, а я вернулся за стол, Вернер странно посмотрел на меня, как-то очень внимательно, будто видел что-то, что хотел изучить. Немедленно.

Я замер, не зная, как себя вести. Что говорить.

Но был вопрос, который меня до сих пор мучил, поэтому я просто его задал:

— Слава, а вы знаете номер Милоша? Санька как-то сказал, что тот сможет его найти...

Сигарета в пальцах Вернера просто сломалась пополам, хотя на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

Через десять минут я уже собрался уходить. В принципе, сделал всё, что мог. Сейчас поиском Саньки занимались компетентные люди, я же дождался Вернера, всё ему объяснил... ну, точнее, объяснял Лёха, но не суть. Что от меня ещё зависело? Да ничего. Убрал вот со стола, навёл порядок. Двигался как во сне, едва понимая, что вообще делаю и для чего. Но иначе... иначе я бы, наверно, стал просто мешать. Мельтешить, лезть, куда не просят.

В коридоре меня остановил Вернер:

— Влад, задержись.

Я обернулся к нему, не зная, чего от него ждать. Удара кулаком в лицо? Это вряд ли. Вернер не такой. А что же тогда? Нам обоим сейчас оставалось только одно — ждать. Ждать, когда будут хоть какие-то новости о Саньке.

Да, срок моего контракта уже истёк, да, я больше не работаю на Вернера, но это не отменяет того факта, что Саньку похитили. Кто-то похитил смазливого, вздорного пацана, у которого на всё есть исключительно своё мнение. Вариантов масса, для чего он нужен похитителям. Особенно если учесть, что, если не считать аллергию на апельсины, пацан абсолютно здоров. Никто не звонил с требованием выкупа, никто ничем не шантажировал Вернера — прошло столько времени, а всё, что мы получили, это смс, запланированные самим же похищенным, который весь этот пиздец предвидел заранее. Ааааа, мне хотелось кричать и рычать, потому что мозг закипал от одной только мысли, что всё вот это, оказывается, можно было предвидеть и как-то спланировать так, чтобы не пострадали окружающие.

А не может ли... не может ли быть так, что Санька всё это и придумал? Вот это похищение. И для чего? Для чего, собственно? Вот так сбежать от Вернера к Милошу? Бред какой-то. Тут же получается, что этим Санька подставляет столько народа, а он не эгоистичный ублюдок, чтобы пойти на подобное.

Вернер смотрел на меня пристально, чуть прищурившись, и чудилось, будто он видит все эти дурацкие мысли в моей шизанутой голове.

— Влад, — снова повторил он, — задержись. Я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня остался здесь.

Я замер испуганным кроликом перед сытым удавом. Зачем я ему? Что теперь-то от меня может быть нужно?

Холодная рука Вернера коснулась моей ладони, и я едва не вздрогнул от этого прикосновения. Снова по спине побежала толпа мурашек, холодом продирая вдоль позвоночника.

Что-то нечеловеческое. Иначе не скажешь.

— Влад, действие твоего контракта истекло, но ты мне нужен. Здесь.

— Зачем? — задать такой простой вопрос оказалось так сложно, язык будто прилип к нёбу.

— Пойдём, — он развернулся, и я, как привязанный, за каким-то чёртом потащился следом за ним.

В гостиной Вернер одним простым движением разложил диван, вытащил из его внутренних ниш подушку, одеяло, постельное...

— Переночуй пока здесь, мне так будет спокойнее. Я... мне сейчас нужно отлучиться, я вернусь через час-два. Возможно, смогу что-то узнать о Саньке. Но только возможно.

— Я понимаю, — сглотнуть едва получилось. — Слава.

— Если тебе что-то понадобится, не стесняйся. Да, может быть, нужен компьютер?

Я осторожно кивнул. Вернер вышел на пару минут, а я присел на край незастеленного дивана и медленно выдохнул. Дыши, Влад, дыши. Всякое бывает в жизни, проходили и не такое. Тут тоже справимся, главное не забывать дышать.

Он вернулся с большим ноутбуком, видимо, своим. Потому что я такой ещё не видел. У Саньки был скромный такой ультрабук Lenovo на тринадцать дюймов с тёмно-синим корпусом, а этот зверюга меня пугал одними только своими размерами. Alienware на семнадцать дюймов, весом в пять кэгэ — тут можно сдохнуть от одного только вида. А уж корпус чего стоил! Металлический серебристый с изображением того самого алиена. М-да. Вернер, видимо, на игрушки не скупился.

Впрочем, сейчас не это главное.

И тут я вспомнил кое-что:

— Слав, а вы, случаем, не знаете, какой пароль на ноуте Саньки?

— Нет, — он просто пожал плечами. — Мне бы просто никогда не пришло в голову что-то смотреть на его компьютере.

Я снова взглянул на «алиена». Да уж. С такой зверюгой никакой «леново» не нужен будет.

— Если понадобится, — Вернер странно покосился на меня, — можно пользоваться любым приложением.

— А что насчёт скайпа?

— Без проблем.

— Спасибо, Слав, — я осторожно выдохнул. — Я, наверно, пока пообщаюсь с одним человеком... и подожду вас.

— Это на твоё усмотрение, — он просто пожал плечами, но рукой уже привычно тянулся за сигаретой. — Единственное что... я вижу, тебе не нравится сигаретный дым. Но придётся потерпеть.

— А что делать? — я слабо улыбнулся.

На самом деле я вообще не понимал, зачем нужен здесь. Почему он сказал остаться? И ведь не попросил, именно что фактически приказал. А почему я подчинился? И вообще у меня в квартире осталась Софья — наедине с двумя незнакомыми мужиками. Это я понимаю, что ей там ничего не грозит совершенно. А она?

Эх, Санька-Санька... Нет чтобы сказать честно взрослым дядям, в чём, собственно проблемы и откуда ждать пиздец, всё-то мы пытаемся решить своими силами. А потом удивляемся, с какого перепугу пиздец поменьше превращается в глобальный.

Вернер ушёл очень быстро, я даже сказать ничего не успел, как входная дверь захлопнулась. Пришлось задуматься о месте ночлега.

Диван застелил быстро, потом, немного подумав, решил-таки связаться с Софьей. Я ж ей перед уходом персональное задание дал, теперь нужно проверить, как она его выполнила, а заодно узнать, как вообще девчонка себя чувствует.

На монструозном экране «алиена» Софья выглядела так, будто сидит буквально напротив меня.

Вроде незарёванная, глаза не красные. Я осторожно спросил:

— Как дела? Елена Романовна приезжала?

Софья кивнула:

— Да, мы долго разговаривали. Она оставила какие-то капли, сказала на ночь выпить. Но я решила, что это, наверно, успокоительное, а значит, быстро после них усну. Решила дождаться вашего звонка.

— Прости, что не связался раньше, — я постарался улыбнуться.

— Есть какие-нибудь новости? — и всё-таки её голос звучал совершенно несчастно.

— Пока никаких. Коростылёв поехал узнавать, что там с машиной. А я вот... как видишь, всё ещё здесь, у Саньки дома. Вернер попросил остаться.

Она серьёзно кивнула:

— У Славы есть такое, он не любит, когда дома никого нет. Санька говорит, это как-то связано с его чувством безопасности.

— Ясно, — пробормотал я, хотя совершенно ничего не понимал. — Кстати, ты сделала то, о чём я просил?

— Ой, да! — Софья тут же засуетилась. — Я тут собрала кое-какую информацию в pdf. Вам скинуть, да?

— Кидай.

— Только я совсем не понимаю, зачем вам это нужно, — она скривилась. — Но постаралась сделать всё, как вы просили.

— Спасибо, Софья. На самом деле спасибо. А теперь иди спать, тебе нужен отдых.

— Хорошо, — она вздохнула и отключилась.

Три файла в формате pdf лежали передо мной в папке. Я смотрел на них и уговаривал себя открыть.

Антон Белый не вызывал у меня никакого интереса, как, собственно, и его партнёр по бизнесу Иволгин. Но мне нужно было убедиться.

Pdf хорош тем, что сохраняет и картинку, и текст, и весит не слишком много. Я открыл первый файл. Стандартная биография, ничего особенного: где родился, где учился, на ком женился и чего достиг. Женат он действительно был — много лет назад. По молодости, видимо. А потом внезапно слёг — на целый месяц. Болезнь не поддавалась лечению, по слухам, он даже перенёс клиническую смерть. Вот только после возвращения с того света вдруг подал на развод. Откупился от жены дорогой дачей, а сам пошёл на крупную сделку с Иволгиным, с которым тогда ещё не был даже толком знаком. Вместе они создали какой-то крупный холдинг, который потом пришлось продать, но не в этом суть.

Я смотрел на фотографии и понимал, что, кажется, медленно схожу с ума.

«Знакомься, Влад, это Антон. Антон Белый, мой самый близкий человек».

Тихий голос всплыл в моей памяти, и я вспомнил ту злополучную фотографию двухлетней давности.

Антон Белый был тем самым парнем, с которым я и Иволгин два года назад сидели в ресторане за одним столиком.

И сейчас Белый пропал.

Если судить по тем выкладкам с новостных сайтов, которые собрала Софья, Иволгин искал виновного в исчезновении его «самого близкого человека». Он грозился убить любого, клялся найти и отомстить. Он не верил, что Белый жив.

Не верил.

Интересно, а Вернер был знаком с этими двоими?

Что-то мне подсказывало, что знаком, и не просто знаком, а имеет какие-то общие дела.

Хотя я мог, конечно, и ошибаться.

Вообще Софья молодец, думал я, закрывая файлы и выключая здоровенный ноут.

Осталось только решить, что делать дальше. Хорошо бы как-то добраться до содержимого ноутбука Саньки. Наверно, Ядрин сможет подобрать пароль. Ну или вскроет как.

Вот только что нам это даст?

Я старался не думать о том, где сейчас Санька и что с ним. Потому что всякий раз вспоминался Толька и выбор, который пришлось делать нам обоим.

Не думать.

Не думать о плохом, потому что мысли, мать их так, материальны. Но... что значит текст смс? Он ведь что-то значит? Для чего Саньке нужно было отправить именно это?


	13. Chapter 13

Где-то в полночь раздался хлопок закрывшейся входной двери.

Я сидел в это время на диване, завернувшись в одеяло, и смотрел в тёмный потолок, не спалось, а в голове была полнейшая пустота. Я старательно гнал от себя подальше любые мысли, потому что боялся в них утонуть.

Вернер прошёл на кухню — я увидел его в щель приоткрытой двери, когда он поворачивал в правый отрезок коридора.

Там что-то хлопнуло, стукнуло, потом снова послышался запах табачного дыма.

Господи, да он просто никотиновый наркоман какой-то!

Быстро натянув джинсы и футболку, я вышел из гостиной. В конце концов, надо уже выяснить, есть какие-то новости про Саньку или нет.

Вернер стоял у распахнутого настежь окна — бедный фикус! — и, упираясь вытянутыми руками в подоконник, выглядывал на улицу так, что мне казалось, он сейчас просто выпадет из окна вниз.

Ветер шевелил его светлые модно стриженые волосы.

Жуткое зрелище. Почему-то в этот момент он больше напоминал мне мертвеца, чем живого человека. И ещё. Казалось, что я чувствую в воздухе едва уловимый запах крови. Как пахнет кровь, я запомнил на всю жизнь и не с чем уже никогда не спутаю. И теперь знакомый тяжёлый запах неясным призраком повис посреди кухни.

— Слава? Как вы себя чувствуете? — голос почему-то меня не слушался.

Ответа не последовало. Он всё так же стоял у распахнутого окна, а сигарета, зажатая в пальцах его правой руки, медленно тлела. Её огонёк иногда раздувало порывом ветра, и тот вспыхивал яркой искрой, притягивая к себе взгляд.

Я сделал осторожный шаг вперёд, но тут же услышал:

— Стой. Не подходи.

Вернер наконец-то ожил, медленно поднёс ко рту руку с сигаретой, затянулся — и тут же затушил её в стоящей в углу пепельнице.

После чего закрыл окно и лишь тогда повернулся ко мне.

Он выглядел странно — слишком возбуждённый, глаза лихорадочно блестели, на щеках горел ненормальный румянец. Так и хотелось подойти и приложить руку к его лбу, чтобы удостовериться, что нет жара.

— Я в порядке, — тихо проговорил он. — Со мной всё хорошо. Даже более чем.

Я решил сменить тему, поговорить о более безопасном, на мой взгляд, и более важном:

— Вы сказали, что могут появиться какие-то новости.

— Новости... — он глубоко вдохнул и обхватил себя руками. — Новости. Пока могу только сказать, что Саньку вывезли из города. Не знаю, куда. Возможно, вообще из страны. Но след... След есть. Слабый. И с каждой минутой он всё слабее. За сутки совсем истает.

Я не понимал, о чём он говорит, но его уверенный голос давал надежду, что что-то всё-таки возможно сделать. Знать бы, что именно.

— Подожди, я сейчас, — он вышел, и я наконец-то смог выдохнуть.

Даже не заметил, что, оказывается, всё это время фактически не дышал.

Вернулся он уже переодетый в какие-то мягкие чёрные брюки и белую хлопковую рубашку. Вот какой нормальный человек ночью носит дома брюки и рубашки? Даже все эти нынешние владельцы заводов-газет-пароходов дома всё равно очень не любят стеснять себя в каких-то рамках этикета. Я не говорю сейчас о людях «старорежимного воспитания». Их почти не осталось. И передать своё воспитание потомкам они не смогли — не потому что не хотели, а потому что не прижилось оно в нынешних реалиях. Видел я их детей-внуков. Да вообще много чего видел. Неважно.

Вернер потащил меня снова на кухню, мотивируя это тем, что там можно курить, и я заметил, что теперь он пах чем-то другим — свежим, немножко пряным с ноткой лимона, что ли. Признаться честно, я в тот момент впервые осознал, что он реально чем-то пахнет, кроме табака. Странное откровение, вообще не к месту.

Усевшись за стол, он вдруг опомнился:

— Компьютер. Возможно, понадобится. И неси свой телефон, будем думать над сообщением.

Я кивнул и медленно пошёл в гостиную, где остался этот чёртов «алиен», который, как помнится, сам Вернер принёс ко мне вообще без усилий, будто эта зверюга ничего не весила. Но ноут был реально чертовски тяжёл. Было очень страшно представить, что случится, если я вдруг его уроню.

На кухне тем временем внезапно организовалась какая-то очень подозрительная обстановка с романтическим подтекстом. По крайней мере, так идентифицировал мой уставший мозг то, что я увидел.

На столе рядом с пепельницей, полной окурков, которые, увы, я не успел выбросить, стояла зажжённая аромалампа, источавшая аромат ванили.

Я замер в дверях, не зная, как понимать происходящее. Но Вернер, собственноручно занимавшийся чайником, только отмахнулся:

— Вспомнил, что у Саньки где-то был такой набор. Подумал, что это поможет немного снять стресс нам обоим. Не всё же тебе дышать табачным дымом.

Я только кивнул.

Мы не успели даже снова сесть за стол, когда раздался телефонный звонок. Сначала мы смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится звук. Потом Вернер вдруг почти молниеносно рванул к подоконнику и схватил лежавший там свой телефон. А после... я наблюдал, как на Землю летит астероид. Совсем как в фильме с Брюсом Уиллисом. Потому что я реально узрел перед собой Армагеддон, когда Вернер ответил на звонок.

Сначала его лицо ничего не выражало, оно было ледяным, как маска смерти. Оно завораживало своей мёртвой идеальностью. А потом прозвучал его холодный, как космическое сияние звёзд, голос:

— Co chceš, Miloš?

Я не слышал слов собеседника, но с каждой секундой Вернер становился всё более жутким. Это было всё равно, что смотреть на тот самый астероид, когда тот летит прямо на тебя, огромный, занимающий всё пространство перед тобой, и ты понимаешь, что деваться просто некуда — вот она, смерть. Секунда — и тебя не станет. Вселенная даже не заметит, что ты когда-то был.

— Řekl jsem ti, abys nás nesledoval! Je to tvá vina! — голос Вернера зазвенел, он всё ещё не выражал эмоций, но вымораживал душу. — Co?

И вот тут его прорвало. Нет, он не кричал, он говорил тихо, но от этого звука хотелось просто сдохнуть. В нём был такой заряд негатива, что бедный фикус наверняка уже загнулся, превратившись в высохший пучок почерневших листьев.

— Jdi. Do. Pekla, — это было сказано чётко, раздельно, будто Вернер откусывал каждое слово.

И я в этот момент понял, что очень не хочу оказаться на месте тех, кто похитил Саньку.

Вернер сбросил звонок и закрыл глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Минуту или две стояла мёртвая тишина.

А потом снова зазвонил, завибрировал в руках Вернера его телефон.

Он ответил.

И вот тогда я услышал каждое словечко, сказанное Милошем:

— Лицемерный ублюдок! Ты не сможешь найти его сам!

Вернер не опустился до ответа. Он просто снова сбросил звонок.

Медленно опустился на стул, потёр лоб и тихо с дикой усталостью в голосе попросил:

— Пожалуйста, покажи мне ещё раз то сообщение, Влад.

_Свет горит, кругом дым,_

_Я стою совсем один._

Две строчки, в них явно жила какая-то мелодия, но я не чувствовал её. Не чувствовал её и Вернер. Он смотрел на экран моего телефона, хмурился, беззвучно повторял слова.

— Это должно быть что-то, что вы должны понять, — предположил я. — Только вы, Слава. Я недостаточно хорошо знаю Саньку. Он наверняка не хотел, чтобы информация попала в чужие руки...

Вернер отмахнулся:

— Это и так ясно. Понять бы, в какую плоскость надо разворачивать смысл написанного.

Он неосознанно потянулся к пачке сигарет.

— Свет горит, — пробормотал я, — кругом дым...

Вернер замер, глядя на меня. Его пальцы дрогнули.

— Я стою совсем один... — заканчивал строчку я уже почти шёпотом, потому что до меня дошло.

До нас обоих дошло.

Сначала мы одновременно шагнули к кухонному окну. Не сговариваясь, принялись осматривать пластиковую раму стеклопакета. Ноль.

— Погоди, — и Вернер стремительно понёсся в коридор.

Я нагнал его уже в кабинете. И впервые увидел распахнутой настежь ту самую дверь, дверь, за которой находилась ещё одна комната.

Она выглядела совсем нежилой, пусть тут и стояла большая двуспальная кровать, а всю правую стену занимал встроенный стенной шкаф с полками, заставленными разной мелочью. На тренажёр я почти не обратил внимания, потому что смотрел, как Вернер раздёргивает плотные шторы, открывая доступ к окну.

И снова его пальцы прошлись по раме, чутко ощупывая каждый сантиметр. Отошёл в сторону пластиковый уголок, и вот уже мы оба в свете электрической лампы пытались прочесть крошечные буквы на клочке бумаги:

«И никто не заберёт меня домой».

\---------------------------------

**Пояснение:**

Чешский я знаю только в варианте “Ок, Гугл”. Пользовалась гуглопереводчиком, поэтому простите, если что не так.

Примерный перевод разговора Вернера с Милошем:

\- Co chceš, Miloš? (Что тебе нужно, Милош?)

\- Řekl jsem ti, abys nás nesledoval! Je to tvá vina! (Я тебе говорил не лезть! Это из-за тебя!) Co? (Что?)

\- Jdi. Do. Pekla. (Иди. К чёрту)


	14. Chapter 14

Час назад Вернер снова куда-то ушёл. Я видел, как он кому-то пытался дозвониться, пока надевал куртку, но разговора не услышал, потому что потенциальный собеседник так и не взял трубку.

Надо сказать, перед этим мы натурально поругались. До этого я не видел, чтобы Вернер был в такой ярости. А ведь всего лишь подняли вопрос о Праге и привлечении Милоша к поискам Саньки. Честно, мне хотелось биться головой о стену, потому что я просто не понимал. Не понимал и всё тут! Неужели собственный пошатнувшийся авторитет гораздо важнее жизни мальчишки?! После того, как меня едва не размазали по стенке, я остался в квартире совершенно один. Вернер сбежал, бросив на ходу, чтобы я не вздумал никуда смыться, и вообще ложился спать. Потому что должен быть бодрым и свежим на завтрашний день, раз так сильно радею за Саньку.

Не могу сказать, что я именно «радел». Нет, тут было кое-что другое. Как с Толькой. Когда я просто не мог остаться в стороне, потому что...

Неважно.

Оставшись в гордом одиночестве, я сначала прошёлся по квартире, пытаясь успокоиться и собраться с мыслями. Полил фикус, про который как-то забыл, потому что день был просто жуткий. И решение созрело само.

Ни я, ни Вернер не сомневались, что странная фраза «И никто не заберёт меня домой», ни что иное как продолжение смс. Возможно, у них разные источники, но факт — это продолжение идеи Саньки, как дать нам подсказку.

То, что речь именно о Праге, мы даже не сомневались. Потому что именно этот город он считал своим домом. Именно Прагу, а не Санкт-Петербург, в котором родился, и уж тем более не Сегед, Витебск, или наш медвежий угол. С Прагой, как ни странно, у него связано гораздо больше хороших воспоминаний, чем плохих. Она важна для него одним своим существованием. И с этим ничего не поделать. Скорее всего, именно поэтому Санька оставил на стене фотографию, просто чтобы напомнить.

Но что значит сама Прага? Вряд ли то, что именно там остались зацепки и подсказки.

Закончив нарезать круги по квартире, я вернулся в гостиную и взял в руки свой телефон. То, что я собирался сделать, явно не лезло ни в какие ворота по отношению к Вернеру, но я не видел другого пути.

Закусив губу, сначала набрал номер Лёхи:

— Привет. Нет, пока всё там же, всё те же. Нет. Тоже без изменений? Ладно... Лёх, мне нужен номер Милоша Якшича. Удалось найти? Да, скинь. Ты не поверишь, с Вернером говорить об этом просто опасно для жизни. Не рекомендую. Да. Хорошо, жду.

Через пять минут заветный номер был уже у меня, и я долго собирался с духом. Что сказать ему? Как сказать? И к чему вообще это приведёт?

Нет, хорошо, он там, в этой долбаной Праге, и вполне может попасть в дом, где когда-то жил Санька... но всё это на самом деле херня, потому что, как пояснил мне перед уходом взбешённый Вернер, дом Даниловых, а у них был именно свой дом — с садом, гаражом и даже мелким прудом, этакая старинная усадьба, доставшаяся Санькиным деду с бабкой от каких-то там предков... короче, вся собственность Даниловых теперь принадлежала непонятно кому. Потому что Санька бежал оттуда, не оглядываясь, бросив буквально всё. И официально он теперь считается благополучно почившим в бозе. Правда, о причине смерти нигде толком не упоминается. А я вообще считал, что государство чешское нагрело на этой истории ручки, прибрав себе бесхозную, но очень приятную собственность. Потому как Санька был единственным наследником после матери-скрипачки.

После долгих и мучительных размышлений набрать полученный по смс номер было всё так же мучительно сложно. На каком языке общаться с Милошем я не раздумывал — и так уже успел ясно понять, что русский он очень даже хорошо понимает и даже пользует. Ну а то, что Вернер его чешским матом крыл — так это их личное дело. Если что — всегда можно перейти на английский, делов-то. Уж английский Европа просто обязана знать, иначе как ей с господами заокеанскими общаться.

Трубку не брали сравнительно недолго. А потом я услышал спокойный, но пробирающий до мурашек, голос:

— Poslouchám vás.*

Чуть не поперхнувшись от неожиданности, но вовремя сообразив, что господин Якшич не знает, кто ему звонит и откуда, я глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком, и начал:

— Господин Якшич, здравствуйте. Меня зовут Влад, я работаю на господина Вернера, и хотел бы кое-что вам сообщить, — старался говорить без пауз, чтобы не дать собеседнику возмутиться или как-то послать, но, кажется, меня он слушал очень внимательно, а где-то на фоне звучали чужие голоса, шум едущих машин... — Пожалуйста, не вешайте трубку. Нам удалось узнать кое-что, но, боюсь, сами мы не продвинемся дальше. Что бы вам там ни наговорил господин Вернер, он не прав, я знаю точно. Сан... — я запнулся сначала, но потом решил, что хуже уже не будет. — Санька оставил кое-какие зацепки, но их нужно ещё разгадать. Пока есть нечто, связанное с Прагой. Он оставил записку «И никто не заберёт меня домой». Я понятия не имею, что на самом деле она значит, но мы подумали, что это связано с Прагой. Вы ведь сейчас там, да?

Воздух в лёгких закончился, и пришлось отдышаться.

На мгновение в трубке воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Пропали голоса и уличный шум... я испугался, что оборвалась связь, но через секунду всё вернулось, и Милош медленно, с заметным акцентом проговорил:

— Я в аэропорту Гавела, планирую прилететь к вам. К сожалению, Александр не появлялся здесь в Праге уже несколько лет.

— А что с его домом? — я не терял надежду на самый явный ответ к загадке.

— Продали с молотка ещё тогда, когда он покинул Чехию. Вы, наверно, уже знаете историю их семьи?

— В общих чертах, но смысл понятен, — я вздохнул. — Вы... что сейчас планируете? Где остановитесь? Чтобы... чтобы, если вдруг понадобится, я мог вас найти.

— Влад... Я ведь правильно запомнил, Влад? Давайте сделаем так, — он помолчал минуту, снова пропали все посторонние звуки. — Вы будете искать в своём направлении, а я — в своём. Не хочу пересекаться с Мстиславом лишний раз, это приведёт только к обострению конфликта. Если что — звоните. Возможно, я не смогу ответить на звонок, тогда оставляйте сообщение на голосовую почту. Или шлите смс.

— А в каком направлении будете искать вы? — разочарованно спросил я.

— У меня тоже есть некие зацепки.

— Те самые, о которых говорил Санька? Что вы его отыщете где угодно?

Он вздохнул, и мне послышался невесёлый, горький смешок:

— Он правда так сказал?

— Да. Почти перед самым похищением.

— Постараюсь оправдать его веру, Влад. И вот что. Попробуйте искать ответ не буквально в Праге, а рядом.

— Истина где-то рядом, да? — теперь уже невесело усмехнулся я.

— Примерно. Он любит головоломки, но думает не головой, а сердцем. Попробуйте действовать так же. Возможно, у нас с вами что-то да получится. Если я буду знать больше, свяжусь с вами обязательно. Спасибо, что позвонили, Влад.

И он отключился.

Я сидел на диване, прижав к губам телефон. Тут было о чём подумать.

Связь пропадала? Нет, со связью всё было в порядке. Пропадали звуки. Значит, он зажимал микрофон. Зачем? Чтобы я чего-то не слышал. Он с кем-то говорил. Советовался. Вопрос — с кем? Я не знал.

Он сказал, что собирается лететь к нам. А смысл? Если собрался искать «в своём направлении». И откуда оно у него, «своё направление»? Откуда свои зацепки?

Вопросов много, ответов — ноль.

Я запустил на телефоне гуглокарты, прикинул примерный путь от Праги до нас. Гугл показал расчётное время пути — три часа сорок минут. Но ещё нужно купить билеты и дождаться рейса. Или он уже их купил и вот-вот его рейс?

Неважно.

Что там говорил Вернер? Я ему нужен бодрый и свежий? Значит, ложимся спать. Всё равно Лёха даст знать, если что-то выяснит. Милош вот тоже обещался.

Я снова открыл список контактов. Здесь не было того номера, который крутился у меня сейчас в голове. Звонить по нему... в любом случае рано. И ещё неизвестно, понадобится ли вообще. Но если понадобится, что ещё я смогу предложить? Что продать? То, что я готов был однажды продать, не взяли. Потому что расплачивался вовсе не я в итоге.

Положив телефон рядом с подушкой, я разделся и улёгся под одеяло. Думал, что не смогу заснуть, но едва голова коснулась подушки, меня будто выключили.

\------------------------------

**Пояснение:**

И снова чешский в исполнении гугла.

\- Poslouchám vás. (Я вас слушаю).


	15. Chapter 15

Спал я недолго и очень беспокойно. Снилась какая-то невнятная ерунда, всё время просыпался, потом снова погружался в тягучий неприятный сон. Когда моего плеча коснулась чужая холодная рука, я подскочил на диване — спасибо хоть не закричал.

Рядом сидел Вернер, внимательно меня разглядывающий.

— Какого... — я посмотрел на часы телефона. — Пять утра? Что-то удалось узнать?

— Да, вставай, надо поговорить.

И он просто вышел, даже не оглянулся, полностью уверенный, что я пойду за ним.

Чертыхаясь и путаясь в одежде, я пытался надеть джинсы, майку... И тут раздалось из коридора:

— Рубашку надень.

— Да ёб твою мать, — матерился я сквозь зубы, но возражать не стал.

В конце концов, действительно не очень прилично ходить по чужому дому в непотребном виде. Ладно, чего только в жизни ни бывает, потерпим особо впечатлительных.

В квартире было темно, солнце ещё даже не думало вставать, но Вернер почему-то не торопился зажигать свет.

На кухне Вернера не оказалось, но со стороны кабинета раздалось усталое:

— Я здесь. Не включай свет.

— Ладно...

Кое-как дополз до двери в кабинет, но Вернера не обнаружил и там, сообразил, что нужно пройти в следующую комнату. Ну кто, блядь, так строит? Для чего? Зачем людей с толку сбивать такой планировкой? И это ещё спасибо, что квартира не двухэтажная! А то замучился бы ступеньки считать впотьмах.

Насколько я смог понять, шторы уже снова плотно закрывали окна, к чему такая конспирация — хрен знает, но, видимо, так было нужно.

Вернер неторопливо раздевался, снимая почему-то именно здесь куртку и шарф.

Жестом мне предложили присесть на край здоровенной кровати. Я послушался.

И только тогда Вернер соизволил заговорить:

— Я понял, что имел в виду Санька. Но это ещё не конец, нам предстоит, видимо, хорошо побегать по городу.

На кровать лёг дорогой — я помнил точно, как он выглядел — кашемировый кардиган, тёмно-серый, с дизайнерскими пуговицами. Стриптиз, мать вашу. Голова у меня гудела с недосыпа, но хотя бы глаза не слезились, потому что меня по-прежнему окружала тьма. Единственным источником света оставались слабые уличные огни, видимые в распахнутую дверь кабинета.

Вернер, расстёгивая манжеты рубашки, продолжал:

— Дом матери — это слишком прямолинейно, любой бы догадался. Значит, это что-то, понятное только мне, и находиться оно должно относительно недалеко, иначе просто не успеть. Я стал вспоминать, что вообще у нас тут есть поблизости, связанное с Прагой.

Меня осенило:

— Торговый центр?

— Да, на Терешковой. «Прага». К счастью, он круглосуточный.

— Но транспорт уже не ходит, — я нахмурился, — а пилить на своих двоих в Ленинский...

— Я взял такси, Влад, — его слова так и сочились снисходительной улыбкой. — В торговом центре есть одноимённое кафе на втором этаже, мы ходили туда с Санькой несколько раз, когда у меня выдавались... выходные. Ему нравится вид из окон и искусственный водопад.

— С одного этажа на другой, — я улыбнулся. На Саньку это очень похоже, насколько я успел его узнать.

— Да, водопад, — Вернер замер, потом всё-таки снял рубашку.

Я старался не обращать на него внимания, хотя что там разглядишь в темноте-то? Но... когда рядом с тобой переодеваются — неважно кто — несколько невежливо пялиться. А мне, зараза, сказал одеться.

Он продолжил:

— Там на стене висят фотографии Праги, в винтажном стиле. Я только сегодня понял, в чём дело. На одной из них попал в кадр дом Даниловых. Понять можно, только если знать, что искать. А я искал. На обороте фотографии под рамку Санька воткнул очередную записку. «Не дыши, это я, мы с тобой среди огня». И стрелка влево. Слева была другая фотография — пражского Национального театра. В этом городе есть похожий театр — «Витражи». Он расположен, как и пражский театр, на большом открытом пространстве. На площади. Санька как-то уговорил меня сходить туда с ним на одну постановку. «Восемь любящих женщин». К чему это всё. Влад, мне необходим отдых и полный покой. До семи часов вечера. С моим режимом работы переутомляться чревато. Тебе нужно будет завтра попасть в театр, и хоть вверх дном его переверни, но разберись, что нам там искать. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это важно.

Я прикусил губу, но всё же кивнул. Потом решился спросить:

— А причём тут огонь, Слав? Здесь нет ошибки? Это точно «Витражи»? Не какой-то другой театр? Есть ведь ещё кукольный, детский...

Вернер вздохнул, и мне почему-то казалось, что смотрит он сейчас на меня как на глупого ребёнка.

Я попытался объяснить свою мысль:

— Не помню, чтобы «Витражи» были как-то связаны с огнём. Не было пожаров, по крайней мере, я об этом не слышал. А с моими нанимателями можно быть в курсе очень многого в светской жизни города.

Он, так и не закончив переодеваться, то есть так и оставаясь в одних брюках, присел рядом со мной и тихо сказал:

— «Витражи» — это ещё один кусочек нашей общей истории. Там много света. Огромные окна, которые выходят на юго-восток, и солнце там фактически весь день. Там действительно очень много света. Хотя это вряд ли что-то тебе скажет. Вот, лучше возьми.

Он протянул мне флешку.

Я нахмурился.

Вернер пояснил:

— Я сделал несколько снимков и скинул сюда. Просто чтобы ты имел представление, что было там, в кафе. Ты должен понять, как работает логика Саньки. Один я просто не успею. Нужна твоя помощь.

— Но...

Вернер вдруг развернулся ко мне всем корпусом и накрыл мои губы своими холодными — ледяными — пальцами.

— Просто поверь. У нас немного времени. Если от меня не требуют выкупа — а я мог бы его заплатить — значит, им нужен сам Санька. Санька — это настоящее сокровище. Это всё, что у меня есть. Всё, что осталось. Но беда не в этом. Беда в том, что у него в голове. Понимаешь?

Я вспомнил проект «История 404». Вспомнил о пропавшем Антоне Белом. Вспомнил об Иволгином.

Вернер опустил голову и тяжело вздохнул:

— Спрашивай, пока я не передумал.

— Санька говорил, что пропадают люди. Кто именно пропал? Может быть... Может быть, Лёхе следует плясать от этого?

— Иволгин не станет ничего ему рассказывать, — Вернер поднялся и отошёл к окну, зашарил по карманам брюк в поисках пачки. Не нашёл.

— Со мной он будет говорить, — твёрдо заявил я, глядя в сторону.

Ему... ему мне было что предложить. И, возможно, получится даже выторговать больше, чем было возможно раньше.

Вернер обернулся, замер.

Я не видел его лица, не мог понять, о чём он думает, что чувствует.

— Я бы не стал связываться с Иволгиным, Влад, — как всегда, он будто читал мои мысли. — Ты не знаешь его.

— Знаю, — я слабо улыбнулся. — К сожалению, знаю. А может быть, и к счастью. Как узнать, кто именно пропал? Есть список?

— Есть, — плечи Вернера опустились. — На моём компьютере. На рабочем столе папка «1». В ней ещё одна. «Молодая гвардия».

Он усмехнулся.

— Гвардия? — странный юмор, если честно.

— Именно. Гвардия. Всё, Влад, иди. Мне нужен отдых, времени почти не осталось.

Он снова развернулся к зашторенному окну.

Я вышел и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь. И вздрогнул, услышав два щелчка запираемого замка.

Вот как.

Руки у Вернера всегда были очень холодными, и меня несколько смутил его жест, когда он заставил меня замолчать. Но...

Но. Он вообще весь странный. И этот его ночной образ жизни, постоянная тяга к сигаретам, что-то у меня не укладывалось в голове, что-то вызывало неприятный дискомфорт.

Точно. Он никогда ничего при мне не ел. Только пил, и то не всегда. Сама же еда как будто вызывала у него недоумение.

Впрочем, не это сейчас важно. Далеко не это.

Насколько я помнил, театр открывался ближе к обеду. Но ажиотажные часы начинались где-то в четыре-пять вечера. Я медленно переполз на кухню и посмотрел в окно на едва начинающее светлеть небо. Зверски хотелось спать.

Поэтому решил поставить будильник на девять часов и завалиться на диван. Если получится — вздремну часика три... и со свежими силами снова в бой. Потому что, как я понимал, мне предстояло облазить чуть ли не целое здание. Я очень надеялся, что не придётся заходить в театральный зал и обследовать каждое сиденье. Что там говорил Милош? Санька «думает не головой, а сердцем».

Я не знал, что значит «думать сердцем».

Утро выдалось хмурым, дождливым и очень неуютным. Я бродил по кухне, вслушивался в собственные шаги и думал. Очень много думал. Держал в руках чашку с крепким кофе и пытался заставить свой мозг запустить уже мыслительный процесс.

Глазами всё время натыкался на жестяную коробку с конфетами. И с каждым разом всё отчётливее понимал: ещё немного — и я её просто выброшу. От злобы и бессилия. Когда закончился кофе, и занять руки оказалось нечем, я решительно шагнул к кухонной стойке и запихнул-таки коробку в шкафчик — с глаз долой.

И только в этот момент понял. Наверно, именно это чувствовал Вернер, когда пытался вразумить Саньку. Именно вот это — когда нет сил что-то сделать, когда исчерпаны все доводы, когда понимаешь, что всё, дальше — только убивать, ломать и уничтожать.

Страшно.

Я медленно отошёл к стене и сполз на пол.

Зря Санька так яро пытался донести до меня, что будущее не сводится к чужим кастрюлям, утюгам и стиральным машинам. Зря. При всём многообразии полученного образования из меня никогда не получится кто-то другой. И дело не в неуверенности.

Просто я на своём месте. Это всё.

Где-то на улице лаяла мелкая собачонка — в приоткрытое окно доносилось её навязчивое тявканье. Шумели машины. Понедельник.

Кухня за ночь основательно пропахла сигаретным дымом, и никакие аромалампы с освежителями тут ничем не помогут. Наверно, Саньке, который пережил весь этот бардак, сигаретный дым стал чем-то, связанным с безопасностью и домом. Потому что он не пытался избавиться от этого запаха. Да, тут везде стояли освежители воздуха, но разве это что-то даст? Сигаретный дым — и есть сигаретный дым. Въедливый, несмываемый.

Как запах пожара.

Я зажмурился.

То, что всплывало в памяти, хотелось прогнать раз и навсегда. Но — это ещё одна плата за мой выбор.

Надо было всё-таки собраться и начать что-то делать, часы показывали десять утра, а до открытия театра оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

Я вернулся в гостиную и запустил «алиена». Зверюга с тихим едва уловимым шумом стала загружаться.

Что предстояло сделать.

Во-первых, ознакомиться с содержимым флешки.

Во-вторых, посмотреть список. Если он есть на ноуте Вернера, значит, его тоже зацепили эти исчезновения и он их тоже отслеживал. То есть... этот ублюдок не сказал, что их всех связывало — пропавших и мать Саньки.

Я сжал челюсти, чтобы сдержать злость.

Дальше. Что у нас в-третьих?

В-третьих, надо понять, что искать в «Витражах» и как это связано с огнём.

_Свет горит, кругом дым,_

_Я стою совсем один._

_И никто не заберёт меня домой._

_Не дыши, это я,_

_Мы с тобой среди огня..._

Строчки сами сложились вместе, они въелись в память так, что забыть стало просто невозможно. Но что это всё значило? Откуда они? Явно, что из одного произведения — ритм одинаковый.

Может быть, попробовать поискать в сети?

Поисковик выдал несколько невнятных стихотворений, никак не подпадающих под искомый запрос. Тексты песен — Цой, Грачёв... ещё толпа незнакомых товарищей. И ни одной даже немного похожей строчки.

Не то.

Тогда что же это?

Санька сам сочинил? Или кто-то другой? Нет, здесь явно есть мелодия, причём очень странная. Неуловимая, но как будто знакомая.

«Мы с тобой среди огня»...

Я решил пока это отложить, и проверил время работы «Витражей». Ну, как и помнил — с двенадцати до семи. Одна из моих нанимательниц была заядлой театралкой — пожилая, очень интеллигентная дама, обожала ездить на премьеры. Потом приводила в дом своих друзей, таких же пожилых и увлечённых, и до утра у них царили в гостиной тихие разговоры о пьесах, драматургах и актёрах.

Неплохое было время, кстати. Жаль, что внуки её того, отравили. Уж очень им нравилась её квартира в купеческом доме. М-да...

Так, ладно. Что там у нас со списком.

Папка «Молодая гвардия» явно несла в своём названии какой-то подтекст, который я не понимал. Молодая гвардия? Фадеев? Или просто ирония, потому что где-то есть старая гвардия? И кто они тогда, если есть?

Старая гвардия... я задумчиво постучал по столу пальцами. Старая гвардия, тут тоже хватает значений. Элитные части французской Императорской гвардии, например. Времён наполеоновских войн. Гугл вон подсказывает. Или коньяк — недорогой, но вполне терпимый для своей цены, хотя и не лучший. Никто из моих нанимателей его не покупал, кроме тех самых внуков — один из них всегда привозил с собой бутылку.

А если не искать подвохов, то старая гвардия — это просто... те, кто прошёл огонь, воду и медные трубы в своей области. Так кто же может быть старой гвардией?

Ладно, не о том речь.

Список.

Список начинался почему-то с некоего Штеффена Коха, немца, пропавшего без вести в декабре 1947 года. Надо же, с каких времён тянется ниточка...

Но если учесть, что мать Саньки убили... значит, тех, кто в этом списке, тоже убили? Она официально считалась умершей от болезни, а значит, не могла пропасть без вести.

Я вздохнул и почесал затылок.

И снова вчитался в список.

Среди этих исчезновений была некая закономерность.

Пробежавшись по списку несколько раз, я пришёл к неутешительному выводу.

Люди пропадали в разных странах, возраст, если верить информации в списке (а информация о возрасте была не всегда указана), варьировался от двадцати до тридцати пяти примерно. Матери Саньки было тридцать три года...

Последним в списке значился Антон Белый.

Я непроизвольно потянулся к телефону, но вовремя себя остановил.

Ладно, с этим разберёмся позже.

На очереди стояла флешка Вернера. На самом деле ничего особенного там не оказалось, но расположение фотографий, о которых говорил Вернер, действительно заинтересовало. Как будто специально, честное слово. А может быть, на самом деле специально?

А потом я засел за изучение информации о театре. План здания, фотографии, отзывы посетителей, состав труппы и многое другое. Я копировал, сохранял, перекидывал на свой телефон, чтобы не рыться в сети в самый неподходящий момент.

Площадь Свободы, на которую выходил театр, находилась всё в том же Ленинском районе. Это примерно полчаса на автобусе, если нет пробок. До открытия оставался ещё час, нормально. Но загвоздка была далеко не в этом. Кто мне позволит таскаться по зданию, выискивая нечто, о чём даже и не расскажешь никому? Позвонить Лёхе?

Значит, позвонить Лёхе.

Он ответил фактически сразу, но энтузиазмом явно не горел:

— Влад, я не спал всю ночь, домой добрался только час назад. Давай быстро и по делу.

Я вздохнул:

— Вернер звонил тебе?

— Да, в три ночи, заставил поднять на ноги моего бывшего начальника. Что было дальше, понятия не имею. Есть новости? — он зевнул.

— Новости не то чтобы есть... Санька тут такого навертел-намутил, что разбираться будем до морковкиного заговенья. А надо бы побыстрее. Лёх, мне нужно попасть в «Витражи», но так, чтобы никто не мешал там работать.

— Стоп, — голос его явно посерьёзнел. — Театр что ли?

— Ну да. Вернер вытянул ниточку, которая ведёт туда.

— А вот отсюда подробнее.

И я рассказал. Постарался как можно точнее и короче, потому что времени явно было в обрез.

Выслушав мой пересказ ночных событий, Лёха вздохнул:

— Я тут не помощник. Даже мой экс-шеф тут не поможет.

— Почему?

— Территория, понимаешь, не наша.

Я закрыл глаза, потёр переносицу. Ну, разумеется, территория. Как в девяностые, честное слово. Не везде можно размахивать корочками до сих пор. Осталось только спросить:

— Кто?

Лёха только хмыкнул:

— А ты угадай.

А чего тут гадать, и так ясно.

— Ладно. Спасибо, Лёх, я постараюсь справиться своими силами. Давай, тебе и правда отоспаться нужно. Если что узнаю — сообщу.

Минут десять ушло на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Со времён моего приезда сюда, в этот город, мало что изменилось, если честно. Потому что если бы изменилось, работал бы я сейчас где-нибудь в гостинице «Элегия» или в ресторане «Красный конь» официантом. Территория по-прежнему разделялась на чёткие районы, куда не следовало соваться нежелательным гостям.

Если есть бизнес, его всегда кто-то крышует. Иначе никак. Потому что если раньше рейдерский захват проходил под громкие выстрелы, звон стекла и отборный мат, то теперь этот процесс происходит несколько цивилизованнее — через юристов, подставные фирмы и подкуп чиновников, но лишь до тех пор, пока объект рейдерского воздействия не становится слишком упрямым. Тогда уже в ход может пойти и похищение, и шантаж, и даже тихое-мирное убийство в духе Агаты Кристи. То есть превращающееся в фактический висяк, потому что у нас Пуаро и Марпл не водятся. Лёха не в счёт, у него руки вечно связаны либо инструкцией, либо... да-да, той самой территориальностью.

Кому принадлежит та часть города, где находится театр, я знал прекрасно. Потому что после того памятного разговора с Сергей Сергеичем, старался не появляться лишний раз там, чтобы не мозолить глаза. Только по делу. Только с телефоном в руках.

Размышлять тут, собственно, было не о чем.

Поэтому я просто встал и пошёл одеваться. Время уже поджимало.

Я всегда пользовался службой такси, владел которой наш дорогой Шеф. Поэтому прекрасно знал, что о всех моих передвижениях Сергей Сергеича ставили в известность незамедлительно — особенно после той истории с Иволгиным.

В машине я решился позвонить. Благо, что номер этот у меня был давно, Лёха помог ещё год назад. Хороший же мужик, но в полиции не прижился...

— Здравствуйте, Максим Евгеньевич, — заговорил я сразу, не дав собеседнику вставить ни слова. — Это Влад Северов, помните меня?

— Ещё бы не помнить, — хмыкнули в трубку, — вы производите неизгладимое впечатление, если захотите.

— Я в курсе. Хочу сказать, что очень сочувствую вам.

— По поводу чего? — собеседник тут же напрягся.

— По поводу исчезновения вашего партнёра по бизнесу. Антона Белого.

В динамике слышались помехи, мы как раз подъезжали к Промзоне, нашей местной чёрной дыре.

Я решился и продолжил:

— Возможно, у меня есть информация о его исчезновении.

— Меня это не интересует, потому что я и так в курсе, что произошло.

— Возможно, вы знаете не всё, — медленно проговорил я, пытаясь быстро сообразить, как правильно построить разговор дальше. — К сожалению, я не могу поделиться всей информацией, потому что имею на руках не всё. Но то, что доступно, требует уточнения. Мне нужно ваше сотрудничество.

Секунду мой собеседник молчал, но потом устало выдохнул:

— Влад, ты понимаешь, что это игры серьёзных людей?

— Понимаю. И сам участвовал в подобных играх не один раз. Не скажу, что понравилось. Скорее нет, чем да. Но мой хозяин не любит, когда на его территории происходят нехорошие дела. Или эти самые дела происходят с его людьми.

— Я в курсе. Что тебе нужно?

— Не так уж и много, на самом деле. Максим, — мне стоило больших усилий отойти от отчества и перейти на «ты», — есть человек, который попал в беду. Я считаю себя виноватым в этом, хотя фактически это не так. Но ты же знаешь, что такое чувство вины, верно?

Он промолчал.

— Максим, мне необходимо беспрепятственно осмотреть «Витражи». Чтобы никто не мешал и не задавал вопросов. Театр вот-вот откроется, а я уже на подъезде. Если всё сделать правильно и сейчас, то я никому не создам проблем. Тихо сделаю своё дело и уйду.

— Влад, — я представил почему-то, что он сейчас устало потирает переносицу. — Меня нет в городе. Точнее, даже в стране. Но я свяжусь со своими людьми, тебя пропустят. Но... ты же понимаешь...

— Информация, Максим, — произнёс я с нажимом. — И наше прежнее условие пока ещё в силе.

— Восемь месяцев, — он вдруг улыбнулся.

— Именно. Восемь. Восемь месяцев у меня есть в запасе.

— Надеюсь, ты не ввязался во что-то очень серьёзное. Мне... мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты пострадал.

Связь оборвалась.

Я медленно выдохнул. Посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, встретился взглядом с таксистом, но тот только покачал головой.

Да, Сергей Сергеич не узнает об этом разговоре. Ни к чему.

Мы ехали мимо унылых построек Промзоны — развалившиеся корпуса завода, на горизонте маячила ТЭЦ, из труб которой валил белый дым. Грязь, лужи, больше похожие на озёра, битое стекло и мусор. А по ночам здесь ещё веселее: выползают из своих укрытий бомжи, появляются на точках наркодилеры, тут и там загораются в мусорных баках огни, отмечая места, где собираются наши местные гопники. То ещё местечко. Относительно безопасна только территория ТЭЦ, и то — благодаря общим усилиям наших местных «мафиозных кланов». Зимой всем хочется тепла и уюта. И горячей воды круглый год.

Таксист то и дело с явным сочувствием поглядывал на меня в зеркало, но я старался не обращать внимания.

Иволгин не причинит мне вреда. Не сможет.

А вот Вернер меня убьёт.


	16. Chapter 16

Площадь Свободы у нас всегда считалась одним из самых красивых мест, к тому же привлекательным для туристов. Большое открытое пространство, действительно много света, поскольку деревья росли только по краям, а в центре — лишь вычурные фонтаны и интересные скульптуры, с которыми очень охотно фотографировались те самые туристы. Но самое главное — вид, который открывался на здание старинного театра. Его будто заливает солнечным светом, который отражается в огромных витражных окнах. Собственно, отсюда и название театра — «Витражи». Колонны из серо-голубого камня у входа, пилястры над входными дверями, симметричное расположение огромных окон, и классические прямоугольные формы, так характерные для неоренессанса.

До открытия оставалось буквально пятнадцать минут — в этот раз, к счастью обошлось без пробок. И только выйдя из такси, я понял, что меня уже ждут. У стеклянных дверей стояла невысокая девушка, которая близоруко щурилась, пытаясь рассмотреть меня.

Я подошёл ближе и сразу представился:

— Влад Северов.

— Аня, — она потянулась к золочёной дверной ручке, опасливо оглядываясь назад. — Давайте поспешим. Не стоит давать ложную надежду посетителям, что сегодня мы откроемся пораньше.

— Хорошо, — я понимающе кивнул.

Она не удивила меня отсутствием банальной вежливости — кому понравится, что тебя ставят в такое неудобное положение? Неизвестно кто, непонятно зачем, пришёл тут что-то выискивать. Мне кажется, что даже с представителем налоговой службы эта Аня не стала бы здороваться, если тот решит отвлекать её от работы.

— Идёмте, — она повела меня куда-то по полутёмному коридору мимо пустующего пока гардероба и поражающего размерами холла. — Сейчас зайдём ко мне в кабинет и там всё обсудим. Надеюсь, ваша... просьба не займёт много времени.

Неприметная дверь оказалась в самом начале коридора, я даже не успел взглянуть на табличку.

— Ну, что ж. Здравствуйте, Влад, простите за такую бесцеремонность и конспирацию. Просто у нас тут проверка. Вы очень неудачно зашли сегодня. Приехали товарищи из Москвы, инспектируют то, как мы руководим театром.

— То есть я помешаю?

— Если не будете путаться под ногами, то нет.

Я кивнул.

В маленьком полутёмном кабинете пахло клейстером, старыми газетами, немного пылью. Тут и там высились кипы журналов, газет, каких-то книг. На рабочем столе у зашторенного окна я успел заметить разложенные эскизы костюмов, которые Аня тут же принялась поспешно убирать.

— Готовим новую пьесу, пока только всё в планах, — пояснила она, освобождая место. — Итак, чем могу вам помочь?

Я присел на предложенный стул и слегка зажмурился, когда Аня включила старый торшер. Думать, как обрисовать проблему, времени не оставалось, поэтому пришлось сказать, как есть:

— Мне нужно найти некий предмет. Как он выглядит, где находится — неизвестно. Но от этого зависит жизнь человека. Правда, есть одна совсем неясная подсказка, но, может быть, вы что-то знаете. Должно быть как-то связано с огнём.

Аня нахмурилась, мои слова ничего ей не прояснили.

Выглядела она как-то не совсем уместно для окружавшей её обстановки — не вписывались в старинный интерьер её джинсовый комбинезон и растянутый серый свитер с чересчур длинными рукавами. Пепельно-серые волосы были собраны в растрёпанный хвостик, но её это мало волновало, видимо.

Немного подумав, Аня всё-таки решила уточнить:

— А у вас есть хоть какие-то предположения, что именно нужно найти? Хотя бы примерно как выглядит.

Я вздохнул:

— Пока это были записки. Знаете, наверно, фильм «Сокровище нации» с Николасом Кейджем? Где герои искали ключи и подсказки, бегали по всему городу и по цепочке шли к сокровищу? Здесь примерно такая же ситуация, только ищем мы не сокровище, а информацию. Последняя подсказка, которая привела сюда, звучала так: «Не дыши, это я, мы с тобой среди огня». Хотя я не уверен... не уверен, что огонь надо понимать буквально.

— Записки? — она снова нахмурилась. — Чтобы оставить записку, надо найти место, где никто этого не заметит — раз, а два — чтобы она пролежала там достаточно долго и никто посторонний её не нашёл. У того, кто должен был её оставить, был доступ к каким-то помещениям?

Хороший вопрос, который, кстати, даже не пришёл мне в голову. Я предложил вариант:

— Это место должно быть доступно зрителям, я думаю. Записку мог оставить молодой человек, который пришёл за билетами или, например, на спектакль.

— Тогда гардеробная и большинство служебных помещений отпадают. Общественные места... буфет? Туалет не подходит точно. Зал... У нас два зала, малый и большой. Малый закрыт на ремонт уже три месяца. Но даже там — слишком много мест, чтобы что-то спрятать, очень сложно найти.

— Тогда, может, начнём с буфета? — я надеялся, что Санька мог поступить, как в кафе. Хотя это было бы опять же слишком прямолинейно.

И пока мы шли к буфету, Аня рассуждала вслух:

— Пожаров у нас не случалось, слава Богу, чтобы это было как-то связано с огнём. Но в костюмерной висит платье графини Розины — на него когда-то упала горящая свеча. Но об этом знают только работники театра и то не все. Да и в костюмерную просто так не попасть. В начале прошлого года обсуждали постановку «Синей птицы», там есть персонаж Огонь. Но пока пьеса только в планах и осталась. В кухне при буфете открытого огня у нас нет... Даже не знаю, чем вам помочь.

Она старалась вести себя дружелюбнее, чем вначале, даже улыбалась, но, скорее, натянуто, чем искренне. Я подумал в тот момент, чем мог прижать её Иволгин. Не станет же он лишать её зарплаты? В конце концов, театр-то пока государственный.

Здание казалось почему-то совершенно пустым, но иногда в коридорах слышались приглушённые голоса. Кто-то ругался, кто-то жаловался. Один раз даже что-то упало с диким грохотом. Аня в этот момент выглядела так, будто готова рвануть на звук и всех порвать в клочья.

В буфете горел свет, и работники уже начинали готовиться к открытию. Наводили порядок, поправляли скатерти на столиках, расставляли на витринах пирожные и соки.

— Вот, — Аня вздохнула и обвела помещение рукой. — Смотрите. Может быть, что-то увидите.

Я остановился и огляделся. Зал, конечно, был красивым, в винтажном стиле — все эти бронзовые светильники на стенах, деревянные панели, но... взгляд не цеплялся ни за что. Никаких предметов, выделяющихся чем-то из общей обстановки. Даже картин не нашлось.

Я подошёл к окну и выглянул на улицу. Солнце ярко светило, наконец-то разошлись тучи, и лужи на асфальте начинали подсыхать. К театру потянулись посетители маленькими группками или поодиночке.

— Можно? — спросил я у Ани на всякий случай и заглянул под стол.

Скатерть, конечно, надёжно скрывала столешницу и металлические ножки, но не позволила бы спрятать послание, будь оно там.

— Скатерти обычно забирают в стирку вечером, — пояснила Аня, пристроившись у стены. — Столы моют перед закрытием. Тут нечего спрятать, к сожалению.

— Увы...

Мы на всякий случай обошли буфет вдоль стены по часовой стрелке. Остановились у пары горшков с цветами, Аня даже предложила заглянуть под них, но мы ничего не нашли.

Обошли гардероб — просто чтобы удостовериться, что и там ничего. Прошли к залам, всё-таки заглянули в малый зал, обчихались от запаха побелки и ушли — то, что творилось внутри, оставалось в таком виде уже несколько месяцев. У театра пока просто не хватало средств закончить ремонт.

— Предыдущий завхоз обокрал нас, — пояснила Аня с грустным вздохом. — Скандал был страшный, но мы постарались не выносить это в СМИ. Максим Евгеньевич обещал помочь с деньгами ближе к Новому году.

— Он очень помогает театру? — полюбопытствовал я.

Она мотнула головой:

— Мы обычно справлялись сами. Просто... Просто вся эта ситуация... — она неопределённо махнула рукой. — Мы находимся на балансе города, но вроде как нас опекает Иволгин. Ещё десять лет назад всё было совсем плохо, крыша протекала, портились костюмы, нам не хватало средств на новые постановки... А потом всё — раз! И резко изменилось, будто по волшебству. Когда Иволгин окончательно обустроился в городе, он стал вкладываться в город. Даже судился из-за некоторых таких же балансовых зданий. Вы, может быть, не знаете, но старую башню с часами, которую не хотели признавать исторической, должны были снести ещё в две тысячи восьмом. Он через суд доказал, что этого делать нельзя, представляете?

Я представлял. Смутно, но представлял.

Насколько я успел понять Иволгина, да и узнать кое-что из его биографии, он появился в городе чуть позже меня, а появившись, решил, что должен взять под контроль то, что посчитал важным. Например, архитектуру города. Чем-то она его зацепила, и теперь Иволгин бодался с мэрией на предмет того, что в Кировском районе нельзя возводить новостройки — из-за строительных работ разрушаются исторические здания.

Должен сказать, что Кировский район, то есть наш, никогда к его «ведомству» не относился. Это именно что наша территория. И наш Шеф очень болезненно воспринимал любое чужое вмешательство. Хотя тоже пытался раскрутить администрацию города на какие-то усовершенствования законодательства. Вот только с Иволгиным у них оказались совершенно разные интересы и разные подходы к решению поставленных задач.

— А наверху что?

Я задрал голову к потолку, прислушиваясь к чужим голосам в коридоре. Посетители уже подтягивались к началу спектакля. Что там сегодня было в программе? Странно, но я не помнил.

— Наверху, — Аня тоже посмотрела на потолок и поправила выбившиеся волосы, — там у нас что-то вроде выставочной галереи и, разумеется, вход в партер.

— Поднимемся?

На втором этаже в широком коридоре с теми самыми витражными окнами от пола до потолка располагалась самая настоящая выставка. В стеклянных витринах красовались театральные костюмы, украшения, что-то из реквизита и даже наброски, эскизы персонажей и декораций. Наверно, та моя нанимательница, для которой столько значил театр, была бы рада такому событию. Но... вот уже восемь лет, как её не было в живых.

А я такие вещи ценить не умел.

— А вот там старые афиши, — махнула в конец коридора Аня.

Насколько я знал, театр этот построили в начале прошлого века, но уже при коммунистах. Как раз только начинали застраивать новый район города, завод ещё только планировали к постройке — но место под него уже расчистили, снесли сразу две небольших деревни. Поэтому ничего удивительного в том, что на первых афишах я увидел «Вассу Железнову», «Пигмалиона», «Мистерию-буфф»...

Афиши выглядели как настоящее произведение искусства, и если бы не цель моего визита, я бы, пожалуй, рассмотрел их повнимательнее.

— Как там звучала ваша подсказка? — вдруг спросила меня Аня, снова близоруко прищурившись.

— «Не дыши, это я, мы с тобой среди огня»...

— А вы, Влад, знаете сюжет «Снегурочки»?

Я замер. Посмотрел на Аню. Она смотрела на соседнюю афишу.

— Огня как такового там, конечно, нет, — мягко пояснила она. — Это только в мультфильме пятьдесят седьмого года были костры на Ивана-Купалу. Но... может быть, стоит взглянуть?

Снимать раму с афишей в присутствии толпы народа мы не рискнули. Пришлось подождать, когда начнётся спектакль. За это время Ане несколько раз звонили по телефону, она с кем-то ругалась и буквально посылала на хуй. Она злилась и ничуть этого не скрывала. Но злилась не на меня, хотя следовало бы — в конце концов, я мешал ей работать. Видимо, деньги для ремонта имели больший вес, чем то, что я путаюсь под ногами.

И только когда прозвучал третий звонок, а коридор опустел, мы приступили к своему не очень позволительному делу.

Рама была достаточно большой — почти в рост Ани, очень тяжёлой и старой. Мы осторожно поставили её на пол и заглянули на обратную сторону.

В уголок под деревянную почти чёрную рейку воткнулся маленький бумажный треугольник. У меня тряслись руки, когда я разворачивал его.

— Ну, что там? — в нетерпении спросила моя подельница и нервно дёрнула плечом, оглянулась на секунду, чтобы проверить, нет ли кого в зоне видимости.

Всё происходящее напоминало сцену из старого-старого фильма «Как украсть миллион», правда, мы сами ничего не воровали, но нервничали ничуть не меньше.

— «Пусто здесь. Всё было сном, только сном. 1.25.51», — прочитал я едва слышно. — Странно. Раньше были только рифмованные строчки, а теперь внезапно появились цифры.

— А это точно то, что вы искали? Не чья-то шутка?

— Не думаю, — я вздохнул и убрал записку в карман. — Ритм такой же, хоть я и не знаю, откуда это.

Мы вернули на место раму, и Аня повела меня к выходу. Пора было прощаться, я и так изрядно попортил ей нервы своим присутствием.

У самых дверей она вдруг спросила:

— Вы уверены, что нашли то, что нужно? Уверены, что не надо посмотреть где-то ещё?

Я просто улыбнулся и пожал плечами, а что ещё тут скажешь?

По дороге обратно, я не переставая думал о Саньке. Весь день удавалось как-то отогнать эти тягостные мысли на второй план, не зацикливаться на них. Но прошёл уже целый день, а мы так ничего и не добились — по сути. Лёха пытался отследить путь машины похитителей, но на выезде из нашей области нашли сгоревший автомобиль, очень похожий на тот, который мы искали, а новой информации до сих пор не было. Радовало то, что в сгоревшем автомобиле не нашли трупов. Значит, Санька мог быть ещё жив.

Для чего он похитителям, я не знал. Но если следовать логике Вернера — «что-то было в голове» Саньки. Он что-то знал или видел. Или же просто лез, куда не следовало.

Так или иначе, это делало его потенциально опасным. Что в таких случаях обычно делают? Убивают. Или пытают, чтобы узнать, где ещё может находиться опасная информация.

Красть человека, чтобы убить? Значит, этим занимались посредники, но не непосредственно тот, кто жаждет убийства. Значит, этот человек находится либо достаточно далеко отсюда, либо ему что-то мешает сделать всё самому.

В любом случае, это значит ещё одно: убивать будут не сразу.

У нас действительно мало времени.

Потому что итог по-любому будет один...

Думать, что сейчас с Санькой, я просто не мог. Не мог и не хотел. Было гораздо проще двигаться по указанной им дорожке до тех пор, пока она куда-то вела. А вот что потом...

Поживём — увидим. Доживём — узнаем.

Слова в треугольничке бумаги явно тоже имели своё значение, разгадать которое мог опять-таки Вернер. Почему тот вдруг внезапно заявил, что должен лечь спать, когда прекрасно понимал, что его подопечный в опасности... Ну, начнём с того, что я этого человека вообще не знаю. Чем он живёт, что им движет. О чём думает, в конце концов.

Из того, что мне известно, собрать полноценную картину сложно: ночной образ жизни, какая-то явно хорошо оплачиваемая работа, безобразное отношение к собственным лёгким и собственническое поведение относительно Саньки. Бешеная злость при упоминании Милоша. Равнодушие к тому, чем занимается Санька дни напролёт.

И я ни разу не видел, чтобы он ел.

«Пусто здесь. Всё было сном, только сном»...


	17. Chapter 17

Сначала я попросил таксиста отвезти меня домой — нужно было проведать Софью, да и вообще поговорить не мешало.

Было уже три часа дня, когда я оказался в собственной квартире. На кухне тихо бубнил телевизор — Серёга смотрел какую-то новостную передачу, потягивая из кружки кофе. Увидев меня, он виновато улыбнулся, я только махнул рукой:

— Забей, не голодными же тут сидеть.

— Да мы бы и не сидели... — начал он. — Андрюха вон в маркет побежал, щас принесёт чего...

— Ага, и девчонку вы будете кормить несчастным «роллтоном», да?

Серёга обиделся:

— Не один ты у нас спец по кухне.

Я только фыркнул.

Пока мыл руки, решил уточнить:

— Как она вообще?

— Держится, — Серёга пожал плечами. — Родителям позвонила, сказала всё, как ты велел. Про учёбу даже не заикается. Но я бы не сказал, что она боится.

— Она и не будет. По крайней мере, за себя. Отец у неё из полиции, — я уже гремел кастрюлями.

После недолгих раздумий выбор пал на пасту с соусом и фрикадельками. Быстро и вкусно.

Поставил воду, а сам пошёл в комнату к Софье.

Она сидела в кресле у окна и читала что-то на ноутбуке. Увидев меня, тут же оживилась:

— Влад, что-нибудь нашли? Да?

— Нет, пока только сплошные вопросы. Как ты тут? — я присел рядом на свободный табурет.

— Да ничего, — Софья задумалась. — Вот, пытаюсь по новостям понять, что вообще случилось. Пока ничего не понимаю. Нашла только вот это.

Она развернула ко мне ноут и показала статью на экране с до боли знакомой фотографией сгоревшего автомобиля.

Я собрался с мыслями, думая начать её успокаивать, но Софья заговорила первой:

— Я понимаю, что это ничего не значит, потому что трупов не нашли. Но что теперь? Как будете искать?

— Пока не знаю, — я вздохнул. — Пойдём пока на кухню, поможешь с обедом?

Софья прилежно резала мелкими кубиками бекон, потом тонкими пластинками грибы, пока я занимался пастой. Мужики-охранники капали слюной от одного только запаха готовящегося соуса. Мы почти не говорили о Саньке, я не спрашивал о Вернере, хотя очень хотелось задать кучу вопросов. В конце концов, вряд ли Софья знает то, что мне хотелось бы знать.

В половине пятого я собрался и рванул к Вернеру.

И снова здесь царила глухая тишина, было полное ощущение, что здесь вообще никого живого. Жутко, я должен сказать, хотя и понимаешь, что где-то в этой квартире есть живой человек.

Подхватив отданный мне в пользование «алиен», я ушёл в гостиную. Расположился на диване в обнимку с кружкой кофе и задумался. Что делать, собственно? В такси я уже успел позвонить Мишке Ядрину и узнать, что вскрыть пароль на Санькином ноуте пока не удалось. Типа, там какая-то хитрая система. Я ни черта не понял, но поверил, что не всё так просто, как хотелось бы. С Санькой вообще ничего никогда не было просто, насколько я знал.

Мой телефон молчал, никто не звонил.

Я снова открыл список пропавших. Подумал и скинул его себе на телефон. Хорошо бы кое-что уточнить у Иволгина, конечно, прежде чем отправлять список Лёхе. Например, очень интересно, чем же так был похож на Данилову Марину тот самый Антон Белый. Я не питал иллюзий по поводу их с Иволгиным «делового партнёрства». Но кое-что меня очень напрягало. Какой-то другой, непонятный мне совершенно, оттенок отношений.

Лиц нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации я встречал и не единожды — и Санька тут точно не в счёт.

В случае с Иволгиным и Белым наблюдалось что-то другое. Непонятное, тяжёлое и тёмное. Именно так оно ощущалось по моим смутным воспоминаниям об этих двоих. Нет, конечно, во всём мог быть виноват просто алкогольный дурман, и половину я сам себе навыдумывал — или тогда, или уже сейчас. Неважно.

Мне нужно...

Тупо позвонить.

Разговор не занял и трёх минут, если честно. А после я подскочил с дивана и рванул в коридор. У меня в запасе оставался какой-то час, потому что Вернер собирался отдыхать до семи.

Солнце уже село, и в старом тесном дворике через улицу было бы совсем темно, если бы не единственный фонарь. Я стоял уже десять минут, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пряча в карманах куртки замёрзшие руки. Если задуматься, в тот момент я совершенно не боялся. Хотя должен бы.

Иволгин вышел из темноты нарочито медленно, будто боялся меня напугать. Я только криво усмехнулся:

— Здравствуйте, Максим Евгеньевич.

— Влад, — он едва заметно скривился, — ну ведь совсем недавно ты прекрасно обходился без имени-отчества.

— Простите, но совсем недавно вы говорили, что находитесь за пределами страны.

— Я и был, — он развёл руками. — Но твой звонок заставил меня срочно сменить планы. Частные самолёты, знаешь ли, очень удобное изобретение человечества.

— Возможно.

— Так зачем мы здесь? Под этой мерзкой моросью. Можем зайти в кафе или в ресторан...

Он сделал шаг мне на встречу, но я выставил вперёд руку, останавливая его:

— Простите, но — нет. И мне не совсем понятна ваша ретивость, учитывая, что совсем недавно вы потеряли... близкого человека.

— Как знаешь, — Иволгин пожал плечами снова. — Но, может быть, хотя бы сядем в машину? Зачем мёрзнуть?

Я смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, о чём вообще может думать такой человек. Да, хорош собой, яркий такой брюнет, спортивная фигура, на которой так замечательно сидит дорогое чёрное пальто. Белый шарф на плечах. Дорогие туфли, узкие брюки. На безымянном пальце левой руки кольцо из белого металла, а на правой руке — золотые часы.

Успешный бизнесмен как он есть.

Иволгин сделал приглашающий жест в сторону въезда во двор. И я согласился.

Господи, если бы кто-нибудь знал, как меня уже тошнит от всех этих мерседесов — ещё с девяностых, когда все «малиновые пиджаки» так гонялись за пресловутыми «шестисотыми»...

По глазам Иволгина я видел, что он надеялся произвести впечатление. Но, простите, чем производить, когда вся эта атрибутика «успешного и крутого» у меня уже поперёк горла стояла. Я не из тех, кто завидует чужому добру. Будь иначе — давно удавился бы от зависти с моей-то работой.

Разочарование моей реакцией буквально читалось на лице Иволгина.

Садясь в тёплый салон, я только вздохнул:

— Нет, Максим, не тем впечатление производишь.

Разумеется, в тепле вести серьёзные разговоры гораздо приятнее, чем в сырости осеннего вечера. И если по совести, я оценил цветовую гамму отделки салона — натуральная кожа цвета чёрного дерева и мелкий декор под старую бронзу. Красиво и со вкусом. Но и только.

— Итак... — начал Иволгин, разглядывая меня при свете единственного уличного фонаря.

— Итак... я бы хотел сначала кое-что уточнить, но это будет совсем уж наглостью. Поэтому для начала скажу вам спасибо за оказанную помощь.

— Удалось найти необходимое? — он слабо улыбнулся, видимо, вспомнил наш давний уговор.

А точнее, даже не совсем наш. А его уговор с моим начальством.

— Да, — я кивнул. — Поэтому я выполняю часть договорённости. Вот список... — я порылся в телефоне и вывел его на экран. — По словам моего нанимателя, это люди, пропавшие с сорок седьмого года по сегодняшний день. Между ними есть какая-то связь, но я не понимаю, какая. И как вообще удалось составить этот список.

Иволгин взял телефон из моих рук и принялся вчитываться в мелкий шрифт. Его лицо становилось всё более мрачным с каждым новым именем.

Я рискнул спросить:

— Вы знаете их?

— Не всех.

Иволгин явно не горел желанием продолжать разговор, но мне было важно узнать хоть что-то. Поэтому я совершил глупость, рискнув тронуть его за руку, чтобы привлечь внимание.

И вдруг он закрыл глаза и глухо рыкнул:

— Не трогай. Если не хочешь проблем, Влад, просто не трогай меня.

Да, разумнее было бы держать руки при себе.

По крыше дорогого автомобиля мелко стучал дождь, и я тоскливо подумал, что к моменту возвращения в квартиру хорошо так промокну.

Наконец, Иволгин заговорил:

— Я знаю только некоторых. И да, связь есть. Они все молоды.

Ответ обескуражил. Я только моргнул, не зная, что сказать. Это же и так очевидно — никого старше тридцати пяти, если судить по известным датам.

Поняв, что мне это ничего не говорит, Иволгин вздохнул:

— Это сложно объяснить, но они... действительно очень молоды. По крайней мере, те, кого я знаю. Или о ком хотя бы слышал. Но... сделаем так. Чтобы стало понятно, посмотри в сети информацию об Алексе Стивенсоне, Эльжбете Вильк и Андрее Жданове. Можешь прямо сейчас.

И я посмотрел. Быстро на своём телефоне вбил в поиск имена с некоторыми уточнениями из списка и получил интересную картину.

Все трое перед исчезновением долго болели. Совсем как Марина.

— И Белый тоже? — тихо спросил я, не глядя на своего собеседника.

Иволгин побарабанил пальцами по рулю и ответил:

— Нет. С Антоном было иначе. Проще и сложнее одновременно. Он... он уже был болен, когда я его нашёл. Мне пришлось срочно исправлять чужие ошибки, и это едва не стоило жизни нам обоим. Но в целом — да. Те, кого я знаю, перед исчезновением долго и тяжело болели, если это можно так назвать. У некоторых была клиническая смерть, как у Антона, если дело доходило до больницы.

Честно говоря, в тот момент я не совсем понимал. Как может быть клиническая смерть последствием госпитализации? Обычно вроде как наоборот — в больнице не провоцируют клиническую смерть, а стараются её избежать...

— Это сложно, — снова повторил Иволгин очень уклончиво. — Сложно объяснить на пальцах. Да и ни к чему. Важен сам факт — они были слишком молоды. Это тебе Вернер объяснит, если захочет. Всё-таки это он собирал список, я прав?

— Да, но ещё этот список пытался собрать его подопечный.

— Умный мальчик, — хмыкнул Иволгин и откинулся на спинку сиденья, поправил манжет рубашки, выглянувший из рукава пальто. В свете фонаря сверкнула мелким камнем запонка.

— Не без этого. И теперь этот мальчик пропал.

— Да? — Иволгин вдруг повернулся ко мне всем корпусом. — А я почему-то не в курсе.

— Теперь в курсе.

— Верно. Но это ничего не меняет. Нет моего Антона. И мальчика Вернера тоже нет.

— А вот это не факт, — оскалился я. — Думаю, время ещё есть.

— Кто знает, — в голосе Иволгина звучало сомнение. — Послушай, Влад... Я не знаю, что происходит. Честно. Но если... если будет нужна помощь...

— Мне нечем платить, — отрезал я зло. — Я сам себе даже не принадлежу. И вы это знаете. Не хочу обнадёживать зря.

— Я понимаю. Но... просто. Если будет нужна помощь — позвони. Я даже не попрошу платы. Просто ради Антона. И вот ещё что. У тебя есть связи с полицией?

Я настороженно кивнул.

А он продолжил:

— Скажи, чтобы подняли дело Жданова. И ещё двоих из списка — Стрельцовой и Вербы. Там скандал был — тело Вербы выкрали из морга. Да, её нет в списке, но я уверен, что это из той же серии. В общем, пусть поднимут эти дела, и поищут свидетелей. За ними должны были следить в больнице. Как минимум. Возможно, это даст какие-то зацепки.

— Но... Стрельцова, тут написано, что она пропала ещё в девяносто первом... это могут быть совсем другие люди...

— Но ниточка приведёт в то же место. Поверь, Влад. А теперь иди. Не искушай меня лишний раз.

И я вышел из дорогого, пахнущего можжевельником и натуральной кожей салона в промозглые вечерние сумерки. Хотел поблагодарить за помощь, но Иволгин уже захлопнул мою дверцу сам и завёл свой мерс.

Мне показалось, что Иволгин был сейчас где-то очень далеко отсюда. Может быть, там, где его Антон. Зачем этому человеку я, если у него уже был тот, кого он любит? Или я чего-то совсем не понимаю в этой жизни?


	18. Chapter 18

Как я уже говорил, промзона — это чёрная дыра. И в эту чёрную дыру нам предстояло нырнуть. Вышли из такси фактически посреди полного нигде, и я предложил отпустить машину. Вызвать можно всегда, а вот оставлять мужика с тачкой в этом рассаднике зла очень чревато.

— А если нам понадобится срочно делать ноги? — Вернер криво усмехнулся. — Мы просто включим сверхзвуковую и закричим «нас не догонят»?

Я оценил шутку юмора, но решил уточнить:

— «Тату» давно вышли из моды.

— Жаль. А мне они нравились. Не за голоса, конечно, не подумай ничего плохого, со вкусом у меня пока всё в порядке.

Такси мы всё же отпустили.

И пока стояли на промозглом ветру в полной темноте в нескольких километрах от человеческого жилья, я всё-таки решил спросить ещё раз, хотя уже и задолбал этим вопросом:

— Вы точно уверены, что нам сюда?

— Влад, — Вернер сказал это так, что чётко представилось, как он закатил глаза к чернеющему небу. — Я уже двадцать пять раз объяснил, что да, нам именно сюда.

— Но эти строки могут значить, что угодно!

— Именно. Именно поэтому нам сюда. Пошли. К тому корпусу, за ним будет спуск в подвал.

И мы пошли.

Не сказать что торопились. Нет, тут невозможно было торопиться — чревато получить торчащий из земли штырь в печень или другой жизненно важный орган. Потому что в такой темноте не увидишь ничего совершенно. Луна хоть и росла, но тучи закрывали всё небо.

Идти по разрушенной промышленной площадке страшно. Серьёзно. Очень страшно. Здесь всегда обитало огромное количество голодных бездомных собак, сбивавшихся в стаи и совершенно не боявшихся человека. Я молчу о различных криминальных элементах, населявших эти места.

Логика Саньки, решившего описанием пустоты и сна дать наводку на это чумное место, мне казалась странной и какой-то... нелогичной. Но Вернер целых полчаса убеждал меня, что это единственное объяснение.

«Пусто здесь. Всё было сном, только сном».

А объяснение выглядело так.

Чтобы имело смысл указание на сон, это должна быть выходящая за привычные рамки ситуация. То есть что-то такое, что точно должно вспомниться — место, точно не предназначенное для сна, но где спать пришлось. А вспоминалось Вернеру, как он попал в нехорошую ситуацию с некими «конкурентами фирмы» и был вынужден прятаться именно здесь, на промзоне, в том самом подвале. Абсолютно пустом. Да и вообще сама промзона — пустота по сути. Я же говорю — дыра.

Пока мы шли, я успел дважды встать в лужу, утонув чуть ли не по колено, но сам Вернер даже ни разу не споткнулся. У меня возникали подозрения, что в темноте он видел не хуже кошки. А может, и лучше.

Где-то вдалеке стали появляться огоньки костров, доносились чужие голоса, и я понял, что у нас большая проблема.

На встречу нам шла небольшая толпа, бряцая в темноте цепями. Пару раз раздался неприятный звучок стука арматуры о бетон. Уж этот звук я точно ни с чем и никогда не спутаю.

— Слава, — пробормотал я, едва слышно.

— Не уйти, — согласился он и замер впереди меня, будто пытаясь закрыть собой.

Ага, он, ростом метр с кепкой, весь такой само изящество, пытался закрыть собой меня от целой толпы гопников.

Я решил пока понаблюдать, что будет. Сбежать мы всё равно не успели бы.

— Ой, а кто это у нас тут такой краси-и-ивенький? — раздалось сбоку от меня, но обращались явно к Вернеру. — Два пидарка решили уединиться?

Раздался неприятный многоголосый смех, гаденький такой, сопровождаемый не менее гадкими комментариями.

Я молчал и надеялся, что Вернер последует моему примеру. Он последовал.

Как эти твари видели хоть что-то, у меня до сих пор не укладывалось в голове. Жаль только было, что нет ничего подходящего под рукой, чтобы отпугнуть. Эти шакалы боятся огнестрельного оружия. Особенно если это автомат — чем больше зарядов, тем лучше.

Вернер, кажется, понимал это не хуже меня.

— Чего молчите, суки? — наши собеседники явно жаждали общения.

Я не помню, как случилось в итоге, что началась драка. Серьёзно, не помню.

Помню только, что снова включились почти забытые инстинкты. Поймать чужую занесённую руку с кастетом, сжать, вывернуть, дёрнуть — до хруста и воя. Оттолкнуть. Схватить следующего — зажать в захвате шею, сдавить между бицепсом и предплечьем, но не убивать, лишь придушить до потери сознания. Принять удар арматуры на освободившееся предплечье — куртка смягчила удар, но боли я всё равно не чувствовал. Ударить ногой под колено, вывернуть руку нападавшего, выбить ему коленную чашечку — он уже не боец. Вовремя увернуться от удара цепью, поймать чужой нож почти у самых своих рёбер, пригнуться, откатиться, сделать подсечку...

Кажется, я разобрался с пятерыми, но их было гораздо больше, значит, остальные пришлись на Вернера...

Когда всё закончилось, я стоял посреди поля боя и, пытаясь отдышаться, бессмысленно пялился в темноту. Вокруг слышались тихие стоны и хрипы. Чей-то всхлип, по-детски беспомощное:

— Мамочка...

— Дома надо было оставаться, деточка, — равнодушно выдал я и шагнул туда, где белело нечто, вызывающее у меня тревогу.

— Не подходи, — Вернер странно хрипел. — Я сам.

— Сможешь?

Если говорит — это уже хорошо. С хрипами разберёмся позже. Я только надеялся, что восемь человек для Вернера — далеко не предел возможностей.

— Без проблем. Кажется, путь свободен. Идём? — в его голосе звучала холодная насмешка и не менее холодное любопытство.

Я кивнул, и меня не заботило, что вокруг темно. Вернер и так всё видел.

Подвальное помещение осветил яркий луч фонарика, и я слегка зажмурился, чтобы глаза привыкли.

— Нам сюда, — Вернер уверенно шагал вперёд и вниз, туда, откуда несло вонью застоявшейся воды, испорченной канализацией и чем-то ещё, неуловимо знакомым.

Мы несколько раз поворачивали в этих катакомбах налево, и в итоге оказались в маленьком помещении, затхлом и пыльном.

Я замер в удивлении разглядывая нечто, напоминающее бетонный саркофаг со съехавшей крышкой.

Вернер подошёл ближе, смахнул пыль с края бетонной коробки и сел, ничуть не заботясь о своём пальто, которое и так уже было безнадёжно испорчено. Он потянулся к карману брюк, видимо, снова за сигаретами, но передумал. Положил фонарик рядом и произнёс:

— Вот здесь я и провёл когда-то несколько суток. Почти невменяемый от голода. Спрашивай, чего уж теперь.

Сначала я не понял, о чём он. А потом до меня дошло.

Его руки были в крови. Не только белый пижонский шарф. Кровь была на его лице — на губах. И зубах.

Он улыбался безумной кровавой улыбкой, и в ярком луче светодиодов я видел, как поблёскивали его длинные острые клыки.

Не узнать было просто невозможно.

И первым, что мне пришло на ум, оказалось:

— Я видел таких, как ты.

— Да? — улыбка Вернера вдруг стала растерянной и по-детски удивлённой. — Видел? И остался жив?

— Он защитил меня. Я был ребёнком.

Я смотрел на него — и осознавал всё происходящее заново. Удивительное сходство с «предком». Ночной образ жизни. Нежелание есть. Способность видеть в темноте. Большая физическая сила...

И вечно холодные руки.

Все недомолвки и недосказанности обретали свой смысл.

— Ты не боишься, — голос Вернера звучал озадаченно.

— Не боюсь, — я просто развёл руками.

А что тут ещё скажешь?

— И не удивляешься.

— Нет.

— Ты знал.

— Нет, — теперь уже я усмехнулся.

Страх так и не пришёл, я смотрел на Вернера и чувствовал лишь отстранённое любопытство и едва заметное неясное беспокойство — за него. Осознал через мгновение:

— Ты убил их?

— А ты? — он улыбался. — Я видел как ты двигался, ты мог убить каждого, но не сделал этого, верно? Я лишь поужинал, если ты об этом. От потери крови они не умрут, а вот заражение заработать могут — тут же столько грязи. Полная антисанитария.

Он вытирал губы и руки концом своего шарфа, пачкая белую шерсть кровью, приводил себя в порядок, а точнее — в человеческий вид. И улыбался — горько, с каким-то странным разочарованием.

Разочаровался, что я не убежал с воплями ужаса? Или что я не налетел на него с проклятиями и угрозами убить?

— Ладно, — я вздохнул. — Оставим это всё на потом.

Ощущение, что рядом со мной находится нечто нечеловеческое, почему-то не появлялось, хотя теперь стало яснее ясного, что Вернер — не человек. Но раньше я же чувствовал... а Санька?

Наверно, это я произнёс вслух, или Вернер всё-таки умел читать мысли, потому что ответил:

— Санька не вампир, если ты об этом. Он мой единственный оставшийся в живых ребёнок. Последний. Больше их у меня нет. Поэтому давай-ка поторопимся, нужно успеть найти очередную подсказку и вернуться домой до рассвета.

До рассвета. От этих слов по спине пробежал холодок. Я на секунду представил себе, что будет на рассвете... и понял, что лучше об этом не думать.

Вернер тем временем вручил мне в руки фонарик и встал, отряхнулся.

— Нам нужно осмотреть помещение. Кто знает, что это вообще может быть. Начинай с того конца, а я начну с того.

Повернувшись к указанной стене, я спросил:

— А откуда Санька знает, что именно здесь ты ночевал?

Я и сам не обратил внимания, когда перешёл на «ты», но, реально, страха не было, просто... я стал воспринимать Вернера иначе. Проще, что ли. Мы вроде как оказались на равных — оба получили доступ к чужим тайнам. Он видел меня. А я — его. Стёрлись границы, тем более что я больше на него не работал.

Прошла минута или две, когда Вернер всё-таки ответил:

— Понятия не имею, как этот засранец проворачивает такие дела. Может, вообще «жучок» ко мне прицепил.

На этом разговор закончился.

Я облазил весь свой угол, но тут даже заглянуть было некуда — пустое помещение, ничего вообще, кроме странного бетонного саркофага.

Закончив со своей частью поиска, Вернер обернулся ко мне:

— Давай-ка попробуем посмотреть ещё здесь.

И он просто одной рукой поднял бетонную плиту, накрывавшую коробку. Без усилий. Вообще.

Секундный ступор от увиденного прошёл, и я шагнул, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, светодиодный луч фонарика выхватил надпись мелом на дне коробки: «И в конце не хочу видеть я, как ты разлетаешься на куски». И нарисованная мелом стрелка вверх. Я тупо взглянул на потолок, с которого свисала пыльная паутина, но Вернер направил мою руку с фонариком на крышку коробки.

Там были цифры: 27-68-5-99-199-3-1-41-58.

Снова цифры, значения которых никто из нас не понимал. Возможно, всё станет яснее, когда мы, наконец, уже доберёмся до финала этой шизофренической цепочки головоломок... по крайней мере, мы оба на это надеялись.

Лёха со своими связями в полиции искал следы Саньки всеми доступными способами, пытался выяснить, куда его увезли, кто это сделал и зачем. А мы... мы вот пытались понять, о чём Санька вообще думал и к чему это привело.

Разговор с Иволгиным я успел уже дословно пересказать Вернеру, повинился, что самовольно показал этот список... но Вернер заявил, что всё правильно, и велел передать информацию Лёхе. Теперь, собственно, оставалось только ждать...

И вот сейчас Вернер фотографировал эти странные записи, кусал губу и хмурился.

Я подумал, что расспрошу его дома. Подробнее. Обо всём и сразу. Заодно и про «молодую гвардию» уточню, пусть только попробует отвертеться.

А вот думать, что Вернер забудет увиденное сегодня — бесполезно, это я уже понял. Чужие тайны очень притягательны, потому что всегда хочется докопаться до истины.


	19. Chapter 19

Домой вернулись задолго до рассвета, так что у нас осталось время и порычать друг на друга, и привести себя в порядок — кровью оказалась заляпана и одежда, и руки — и разобраться с новой найденной подсказкой.

Дьявольски болело всё тело, я уже и забыл, что это такое — ввязаться в драку, когда число противника не предполагает лёгкую победу. Забыл, что вообще такое — набить кому-то морду. Засиделся, расслабился, обмяк. Нас там запросто могли убить. Если бы не Вернер, кто знает, чем бы вообще дело кончилось. Я ж всё-таки не Терминатор, от ножа в бок и сдохнуть могу. Особенно если нож не дезинфицированный. Повезло, что сегодня обошлось без колото-резаных и уж тем более рваных ран. А синяки... ну, синяки и пережить можно. Главное — добраться до душа и наконец-то согреться.

И вот, пока я, выбравшись из душа, в выданных коротковатых для моего роста спортивных штанах и футболке бродил по квартире, варил себе кофе покрепче и приходил в себя, Вернер уже благополучно переоделся и теперь доставал из коробки упакованные альбомы.

Я сел на стул у окна и с любопытством смотрел, как мой бывший наниматель, оказавшийся внезапно вампиром, сосредоточенно рассматривает старые фотографии.

Кофе — воистину напиток жизни. Он прочищает мозги и помогает организму продержаться без сна неопределённое время. Поэтому я, отпивая из чашки свой личный живительный эликсир, спросил:

— А Санька знает?

— Что именно? — Вернер не отрывался от своего занятия, продолжая изучать что-то на чёрно-белых снимках.

— Что ты вампир?

— А твои родители знают, что ты убийца? — кажется, теперь я знал, от кого у Саньки такой противный характер. Вернер тоже не выбирал выражений и не страдал деликатностью. Что ж, мне тоже деликатничать ни к чему.

Я сделал ещё один глоток и ответил честно:

— Знают. Поэтому я здесь. Чтобы у них не возникло проблем.

— Вот и Санька знает. И вообще. Не задавай глупых вопросов. Детей в принципе невозможно обмануть, они видят мир гораздо шире.

В этом определённо был смысл, не поспоришь. В конце концов, во всех сказках дети замечают больше, чем взрослые — на них охотятся ведьмы, их похищают эльфы, им помогают феи и так далее.

На какое-то время на кухне повисла тишина. Вернер молчал, а я думал, что же нам делать дальше. Ну вот нашли мы очередную непонятную фразу. И что? Что теперь?

Санька уже больше суток находился в руках похитителей, где он, что с ним — не известно. По-прежнему никаких звонков, никаких требований выкупа... ничего. И Лёха ничем новым порадовать не мог. Тревога не утихала, хотелось побыстрее уже размотать этот клубок и выяснить, наконец, что там, в конце, поможет ли оно... поможет ли вообще хоть что-нибудь.

— Расскажи о молодой гвардии, — попросил я, вспомнив разговор с Иволгиным.

— Там нечего рассказывать, — отрезал Вернер и потянулся за пачкой сигарет, лежавшей на краю стола.

— Почему?

— Потому что нечего.

— А почему ты столько куришь? — я не унимался, потому что хотел понять. От понимания ситуации зависело её дальнейшее развитие, в конце концов. — Разве вампирам это приносит какое-то удовольствие?

— Абсолютно никакого, зато отбивает запах, — и тут он с кривой усмешкой взглянул на меня. — Ты думаешь, легко находиться так близко к потенциальной жертве?

Его пальцы привычно сжали сигарету, когда он затягивался. Настолько привычно, что я вдруг понял — этот жест отточен десятилетиями. Ему гораздо больше тех двадцати пяти лет, на которые он выглядел.

Запах. Запах потенциальной жертвы. Это я мог понять. И многое в поведении Вернера само встало на свои места. Он очень любил Саньку.Так сильно, что не мог от него отказаться, не мог позволить себе не видеть его. И мучился сам, чувствуя рядом живое тепло. Слыша запах молодой живой крови.

— Сколько тебе лет, Слав? На самом деле.

— Тебе зачем?

— Просто интересно, — я пожал плечами.

— Больше ста, успокойся, — он снова сделал затяжку и перевернул ещё один альбомный лист.

— Я тебя напрягаю? Мне уйти?

— Сиди, ты нужен. Вдвоём у нас больше шансов — днём я вынужден спать.

— Ты спишь здесь? Или в гробу? — проснувшееся вдруг любопытство оказалось для меня той ещё пыткой, хотелось задать кучу вопросов и получить ответы на все.

— А кого ты убил, Влад? И за что?

Допив кофе, я поставил чашку на стол и предложил:

— А давай баш на баш? Каждый ответит по очереди на три вопроса.

— Некогда, смотри.

И он развернул, наконец, передо мной свой альбом. Ткнул пальцем в старую-старую фотографию, на которой была изображена улица какого-то европейского городка — с почти игрушечными кирпичными домиками, островерхими черепичными крышами, старой набережной и вдалеке виднелись купола какого-то здания.

— Берлинский собор, — пояснил Вернер и стряхнул с сигареты пепел в свою любимую пепельницу.

Я вспомнил фразу-посдказку:

— «И в конце не хочу видеть я, как ты разлетаешься на куски»... Но причём здесь собор?

— Во время войны там засел снайпер, был приказ его убрать, я полез наверх и чуть не сорвался вниз.

И я вспомнил, как об этом рассказывал Санька. Он рассказывал о Вернере. Он давал мне эту подсказку заранее, так, между делом... Он уже знал тогда...

— Конечно, знал, — фыркнул Вернер и поддел ногтём фотографию, чтобы аккуратно вытащить её из пластикового кармашка. — И в этом вся беда.

На обороте снимка мы увидели карандашную надпись: «Не смотри, никому нас не спасти». И адрес какого-то сайта. Я не успел и глазом моргнуть, а Вернер уже с нечеловеческой скоростью успел смотаться за своим «алиеном».

Блядь. Хоть постеснялся бы...

— Не вижу смысла, если ты уже всё знаешь, — рассеянно ответил тот, уже включая свой ноут.

— Ты всё-таки читаешь мысли.

— Если всё на лице написано, то почему бы и нет.

Засранец.

Санька оказался предсказуем до безобразия — сайт рассказывал об истории Великой Отечественной, и нужная нам статья посвящалась очередным малоизвестным фактам. В статье подробно описывались ужасы концлагеря «Белжец», расположенного близ одноимённого села в Польше. Там содержали преимущественно цыган и евреев, которых уничтожали в массовом порядке, потоком. Существовал он с марта 1942 по июнь 1943 года. Ликвидирован самими нацистами, которые выкопали и сожгли все трупы, расчистили территорию, засадили её деревьями и сделали на этом месте ферму.

Получается, что вроде как и не было тут ничего, верно? Нет тела — нет дела. Но в сорок пятом Красная Армия дошла и до этого места... только спасти тех, кто погиб, было уже нельзя... Почти пятьсот тысяч погибших...

— И что нам с этим делать? — тихо спросил я, дочитав статью.

— Не знаю пока, — Вернер посмотрел на часы. — Скоро рассвет, мне необходим нормальный сон, иначе я стану злым и невменяемым. Ты тоже ложись, для полноценной работы мозга необходим отдых. Завтра подумаешь. Вечером разберёмся с тем, что имеем. Всё.

Он медленно поднялся с дивана, затушил окурок в пепельнице и странно посмотрел на меня. Я уже почти задумался на тему, что делать, если вампир вдруг захочет отужинать не выходя из дома, когда Вернер вдруг медленно проговорил:

— Странная у тебя история, Влад. Ты видел одного из нас, но остался жив. И при этом помнишь его. Но на тебе есть его отпечаток. Здесь есть о чём подумать.

Оставшись на кухне в одиночестве, я долго смотрел на закрытый ноутбук, решая, что делать дальше. Можно просто уйти домой, лечь спать в собственной постели, спровадив Софью на диванчик, а мужики и так на коврике фактически спят. Утром подумать на свежую голову и в комфортных условиях, попробовать решить новую загадку.

Но как раз уйти почему-то не получалось. Потому что вспомнилось, как Софья сказала, что Вернеру важно, чтобы рядом кто-то находился, когда он спит. Кто-то, кому он доверяет.

Выходит, что мне он доверял.

С тихим стоном я встал со стула и медленно потянулся, снова проверяя, целы ли кости, в порядке ли связки и мышцы. Гематом, конечно, уже утром будет столько, что краше в гроб кладут. Будет больно, но боль — привычный фактор, на который можно закрыть глаза. Саднящую скулу я уже намазал мазью с бадягой, сразу после душа. Неплохо было бы перетянуть чем-то левую стопу, привычный вывих снова дал себя знать. Но в целом...

В целом, ничего серьёзного. Жить буду. И даже неплохо, если не убьют раньше.

Невесело усмехнувшись, я взял тяжеленный ноутбук, фотографию и пошёл в гостиную, где меня уже ждал приготовленный диван.

Вернер, как и в прошлый раз, ушёл к себе и наверняка заперся изнутри — нормальное поведение, если ты вампир и уязвим в часы дневного сна. Я в детстве читал «Вампиров», чей-то официально изданный фанфик, как это называет молодёжь, на небезызвестного «Дракулу» Брэма Стокера. Хотя самого «Дракулу» так и не осилил. Фанфик мне зашёл больше. Там как раз много уделялось внимания этим самым часам дневного сна.

А вот интересно, Вернер умеет превращаться в летучую мышь? Или в туман? А в картинах прятаться может? С каждой новой мыслью в таком ключе я веселился всё больше, представлялась всякая глупость, вплоть до Бэтмена с вампирскими зубами.

Защитная реакция организма на стресс, так сказала бы Елена, наш штатный врач экстренной помощи. Одно время я обращался к ней довольно регулярно — по разным причинам. А после смерти Лики она сама не хотела отставать, всячески предлагая свою помощь.

За Саньку было очень тревожно, хотелось верить, что он ещё жив. Я не питал иллюзий на этот счёт на самом-то деле. Редко даже похищенных ради выкупа детей возвращали живыми. Живой заложник — это опасно. Опасно, когда он перестаёт быть нужным. Потому что видел своего похитителя, слышал его голос, знает какие-то мелкие детали. Пусть незначительные, но именно детали пугают больше всего.

«Дьявол в деталях».

Вот это точно. Именно дьявол.

Я уже почти засыпал, завернувшись с головой в одеяло, когда раздался тихий звук вибрации. До рассвета оставался какой-то час, неужели Лёха ещё не спит? Он что-то узнал? Или...

Я лихорадочно вытаскивал свой телефон из чехла, а он всё вибрировал, как живой.

— Да! — рявкнул я в трубку, не зная, с кем буду говорить, потому что номер не определился.

— Влад, не кричите, — произнесли с заметным акцентом. — Это Милош. У вас есть новости?

Я сел на диване, попытался собрать мысли в кучу:

— Нет, пока нет ничего. Мы не можем пока узнать, куда его увезли, за пределами области следы теряются... Но Санька оставил какую-то странную подсказку, что-то про Польшу, если я правильно понимаю...

— Вы правильно понимаете. Почти, — Милош заметно вздохнул. — Его увезли из страны. Возможно, как раз куда-то в Европу. Мы ищем.

— Вы? — я задумался в этот момент, кто вообще такой Милош Якшич, чем занимается, и...

— Да, мне предложили помощь старые друзья. Он где-то в Европе.

— Послушайте, Милош, Санька упоминал, что пропадают люди, возможно, это как-то вам поможет. Я скину список. Мы сами пытаемся определить, как это всё связано...

— Я знаю, — оборвал он меня.

— Что знаете?

— Знаю об этих исчезновениях. Мы с Александром как-то говорили об этом. Но это ничего не дало.

— Почему? — я ничего не понимал.

Он снова вздохнул и терпеливо ответил:

— Среди пропавших был мой побратим. Его искали много лет. Я сам искал. Ничего не нашли. Это было давно.

Повисла тишина. Где-то на фоне слышался лёгкий треск, звонок, видимо, шёл совсем издалека, из другого города, области... чёрт его знает, может, уже из самой Европы. Я едва различал опять чьи-то голоса, неясный фоновый шум.

— Мне пора, Влад, — наконец, заговорил Милош снова. — Передайте Мстиславу, что я сделаю всё, от меня зависящее. Даже если он сам этого не хочет.

— Хорошо...

Через секунду раздались гудки.

Прежде чем снова лечь спать, я отправил Лёхе смс. Пусть сам решает, что делать дальше.

Но если Саньку и правда вывезли из страны... шансы найти его становились всё призрачнее.


	20. Chapter 20

Утром мне хотелось сдохнуть. Просто сдохнуть, потому что болели даже те мышцы, о которых я и не подозревал. Вот ведь... заплыл жирком, за столько-то лет покоя. Совсем забыл, что за всё надо платить. Тело отвыкло от боли, оно не хотело терпеть. Но кто его вообще спрашивал? Я закинул в себя пару таблеток обезболивающего, и лишь после этого решился позавтракать. После еды, конечно, было бы безопаснее, но на голодный желудок действует быстрее.

И уже потом я капитально засел за разгадку подкинутых Санькой фразочек.

Где-то через час отзвонился Лёха, сообщил, что из соседней области вылетел подозрительный частный самолётик. Куда именно он направился, пока было непонятно, источник не желал палить контору. По крайней мере, за те «гроши», которые ему предложил Сергей Сергеич.

Зажрались нынешние «источники», ой зажрались. Совсем забыли, как в девяностые рады были и тому, что их живыми отпускали... Если отпускали.

А над Санькиным ноутом всё ещё колдовал Ядрин.

Я даже подивился: неужели у Саньки такой талантище в этой области, что его ноут даже опытный хакер вскрыть не может.

Но дивиться было некогда, поэтому я снова раскрыл вчерашнюю страницу со статьёй о Белжеце и задумчиво вперился в экран.

Вообще, если так рассуждать, то что у нас получается?

А получается вот что.

Строчки явно складываются в некий стишок, но, скорее всего, это текст песни.

_Свет горит, кругом дым,_

_Я стою совсем один._

_И никто не заберёт меня домой._

_Не дыши, это я,_

_Мы с тобой среди огня..._

_Пусто_ _здесь_ _,  
_

_Всё было сном, только сном._

_И в конце не хочу видеть я, как ты_

_Разлетаешься на куски..._

_Не смотри, никому нас не спасти._

Во всём этом безобразии точно был какой-то ритм, мне даже казалось, я могу напеть его. Но он ускользал, так и не проявившись в моей памяти. А значит, я не мог понять, откуда эти строки. Имело ли это значение — уже другой вопрос, с Санькиной логикой возможно было всё, что угодно.

Потеряв минут десять с этим бесполезным занятием, я снова вернулся к статье.

Ну... что тут сказать? Исторические изыскания, факты, о которых, действительно, не особо любят говорить, особенно сейчас. Особенно те, чьи предки приложили к этим событиям руку.

Я прокрутил страничку вниз до самого конца. Подгрузились комментарии, и я заинтересованно принялся изучать их. А там было, на что обратить внимание.

В комментариях разгорелась жаркая дискуссия на тему, что стало с тем нацистским уродом, который заведовал этим лагерем смерти. Запоминающееся такое имечко у него оказалось: Герхард Бём. Каких только теорий не было о его дальнейшей судьбе. Но факт — он не попал на Нюрнбергский процесс в качестве обвиняемого. Его следы вообще терялись сразу в июне сорок третьего. И не понять, то ли свои же убрали, то ли сбежал куда.

Какой-то товарищ под ником Пипец666 отчаянно доказывал, что в Белжеце проводились опыты на людях.

Если честно, опыты проводились везде. Это я помнил хорошо — наша старушка-историчка сумела вбить это в наши головы. Если даты из них ещё и выветривались, то вот такие ужасы — засели намертво. Впрочем, я её никогда не осуждал, она права, нельзя забывать подобное, иначе повторится да ещё и не единожды. И в более крупных масштабах.

Я прокрутил ещё пару комментариев...

И чуть не поседел, когда увидел старый комментарий, оставленный гостем.

Скан потёртой фотографии с изображением печи крематория — как раз такого, какой использовали в лагере. И поверх изображения белыми корявыми буквами надпись:

_Не хочу видеть я, как ты_

_Исчезаешь, словно дым..._

Я моргнул. Ещё раз. И ещё. Всё думал, что это наваждение, и, если постараться, оно развеется само.

Не развеялось.

Я посмотрел на дату комментария. Прошло два месяца. Два, блядь, месяца! Найду паршивца — сам уши надеру!

Сначала я тупо пялился на фотку, а потом додумался провести курсором — под картинкой была ссылка. И она не заканчивалась на .jpg или какой там ещё может быть формат у этого изображения, в конце стоял очередной .htm.

Я рискнул нажать.

Секунда, две, три...

Да блядь!

Передо мной развернулось другое изображение — роскошный готический собор, залитое на какой-то сторонний ресурс.

И вот что это вообще? Причём тут собор?

Я посидел, порычал под нос, подёргал себя за чёлку, но дельных мыслей в голове не возникало.

Что делать? Как искать? Куда вообще двигаться?

А если это не Санькин коммент? Что тогда?

Не, не может быть. Я был уверен, что никто больше до такого не додумался бы. Вопрос в другом, как это раскрутить...

Закусив губу, я дотянулся до своего телефона и позвонил Софье. Кратко обрисовал ей ситуацию, спросил, не упоминал ли Санька каких соборов...

Посопев в трубку, Софья вдруг выдала:

— Попробуйте задать поиск по картинкам. Гугл вполне сможет определить, что это за собор. И... я бы попробовала поискать исходник той фотки с печами. Возможно, это тоже имеет значение.

— А если нет?

— Не попробуем — не узнаем.

Продолжать разговор я не стал. Просить Софью заняться этим не имело смысла, слишком многое нужно объяснять на пальцах. Поэтому я решил последовать её совету и перетащил снимок собора в окошко поиска Гугла.

И мудрейший поисковик ткнул меня носом в статью на википедии, объяснив тупому неучу, что это Эрфуртский кафедральный собор, посвящённый Деве Марии.

Окей, Гугл, тогда поехали дальше.

Сначала я попытался поискать исходник фотографии с печью. Гугл выдал что-то невразумительное, вроде похожее, а вроде и не совсем то. Видимо, опознать мешала надпись на рисунке.

Тогда я пошёл по другому пути. Вбил в поисковик «крематорий» и «Эрфуртский собор». Посыпались статьи самого разного содержания, но почему-то только о соборе. Крематорий попадался, в основном, в рекламе. Я стал всячески менять запросы, потратил где-то полчаса, обозлился, сходил на кухню за кофе, вернулся... попробовал снова...

И получил-таки результат. На запрос «Эрфурт кремационные печи» первой же строкой поисковик выдал мне статью с цитатой письма фирмы «И.А Топф и сыновья». Это была документация к тем самым кремационным печам.

Статья начиналась словами «Самые совершенные в техническом отношении кремационные печи разработала фирма «И.А. Топф и сыновья»... и дальше шли фотографии. Среди них нашёлся и исходник без надписи, и другие фотографии. На одной из них — Курт Прюфер, известный как создатель крематориев для Освенцима и других концентрационных лагерей, разговаривал о чём-то с заказчиком, неким Рихардом фон Бейстом. К статье было не очень много комментариев. Все довольно старые, с большим разрывом по времени, никто на них не отвечал... Но меня зацепил самый последний от гостя — трёхмесячной давности.

Уже знакомая фраза: «Не смотри, никому нас не спасти».

Под текстом была ссылка.

Ну, что ж. Нырять в кроличью нору нужно зажмурившись.

И я нырнул.

На этот раз открылась статья о нашумевшем деле врача-убийцы. Я вспомнил, что как-то слышал в новостях об этом... возможно, что как раз три месяца назад. Или чуть больше. Врач «от скуки» убил более тридцати человек — собственных пациентов, которым вводил смертельные дозы лекарств, чтобы потом откачать, вроде как спасая. Тридцать — это те, кто не выжил, а всего жертв оказалось больше сотни. Я читал, ужасался, не понимал... и тут зацепился за тот факт, что садист работал сразу в нескольких больницах. Одна из них находилась в Эрфурте.

Это не могло быть простым совпадением. Не могло. Я судорожно полез искать информацию об этой больнице, и каково же было моё удивление... когда я обнаружил, что больница Хольтензер была частной, владел ей некий герр Бём, ратовавший за исследования в области производства лекарств от заболеваний крови. А вот спонсировал эти исследования некий герр Бейст.

Жуткое совпадение...

Совпадение ли?

Меня вдруг прошиб холодный пот.

Особенно когда в комментариях — вот ведь эпоха интернета! нагадить может кто угодно и где угодно! и интернет это сохранит... — обнаружил очередные строки:

_Ветер, степь, небеса..._

_Мира мало, как всегда._

Под которыми была очередная ссылка.

Кроличья нора становилась всё глубже, и я уже падал в неё, совершенно не думая, хотя нутром чуял, что ничего хорошего там нет. В принципе нет.

Ссылка вела... на огрызок статьи о «Степном фронте». Оборванный текст, мёртвые «окошки» вместо фотографий.

Ни комментариев, ни ссылок. Ни подсказок.

Ничего.

Всё-таки... всё-таки интернет не дарует бессмертие информации. Здесь тоже есть свои мертвецы и кладбища.

На этом мои нервы сдали. Нужно было срочно передохнуть, проветриться... выйти, наконец, отсюда. Просто глотнуть свежего воздуха.

Господи, но ведь к чему-то же это должно было привести, верно?..


	21. Chapter 21

Больше всего в происходящем меня бесило, что этот мелкий засранец все свои проблемы пытался решить сам. Ещё три месяца назад знал, к чему всё идёт, и вместо того, чтобы попросить помощи у взрослых дядей, влез в это дерьмо лично. С головой.

Нет, я не понимаю и не пойму никогда эту идиотскую жажду доказывать, что можешь справиться с проблемами без чужой помощи. У меня тоже были проблемы когда-то. Настолько серьёзные, что в пору было вешаться. Слава Богу, нашлись добрые люди, помогли. Пусть из корыстных целей — а кто вообще без собственной выгоды помогать будет в наше-то время? — но мне подарили новую жизнь. И я не отказался. Потому что тоже не люблю отказываться от выгоды. Да, вот такой я корыстный.

И поведение Саньки...

Вот вернём засранца домой, лично уши надеру, и плевать, что Вернер — вампир.

Кстати, о птичках.

Меня действительно не пугал этот факт. Почему? А вот хрен знает. И я как будто сразу перестал воспринимать эту его потустороннюю сущность, даже странно.

Пометавшись с полчаса по квартире, я всё-таки выполз из дома — очень хотелось дышать. Свежим воздухом, без запаха табака. Не видеть сиротливо стоящий в коридоре Санькин чемодан с вещами.

И когда я завалился в «Эйре», чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя, согреться после осеннего холода, мне позвонил Лёха.

— Слышь, Влад, — тихо пробубнил он в трубку. — А откуда у тебя сведения о Жданове?

Я хмыкнул. А вот и вопросы, на которые не хочется отвечать.

Официант принёс кофе и салат с курицей и грибами, поставил на столик вазочку с печеньем и тихо удалился.

Я со вздохом ответил на заданный Лёхой вопрос:

— У меня тоже есть конфиденциальные источники. Ты лучше скажи, что это дало?

— Да как сказать? — Лёха замялся. — Дело давнее, мутное, и вообще глухарь.

— А подробнее?

— Подробнее, — теперь уже вздохнул он. — Им занимался ещё мой начальник, когда я был стажёром. Там... В общем, Жданов — видный пацан был. Спорт, соревнования, фотосессии... потом вдруг он повредил руку, пришлось бросить теннис, зато стали приглашать сниматься для разных журналов. А потом... заболел он. Лейкемия вроде. В двадцать-то лет. Положили в больницу, куча денег на лечение, угасал стремительно. И тут в деле написано, что медсёстры замечать стали странности. Как будто ходил к нему кто по ночам. Да и ладно бы просто ходил, фанатки и не на такое способны. Стоят себе в коридоре перед палатой, слюни пускают... Нет. Тут было другое. Кто-то вскрывал кабинет главврача, из медкарты пропадали результаты обследований, кто-то пытался подменить препараты в капельницах... Видели подозрительную машину, каких-то тёмных личностей на территории. А потом Жданов умер. Не от болезни — вместо лекарства в капельнице была какая-то дрянь. Вскрытие провести не успели, труп исчез. Следствие пришло к выводу, что это было заказное, потому и труп выкрали. Странно всё очень.

— Да уж... А по поводу остальных что? — в голове крутились слова Иволгина о том, что к смертям тех троих причастны одни и те же люди.

— Дело Вербы запросили вчера, ждём. Пока всё на руках не окажется, тут ничего нельзя не сказать.

— Ясно... Спасибо, Лёх. Держись там.

Ясно, что ничего не ясно. Я ковырялся в салате, пил кофе и думал обо всех этих загадках. Больше всего меня беспокоил огрызок статьи, к которому привела последняя подсказка. Подумалось, что можно в принципе поискать копию — возможно, где-то сохранилось вопреки законам сетевой недолговечности. Дохлые хостинги ещё не дают повода думать, что всё пропало бесследно.

С этой мыслью я вытащил из кармана куртки телефон и задумчиво принялся копаться в недрах поисковика.

К сожалению, самой ссылки на ту статью у меня на телефоне не было, но я помнил достаточно хорошо первую фразу.

Через десять минут различных попыток провести ювелирную операцию поиска силами телефона, мне удалось найти копию статьи. Да здравствует сервис бэкапа, благополучно заблокированный Роскомнадзором. И да благословит Гермес Трисмегист придуманные человечеством способы обхода.

Статья по-прежнему оставалась без фотографий, но зато я нашёл источник. Тот самый пресловутый проект «История 404».

Хотелось побиться головой о стол, но я решил не пугать местный персонал. Расплатился и поспешил назад, в квартиру, где остался спать своим вампирским сном Вернер.

Я спешил, конечно, спешил. Едва успел разуться, скинул куртку и поскакал прямиком в кабинет. И плевать, что мне запретили туда заходить. Но, к моему удивлению, дверь не была заперта.

Я осторожно вошёл, стараясь не шуметь, хоть и подозревал, что спящему вампиру насрать даже на землетрясение. Но что-то заставляло пригибаться, втягивать голову в плечи, когда я забирал со стола маленький нетбук.

Невольно оглядывался назад, на запертую дверь, ведущую в спальню Вернера, и чувствовал — вот теперь по-настоящему чувствовал — снова тот мерзкий холодок, бегущий по спине и не дающий спокойно дышать.

Всё-таки не ушло. Не ушло ощущение, что он — нелюдь.

Было ли облегчение от этой мысли, сложно сказать. Просто всё как будто снова встало на свои места.

В гостиной я устроился на диване, завернулся в плед, чтобы избавиться от этого жуткого холодка. И включил нетбук. Никаких тебе паролей, никаких понятий безопасности. Крошечный агрегат с проектом, из-за которого исчезла толпа народа. Хотелось бы понять, что здесь такого страшного, кому помешал исторический проект...

Но иногда всё же лучше чего-то не знать. И об этом мне стоило помнить.

Я нашёл ту статью о «Степном фронте». Карты военных действий, описания битв, хронология... Много-много различных дат. Когда пошёл раздел о битве за Днепр, оказалось, что серым маркером Санька выделил абзацы с упоминанием Группы армий «Юг» вермахта. Я перешёл на страничку, посвящённую этой Группе, и снова погрузился в чтение. Снова карты, фотографии, схемы ведения боя.

Здесь Санька уже не стеснялся — выделял целые абзацы, буквально прямым текстом указывая на то, что хотел сказать.

Один из командующих — Эберхард фон Макензен. Был близко знаком с Гитлером, выжил после Нюрнбергского процесса. Официально умер в 1969 году. Почему-то слово «официально» было даже подчёркнуто.

Статья заканчивалась фразой, выделенной курсивом: «Пыль в карманах от песка, от песка».

Я не верил в совпадения. Только не в случае с Санькой — у мелкого засранца совпадений не бывает в принципе. Всё-то у него какие-то ниточки-цепочки...

Выключив нетбук, я снова засел в интернете — уже с «алиена». Меня интересовали любые упоминания одновременно трёх фамилий в одной статье: Бём, Бейст и Макензен.

Но, кроме той статьи о враче-убийце, больше никаких упоминаний не нашлось...

Солнце садилось, когда я, усталый и голодный, выполз на кухню, готовый уже выпотрошить весь холодильник, чтобы найти хоть что-то съедобное.

И именно в этот момент на кухне появился Вернер. Выглядел он откровенно неважно. Покрасневшие с нездоровым блеском глаза, посеревшая кожа, дрожащие пальцы... Первым делом он схватил со стола забытую пачку сигарет. Зажигалка нашлась не сразу.

Я сел за стол и напряжённо наблюдал за его действиями.

Он заметил, а потому только отмахнулся:

— Пойду, прогуляюсь. Буду через полчаса.

Я старался не думать, куда и зачем он пошёл. Не моё это дело, собственно.

В итоге я рассказал Вернеру обо всём, что узнал и что нашёл. Он тускло смотрел в стену и кусал губы. Сидел за кухонным столом, и ему явно было не до стоящего перед ним нетбука. Наверно, если бы я прислушался, то услышал бы, как в его голове со скрипом крутятся колёсики. Такие, старинные, какие рисуют на картинках в стиле стимпанк.

— Пыль в карманах от песка... — тихо пробормотал Вернер.

И вдруг с нечеловеческой скоростью рванул в свой кабинет. Я вскочил со стула, не зная, что думать, когда он вернулся назад, держа в руках... китель.

Я узнал его, именно в нём, в этом кителе Вернер был на фотографии со своей женой Александрой. Форма белогвардейского офицера...

Вот только выглядел он просто ужасно: ткань полиняла, истрепалась... а на груди и вовсе были дыры от пуль. Кажется.

— Это от штык-ножа, — неопределённо махнул рукой Вернер и снова сел на диван. — Меня тогда очень хотели убить.

Он судорожно выворачивал карманы, и из них сыпалась пыль.

Вернер пояснил:

— Мы как-то говорили о том, как чувствует себя только что обращённый вампир... Проснуться в могиле — это всё равно что быть заживо погребённым. Понимаешь? Когда выбираешься на поверхность, в карманах всегда остаётся...

Он замолчал, удивлённо застыв. А потом показал мне то, что нашёл в одном из карманов.

Маленький металлический ключик. Слишком маленький, чтобы открывать какую-то дверь.

И снова холодок пробежал по коже, потому что до меня только сейчас дошло, что всё это время у нас перед носом находилась самая главная подсказка. Потому что я сомневался, что цепочка будет продолжаться. Дальше уже просто некуда.

На деревянных ногах я дошёл до навесного кухонного шкафчика, открыл дверцу и взял в руки жестяную коробку.

Только к ней и мог подойти ключик.

Мы боялись увидеть то, что могло находиться внутри. Да и могло ли? Это ведь коробка с механизмом музыкальной шкатулки.

Вот только мы ошибались.

Дно у неё разбиралось, и внутри, вместо механизма мы нашли диск.

Обыкновенный DVD-диск с паршивеньким зомби-фильмом Dead 7. Ничего особенного, если не считать...

— Свет горит, кругом дым... — пробормотал я, наконец-то вспомнив мелодию. — Lights are out, up in smoke.

Это был вольный перевод песни именно из этого фильма. Санька включал её пару раз.


	22. Chapter 22

Диск был лицензионным, с напечатанным рисунком, всё как полагается. Но мы всё же подсознательно ожидали увидеть на нём что-то другое, а не средней паршивости фильм о восставших мертвецах. Но нет. Это был именно фильм и ничего больше.

Тогда Вернер вытащил из кармана брюк записную книжку, нашёл какую-то запись и отмотал фильм почти в самый конец. На мой не заданный вопрос он спокойно ответил:

— Цифры. Которые были в одной из записок. Самые первые. Это не координаты, а хронометраж фильма. 1.25.51. Сначала я думал, что нужно через GPS посмотреть или ещё как. Или это какой-то производственный код. Оказалось, что нет... Это всего лишь хронометраж.

Мы оба пялились на экран ноутбука. Но не видели ничего, кроме замершего на паузе чёрного экрана и строчек каста.

— И что это значит? — спросил я тупо. — В этом есть какой-то сакральный смысл?

— Должен быть, — он вздохнул и снова потянулся за своей записной книжкой. — Помнишь вторую группу цифр?

— Которую мы нашли в подвале?

— Да. Надо теперь понять, к чему относится она.

Вернер показал мне свою записаную книжку — на листке в клетку был записан ряд тех самых цифр: 27-68-5-99-199-3-1-41-58.

— Вот это уже точно код, — пробормотал я. — Вопрос в другом, к чему он привязан.

— Думаешь, это что-то вроде «Энигмы»? И нам нужен какой-то ключ?

Честно говоря, я не сразу понял, о какой «Энигме» идёт речь. Но хватило одного взгляда на странно оживившегося Вернера, чтобы вспомнить его возраст и понять — для него существует лишь одна «Энигма». Та самая, которую использовали нацисты во время войны.

Я потёр ладони и задумчиво проговорил:

— Вообще да, должен быть какой-то ключ. Потому что на номер сотового это не похоже. И я не думаю, что это номер банковской карты. Есть трёхназначные, двузначные и однозначные цифры. Значит, идёт отсчёт по порядку. Но что было началом отсчёта? Откуда считать?

— И причём тут конкретный кусок фильма, — Вернер был мрачен.

Понять его можно — время идёт, а мы ничего не можем сделать совсем. Абсолютно. И чем дальше — тем меньше шансов, что Санька ещё жив.

Фактически указанный момент фильма приходился на появление первой строки актёрского состава. То есть... то есть что? На этом отрезке нужно искать ключ? Или ключ начнётся вместе с длиннющим списком актёров?

— Нам было лет по пятнадцать, — начал я осторожно, — нужно было придумать какой-то свой шифр, чтобы передавать записки с важной информацией, и чтобы никто другой не смог понять их смысла. Что смешного?

Я замер, заметив, что Вернер смотрит на меня с какой-то странной улыбкой. Но он только покачал головой, типа, ничего, продолжай. Я резко поднялся со стула и принялся ходить по кухне, от окна к двери, от двери к плите. Руки так и чесались взяться за нож и доску, покрошить что-нибудь помельче — желательно в кастрюльку с кипятком. Очень хотелось себя чем-то занять... Чтобы не думать.

А Вернер смотрел на меня своими странными будто слегка светящимися голубыми глазами... Странно, я только сейчас заметил, что они и правда, как будто слегка светятся.

Но мысль нужно было закончить:

— Да, нам было по пятнадцать, и наш район не отличался безопасностью. Кажется, у нас вообще мало кто оказался в стороне от тогдашних разборок. Так вот, чтобы безопасно передавать информацию, мы придумали шифр. Не банальный «А=1», «Б=2» и так далее. Нет. Мы взяли за основу фразу, довольно известную. «В чащах юга жил бы цитрус? Да, но фальшивый экземпляр!» И приравняли к ней значения цифр в обратном порядке — с конца предложения. С таким шифром слово «мама» выглядело как 5.17.5.17. В то время это нам очень помогло. Может быть, здесь что-то похожее? И где-то на экране здесь есть такой ключ?

— Тогда его нужно привязать к чему-то конкретному... но здесь нет панграмм. Только... список, — Вернер нахмурился. — Тогда, может быть, список и есть ключ?

— Чьё-то имя? Фамилия?

— Или вообще первые буквы.

И мы засели за поиск ключа.

Через час пол был усеян разбросанными скомканными бумажками из отрывного блока, исписанными нашими попытками расшифровки. Мы пробовали первые буквы имён, вторые, последние, пытались даже по порядку... Не факт, что Санька не пошёл по нашему пути — не начал с конца.

Но всё оказалось проще. Первые буквы фамилий первого столбца. Мы несколько раз сбивались, считали заново, рабочий стол «алиена» был буквально засран скриншотами, без которых оказалось невозможно подсчитать буквы.

В конечном итоге получили имя и фамилию: Карл Остен.

И переглянулись.

Снова блядские немцы, в этом сомневаться не приходилось. Но причём тут они? Или...

Вернер тихо прошептал:

— Нюрнбергский процесс. Там были не все.

— Что? — я не понимал, о чём он.

— Не все преступники были осуждены. Некоторых так и не нашли, кто-то сбежал, а кого-то нам просто не выдали. Пресловутая операция «Скрепка». Слышал о такой?

Я отчаянно замотал головой. Нет, я не настолько знаком с историей, чтобы знать о таких вещах. Мне хватило своей истории, тех самых девяностых, чтобы понять, что не каждый преступник оказывается подсуден. Не каждый получает своё наказание.

— Операция «Скрепка» подразумевает вербовку учёных вермахта. Этим занимались спецслужбы США. Всем хотелось получить что-то особенное. Оружие, лекарство, способ усовершенствовать человека... что угодно. Но главное, чтобы никто другой больше не получил этих знаний. И если судить по той статье о больнице, где работал врач-убийца... Германия до сих пор пытается получить некое лекарство. Или проводит опыты на людях. Впрочем, этим могут заниматься частные лица, и само государство не имеет к этому совершенно никакого отношения... но я не очень в это верю.

Он вдруг встал и, вытащив из кармана телефон, вышел в коридор.

Я не стал мешать, потому что понимал, кому он собирался звонить. Для Вернера это был очень трудный шаг, и можно было не сомневаться — сорвётся он быстро.

Какое-то время в квартире стояла тишина, а потом я услышал быструю сбивчивую речь Вернера на чешском. Ну, по крайней мере, я думал, что это чешский, раз уж господин Милош Якшич тоже жил в Праге.

Сначала Вернер говорил тихо и уверенно, потом стал срываться на какие-то шипящие непонятные звуки.

Я решил пока больше не подслушивать и занялся чаем. Хоть какое-то развлечение для несчастного меня. Простые действия успокаивающе действовали на нервы.

Ровно до тех пор, пока из коридора не донёсся явный мат. Очень громкий и очень недобрый.

А потом наступила тишина, немного пугающая, но я решил, что пока ничего страшного не случилось. Поэтому спокойно поставил чайник на плиту, включил конфорку.

И тут зазвонил мой телефон. Я ответил, как всегда в последнее время, совершенно не глядя. Это оказался Лёха:

— Привет, Влад. У меня новости. Слушай внимательно и не перебивай. Мне удалось раздобыть кое-какие материалы по тем делам. Там были замешаны такие чины, что мало не покажется. Короче, тела этих ребяток выкрадывали из больниц с одной конкретной целью: пересадка органов. Их заказывала частная клиника — Хольтензер, может, слышал про такую? Находится в Германии. Ты это, Влад, дальше давай сам. Потому что мне сейчас конкретно сядут на хвост, и Сергей Сергеич уже готовит все пути отступления.

— Я понял, — услышанное меня совсем не радовало, — ты только скажи мне, чем вообще занимается эта частная клиника? Помимо пересадки органов в обход закона.

— Там что-то связано с исследованием крови. Информация сосем закрытая, не подобраться. Я не стал впутывать в это Ядрина, ты уж извини. Мы и так, по ходу, вляпались по самое не могу.

— Спасибо, Лёх, я всё понимаю. Передай Сергей Сергеичу, что я справлюсь. Всё будет нормально.

— Ладно, бывай. И это, симку и телефон смени.

Он отключился, не дожидаясь моего ответа. Я немного подумал и пока просто вынул из телефона батарею. Чтобы поменять симку и телефон, надо сначала до магазина дойти. А сейчас пока не до того.

Вернер вошёл в кухню медленной, какой-то деревянной походкой. Его глаза казались застывшими, будто он вдруг перестал видеть. В руке же был сжат раздолбанный к чертям телефон. Но я ведь не слышал никаких ударов, как же он?..

Только потом до меня дошло: металлический корпус просто смяли в кулаке.

Я осторожно спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Нужно ехать в Европу. Сегодня же.

Сердце так и подпрыгнуло в груди — то ли от страха услышать новости, то ли от радости, что новости всё-таки есть. Я попросил рассказать подробнее.

Вернер подошёл к кухонной стойке и положил на неё разбитые останки своего сотового. Упёрся в стойку руками и только после этого ответил:

— Мы знаем, у кого Санька. Но это значит, что его, возможно, уже давно нет в живых. Или...

— Что или? — я нахмурился, предчувствуя недоброе.

— Или лучше бы он умер.

Я рассказал Вернеру о больнице, он внимательно выслушал, а потом сказал, что будет собираться. Нужно заказать самолёт, чтобы успеть до рассвета покинуть страну и добраться до Дрездена, вроде как там будут ждать. Я стоял посреди кухни и не понимал: это вот сейчас меня так легко послали? Типа, дальше без твоей помощи, Влад? Так что ли?

Меня это совершенно не устраивало. Потому что если уж взялся вытаскивать одного малолетнего балбеса из дерьма, нужно идти до конца. Тем более, что вляпался я уже конкретно, наверно, даже похуже, чем Лёха. Да и помощь человека Вернеру всё равно понадобится — днём при свете солнца он никуда не выберется, как пить дать. Завалится спать в какой-нибудь подвал, и хоть пожар, хоть потоп. Вампир же.

И теперь уже Вернер замер, наблюдая, как я с деловым видом начинаю собирать свои немногочисленные пожитки. Что у меня тут с собой было-то? Ничего особенного. Всё, что на мне, верхняя одежда, да сумка с мелочью всякой вроде ключей и документов.

Вернер постоял, понаблюдал, а потом тихо заявил:

— Там будет опасно.

— И что? — я обернулся к нему. — Это что-то меняет? Думаешь, меня так просто напугать?

Он криво усмехнулся:

— Не думаю. Но вдвоём мы всё равно не справимся.

— И поэтому ты собирался один, верно? Чтобы точно сдохнуть. Что Милош сказал?

— Да ничего особенного. Только то, что он в Дрездене и его «друзья» собирают информацию.

— А если ему рассказать о больнице, это чем-то поможет? Ведь я правильно понимаю? Они ищут следы этого Остена?

— Правильно понимаешь. Нам нужно тогда раздобыть новый телефон, заказать самолёт, и... заручиться чьей-нибудь поддержкой. «Друзья» Милоша, конечно, хороши в своём деле, но они просто люди. Там они не справятся.

— Ты хочешь сказать... нам нужна помощь других вампиров? — я задумчиво закусил губу.

— Да.

— И ты кого-то знаешь? К кому можно обратиться?

— Знаю. И именно его собираюсь просить помочь с самолётом, — Вернер вышел в коридор, и уже оттуда я услышал: — У Иволгина частная авиакомпания, как раз для наших, вампирских нужд...

— Иволгин? — мне показалось, что я ослышался. — Он тоже...

— Да. А ты разве не знал? И Белый тоже был. Иволгин любит красивых и смелых мальчиков, — последнее прозвучало со смешком.

Блядь, как тесен мир! Если честно, мне вообще показалось в этот момент, что мир не только тесен, но ещё и вывернут наизнанку.

Иволгин — тоже вампир? Именно поэтому он...

Чёрт.

Не верить Вернеру не было смысла. Он никогда ещё мне не врал. Недоговаривал — да, но не врал.

— Что? — его голос раздался прямо за моей спиной. — Мир с ног на голову перевернулся?

— Что-то вроде того. Слав, мне бы позвонить как-то, что ли...

Оказалось, что у Вернера есть ещё один телефон. Недолго думая, я набрал Иволгина и замер, слушая гудки. Стоять не было сил, поэтому я просто сел у стены в коридоре в ожидании ответа.

— Я вас слушаю, — раздался голос Иволгина, и, наверно, я впервые был так рад его слышать.

— Максим, это я, Влад.

— О... я рад тебя слышать. Ты передумал? — мне показалось, что сейчас он очень тепло улыбается.

— Да, — я набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, будто собираясь сигануть вниз с обрыва. — Мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Если ты... не против. Я... знаю, кто ты, Максим. И согласен на все твои условия. Только помоги вытащить из дерьма Саньку. Очень прошу.

На том конце воцарилась мёртвая тишина.

Возможно, я перегнул палку. Вполне может быть. Возможно, я переоценил свою значимость. Возможно...

А вообще... в конце концов, что я теряю-то? Всего ничего — свободу. Или даже жизнь.

— Ты знаешь, где этот мальчик? — наконец спросил Иволгин очень тихо.

— Я знаю, у кого он. Вернер считает, что вдвоём нам не справиться. Даже если привлечь к этому людей.

— Я помогу, Влад. И ещё. Если есть возможность, позвони своему Шефу. Передай ему, что пора собирать всех. Тебя он точно послушает.

— А тебя — нет?

— У нас есть некоторые разногласия по территории, — он невесело хмыкнул.

Я долго сидел в коридоре у стены, слушая, как Венер готовится к отъезду.

В голове не укладывалось происходящее. Вот уж когда я понял, что вляпался давным-давно, что жив до сих пор только по чьей-то прихоти. А Лёха ведь и не знает... да никто не знает, даже Мишка Ядрин — вот как пить дать. А Лика? Она знала? Ведь Иволгин был постоянным её клиентом... Наверно, знала. Потому что все эти синяки... дикое количество засосов на шее, запястьях, сгибах локтей...

Я зажмурился.

Потому что та, давняя-давняя история сейчас имела совсем другой смысл. Я играл с огнём, рискуя всем. Я отдал человека вампиру... сам, своими руками... жив ли теперь Толька?

Тогда, много лет назад, я работал на того самого братка, к делу которого Лёха, на тот момент старший следователь милиции Алексей Коростылёв, пытался пришить и моё участие.

Если бы я знал, чем закончится дело, расторг бы контракт как можно скорее. Или вообще на него не соглашался.

Но, как известно, если бы да кабы... то б во рту росли грибы.

К тому моменту я отработал на Калача уже год, контракт подходил, к концу, но Калач решил, что я его устраиваю, и он продлил контракт ещё на год. Я имел полное право отказаться, но не видел в этом смысла — платили хорошо. А у нас в городе тогда был такой бардак, что с заработком вообще стало туго. Мало кто обращался в наше агентство, потому что расходы даже народу небедному пришлось подсократить.

Зимой, ближе к Новому году, Калач стал намекать, что я буду нужен ему в другом месте. Вроде как намечается длительная командировка, а жрать гостиничные помои он не собирается. Нравилось ему моя готовка. Без лишних раздумий я согласился.

Сейчас, если оглянуться назад, всё равно поступил бы так же. Потому что... потому что иначе просто не простил бы себя.

У каждого в жизни бывает такой момент, когда от решения зависят чужие жизни. Рано или поздно приходится решать чью-то судьбу, никого не спрашивая.

Мы уехали в другую область, командировка предполагалась на месяц. Я известил об этом Сергей Сергеича, сообщил всё, что знаю, об этой поездке.

Калач предпочитал жить с размахом. И новое место жительства оказалось дорогущим пятикомнатным номером в самой лучшей гостинице города. В мои задачи входило поддерживать порядок в помещениях, готовить и не впускать гостиничный персонал на Калачёвскую территорию. То есть месяц я должен был жить фактически взаперти — продукты через службу доставки, бытовую технику для уборки приносил персонал гостиницы, я забирал всё на пороге номера. Такая вот была жизнь, но я привык. У каждого нанимателя свои причуды, а моя задача — выполнять их. Иначе для чего вообще нанимать меня?

Всё шло прекрасно, без проблем, обычный распорядок дня — уборка, готовка, снова уборка, сон.

Калач закрывался в кабинете номера, занимался какими-то своими делами, в которые я никогда не лез. Я вообще старался пореже попадаться на глаза. Персонал домашнего труда должен быть незаметен — неслышен и невидим, если иного не пожелает наниматель. Вечером Калач покидал номер и редко возвращался раньше утра. Меня всё устраивало.

А потом...

Дело было дня за три до Нового года. Калач сообщил, что мы поедем в пригород, но не уточнил куда. Я не спрашивал. Предполагалось, что все дела будут улажены до 31 числа, чтобы успеть вернуться домой к празднику — Калачу названивала дочь от первого брака, хотела видеть отца дома.

Пригород оказался далеко не пригородом.

Большой коттедж посреди полного нигде — заснеженный лес, ни одного жилого дома на много километров вокруг. Всё ёлки, ёлки, ёлки... и сугробы с человеческий рост.

Мы прибыли первыми, хотя здесь предполагалась встреча с большим количеством людей. Помимо меня Калач взял с собой двоих телохранителей. И тогда я понял, что отмазаться от бандитских разборок вряд ли получится — всё равно окажусь замазанным.

Поскольку, как оказалось, принимающей стороной был Калач, мне пришлось за день приготовить дом к приёму гостей. К счастью, накрыть на стол не составило труда — мы привезли с собой всё необходимое.

Вечером начали съезжаться гости. Я старался не отсвечивать. Ровно до тех пор, пока не увидел Тольку. Это для меня стало шоком: измотанный, измождённый, с синяками на запястьях, он мало походил на себя прежнего, я даже с трудом узнал его в парне, которого тащил с собой за плечо один из братков.

Взгляд у Тольки был такой, что у меня мурашки побежали по телу. Потому что так смотрят только смертники — пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Вечером, когда Калач заперся с гостями в обеденном зале, я рискнул нарушить свои принципы. Поспрашивал приехавших со своими хозяевами «шестёрок», очень осторожно и ненавязчиво. И результат меня не порадовал.

Толька задолжал денег, пытался отдать долг — но проценты росли чуть ли не по часам. И тогда его поставили перед выбором: или он отработает, или его пустят на органы. Редкая группа крови оказалась у парня — четвёртая отрицательная. Но выяснилось, даже если Толька и отработает, его всё равно разберут на запчасти — нашёлся покупатель с очень большим кошельком.

Я думал. Долго думал. Целый час. Очень хотелось вмешаться, парень был хороший, я знал о его проблемах в семье — мать с тяжёлой болезнью, требовалась дорогая операция. Толька старался обеспечить родителей всем необходимым, буквально из кожи вон лез. Видимо, деньги занимал именно на операцию, а вовремя отдать не успел. Или ему просто не дали этого сделать.

Выйдя на улицу, я сел на ступеньку крыльца и замерзающими на холоде пальцами набрал на своём телефоне номер, который помнил наизусть, но которым никогда не пользовался. Номер, по которому можно было связаться с нашим Шефом, тем, кому принадлежало наше агентство, тем, кто заведовал всем этим бизнесом в нашем городе.

Трубку взяли сразу, мелодичный женский голос ответил:

— Диспетчерская служба поддержки сотрудников. Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь?

Я немножечко опешил. Думал, идиот, что можно напрямую поговорить с этим человеком, но кто же это позволит, верно? Вот есть у власть имущих время лично заниматься проблемами всякой мелочи.

Прочистив горло, я тихо сказал:

— Девушка, нужна помощь одному человеку.

Её тон сразу сменился с приветливого на серьёзный:

— Вы наш работник?

— Да, мой начальник Сергей Сергеевич Вехин. Но помощь нужна моему знакомому.

— Какого рода помощь?

— Его хотят убить.

Через пару секунд молчания она продолжила допрос:

— Вы понимаете, каковы будут последствия вашего звонка?

— Да, понимаю, — я судорожно выдохнул, надежда затеплилась где-то в груди.

— Минуточку, соединяю.

Я не успел даже опомниться, как в трубке раздался спокойный мужской голос, от которого мурашки бежали по телу. Не знаю, чем так цеплял, но в нём я буквально растворялся, слушая. Ко мне спокойно обратились:

— Здравствуйте, молодой человек, представьтесь, пожалуйста.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Влад Северов, я работник агентства...

— Я в курсе, кто вы, Влад. Вы у нас такой один. Ближе к делу, пожалуйста.

И дальше я уже как в омут нырнул, отрешился от лишних мыслей, говорил только то, что было действительно важно:

— Есть человек, мой давний знакомый, Анатолий Рощин. Его хотят убить. Точнее, хотят изъять органы. Я бы хотел... спасти его. Это возможно?

— Вы знаете о последствиях своей просьбы?

— Знаю. Готов выполнить всё, что понадобится.

— Какая группа крови у вас и у вашего знакомого?

Вопрос был странным, с явным подвохом, но я ответил:

— У него четвёртая отрицательная, у меня первая положительная.

— Хорошо. Для начала уточните у своего знакомого, желает ли он вообще быть спасённым, — говорящий усмехнулся. — И захочет ли жить после спасения.

— Какое для него условие? — я судорожно сглотнул.

— Он перестанет принадлежать сам себе. Что же касается вас, Влад... если ваш знакомый согласится, сможете ли вы выполнить некие поручения?

— Смогу, — тут и думать было не о чем, я слишком хорошо знал тех, кто собрался в этом доме.

И какими могут быть поручения, я тоже знал.

— Хорошо. Так вот, Влад. Уточните у своего знакомого, согласен ли он, потому что без его согласия всё это не имеет смысла. Если он согласится, отправьте смс на этот же номер. Диспетчер вышлет вам дальнейшие указания.

— Спасибо.

— Пока не за что благодарить.

Разговор закончился гудками.

Я не заметил, что фактически перестал дышать. Это был страшный разговор на самом деле. Потому что я знал, те, кто просили о помощи, всегда её получали. Но цена была разной. Иногда люди просто исчезали, потому что просили не за себя.

Поговорить с Толькой мне удалось лишь через два часа, когда Калач распорядился отнести запертому «товару» ужин.

Я отнёс.

Толька сидел на полу и тупо смотрел в стену. Всего пару лет назад он выглядел как греческий Нарцисс. Красивый такой красотой, что в пору писать картины. Тренированное тело, выразительные глаза.

Сейчас от этой красоты ничего не осталось. Только глаза стали ещё больше. А про одежду можно было вообще не говорить — какие-то штаны в облипочку, белая до прозрачности футболка, съезжающая с одного плеча, открывая слишком острые ключицы... и покрытую синяками шею. Чёткие следы пальцев, как и на запястьях.

Я тихо спросил:

— Толь, ты как?

— Нормально.

— Ты понимаешь, что с тобой будет?

— Да, — голос его звучал невыразительно, безэмоционально.

— Тебе могут помочь. Главное, чтобы ты сам этого захотел.

Он медленно повернул голову и впервые посмотрел на меня, задал один-единственный вопрос:

— И что взамен?

Я осторожно ответил:

— Мне сказали, что ты перестанешь принадлежать сам себе, — и затаил дыхание.

Потому что для Тольки сейчас, возможно, без разницы, умереть, или остаться жить — чьей-то игрушкой. Ведь перестать принадлежать себе, это именно что стать игрушкой...

Чуть помедлив, я добавил:

— Этот человек не нарушает своих слов. Он не просто поможет. Он не обидит.

— Откуда тебе знать? — Толька хмыкнул. — Этот мне тоже обещал, что пользоваться будет сам, под других не положит. Не положил... но отдаст на запчасти.

Я вздохнул и потёр переносицу, собираясь с мыслями:

— Я не уговариваю. Я просто говорю, что есть шанс выжить. Ты хочешь жить? Согласишься жить дальше, если сейчас этот кошмар закончится?

Он горько усмехнулся:

— Жить — хочется. Очень. Особенно после твоих слов и обещаний. Влад, ты прям змей-искуситель, ты в курсе?

— В курсе. Так что? Я вот, например, тоже очень хочу, чтобы ты жил. И чтобы Мария Петровна не искала тщетно твою могилу.

— Мама умерла, — тихо проговорил он. — Меня обманули с деньгами. Я не успел в срок с оплатой операции. И она умерла...

— Мне жаль...

Мне действительно было жаль, но время давно вышло, если продолжать этот разговор, охрана заинтересуется, чем я тут занимаюсь... Поэтому я задал последний вопрос:

— Так как? Согласен?

Толька поднял голову и прямо посмотрел на меня:

— Влад, ты хороший человек, хотя и старался всегда быть циником. Чем тебе обойдётся это всё?

— Не имеет значения. Так как?

— Согласен, — теперь его улыбка выглядела слегка безумной.

— Тогда жди и веди себя тихо до моего сигнала.

Я вышел и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь. Запер.

Охрана в лице двух «шкафов» пялилась в телевизор, по которому шёл женский реслинг. Просмотр шёл очень активно, с подбадривающими воплями и похабными комментариями.

Снова выйдя на улицу, я отправил смс с одним-единственным словом: «Да». А через минуту получил ответное сообщение с инструкциями.

Честно говоря, я знал, что вся моя биография, даже та, о которой я умолчал, находится в моём личном деле, а значит, о ней могут узнать те, у кого есть доступ. Поэтому не удивился, увидев написанное в полученном смс.

Немного подумав, я подсчитал время до рассвета. В тот момент мне казалось, что это имело значение только для успеха «операции по спасению». Времени оставалось достаточно — целых двенадцать часов, потому что солнце должно было встать где-то в восемь утра.

Мне оставалось сделать немного — подготовить почву для того, что будет потом.

Как это сделать — вопросов не возникло, я же всё-таки повар сегодняшнего банкета. К тому же готовил дом к приезду гостей, успел заглянуть во все шкафы, проверить все доступные углы. Мне настолько доверяют наниматели, что не скрывают ничего: ни наркоту в ящиках ночных столиков, ни любовников в постелях, ни оружия в платяных шкафах. Часто приходилось быть свидетелем супружеских измен. Или того, как муж избивал жену. Или того, как один из супругов употреблял кокаин, в то время, как второй занимался детьми... Всякое было.

И вот в этом доме тоже не было тайн. Я уже знал, где взять необходимое. Первая жена Калача страдала от жестокой депрессии, периодически прерываемой тяжёлыми истериками с криками и швырянием вещей в стены. На эти периоды горячо любящий муженёк отправлял её куда-то «развеяться», и судя по-всему, «развеивалась» она именно здесь. Потому что, приводя в порядок верхние этажи, я нашёл в одной из спален целые залежи клонидина, более известного в народе как «клофелин». Этот препарат помогал ей понизить давление, которое моментально подскакивало после очередного истерического выплеска. Снотворное, гипотензивное, быстродействующее — прекрасное средство для моих целей. Вдобавок старший сынуля Калача пару лет назад помер от передоза героином. Я находил остатки этого чудесного средства в паре мест этого дома. По сути, план действий нарисовался сам собой.

Для дорогих гостей я приготовил замечательный коктейль — водочка с успокоительным. Добавил во все бутылки, что были в доме. Эта братия не любит коньяки и прочие изыски, предпочитает «беленькую». Вот что с людьми ни делай, а привычки останутся теми же. Вроде и люди уже не последней величины, деньгами огромными ворочают, вращаются в кругах, где сплошные депутаты да знаменитости... а вкусы не меняются совсем.

Героин мне тоже пригодился. Порошочек чудесно вписался в меню в качестве десерта: шприцы нашлись тут же, в доме, осталось только заправить им крем в эклерах. Для охраны снаружи я приготовил бутерброды с добавочкой в майонез.

Были ли у меня какие-то сомнения в тот момент? Никаких. Абсолютно.

Толька был слишком хорошим парнем, чтобы погибать так страшно. А эти люди... давно не люди. Если сегодня оговаривали сделку по продаже Толькиных печёнки-селезёнки, значит, оговаривалась продажа и других людей. Просто Тольку передадут лично из рук в руки, а остальных привезут потом — частями, уже готовыми к употреблению.

Я уже молчу о том, что Тольке пришлось вообще пережить за это время. Никому не пожелаешь такой судьбы.

О чём я думал, когда смешивал снотворное с водой, а потом добавлял в водку? Ни о чём. Серьёзно. Руки не дрожали, на пол ничего не падало. Чёткие движения, спокойный рассудок. Поставили задачу — её нужно выполнить.

Первым делом я расставил бутылки по местам, потом разложил эклеры на блюдах. Сладкое в этой компании многие любят, особенно такое — «как из детства».

Приготовленные для охраны бутерброды сложил в контейнер. Но для начала заглянул к тем двоим, что охраняли Тольку. В комнате царило оживление — ребятки пробовали силы в армрестлинге, пока на экране работающего телевизора какая-то девица в неглиже показательно облизывала банан. Как и предполагалось, под столом кто-то из них заныкал бутылочку водки, которую я незаметно подменил, сделав вид, что убираю валяющийся мусор в виде пустых пакетиков из-под орешков и семечек.

Дальше вышел во двор, дошёл до будки сторожа, где сидел первый охранник, поздоровался с серьёзным детиной, спросил, не хочет ли тот перекусить или выпить воды. Детина сначала отмахнулся, потом подумал и попросил бутылку минералки.

Я запасливый, предусмотрел и этот вариант.

Потом обошёл дом вокруг, обнаружил ещё двоих, выхаживающих по периметру двора. Спросил, не хотят ли ребятки чего перекусить, сказал, что начальство уже вовсю обсуждает дела, так что куковать тут осталось недолго. Судя по тоскливым взглядам охраны, куковать они уже задолбались.

Закончив с раздачей бутербродов и вручив термос с горячим чаем, я вернулся в дом. По моим подсчётам, где-то через час-два в доме должно стать полно трупов. Ну или почти трупов, один хрен. Стоя на кухне и раскладывая столовое серебро, я перебирал в уме, всем ли раздал подарочки.

Оказалось, что не всем.

Как-то забыл, что товарищ Левша категорически не пьёт в последнее время, после того как открылась язва желудка. И эклерами не балуется, потому как в семье страдали сахарным диабетом.

Левша был не очень высоким коренастым дядькой лет под сорок. И хорошо владел ножом.

Я не успел ничего сделать, когда мне в бок упёрлось лезвие, и за спиной раздался сиплый голос:

— Владушка, ты ли это, мальчик мой? Перебил всех в доме, а теперь что?

— Ничего, Андрей Дементьевич, — я слабо улыбнулся, понимая, что со своими навыками ближнего боя в рукопашную уступаю опытному бандиту с ножом. Немного, но уступаю, особенно в сложившейся не очень удобной ситуации. — Теперь только ждать тех, кто придёт первым. Милиция, которую вы, наверное, вызвали, или те, кого вызвал я.

Нож сильнее упёрся мне в бок, пока ещё не причиняя особого вреда, всё-таки на мне был тёплый свитер поверх рубашки.

Левша тихо прошелестел:

— А тебе ведь все верили, Владушка. За что ты так нас? Кто заказал?

Я улыбнулся:

— Не заказал. Приговорил. И приговор привёл в исполнение.

— Сучонок ты мелкий, — ласково произнёс Левша, а дальше...

Каждый раз, пытаясь вспомнить очередную драку, в которой мне приходилось участвовать, я не могу вспомнить ничего толком. Особенность работы мозга, что ли.

Помню только острую боль в правом боку, помню, что ударил локтём назад, что-то упало с громким звоном... Темнота.

Потом уже снова чёткая последовательность событий. Я поднялся на второй этаж, мельком глянул на трупы охранников за столом перед работающим телевизором. Казалось, что оба спали, развалившись на стульях, но... нет. Трупы. Я точно знал дозировку.

Аккуратно отпер дверь и позвал Тольку. Тот откликнулся сразу: испуганный, какой-то совсем несчастный. Наверно, он до сих пор не верил, что спасение будет, что его вытащат отсюда.

Выйдя из комнаты, я взглянул уже на часы. Прошло три часа с момента получения смс. Кавалерия должна быть уже близко.

Ничего не болело, это я помню точно. Но руки почему-то были испачканы красным.

Толька круглыми глазами таращился на меня, на трупы в коридоре. На тело, припорошённое снегом за окном — кто-то из охранников пытался добежать до дома, но так и упал в сугроб. А там шёл снег, белый, мягкий, пушистый...

Мне стало душно, хотелось выйти на улицу, продышаться, но Толька вцепился в мою руку, что-то кричал, пытался, кажется, найти аптечку.

Я не чувствовал ни сожаления, ни страха. Даже когда оседал на пол, потому что ослабли ноги.

Потом — провал и темнота.

Очнулся уже в больнице в платной палате поздно вечером. Рядом сидел Шеф и внимательно смотрел на меня.

Я раньше никогда с ним не встречался, видел только на фото, но узнал сразу. Солидный мужик — брюнет с сединой на висках и в бороде. Глаза усталые и очень мудрые. Но больше мне запомнилась его по-отечески тёплая улыбка.

У меня болел бок, тянуло его нещадно, тело казалось ватным, плохо слушались руки. Но всё это не имело значения — смог выжить, и ладно. Значит, зачем-то ещё нужен на этом свете.

— С возвращением, Влад, — произнёс он тогда негромко. — Знаешь, я был удивлён тем, как ты отнёсся к делу. С полной серьёзностью. Но ведь можно было подождать, пока не приедут мои люди. Можно было всего лишь усыпить.

— Или перебить всех по одному, как в фильме ужасов, — криво улыбнулся я в ответ. — Нельзя было ждать, Роман Петрович... только не в этом случае. Они хотели Тольку...

— Я знаю, — остановил он меня. — Всё уже знаю.

Немного помолчав, я всё-таки решился спросить:

— Как он? Что с ним будет дальше?

Роман Петрович пожал плечами:

— С ним всё будет в порядке. Теперь — точно. Хороший мальчик, мне понравился.

От этих его слов мороз пробежал по коже. Вот и не скажешь, стоило ли оно всё того...

— Он будет в безопасности, — Шеф снова улыбнулся. — Не нужно беспокоиться, Влад. Анатолий очень... хороший молодой человек, я бы хотел, чтобы он остался со мной, так будет безопаснее. И правильнее.

— У него мать умерла...

— Знаю. Мы с ним уже поговорили.

Был ещё один вопрос, который меня беспокоил:

— А что теперь будет со мной? Там же...

— Случился пожар, — перебил меня Шеф тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Гости выпили слишком много, кто-то решил разжечь камин. Пока вы с Анатолием спали, случился пожар. Вам повезло, что смогли выбраться оттуда живыми.

— Точно, — я устало прикрыл глаза, начинала болеть голова, ломило в висках. — Повезло. Ещё живые есть?

— Только вы двое.

Я слабо кивнул.

В целом, понятно, что произошло там. Прибыла долгожданная кавалерия, нас эвакуировали, меня отправили в больницу, Тольку... не знаю, наверно, мне даже не разрешат увидеть его снова. В общем, в доме всё зачистили и устроили пожар, создав видимость несчастного случая. Нормально. С этим можно жить.

Вопрос лишь один — как?

И я его задал:

— Роман Петрович, что я должен вам?

— Ничего, — и снова эта улыбка. — Анатолий мне действительно понравился, считаю, что нашего с ним знакомства вполне достаточно за выполнение твоей просьбы. Ты чуть не умер, Влад, понимаешь?

Повисла тишина. Всё я понимал. Но не имело это никакого значения совершенно.

— Зачем было так рисковать? — тихо спросил меня Шеф, и почему-то почудилась мне в его голосе странная грусть, так говорят с неразумными детьми, которые лезут в неприятности наперекор родительскому слову.

— Разве это имеет значение? — говорить стало сложнее, клонило в сон, похоже, мне ещё долго будет аукаться моя самодеятельность.

— Конечно, имеет, — Роман Петрович нахмурился. — Ты ценный работник. Но даже не это главное. Для меня важны все, кто на меня работает, я отвечаю за всех вас. И это хорошо, что ты позвонил мне.

Я невесело усмехнулся:

— Оказалось, что звонил не вам, а в диспетчерскую службу.

— На самом деле именно мне, просто Ирочка предпочитает проверять все звонки.

— Ваша секретарша?

И он снова улыбнулся:

— Нет, она мой друг. Она считает, что так помощь будет действеннее. Я предпочитаю ей не мешать, потому что ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы она ошиблась в своих решениях.

И тут дверь в палату приоткрылась, заглянула пожилая медсестра:

— Роман Петрович, мальчику нужен отдых, а тут ещё один посетитель просится.

И наш Шеф, понимающе кивнув, медленно поднялся со стула.

Выглядел он, конечно, так, будто только что сошёл с обложки журнала Forbes, а исходящая от него аура буквально давала понять, что рядом хищник — уверенный и жестокий. Который в данный момент предпочитал не показывать когти сразу, усыпляя бдительность жертвы.

Уже у самых дверей он вдруг обернулся и сказал:

— С тобой тут поговорить хотят, но вы не засиживайтесь, тебе нужен отдых.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, я смог свободно вздохнуть. Волоски стояли дыбом на загривке и руках. Наконец-то можно расслабиться, и не строить из себя Брюса Уиллиса.

Но передохнуть мне не дали — через минуту дверь открылась снова, и в палату заглянул Толька.

Теперь он выглядел иначе, взгляд был уже не погасшим, появился даже какой-то блеск. Кажется, его хорошо кормили, даже вон переодели в приличное — нормальные джинсы и тёплый свитер. Толька, не задумываясь, уселся на край моей больничной койки и спросил:

— Ты как? Я думал, что всё, не выживешь... Знаешь, так страшно было. Кровь кругом, а ты, как Терминатор, будто даже боли не чувствуешь...

Я мотнул головой, чтобы он заткнулся, и тихо спросил:

— Ты сам как? В норме? Не жалеешь?

Он чуть не поперхнулся от этих слов. Вытаращился на меня, глаза, такие синие, как будто стали ещё ярче. А потом ответил, медленно, будто не зная, как подобрать слова:

— Знаешь, Влад... это странно, но... рядом с ним спокойно. Я наконец-то смог заснуть сегодня — прямо в машине, пока ехали к тебе. А я не спал уже год. Пару часов кошмаров сном не назовёшь.

— Ты теперь будешь принадлежать ему, — я горько улыбнулся.

— Знаю, — Только нахмурился, отвернулся к стене. — Но... может быть, всё не так страшно. Пока не знаю. Ничего не знаю. Но он сказал, что обещал тебе позаботиться о моём благополучии. Это так? Влад?

Я закрыл глаза и не ответил. Не нужно ему знать. Пусть живёт так, как посчитает нужным.

Сон навалился сразу, я даже не заметил, как провалился снова в темноту.

Выписали меня ещё не скоро, агентство оплачивало мой больничный. Потом, вернувшись домой, я ещё месяц приходил в себя. Не хотелось думать, что снова придётся жить бок о бок с чьей-то семьёй. Видеть чужие грехи, знать чужие тайны. Думал всё бросить, уволиться. Уехать куда-нибудь далеко-далеко... родители и так видят меня лишь по скайпу. Вернуться домой я не смогу.

Но...

Но потом на горизонте нарисовался Лёха со своим расследованием старого дела, которое решили пересмотреть в связи с вновь открывшимися обстоятельствами. И о покое пришлось забыть.

А вот Тольку я больше никогда не видел.

Трубку и в этот раз взяла Ирочка. Я и не ожидал ничего другого. Впрочем, за прошедшее время вместо Ирочки этим могла заниматься уже какая-нибудь Леночка... но не суть.

— Передайте, пожалуйста, Роману Петровичу, — глухо попросил я, всё так же сидя на полу в коридоре, — что господин Иволгин просил созвать всех. Это цитата. Не знаю, что это значит, просто передаю, что велено сказать.

На том конце линии повисла тишина. Длилась она минуту или две. Но я терпеливо ждал.

И наконец снова услышал голос нашего Шефа, ничуть не изменившийся за это время:

— Я тебя слушаю, Влад. Что случилось?

— Господин Иволгин сказал позвонить вам, потому что меня вы точно послушаете. Мой наниматель, Мстислав Вернер, собирается ввязаться в авантюру по спасению своего подопечного.

— Я в курсе этой истории, — голос Шефа, как мне показалось, прозвучал немного настороженно.

— Мы летим в Европу.

— Ты собираешься с ним, Влад?

— Да, я собираюсь с ним, — я вздохнул и закрыл глаза, прижавшись к стене затылком. — Санька в беде. Я не хочу, чтобы он погиб.

— Ты нарушаешь инструкции...

— Я больше не работаю на эту семью, а значит, нет никаких инструкций. Санька может погибнуть, а я не хочу этого. Я попросил о помощи Иволгина... пообещал ему... в общем, я согласился на его предложение.

В трубке раздалось какое-то странное шуршание, как будто шорох, чей-то тихий голос фоном, не разобрать слов... И Роман Петрович заговорил снова:

— Это не понравится Анатолию.

Я хмыкнул. Надо же. Значит, всё хорошо. Но сказал совсем другое:

— Это уже не имеет значения. Всё решено. Но Иволгин сказал, что понадобится помощь, и просил передать вам, что пора собирать всех, что бы это ни значило.

— Я понял, — голос Шефа стал сразу по-деловому сухим, — сообщи координаты, когда посчитаешь нужным. Мы сразу отправимся туда.

— Роман Петрович, — я немного помолчал, — почему вы это делаете для меня? Мне ведь нечего вам предложить.

— Понимаешь, Влад, я готов помочь любому своему работнику, если это действительно нужно. Но в случае с тобой всё очень неоднозначно. Ты сам поймёшь, о чём я говорю. Не сразу, но поймёшь. И я не знаю, как воспримешь это.

Разговор закончился на очень тревожной ноте.

Если подумать, то Шеф прав. Они с Сергей Сергеичем почему-то очень старательно оберегали меня от посягательств Иволгина. Что там было сказано? Территориальные разногласия? Возможно. Если они оба вампиры... для них наверняка может быть важна территория — где-то же должны они охотиться. Хищники не любят конкурентов в своём ареале обитания.

Интересно, а «все» — это кто? Другие вампиры? И сколько их? И почему они захотят помочь нам? А захотят ли?

\-------------------------------

**«Эни́гма»** (от др.-греч. αἴνιγμα — загадка) — переносная шифровальная машина, использовавшаяся для шифрования и дешифрования секретных сообщений. Более точно, «Энигма» — целое семейство электромеханических роторных машин, применявшихся с 20-х годов XX века. (см. Википедию)

**Операция «Скрепка»** (англ. Operation Paperclip) — программа Управления стратегических служб США по вербовке учёных из Третьего Рейха для работы в Соединённых Штатах Америки после Второй мировой войны (1939—1945). (См. Википедию)


	23. Chapter 23

Уже через час мы находились в маленьком частном самолёте и летели в чужую страну. Перелёт должен был занять около пяти часов, так что времени у нас предполагалась уйма.

Я устроился в своём кресле и посмотрел в иллюминатор — там пока не было ничего интересного. Впрочем, по-любому вид снаружи меня не интересовал, очень хотелось выспаться.

Вернер расположился в соседнем кресле — напротив меня, и прикрыл глаза, видимо, чтобы отрешиться от окружающего мира. Для него-то «день» только недавно начался, а я уже вымотался по самое не могу, глаза просто слипались.

Кроме нас, в этом небольшом салоне больше никого не было. Стюардесса скрылась за синими шторками в конце салона.

Я только закрыл глаза, собираясь вздремнуть хоть ненадолго, когда услышал тихий голос Вернера:

— В Дрездене нас ждут, там подведём итоги, решим, что делать дальше. Будет лучше, если ты останешься с людьми, а не полезешь с нами в пекло.

— А что там за люди? — решил я полюбопытствовать, пока позволяли.

Вернер ответил совершенно спокойно:

— Друзья Милоша.

— Слав, расскажи мне, что происходит? Я мало что понимаю, но если понадобится моя помощь, знать нужно больше.

Он какое-то время молчал.

Я смотрел на него, сидящего напротив, такого уставшего, измождённого. В голове не укладывалось, что он — вампир. Потому что именно сейчас он был похож на самого обычного человека, измотанного переживаниями за своего ребёнка.

Казалось, что он не захочет отвечать.

Поэтому я просто стал изучать салон. Ну, что сказать? Вампиры явно летают первым классом. Светлые деревянные панели на стенках, кожаные кресла, совсем не похожие на те, которые в обычных пассажирских самолётах — больше места, сплошной комфорт. Выдвижной столик, красивые стеклянные бокалы для минералки.

Я налил себе немного в бокал. Вкус понравился — очень освежал, было что-то в нём очень приятное, неуловимое.

Вернер вздохнул и посмотрел на меня. Потом заговорил:

— Милоша, как и меня, обратили во время войны. Но если меня обратили во время Первой мировой да ещё и прямо на поле боя, то с ним вышло иначе. Это была Вторая мировая, он попал в концлагерь. Пережил кучу бесчеловечных экспериментов, в итоге его обратили.

— Обратили? — я нахмурился, не понимая. — Кто? Там был вампир?

— Нет, хуже. Там были люди. Люди, которые делали из людей вампиров. Их было двое таких — Милош и Сандро. Сандро обратили первым, потом его заставили обратить Милоша. Им нужны были молодые, едва обращённые вампиры. Это было в том самом лагере — Белжеце. Там погибло много людей, очень много. А сколько вампиров — я даже не знаю. Знаешь, почему нацисты ликвидировали тот лагерь?

— Нет. Откуда бы?

Вернер усмехнулся и налили воды себе. Отпил из бокала:

— Заключённые устроили побег. Милош вывел оттуда столько людей, сколько смог, сколько успел до рассвета. Они с Сандро перебили всех надзирателей. Но тревога сработала, прибыло подкрепление... Сандро, скорее всего, убили. А Милоша защитили люди, те самые заключённые, которым эти двое помогали бежать. Потом Милош устроил охоту на нацистов, помогал людям выбраться из концлагерей... Даже после, когда война закончилась. Так с ним на связь вышел Моссад, с которым он продолжал сотрудничать очень много лет.

— Это и есть его друзья? — в это легко можно было поверить, кстати.

— Да. И они нам помогут найти Остена, — Вернер вздохнул.

— А кто такой Остен? — честно, дозированность информации начинала просто раздражать.

— Карл Остен — это псевдоним, под которым Макензен в Белжеце занимался опытами над людьми. Он приезжал, закрывался в подвале... и что там происходило на самом деле, одному дьяволу известно. Но Санька решил, что основной целью была кровь вампиров, так он пытался создать эликсир бессмертия. Мы с Санькой говорили об этом. Он считает, что опыты эти продолжаются до сих пор, только проходят под названием «исследования крови».

Я стал понимать. Больница в Германии, те же фамилии, о которых писали в исторических статьях... видимо, потомки тех нацистов продолжали дело своих предков, или... тут холодок пробежал у меня по спине — или это и есть те же люди, только переставшие быть людьми.

Вот почему нужна поддержка других вампиров.

— А почему Дрезден? — тихо спросил я Вернера.

Тот пожал плечами:

— Там сейчас Милош. Разберёмся на месте.

На какое-то время воцарилось молчание.

Я переваривал новые факты, и меня совсем не радовал получавшийся расклад. Если Саньку похитили люди Остена... страшно подумать, что стало за это время с пацаном. Зачем он им понадобился? Да и вообще жив ли он?

Сейчас, когда картина происходящего более-менее прояснилась, стало понятно, почему пропадали люди. «Молодая гвардия» — видимо, это были новообращённые вампиры. Как проходило само обращение, я не знал. Но, видимо, требовался какой-то период, заканчивающийся закономерным исходом — смертью. Смертью человека, чтобы родился вампир.

Значит, мать Саньки, красавица Марина Данилова, тоже через это прошла? Стала вампиром... каково это было для Саньки? Как он вообще к этому отнёсся? А Милош? Парень так к нему неровно дышит, что готов нарушить все запреты.

Неожиданно Вернер заговорил снова:

— Милош когда-то ухаживал за Мариной. Я был против их отношений, против того, что он с ней сделал, — он закрыл глаза и продолжил уже, не открывая их, видимо, так он прятал свою боль. — Но она любила его. Санька знал об этом, обо всём знал. Сам очень к нему привязался... Марину убили люди, когда она была совсем юной, неопытной, ничего о себе не знала совсем. Это... это страшно. А теперь Санька связался с Милошем.

Он горько хмыкнул.

Да, ситуация прямо-таки паршивая. Я понимал Вернера. Действительно понимал. Если из всех его потомков остались в живых только Марина и Санька, а потом и их двоих постигла такая страшная судьба... нет ничего циничнее такого исхода, на мой взгляд.

И тут я задумался о собственной судьбе. Я ведь тоже... связан с миром вампиров. И дело далеко не в Вернере.

Много-много лет назад один вампир спас меня от смерти, не позволил двоим гопникам убить меня той холодной зимой. Почему? И я тихо спросил:

— А что со мной? Ты говорил, что на мне печать вампира. Что это значит?

В этот раз Вернер достал из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Я уже знал, что так он пытается отвлечься от запаха моей крови, но он недавно «ужинал», значит, моя кровь просто мешала ему сосредоточиться. Наконец, он ответил:

— Когда мы встречаемся с людьми, но не хотим, чтобы они запомнили нас, мы накладываем на них морок. Они забывают о встрече с нами. Этот морок чувствуется другими вампирами, то есть это вроде как сигнал «не трогать» человека. На тебе этот след морока есть. Очень старый, очень слабый, но есть. Но ты говоришь, что помнишь о той встрече.

— Помню.

— Это-то и странно. Может быть, тому вампиру нужно было что-то другое?

— Или морок сработал не так. Я не помню всё своё детство до самой встречи с ним. Моя жизнь начинается с этой встречи...

— Значит, он хотел, чтобы ты его запомнил.

— Но зачем? — вопрос, который не давал мне покоя.

Вернер пожал плечами:

— Кто знает? Может быть, он хотел найти тебя после?

Что ж, это тоже вариант. И почему-то сразу вспомнился Иволгин с его дотошным домогательством, с его странными намёками и желанием заполучить меня себе. Что, ему Белого не хватало, что ли?

Лететь предстояло ещё долго, но усталость брала своё. Уже почти засыпая, я услышал, как Вернер произнёс:

— Когда прилетим в Дрезден, Влад, тебе придётся заняться транспортировкой. В аэропорту нас встретят друзья Милоша. Там тебе всё расскажут.

Я только угукнул и завернулся в плед, который до этого нашёл в нише под столиком. И снился мне Санька: озорной и неугомонный, он шёл рядом, солнечно улыбался, рассказывая, что в этот раз успел натворить в университете, смеялся, запрокидывая назад голову, и мне мерещилось, что волосы у него стали длинными, слегка вьющимися, как у его матери на той фотографии, черты лица стали мягче и женственнее. А нам навстречу шёл незнакомец — у него была мягкая улыбка и очень откровенный взгляд. При виде его Санька вдруг с воплем кинулся ему на шею, и незнакомец подхватил его, поднял высоко над собой, что-то тихо говоря по-чешски. Они оба были счастливы. Но вдруг Санька обмяк в его руках, повис, как безвольная кукла, и я увидел, как у него на спине, на белой ткани рубашки, расплылось кроваво-алое пятно.

Я проснулся с криком, резко сел в кресле, еле осознавая, где нахожусь и что происходит.

Вернера рядом не было, только на столике лежала прижатая пустым бокалом записка: «Скоро утро, я ушёл спать. Сделай, как договаривались. Нас встретят».

Сердце в груди колотилось, как бешеное, я тупо смотрел на записку, а в голове не было ни одной мысли. Нет, я не боялся. Чего тут бояться-то? Всё как обычно: поставлена задача — нужно её выполнить. Осталось только забыть, что я вообще умею испытывать эмоции.


	24. Chapter 24

В Дрезден мы прибыли почти на рассвете. Я не запомнил, как покинул аэропорт, потому что всё ещё пребывал в каком-то странном состоянии между сном и явью. Нас действительно встречали — двое очень серьёзных молодых людей помогли загрузить наш багаж в белый полуфургон — такие обычно используют для перевозок небольших грузов. Помимо двух чемоданов внутрь погрузили ещё и большой длинный ящик. Я на секунду представил, каково это Вернеру — находиться там, внутри, когда его грузят как какой-то багаж. Но потом отмахнулся от этой мысли — видимо, для вампира это не имеет значения, раз он согласился на такую перевозку.

Водитель уверенно вывел машину на ещё почти безлюдную улицу, и я прислонился к спинке сиденья, закрыв глаза, в надежде ещё немного подремать.

Сколько времени заняла дорога, не знаю, но проснулся, когда солнце уже вовсю сияло над городом. Машина остановилась перед небольшим частным домом, видимо, где-то в пригороде — дома здесь напоминали иллюстрации в книжках со сказками. У меня была такая — сборник братьев Гримм. Так и чудилось, что вот-вот увижу пряничный домик и выходящую из него старую ведьму.

— Проходите, Влад, — один из моих сопровождающих открыл дверь этого дома и пропустил меня внутрь.

Второй пронёс следом оба чемодана, и, пока я осматривал скромных размеров холл, вдвоём они внесли и тот самый ящик.

Моих сопровождающих звали Даниэль и Амит, но, учитывая, в какой организации они служили, я не думал, что эти имена настоящие.

Даниэль — старший, лет сорока, коротко стриженный брюнет, был особенно молчалив, а вот Амит, младше него лет на десять, щеголял модной стрижкой с косой чёлкой, прядь в которой была выкрашена в тёмно-красный. Колоритные ребята, на самом деле, но я не собирался заводить с ними дружбу, меня интересовало совсем другое.

После минутного обсуждения мы решили перенести ящик в одну из комнат, где окно было закрыто ставнями и плотными жалюзи. Там сняли крышку с ящика, вытащили красивый лакированный гроб с золочёными ручками и поставили его рядом с кроватью так, чтобы удобно было из него выбираться.

А потом отправились на кухню, потому что есть хотелось уже достаточно сильно.

Амит деловито разогревал суп, от которого шёл приятный аромат копчёностей, и рассказывал, что нам предстоит. Говорили они оба на английском. Слава Богу, этот язык я понимал, спасибо родителям за хорошее образование.

Вечером нам предстояло встретиться с Милошем. От одной этой мысли мне становилось не совсем хорошо, потому что я не мог предсказать реакцию Вернера — придушит или нет, тот ещё вопрос. Но, с другой стороны, сейчас речь шла о спасении Саньки, а Вернер уже пошёл на значительные уступки в этом вопросе. В конце концов, он первым позвонил Милошу, попросив о помощи.

Помня о том, что мне сказали ночью Иволгин и Шеф, я поинтересовался у Даниэля:

— Уже известно, где держат Саньку? Есть люди, готовые помочь нам, нужно сообщить им, куда прибыть и когда.

— В целом, мы знаем, у кого он. Благодаря господину Вернеру, теперь есть точная уверенность, где его искать. Ждём последние данные, а там — выдвигаемся. Координаты дадим обязательно, помощь нужна, примем любую.

— Всё так серьёзно? — я замер.

— Очень, — Амит присел за стол рядом с нами и притянул к себе одн из тарелок. — Мы этого Остена искали много лет. Фактически с самого Нюрнбергского процесса. Он инсценировал свою смерть в шестьдесят девятом, многие поверили, но потом стали всплывать такие факты, что пришлось провести расследование. И вот тогда оказалось, что это инсценировка. Есть два места, где могут держать мальчика. Лесной дом неподалёку отсюда и секретные лаборатории клиники Хольтензер. Лаборатории находятся в Гессене, недалеко от Шталлендорфа, рядом ещё магазин медицинского оборудования, а кругом опять же леса. Странное расположение, на самом деле, для таких магазинов. Так что эти два места наиболее вероятны. А учитывая, что исчезновения людей довольно регулярны, эксперименты продолжаются.

Я согласно угукнул. Ну что же, ждём координаты.

Потом обсуждали план в целом и дальнейшие действия, в зависимости от обстоятельств.

Первоначально предполагалось, что эти парни, которые вызвались помочь Милошу в поисках, всей своей оперативной группой отправляются вместе с Милошем в самое логово злодея. Первым пойдёт Милош — пробивать путь, потому что он сильнее и быстрее обычного человека, а сами оперативники зачистят территорию, помогут освободить тех, кто ещё жив, соберут всю необходимую документацию, ну и заодно попытаются уничтожить Карла Остена, а точнее, Эберхарда фон Макензена. Учитывая, что к ним присоединился теперь Вернер, дело должно пойти быстрее, но ни Амит, ни Даниэль не забывали о том факте, что могут просто не вернуться оттуда живыми.

— Это очень опасное дело, то, чем мы занимаемся, — говорил Амит спокойно, — так что мы все допускаем мысль, что погибнем, выполняя свой долг. Но это важная работа. И кто-то должен её выполнять.

Я был полностью с ними согласен.

Моё собственное участие никто пока не обсуждал: моих способностей никто не знал, никто не рассчитывал на то, что можно многого ожидать от человека, который даже никогда не служил. Тем более, что работал я простым домработником.

В какой-то момент мне стало смешно, и я предложил Амиту:

— Может, посоревнуемся?

— В чём? — заинтересовать парня оказалось очень легко.

— Два варианта: стрельба по мишени или метание ножей. Что выбираешь?

Сошлись на ножах. Потому что стрельба — дело шумное и может привлечь ненужное внимание соседей или просто прохожих.

Спустились в подвал, нашли подходящую доску и поставили её у стены, ножи принёс Даниэль, тоже заинтригованный происходящим. Я взвесил на ладони парочку, но выбрал тот, что напоминал наш «Шайтан» — и резать удобно, и бросок неплохой.

За полчаса мы превратили довольно тонкую доску в решето. Амит вошёл в азарт, потому что мы оказались на равных. Честно, в подростковом возрасте мы частенько играли и в «ножички», и в дротики, и во что только не. Это было нормально в наше время, естественно. Многие из моих сверстников, наверно, лишь чуть-чуть уступили бы Амиту.

Разумеется, это не решило вопрос моего участия в спасательной операции. Я даже не могу сказать, что сам думал в тот момент — рвался ли в бой, пытался ли кому-то что-то доказать, не знаю. Мне просто не нравилось, что меня воспринимают как простого гражданского, неспособного постоять даже за себя. Думаю, парням было просто интересно посмотреть, что я там сейчас изображу, как вывернусь наизнанку. Только и всего.

Но когда мы поднялись из подвала наверх, их отношение ко мне явно изменилось.

Амит с интересом спросил:

— А стреляешь так же хорошо?

Я хмыкнул:

— Жаловаться обычно было некому. Насколько я помню.

Да, моя память — то ещё решето. И с этим ничего не поделать. Но теперь у меня хотя бы было какое-то возможное объяснение этому: не пресловутый шок от пережитого в подростковом возрасте потрясения, а вполне чёткое вмешательство в моё сознание. Пресловутый вампирский морок, наложенный с непонятной целью, или просто пошедший не так. Честно говоря, мне вдруг очень захотелось встретиться с тем, кто меня тогда спас, и спросить его, почему он это сделал — не стёр мне память, а просто... спас. Не позволил тем двоим убить меня, ещё мальчишку, оказавшегося не в том месте и не в то время по чистой случайности.

Примерно через полчаса Даниэлю позвонили, и он вышел в соседнюю комнату. Вернулся он быстро и сразу сообщил:

— Они в Гессене. Можно высылать координаты, Влад. Выдвигаемся в восемь вечера, они успеют приехать к этому времени, если вылетят сейчас.

Я кивнул.

Дальнейшее буквально пронеслось ураганом, события летели одно за другим, я успевал только реагировать на происходящее.

Ирочка, получив моё сообщение, выслала инструкции от Шефа, затем я отправил сообщение Иволгину. В итоге осталось только ждать.

Если всё пройдёт нормально, все соберутся в Шталлендорфе уже в шесть вечера по местному времени — оттуда до лабораторий уже совсем близко. Это устраивало всех, и нам оставалось только готовиться и ждать.

После обеда в доме стали собираться остальные участники оперативной группы. Всего собралось двадцать человек, в доме стало тесно, шумно, потому что народ активно обсуждал дальнейшие действия.

На кухонном столе разложили карту местности, планы помещений лабораторий — я даже не стал спрашивать, как их удалось достать, матёрые мужики что-то объясняли друг другу на своём языке, который я совершенно не понимал, но иногда кто-то обращался ко мне на английском, а кое-кто даже на русском, пусть и с сильным акцентом, и объясняли, что вообще планируется сделать.

По сути, план действий оставался пока тот же, что мне озвучили утром.

Когда же будто из воздуха стало возникать снаряжение, я вдруг почувствовал себя так, будто снова вернулся в девяносто седьмой год, когда мы всей нашей мелкой бандой собирались взять штурмом заброшенную башню маяка, в которой окопалась банда из соседнего района. Это были те ещё беспредельщики, они грабили и убивали, насиловали и вламывались в чужие дома — и всё чисто ради хохмы. Нам это откровенно не нравилось, и мы собирались просто уничтожить чужаков. Что, собственно, и сделали в ту далёкую майскую ночь. Из-за чего я и был вынужден покинуть город, где мы тогда жили. Да, а потом был поезд, трое мудаков, выкинувших меня из вагона на полном ходу, и Лика...

Я не жалел о том, что сделал тогда.

Не собирался жалеть и сейчас.

Осмотрев меня с головы до ног, Итай, руководитель группы, вдруг произнёс:

— Влад, ребята говорят, ты можешь держать в руках оружие?

— И не только держать, — я хмыкнул. — Но я не профи, к сожалению. Так, любитель.

— Неважно. Нам нужен будет отвлекающий фактор. Там охранка серьёзная, вплоть до сканирования. Нас могут не пропустить, там евреев не любят. По одним только внешним признакам могут отсеять.

— Хорошо, что от меня требуется?

И Итай принялся объяснять.

В начале пятого, когда солнце уже село, входная дверь открылась, и в дом вошёл высокий широкоплечий мужик ярко выраженных южных кровей. Жгучий брюнет, кареглазый, с чуть выступающими скулами и тонким носом. На вид я бы дал ему лет тридцать семь, но что-то мне подсказывало, что ему намного больше.

Итай немедленно подошёл к нему, пожал руку и заговорил на... чешском.

Похоже, к нам пожаловал сам господин Якшич. Тот самый Милош Якшич, из-за которого Санька напрочь потерял голову.

Я не успел ничего сказать, потому что открылась дверь той самой комнаты, куда мы с Амитом и Даниэлем утром внесли ящик, и на пороге появился Вернер в самом неподходящем настроении — абсолютно голодный. От него буквально разило жаждой крови. Чьей угодно.

Все резко замерли, в доме воцарилась тишина.

А эти двое — Милош и Вернер — смотрели друг на друга, не отводя взгляд.

Тишина разрушилась внезапно, когда заговорил самый младший из оперативников, имени которого я не запомнил. Мальчишка лет двадцати, он вдруг чётко произнёс в наступившей тишине:

— Господин Вернер, позвольте предложить вам ужин.

Никто не подал и виду, что удивлён чем-то, и до меня дошло, что это было оговорено заранее. Я сразу взглянул на Амита, но тот лишь покачал головой, типа, не вмешивайся.

Вернер медленно перевёл взгляд на мальчишку, секунду изучал его, после чего вышел с ним на кухню, и дверь закрылась на замок.

Ужин. Блядь. Кажется, мы потеряли бойца?

Амит подошёл ближе ко мне и тихо сказал:

— Не волнуйся, Влад, всё хорошо. Сейчас у них не принято убивать, чтобы утолить голод, достаточно выпить безопасное количество крови. Ноам выдержит, он уже не первый раз донором. Его мы просто оставим здесь, чтобы следил за операцией с безопасного расстояния.

Я кивнул.

Комната постепенно оживала, снова зазвучали голоса, народ продолжил сборы. Я исподтишка наблюдал, как Милош выбирает себе оружие в большом ящике, пристроенном на полу у стены.

А потом мы выехали из города.

Ночь предстояла долгая, и у меня в груди затаилось странное ожидание.

\--------------------------------

**Ге́ссен** (нем. Hessen [ˈhɛsn̩]), (произношение (инф.)) — земля Германии. Столица — город Висбаден.

**Шталлендорф** \- небольшой городок в Гессене.


	25. Chapter 25

В дороге провели около пяти часов, я успел даже задремать, полностью отключившись от каких-либо эмоций. Эмоции, как правило, мешают. Вспомнился вдруг Андрюха — один из нашей компашки, он всегда говорил, что лишние переживания — зло, и лучший способ выйти победителем, это просто постичь дзэн. Дельный совет, вообще-то.

Рядом Даниэль то и дело с кем-то созванивался, что-то обсуждал. Я не понимал его язык, и даже не смог бы сказать, иврит это или немецкий. Впрочем, это не столь важно.

Большую часть пути мы проехали по тёмному ночному лесу, который становился всё гуще по мере приближения к Шталлендорфу. Ещё четверо оперативников, ехавших с нами, тихо переговаривались между собой. Я не чувствовал, чтобы от них исходила тревога. Скорее, это напоминало предвкушение. Тёмное и даже немного злое.

Зная, что из себя представляет «Моссад», можно смело поспорить, что для них это была настоящая охота на долгожданную дичь. Они так долго искали этого Остена, что сейчас, наверно, эта поездка стала для них эдаким тёмным праздником.

Где-то на подъезде к городу, машина свернула куда-то в сторону, принялась петлять по просёлочной дороге, и вот уже впереди появились огни — мы приближались к одинокой ферме.

И там нас уже ждали.

Вылезая из машины вслед за остальными, я не ожидал, что увижу целый вампирский отряд, возглавляемый нашим дорогим Шефом, который вдруг сделал шаг вперёд и охотно пожал руку Итаю. Было полное ощущение, что они друг друга знали. Ну, или минимум были знакомы.

Снова разговор на непонятном мне языке.

Пока я всматривался в царящей темноте в чужие бледные лица, ко мне сзади подошёл Вернер и тихо хмыкнул:

— Прибыла кавалерия? Неплохо. Не думал, что они соберутся все.

— А кто это? — я обернулся в недоумении.

— Это Старейшие. По крайней мере, они старше всех, кого я только знаю.

Я смотрел на Шефа, на Иволгина, на совсем юную девчонку, которую раньше никогда не видел — она напоминала альбиноса, по крайней мере, таковой казалась в свете, льющемся из окон дома. Ещё среди них была женщина азиатских кровей, а рядом с ней стоял пацан лет двадцати, смуглый, больше напоминавший араба.

А потом я увидел Тольку.

Тот стоял чуть в стороне, уткнувшись в свой телефон и ни на кого не обращая внимания.

Я решил сделать вид, что мы не знакомы. Потому что не знал, какова расстановка сил, можно ли ему показывать, что он со мной знаком.

Толька не выглядел повзрослевшим. Он будто застыл во времени, но...

Вернер нахмурился, заметив, куда я смотрю.

— Зачем было тащить его с собой? — тихо пробормотал он, и я не понял вложенных в эти слова эмоций.

Наконец, разговор между «старшими по званию» закончился, и нам всем велели войти в дом.

В ярко освещённой гостиной за столом, по которому снова были разложены всевозможные карты и планы, нам объяснили суть происходящего, каждому дали конкретное задание. Задание получил и я — мне предстояло первым проникнуть на территорию, тупо ради того, чтобы вывести из строя систему генетического сканирования. Да, у этих тварей, засевших в лабораториях, была именно такая.

По мнению собравшихся, я был самым безопасным вариантом. Вампиров вычислить можно было на раз-два. Евреев эта система не пропустит не только из-за расовых предубеждений. Самое смешное то, что те, кто делал эту систему сканирования, изначально задали параметр повышенной опасности — что еврей равно «Моссад». Возможно, они были правы. Но русских не учёл никто.

А потом было уже некогда думать.

Погрузив в фургоны всё необходимое, мы в спешном порядке заняли свои места и рванули в сторону леса. Пока особо не осторожничали, торопились, как могли — на всё про всё у нас был всего лишь остаток ночи. Всего восемь часов до рассвета.

Ехали с выключенными фарами, но за рулём нашего фургона был Милош, а у вампиров, насколько я успел понять, зрение было гораздо лучше, чем у людей.

Ребята рядом со мной проверяли свои автоматы, рассовывали по всем возможным карманам ножи, дополнительные магазины, пистолеты... Меня вооружили тем немногим, что я хотя бы умел держать в руках — по сравнению с ними, я выглядел просто неумелым подростком. Пусть стрелял достаточно метко, ножи метал почти наравне с Амитом, но опыт у нас был точно несравнимый. Отправить на тот свет кучку подвыпивших братков не то же самое, что заниматься отловом беглых террористов и военных преступников.

Когда наш автомобиль остановился, Милош обернулся к нам и тихо сказал по-английски, чтобы поняли все:

— В половине у охраны начинается пересменка, у нас в запасе ещё восемь минут. Влад, ты пойдёшь первым, всё, как договаривались. Заходишь, отключаешь систему и немедленно выходишь. Дальше мы сами.

Я кивнул, хотя были кое-какие мысли на эту тему.

Всё зависело от того, как пойдёт процесс.

Мы осторожно выбрались из машины, в полной тишине приблизились к кустам, окружавшим стоящее посреди леса здание, огороженное сеткой-рабицей с колючей проволокой по верху. В темноте леса всё это было сложно рассмотреть, но я видел фотографии, сделанные парнями в разведке. Где-то впереди едва заметно светились лёгким голубым светом кварца забранные решёткой окна длинного одноэтажного здания.

На самом деле оно уходило вниз на три, а то и шесть уровней. Точнее информацию найти не удалось, но у нас был подробный план первых двух. Дальше придётся идти по запаху.

Да, именно по запаху. Милош должен был идти в числе первых — он знал вкус и запах крови Саньки. А обоняние у вампиров... ну, в общем, можно не объяснять. И именно это имел в виду Санька, когда говорил, что Милош сможет найти его где угодно.

Друзьям Милоша удалось узнать, что в этих лабораториях, куда мы собирались проникнуть, имели привычку заказывать курьером воду в бутылках. Вроде как местную воду они предпочитали не пить. Перехватили такого курьера буквально перед выездом — приезжал он строго по расписанию — вытряхнули парня из его формы, отобрали ключи от машины.

Мне предстояло сыграть роль того самого курьера.

Самому парню ничего плохого не сделали, просто вкололи снотворное, оставили спать в одном из фургонов под присмотром младших.

Я уже переоделся в форменную куртку курьера — она немного жала в плечах, да и рукава оказались коротковаты, но это не имело значения. На что похожа система, мне объяснили, к тому же меня снабдили крошечными микрофоном и наушником, так что проблем не должно было возникнуть.

Я сел за руль курьерского автомобиля, который подогнал один из оперативников. Выехал на дорогу и включил фары, сделал вид, будто ехал сюда из самого города.

У ворот пришлось дождаться охранника, который вышел из своей будки и придирчиво осмотрел мои подготовленные заранее документы. После чего открыл ворота и впустил меня на территорию лабораторий. Дальше всё шло по сценарию: я вышел из машины, открыл заднюю дверцу фургона, вытащил первую пятигаллоновую бутыль с водой и направился к входной двери.

Волнения не было. Итай всё доходчиво объяснил, я верил этим ребятам. Мало того, там, за забором, тусовалась целая толпа вооружённых до зубов людей и не менее вооружённых вампиров.

Я нажал кнопку звонка, через секунду дверь открылась. Я вошёл. Меня встречали двое, один протянул руки за бутылью, чтобы принять её, и я услышал команду Итая. Охранника у ворот устранили. Теперь была моя очередь.

Две секунды — два трупа. Они просто не ожидали, что я выстрелю. К тому же так быстро. Дальше я добрался до пульта — ещё пять секунд. Отключить систему сканирования, открыть дверь...

В небольшом коридоре сразу стало тесно. Целая толпа вооружённых мужиков — в бронежилетах, камуфляже...

— Дальше мы сами, — произнёс тихо Шеф и осторожно коснулся моего плеча. — Тебе лучше остаться снаружи, в машине безопаснее.

Я нахмурился:

— Почему?

— Потому что здесь будет кровь, мы можем не сдержаться, — этот голос я совсем не ожидал услышать.

Рядом со мной из-за спины Шефа возник Толька. Он ухмыльнулся, и в тусклом освещении еле заметно блеснули его удлинённые клыки. Которых раньше у него не было.

Толька хлопнул меня по плечу и поспешил туда, куда уже уходили остальные.

Я застыл в недоумении. Толька стал вампиром? Почему? Почему Шеф так поступил с ним?

Очень хотелось спросить, хотелось вцепиться в Толькины плечи и как следует встряхнуть его, чтобы рассказал, какого хрена он согласился. Я ведь уже знал, знал, что сказки не врут. Чтобы стать вампиром, человек должен умереть.

Но рядом со мной уже никого не было, лишь в наушнике раздался строгий голос Итая:

— Влад, не смей влезать в это дело!

Если бы это сказал Шеф, я бы взбрыкнул сразу.

А так, лишь сел на стул перед мониторами видеонаблюдения. Так, вот они движутся по коридору в сторону лифтов, по пути просто уничтожая всё живое. Никто не успел поднять тревогу, не успел даже закричать.

Чёрно-белое изображение не могло передать всё безумие царящей вакханалии. Пока обходились без стрельбы, но вампиры просто отрывали конечности работникам лабораторий, вгрызались в незащищённые шеи, убивали фактически мгновенно — человеческий глаз просто не успевал замечать их движения, с такой скоростью они двигались.

Лифты. Вот — первый подземный уровень. Так, переполошилась охрана... чёрт, я как-то не подумал, что если это всё вижу я, то видят и они. Сейчас поднимут тревогу...

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Может быть, можно что-то сделать? Как-то заглушить сигнал?

— Можно, — раздалось в наушнике.

Я и не понял, что говорил вслух.

— Можно, — повторил Йони, оставшийся в машине один из ребят Итая. — Но тогда перекроет канал, по которому мы с тобой говорим.

— А нельзя было как-то отсюда отключить камеры наблюдения?

— Можно, но на это нужно время, а его у нас как раз нет. Так что... — я представил, как Йони пожимает плечами. — Но я тебе честно скажу, это уже не имеет значения. Когда мы с Милошем охотились на военных преступников, как правило, камеры уже никому не могли помочь. А сейчас таких, как Милош, целый отряд. Они все — опытные бойцы.

Оставалось только согласиться.

Я смотрел на мониторы, отслеживая путь команды. Кругом была кровь — сейчас похожая на жидкие сгустки тьмы, масляно поблёскивающие в случайных бликах света. Я не замечал оторванных рук, валяющихся на полу, раскиданных по полу чужих голов, изуродованных тел, с выпущенными наружу кишками. Мне было важно найти на этих экранах другое. Совсем другое.

Интересно, можно ли переключиться на уровень ниже?

Если вспомнить комнату наблюдения охраны в особняке одного из моих нанимателей, то там можно было вызвать меню, выбрать другой канал... Так, здесь система оказалась похожей. Я пощёлкал по разным каналам и наконец нашёл следующий уровень. Или это не следующий?

Нет, не следующий...

Сейчас вся команда уровнем выше, но ниже...

Я увидел как в коридоре распахнулась одна из дверей, из которой появились несколько человек: высокий лысый мужик, слегка припадающий на левую ногу, следом за ним торопливо шли двое, видимо, телохранители...

Я снова посмотрел на то, что творилось уровнем выше: это была настоящая зачистка, не жалели никого. Даже если вампиры кого-то пропускали, их добивали парни Итая.

Если эти трое попытаются подняться выше, им точно не пройти, но... они стали спускаться ниже.

На целых два уровня.

Господи, да как же глубоко закопались эти уроды?

Лысый распахнул одну дверь и поспешил внутрь, но я сомневался, что эта дверь — выход из катакомб.

И не ошибся, в коридор вылетел человек в белом халате — его швырнули на пол с такой силой, что он ударился головой о стену. Снова появился лысый.

Так, теперь они зашли в следующую дверь...

До меня дошло.

Я гаркнул в микрофон:

— Народ, они подчищают хвосты! На два уровня ниже! Сейчас тащат лаборантов, возможно, будут выгребать какие-то препараты...

Но это были не препараты. Один из телохранителей волок за собой из следующей комнаты какого-то парня в одной футболке и трусах. Парень едва переставлял ноги, руки его были скованы за спиной наручниками, его мотало...

Потом выволокли ещё кого-то — не только в наручниках, но и с намертво заклеенным ртом... Пардоньте...

Я придвинулся к монитору ближе и похолодел — этому человеку рот явно зашили.

Итай что-то говорил, отдавал команды, но я не слушал, что и кому он говорит. Меня волновало происходящее на экране.

Второй телохранитель вынес кого-то, завёрнутого в простыню. Или это смирительная рубашка? Спелёнутое тело он просто перекинул через плечо.

— Ребята, — пробормотал я тихо. — Там у них подопытные. Вроде ещё живы, они зачем-то тащат их с собой...

— Какие они? — вдруг раздался незнакомый женский голос.

— В смысле?

— Как выглядят эти люди?

Я снова пригляделся:

— Едва могут двигаться, у одного зашит рот, у второго... кажется, ему отрезали несколько пальцев... Плохо видно. Третий...

— Стоять! — вдруг рявкнула другая женщина. — Это младшие! Они опасны! Никому не соваться!

Я замер.

Младшие? Новообращённые вампиры, что ли?

Продолжая всматриваться в изображение на экране, я не ожидал того, что увидел.

Спелёнутый слишком сильно мне кого-то напоминал. До такой степени, что начинало ныть сердце. Светлые до белизны волосы, знакомые черты лица... когда охранник поворачивался тем боком к очередной камере, можно было уловить что-то знакомое при таком дерьмовом качестве изображения. Я не умел управлять камерами, чтобы увеличить изображение и рассмотреть получше.

На другом мониторе, где шла картинка с уровня выше, было видно, как перестраиваются бойцы Итая, как первыми пропускают вампиров, но впереди шла та белобрысая девчонка, вооружённая пистолетом, модель которого я не мог разглядеть.

Но мне было плевать.

Я развернулся к стене — там висел самый обыкновенный план эвакуации. Хотя всё-таки не совсем обыкновенный, с подвохом. Слишком много выходов, и к некоторым из них не вели коридоры.

Прикинув, примерное расположение нижних уровней, я решил, что эти три хмыря пойдут к выходу, обозначенному буквой F. Потому что рядом была изображена парковка.

Секреты секретами, а план эвакуации должен быть действующим даже в тайной лаборатории.

Я рванул по полутёмным коридорам к лифтам. Нужно было спешить, я совсем не прислушивался к звукам, раздававшимся из наушника.

Когда началась стрельба, сопровождаемая чьим-то криком, полным боли, я уже выходил на нужном уровне. Самое главное опередить тех троих. Только отсюда можно было попасть на парковку, если я вообще хоть что-нибудь понимал в происходящем.

Нет, конечно, было понятно, что сейчас это место просто зачищали в надежде найти хоть кого-то из пропавших и при этом не выпустить ни одного приспешника Остена.

Но всё же...

У меня с собой была «Гюрза», пистолет, используемый нашими армейскими спецподразделениями и созданный для уничтожения противника хоть в броне, хоть в автомобиле. Хорошее оружие, я надеялся, что мне оно поможет в исполнении задуманного.

На парковку я вышел через два поворота и один подъём по лестнице.

Машин оказалось неожиданно много, но нужную я заметил сразу — в бронированном авто простые сотрудники не ездят. Этот тяжёлый танк задавит кого угодно...

Я ждал. Просто затаился между дорогими немецкими автомобилями и ждал. Счёт шёл на секунды, а где-то там была перестрелка, звучали крики, и мне казалось, что кто-то умирает. Из наших.

Где-то на фоне какофонии этих диких звуков раздался женский вопль:

— Не лезть!..

Потом посыпался мат на всех возможных языках, включая русский. Я слышал голос Вернера, Шефа... но не слышал Тольку.

А потом дверь распахнулась, и на парковке появились всё те же лица — двое телохранителей и лысый. Теперь Саньку тащил лично босс.

Ну, ясно, заложник. Или ценный груз.

О последнем я думать не хотел совершенно, потому что если это так, то Саньку мы точно потеряли.

При ярком освещении парковки простыня, которой спеленали Саньку, выглядела просто жутко — вся в кровавых пятнах.

От одного этого факта у меня сразу похолодели руки, но по-прежнему не дрожали.

Я сделал глубокий вдох, мысленно сосчитал до пяти.

Нет, я не собирался выходить пред светлые очи врага и начинать толкать речь, полную пафоса. Я меркантильный, подлый и совершенно нечестный. А потому позволил подойти этой компании к тому самому танку.

Танк или не танк, а стекло точно пробью. Колёса пробил ножом только с одной стороны — с той, которую не видно при выходе из дверей.

Подпустил ещё ближе.

А потом дверь на парковку вдруг распахнулась из из неё выкатился на открытое пространство клубок сцепленных тел. Я не сразу понял, кто это и что вообще происходит. Следом выскочили Шеф, пацан-вампир и Вернер.

Я на секунду отвлёкся на то, что творилось — с рычанием, полным безумия, трое рвали друг друга на части. Мелькали в этом клубке тел белые длинные волосы, заляпанные кровью, окровавленные руки... Дикое рычание сопровождало это безумие, и эхом разносилось по всей парковке.

Лысый и его охрана замерли, обернулись. Лысый отступил назад, он явно понимал, что происходит.

Когда в сторону отлетела чья-то голова, с глухим стуком покатившись по бетонному полу, я вздрогнул и отвлёкся.

И именно этой секундной заминки хватило, чтобы лысый рванул к своему танку, распахнул дверцу...

Я выстрелил. Чётко, не задумываясь. Знал, что не промахнусь и не задену Саньку.

И зазвучали ещё выстрелы. На бетон упал Амит, зажимая ладонью шею.

Я развернулся и — напоролся на пулю. По глупости, просто потому что прозевал, пропустил того мудака-телохранителя, который ещё оставался жив.

С воплем «Идиот!» ко мне кинулся Толька.

Дышать стало тяжело, где-то между рёбер застряла острая заноза, из-за которой болью пронзило всё тело. Едва не упал. Но меня подхватили чужие руки. Две пары чужих рук. Заваливаясь назад, я увидел искажённое болью лицо Иволгина.

— Я... я в порядке, — дышать не мог, но очень хотел, чтобы меня оставили уже в покое. — Пустите...

— Идиот! — Толька залепил мне пощёчину с такой силой, что едва не сломал мне шею.

А потом боли не стало. Почему-то.

Я попытался вырваться из их цепких рук, Иволгин всё прижимал меня к себе, пытался успокоить, но я смотрел, как Милош бережно поднимает на руки спелёнутого Саньку, как Вернер гладит своего несчастного ребёнка по слипшимся от крови волосам. И впервые эти двое не стремились вцепиться друг другу в глотку.

А потом...

Подошёл Шеф, развернул простыню, открывая истерзанное Санькино тело...

— Не смотри, — прошептал мне на ухо Иволгин и прижал мою голову к своей груди, Толька попытался загородить мне обзор.

Но я видел.

Не было живого места на этом теле — сплошные кровоподтёки, но ран я не увидел. Зато увидел другое. То, что я даже не сразу смог осознать.

— Саня, ребёнок, держись, — шептал Вернер, пока Шеф что-то творил с полумёртвым пацаном.

— Не смотри, — снова повторил Иволгин.

Странная боль обожгла мне плечо.

— Прости, — слабо улыбнулся Толька, и я не понял о чём он, даже когда во всём теле возникла неожиданная слабость.

— Пошли, Влад, пошли, — это Иволгин снова шептал мне в макушку, пока тащил на руках, как маленького, к выходу с парковки. — Тебе нужна помощь.

Я молчал, только пытался повернуть голову так, чтобы увидеть Саньку, для меня было важно знать, что он жив.

Домой возвращались все вместе. Самолёт был побольше, пороскошнее, но наши ряды, если честно, сильно поредели. Дорого нам далась победа над Карлом Остеном. Тот лысый мужик именно им и был. Хорошо сохранился, должен сказать, выглядел он не более, чем на сороковник. И в той зачистке его логова мы потеряли Амита и ещё двоих ребят из группы Итая. Погибла та белобрысая девчонка-вампирша. Серьёзно пострадал Милош.

Про себя молчу, на мне обычно всё как на собаке заживает. А вот Снефрид — ту платиновую вампиршу — было реально жалко. Мне сказали, что она была самой старшей из всех ныне живущих вампиров, её считали великим воином, она прошла столько войн, сколько простому смертному и не снилось. А убили её два едва оперившихся выкормыша нацистских лабораторий. Но другие с ними точно справиться не могли. Как мне сказал Милош позже, на новообращённых ставили много опытов, пытались сделать монстров, с которыми не справилось бы ни одно живое существо. Эти двое были именно такими — сильнее, быстрее и кровожаднее, чем любой из вампиров. Одно только «но»: они превращались в кровожадным монстров буквально по щелчку пальцев хозяев, но в остальное время больше напоминали овощ.

Снефрид пожертвовала собой, чтобы остановить их, потому что если бы они вырвались в город в таком состоянии... мы получили бы резню глобальных масштабов.

Мы все находились в одном салоне того самого самолёта, на котором чуть ранее прибыли в Германию Шеф и Иволгин. Сейчас мы, застывшие в своих переживаниях, мало на что обращали внимание. Плотно закрытые иллюминаторы надёжно защищали от возможного солнечного света, а учитывая, сколько крови напились эти вампиры, я не думал, что в этот день они смогут заснуть своим волшебным сном — от них буквально несло переизбытком энергии. Но то, что мы чувствовали сейчас, не давало им начать метаться по салону.

Милош сидел в одном из кресел, бледный, измождённый, тяжело переносящий регенерацию полученных ран. Напротив него сидел Вернер и держал на руках спящего Саньку — его отмыли, обработали все раны, одели как можно теплее. Но он так и не приходил в себя. Вернер смотрел в пустоту перед собой, прижимался щекой к белобрысой Санькиной макушке. Это его ребёнок, и я не представляю, что он чувствовал в тот момент, о чём думал.

Я сидел с другой стороны салона, пытался заснуть, но не получалось. Чувствовал пристальный взгляд Иволгина и никак не мог перестать думать о Шефе и Тольке. Эти двое устроились в самом конце салона, Толька ластился к Шефу, как котёнок, чуть ли не мурчал, но я помнил, какими глазами он смотрел на своего хозяина, когда тот вдруг осел на бетонный пол парковки после того, как закончил с Санькиными ранами. Толька рыдал, самым натуральным образом, до трясущихся губ и слабости в коленках.

Я не хотел думать об Иволгине, о том, что дал ему слово. И он, кажется, прекрасно это понимал.

Стюардесса испуганно пряталась в своём закутке где-то в конце салона, не думаю, что раньше она видела столько вампиров в одном месте. А мне было плевать.

Пулю, застрявшую у меня между рёбер, вытащили ещё там, в Германии. Меня зашили, забинтовали и отпустили на все четыре стороны. Я бы и отправился на все четыре — с огромной радостью, если бы не...

Да, если бы не Иволгин. Тот мгновенно дал понять, что ничего подобного сделать не получится.

И вот сейчас я, весь такой из себя раненый, герой и все дела, сидел в окружении вампиров и пытался уложить в голове самое главное.

Тот забавный факт, что Санька на самом деле девушка. Худая, да, плоскогрудая, с ненормальной тягой причинять справедливость, способная навалять троим парням или одному вампиру, но... девушка.

Впрочем, не нужно этим заниматься — что-то укладывать там, где оно не укладывается, тем более, что, как сказал Вернер тогда, с острой болью и горечью в голосе, этот ребёнок никогда не воспринимал себя представительницей женского пола. Санька всегда считал себя парнем, вёл себя соответственно, и никто никогда не мог догадаться, что с ним что-то не так.

Я сразу вспомнил найденные прокладки и противозачаточные таблетки. В какой-то момент подумалось, как же всё это воспринимал Милош...

Но потом махнул рукой. Судя по всему, этим двоим было очень даже неплохо вместе, всё их устраивало, обоих. Пусть тогда и для меня Санька будет Санькой, парнем с нелёгким характером и дикими выходками. И большой любовью к Вернеру — как к своему приёмному отцу, и к Милошу — как к единственному возлюбленному.

Пафос, да, но иначе не получается, потому что это — Санька. Он всегда всех сводил с ума своими выходками, своей внешностью, повадками и невозможным характером.

Когда я вернулся домой, меня ждала пустая квартира: Софья благополучно вернулась домой ещё накануне, парни из охраны отвезли её без каких-либо приключений.

Я взял отпуск — бессрочный. На что жить — пока не знал, но возвращаться к работе не хотелось совершенно. Кулинария больше не радовала, на кастрюли со сковородками я уже смотреть не мог. Что-то во мне как будто окончательно сломалось.

Наверно, неделю я провёл взаперти, пропустил все возможные сроки перевязок, не появлялся у врача и никого не пускал к себе. Закрылся ото всех, зарылся глубоко в свою нору, полностью погрузившись в накрывшую депрессию.

Иногда звонил телефон — и я только смотрел на определившиеся номера, но никогда не отвечал на звонки. А звонили многие: Софья, Сергей Сергеич, Лёха, Шеф и даже Толька. Не давали о себе знать только Иволгин и Вернер.

Я знал, что сейчас с Санькой — новостями на автоответчик делился Толька, названивавший практически каждый вечер.

Санька пропал. Точнее, как. Пропала его личность. Он ушёл в себя, так далеко, что его не смогли вытащить ни Вернер, ни Милош. Там, в Германии, пацана пытали. Зверски издевались. У него были истерзаны все внутренности, врачи подозревали пытку водой и неоднократное изнасилование в извращённой форме. Организм был так истощён и истерзан, что какое-то время Санька провёл в коме. У него было несколько переломов, сотрясение мозга, множественные ожоги. Кажется, на нём использовали электрошок.

Чего от него пытались добиться, я узнал позже. Когда получил письмо от Итая. Они собрали всю информацию, какую только смогли найти в том проклятом месте, и уничтожили, а потом сожгли всё здание до основания. Чтобы не осталось ничего.

Итай писал, что Остен наткнулся на проект «История 404» и быстро понял, что именно ищёт Санька — а Санька искал Остена, потому что тот причинил вред огромному количеству людей... и вампиров. Санька считал этих существ своей семьёй, у пацана были совершенно вывернутые наизнанку мозги, если честно. Но он смог найти след Остена. И тот хотел понять, где именно осталась о нём информация, хотел понять, откуда её взял подросток. Думал, что где-то есть некий архив с документами времён войны. Ему и голову не могло прийти, что просто этот ребёнок понял саму суть происходившего с его любимым. Что не было никакого архива, была только память бессмертных. Что были живые свидетели зверств нацистов. Остен думал, что замёл все следы, когда инсценировал свою смерть... Он думал, что сможет безнаказанно жить за счёт крови убитых им новообращённых вампиров.

Поэтому он убивал тех, кто работал над «Историей 404», поэтому он выкрал Саньку. Пытал его. Но упрямый пацан не сказал ни слова. Просто стиснул зубы и замолчал, ушёл в себя так далеко, что в руках Остена осталось лишь тело.

Мне на ум всё время приходила история Эржебет Батори, она ведь тоже купалась в крови невинно убитых. И понесла своё наказание.

Вообще нам несказанно повезло в том плане, что Санька прекрасно понимал, к чему всё придёт в итоге. Он не просто постарался избежать лишних жертв, он оставил след. Тот самый след, по которому его должны были найти Вернер или Милош. След крови. Когда там, у машины, во время похищения, Санька притворился, что потерял сознание, это дало ему несколько минут до настоящего воздействия препарата, чтобы успеть отправить команду по телефону для активации заказанных смс с первой строчкой головоломки. Мало того, за эти несколько минут он умудрился обо что-то серьёзно порезать палец, чтобы потекла кровь. Именно это имел в виду Вернер, когда говорил, что след есть, но он тает. Вампиры хорошо чуют кровь. Но Милош чувствовал запах Саньки лучше, просто потому что знал его кровь на вкус.

Кстати, Милош, кажется, остался в России, поселился где-то поблизости, чтобы не мозолить глаза Вернеру, но быть рядом с Санькой.

Если по совести, я завидовал. Завидовал любви этих двоих, плевать, что один из них вампир. Они друг за друга умереть готовы.

А у меня после смерти Лики не осталось ничего. Нет, конечно, можно было завалиться к Дашке с букетом цветов и золотым колечком. И я даже иногда подумывал об этом. Но...

Но.

Дашка — не мой вариант. Она правильная, понимающая, хорошая.

А мне нужно вовсе не это. Так что зачем ломать жизнь девчонке?

В холодильнике было пусто уже третий день. Никуда выходить не хотелось, есть я фактически не ел, только пил воду из-под крана. Повыкидывал все формы для выпечки, половину кастрюль и все сковородки. Из ложек и ножей соорудил панно на дверцах шкафа, изобразил что-то вроде композиции «Апокалибздец, второе явление». Нетронутыми остались только вилки, но я ими уже давно не пользовался совершенно.

Целыми днями сидел на подоконнике, завернувшись в одеяло, и смотрел на далёкие огни, блуждающие в стороне кладбища домашних животных, и думал, похоронили ли там соседского кота.

Я совсем не ожидал, что в этот вечер дверь просто снесут с петель одним ударом кулака — без предупреждения! И на пороге окажется злющий Толька. В руках у него были объёмные пакеты с логотипами дорогого супермаркета и близлежащей аптеки, на плече болталась какая-то объёмная сумка. И первое, что он сделал, едва пересёк порог моей квартиры — залепил мне пощёчину. Похоже, это стало входить у него в привычку.

— Совсем офонарел?! — орал он на меня. — Сдохнуть решил?! Ну так лучше бы сразу с крыши и сигал вниз, чем вот так! А ну марш в душ, немедленно!

Что было потом — не могу сказать, полный провал в памяти. Очередной.

Помню только, что снова снилась Лика — в белом подвенечном платье и с букетом кровавых роз.

Странные сны, всё-таки.

Толька вытащил меня из того мутного состояния, в котором я, оказывается, провёл почти полтора месяца. Он приходил каждую ночь, наводил порядок в моей квартире — даже починил дверь без вопросов. Готовил что-то непонятное, но очень сытное, и заставлял есть.

Наверно, я был уже на грани, потому что каждый день он орал на меня благим матом, снова занимаясь рукоприкладством.

А вот ещё через месяц он выволок меня из дома и повёз куда-то прямо посреди ночи.

Я ничего не понимал, был насторожен и ожидал любого подвоха. Вплоть до того, что меня или сдадут на растерзание Шефу, или вручат, перевязанного красной ленточкой, Иволгину.

Но нет.

Мы приехали в больницу, где строгая медсестра недовольно посмотрела на нас обоих и сказала, что у нас всего десять минут.

И Толька тут же поволок меня вверх по лестнице — на третий этаж.

Больница, честно говоря, больше напоминала дорогущую гостиницу, кругом всё такое сияющее, светлое, с цветами на всех поверхностях и натуральным деревом в отделке.

А когда мы подошли к самой дальней палате, Толька аккуратно открыл дверь и без разговоров впихнул меня внутрь.

Я замер посреди просторной палаты, во все глаза таращась на того, кто лежал на кровати, заботливо укрытый одеялом.

Это был Санька, но как-то изменившийся. Черты его лица стали немного строже, он выглядел очень повзрослевшим, но в то же время своей красоты не растерял.

Рядом с ним сидел Милош и держал за худую ладонь. Увидев меня, он слабо улыбнулся и махнул рукой на второй стул:

— Присаживайся. Рад, что тебе уже лучше.

— Как... он?

— Всё хорошо, — Милош болезненно улыбнулся. — Сейчас просто спит, устал очень. Целыми днями процедуры, занятия с физиотерапевтом. Правая рука уже снова его слушается.

Я сглотнул. Да, а я даже не знал, что он вышел из комы...

— Но он пока не говорит, — тихо продолжил Милош. — Сказали, это временно, будем надеяться.

— Я рад... — пришлось прочистить горло, потому что пропал голос от таких новостей, и начать заново, — я рад, что он идёт на поправку. А что потом? Что будете делать? Вернер... Не против ваших отношений?

— Он смирился, — Милош пожал плечами, — хотя иногда продолжает беситься. А потом мы уедем обратно в Прагу. Там Александру будет легче.

— Я надеюсь.

Больше мы не говорили. Через какое-то время в палату заглянула медсестра и выставила нас обоих.

Я не знал, куда податься, что делать теперь. Толька заявил, что его ждёт Роман Петрович, и ему нужно ехать, но он может подкинуть меня до дома. Я отказался.

Решил просто пройтись по городу, прогуляться, развеяться. И плевать, что давно поздняя ночь, а до рассвета ещё далеко. Теперь меня уже точно не пугали ни гопники, ни вампиры, ни прочие монстры.

Я наконец-то вспомнил. Вспомнил своё детство, пусть не всё, но многое. Вспомнил, как с соседскими мальчишками лазил по стройке — искал красивые плитки, мы ими потом играли в аналог «ножичков», и плитка цвета шоколада считалась особым шиком. Вспомнил, как едва не утонул на озере, сорвавшись с резиновой лодки, на которой рыбачили с другом. Плавать ещё не умел, сразу пошёл ко дну, а друг успел схватить меня за руку и вытащил из воды. Помнил большинство своих детских проделок, от которых по ночам мать рыдала в подушку. Помнил, как отец чуть не поседел, когда мы с двоюродной сестрой, гостя у бабушки, наелись каких-то странных ягод, а потом нас тошнило целые сутки... и дома никого не было, кроме отца, а он не знал, что делать...

Я помнил многое, достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя наконце-то полноценным.

Но главное, я вспомнил, кто спас меня в ту зимнюю ночь.

Это был Иволгин. Максим Иволгин. Один из старейших вампиров.

И я вдруг понял, что случилось в ту ночь.

Он просто хотел, чтобы я вырос, чтобы он мог прийти и посмотреть на меня спустя много лет, когда я стану взрослым матёрым мужиком. И, может быть, забрать меня себе, если я того захочу.

А я вот пока не знаю, хочу ли этого.

Да и чего хочу вообще — тоже не знаю.

Мне надо подумать.

Может быть, однажды я смогу решить для себя, как быть и что делать. Но пока... нужно бы найти работу — другую, такую, в которой смогу наконец-то раскрыться. И желательно совсем в другом городе.

Задрав голову к чёрному ночному небу, я стоял посреди улицы, и мне было плевать, что на улице зима, а я в одном лишь тонком осеннем пальто.

Было просто хорошо.

И очень хотелось жить.

24.12.2017


	26. Бонус: Про Милоша и Саньку (приквел)

Саня приходит в этот коктейль-бар каждый вечер пятницы. Бросает на пол рюкзак, забирается на барный стул, складывает руки на стойке и кладёт на них голову, чтобы лениво наблюдать за движениями Милоша, пока тот протирает стаканы и готовит помещение к закрытию. Обычно в такие моменты наступает время очень неловких вопросов. А порой — даже неприятных. Как, например, сегодня.

— Милош, — Санька вздыхает. — А расскажи про войну?

— Про которую? — так же лениво задаёт он свой вопрос и внимательно, но незаметно, рассматривает сидящего перед ним подростка.

Саньке всего шестнадцать, но жизнь уже успела поиздеваться над ребёнком. Впрочем, к её выкрутасам вовсе не относится то, что Санька творит со своей внешностью с завидным упорством. Короткие светлые волосы пережили очередную шокотерапию — их опять высветлили до ненормальной белизны и выбрили левую половину черепа. Но Саньке идёт. В ушах чёрные крошечные серёжки-гвоздики в виде глянцево блестящих шариков, на носу — очки с тёмными стёклами в модной нынче жуткой чёрной оправе.

Немного подумав, Санька морщит нос:

— Об Отечественной, конечно. Про Чечню я и так знаю.

Есть у этого неразумного подростка одна жуткая черта — доводить людей до белого каления тем, чтобы в лицо говорить правду, какой бы неприглядной та ни была.

Милош вздыхает.

Откладывает в сторону полотенце, снимает фартук. Достаёт из-под стойки бутылку водки и делает хороший глоток прямо из горла.

— Милош, я знаю, тебе это неприятно. Но мне нужно знать, что там было на самом деле.

— На самом деле там был ад. И ты это знаешь.

Санька молчит, но снова морщит нос. В коллекции уже есть рассказы о революции, Первой мировой, Афгане и Чечне. Зачем это всё шестнадцатилетке, Милош до сих пор не знает.

Немного подумав, он говорит:

— Я могу рассказать тебе об одной семье. Без отца, только мать и двое сыновей. Один стал к началу войны калекой — на заводе перебило ноги. Второму было только двенадцать. Между ними было ещё девять дочерей, но ни одна из них не дожила и до года. Ты хочешь знать, как двенадцатилетний подросток пахал в три смены на заводе наравне со взрослыми за лишнюю пайку, а его мать днём работала в поле, а по ночам стирала присланные из госпиталей окровавленные бинты, простыни и солдатскую одежду?

Санька молчит — думает. Решает, нужна ли эта информация или стоит попросить другую. В итоге, всё-таки просит другую:

— Может, расскажешь про концлагерь?

— Я оттуда не вышел живым.

— Я знаю, — Санька просто пожимает плечами.

Иногда Милошу очень хочется нарушить обещание и убить. Вот просто за эти жуткие, раздирающие душу вопросы.

Но он понимает, что Саньке зачем-то это всё нужно.

Зачем это нужно — становится ясно через год. Когда в сети появляется сайт под названием «История 404». Там много фотографий, сканов документов, карт... Есть карточки на огромное количество пропавших без вести — военных, гражданских... и на военных преступников тоже. У каждого, на кого заведена такая карточка, есть своя история, не всегда есть настоящее имя или фото — некоторые вещи лучше пока действительно не обнародовать. Но у каждого обязательно есть окончание его личной истории: фотографии безликих братских могил, протоколы пыток, приказ о расстреле, списки спасённых из концлагеря, наградные листы... а иногда — очень редко — скупая, но такая жизнеутверждающая фраза: найден живым, вернулся домой.

Санькин проект потрясает не столько этими историями о простых — самых обычных — людях, которых коснулись войны, прокатившиеся по их Родине и унёсшие миллионы жизней.

Проект рассказывает правду. Неприглядную, откровенную, жестокую.

Читая карточку Дачиана Раду, Милош сжимал кулаки всё сильнее, до тех пор, пока ногти не впиваются до крови в ладони.

Дачиан Раду. Эту тварь Милош искал долгих сорок лет — так и не нашёл. А оказалось, что бывший полицай жил себе в другой стране, под другим именем, женился и обзавёлся двумя дочерьми, которые искренне им гордились и считали героем.

А Милош до сих пор помнил сваленные — как поленья — в кучу голые измождённые человеческие тела в углу какого-то амбара. Помнил подъехавшую машину с новой партией. А чуть в стороне высились ещё несколько куч — с обувью, снятой с мертвецов, одеждой, личными вещами. Отдельной кучкой валялась детская обувка — на неё всегда был самый большой спрос.

Милош читал досье Раду и не знал, плакать или искать Саньку, чтобы придушить своими руками, пока этого не сделали другие.

Никто ведь не посмотрит, что ребёнку только недавно исполнилось семнадцать.

Сноудена и за меньшее хотели казнить. Ассанжа до сих пор пытаются выцарапать из Лондона.

Что сделают с Санькой за информацию о военных преступлениях и бесчисленных зверствах со стороны захватчиков, совершённых в ходе нескольких войн в разное время и в разных странах, Милош боялся представить.

Он знал цель создания «Истории 404».

Источники Саньки — самые надёжные, нет никого лучше бессмертных в плане восстановления исторических фактов. Их память вечна и незыблема. Они все — живые свидетели. Если, конечно, их можно назвать живыми с этой точки зрения.

Именно поэтому Саньке не жить. Это всё равно что в книгах Энн Райс какой-то вампир решил поведать миру о своей нелёгкой судьбе и вывалил все секреты бессмертных пройдохе-журналисту.

Милош тяжело вздохнул и выключил ноутбук.

Кажется, пришло время собрать своих и серьёзно поговорить о происходящем.

21.08.2017


	27. Бонус: Про Милоша и Саньку (сиквел)

Это был их первый выход на улицу после долгих месяцев лечения, операций, восстановления. Санька шагал по тротуару, с восторгом глядя вокруг, и улыбался немножко безумной улыбкой. Его глаза сияли радостью и лёгкой сумасшедшинкой. Милош крепко держал его за руку и не мог отвести взгляд.

Впрочем, от него не могли отвести взгляд и прохожие — кто-то неудержимо улыбался в ответ, кто-то смотрел во все глаза, раскрыв рот. Девушки оборачивались, замирая, не веря, что такие, как Санька, действительно бывают и могут вот так спокойно ходить по городской улице.

Санька сильно изменился. И способствовало этому не столько пережитое — травмы в итоге зажили, сколько применённая для их заживления кровь Романа, одного из Старейших. Ведь там, в Германии, Санька умирал. Умирал от многочисленных внутренних повреждений.

Милош помнил, как перед выездом с фермы Роман его спросил:

— Каким ты его хочешь, Милош?

Он тогда пожал плечами:

— Живым. И здоровым.

— Но ты ведь понимаешь, — не унимался Старейший, — что моя кровь его изменит. Каким он должен стать? Если он ещё жив, его вряд ли возможно узнать. Я должен знать, каким ты его видишь.

— Ну так посмотри! — не выдержал тогда Милош. — Посмотри сам!

И Роман посмотрел. Немногие из вампиров могут читать чужие воспоминания. Роман вот мог.

И всё же вампирская кровь Саньку изменила, сделала менее женственным, добавила мужественности и немного жёсткости во внешности. Он больше не выглядел потенциальной жертвой, напоминал, скорее, молодого, восторженного жизнью хищника.

И люди это чувствовали. Особенно мужчины — они напрягались в его присутствии, бросали настороженные взгляды.

И Милош был благодарен Роману за это.

Здесь, в Чехии, Санька прошёл заключительный этап подготовки к операции, а потом уже перенёс и саму операцию — по коррекции пола. Теперь он был тем, кем и считал себя всю жизнь. Наконец-то закончился восстановительный период.

Милош держал Саньку за руку, переплетя их пальцы, и улыбался своим мыслям. Этот человеческий ребёнок вынул ему всю душу, вывернул её наизнанку, заставил посмотреть на мир другими глазами. И едва не погиб.

— О, кафе! — глаза у Саньки загорелись. — Пошли, я хочу горячий шоколад!

Милош только покачал головой, но пошёл следом за этим невозможным существом.

Внутри было не слишком много народа — до закрытия оставался час, поэтому они выбрали столик за небольшой перегородкой, не хотелось, чтобы на них смотрели.

Санька плюхнулся на диванчик, стащил перчатки — фактически зубами, снял тонкую шапку и тряхнул головой. Волосы у него теперь не требовали краски, после вмешательства Романа цвет изменился сам — потому что таким его помнил Милош.

Заказ сделали практически сразу, Милош всё равно ничего не стал бы есть, но кофе он любил. А вот Санька выбрал тот самый горячий шоколад и пару плюшек.

Едва официантка ушла, Милош улыбнулся и спросил:

— Так какие наши дальнейшие планы, чудовище ты моё?

— Дай подумать, — Санька хитро прищурился. — Сейчас нам принесут шоколад, потом мы пойдём домой... и дома ты меня уже, наконец, трахнешь.

Милош тяжело вздохнул и закрыл ладонью глаза:

— Ты невозможен.

— Я знаю. А ещё ты пообедаешь, в обязательном порядке, потому что я требую марафон.

— Сань, ты знаешь, что ты невозможен?

— Знаю, — Санька ухмыльнулся.

— А ты в курсе, что если я пообедаю, никакого марафона не будет?

— С чего бы? — теперь Санька фыркнул.

— С того. Придётся выбирать — или секс, или обед.

Санька надулся. Откинулся на спинку дивана и сложил на груди руки. Покусал губы, стрельнул хитрыми глазищами в сторону официантки, которая принесла их заказ. Едва девушка отошла к другим клинтам, Санька выдал:

— Обед? — и ткнул пальцем в сторону официантки.

Милош едва не стукнулся лбом о столешницу.

Невозможен. В принципе. Вот каким был, таким и остался — и слава всем богам. И Роману в частности.

Пока Санька увлечённо лакомился шоколадом, Милош смотрел на него, попивая свой кофе, и вспоминал, с чего начался их вечер.

В их спальне не было окна, и в подсвечниках на стенах горечи свечи. Смятая постель, и Санька, распластавшийся на ней, сжимающий в кулаках простыню. И Милош с нежностью оглаживал его обнажённые бёдра, раздвигал их, чтобы добраться до вены на внутренней стороне. Ему всегда нравилось слушать, как стонет Санька, когда ему прокусывают кожу, когда медленно высасывают кровь. Вампирская слюна имела особый эффект — вызывала возбуждение, оказывала лёгкий обезболивающий эффект. Люди, как правило, вообще испытывали оргазм, когда у них пили кровь.

Санька тащился от этого процесса, но всё чаще просил именно секса, именно того, что в человеческом понимании было физическим проявлением любви и страсти. Что мог сделать Милош? Только дождаться его совершеннолетия. Чтобы хотя бы спать без угрызений совести и не испытывать чувство вины перед Мстиславом. Который однажды пообещал Милошу очень мучительную смерть, если тот трахнет Саньку до восемнадцати лет. Проверять, сдержит ли Мстислав обещание, не хотелось совершенно, но сейчас...

Сейчас было уже можно.

И, если честно, уже очень хотелось не только Саньке, но и самому Милошу. Вампиры тоже любят секс вообще-то. Только по-своему.

Милош с удовольствием полюбовался недовольным видом своего возлюбленного, отмечая, что тот прекрасно выглядит. У них всё получилось, Санькина мечта всей жизни наконец-то исполнилась.

Теперь нужно, чтобы он привык к своему новому телу, а там...

Милош обязательно подарит ему бессмертие и вечную молодость. Даже если Мстислав всё-таки приедет выполнять свою угрозу.

25.12.2017


	28. Бонус: Про Саньку, Софью и немного про Влада (сиквел)

— Вечно я выбираю не тех мужиков, — всхлипывала Софья, в обнимку с подушкой сидя на тёплом одеяле, расстеленном прямо на полу.

В маленькой комнате было жарко от растопленной буржуйки, отсветы огня, видимого через приоткрытую дверцу, весело плясали на противоположной стене.

Смотреть на подругу, такую несчастную, было свыше Санькиных сил. Он придвинулся ближе, обнял её за плечи и прижал к себе, чтобы укутать потеплее пледом. На даче Софьиных бабушки с дедушкой было довольно прохладно — тут давно никто не жил, с самой зимы. Дом ещё дышал весенней сыростью, но это было идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться от всего окружающего мира.

Софья плакала, уткнувшись в плечо Саньки, а он гладил её по рыжим растрёпанным волосам и ждал, когда она расскажет, что в этот раз её так расстроило. Но подруга плакала безутешно, не останавливаясь.

— Да ладно тебе, — не выдержал Санька, — что на этот-то раз? Кажется, последней твоей неудачей был я сам.

— Неправда, — она снова всхлипнула.

Обиженно отстранилась и дотянулась до спрятанной в углу бутылки с мартини.

— Эй-эй, — Санька отобрал у Софьи бутылку и убрал от греха подальше. — Мне вот только тебя пьяной не хватало! Рассказывай, что стряслось!

— Влад уеха-а-а-а-ал, — завыла Софья и снова уткнулась в подушуку.

Сначала Санька не понял, о чём речь. А потом до него дошло.

— Ой, — это, пожалуй, всё, что он смог выдать на такое откровение.

М-да, Софья и правда выбирала не тех мужиков с завидной регулярностью. Первым «не тем» оказался Димка с третьего курса, сама Софья тогда только поступила на первый. Пара свиданий, потом долгожданная первая ночь... и Софья оказалась перед нелёгким выбором — аборт или заброшенная учёба и материнство в девятнадцать лет. Аборт, правда, делать не пришлось — у Софьи случился выкидыш на фоне слабого здоровья и нервных переживаний. Сам Димка благополучно испарился из её жизни, едва узнал о беременности.

Но Димкины выкрутасы не остались безнаказанными, недавно поступивший на тот же курс, что и Софья, новенький подловил Димку после занятий и хорошенько набил морду. Разумеется, этим новеньким оказался Санька. Санька, который знал, что это такое — жить без отца, когда у матери нет времени на ребёнка, когда у тебя есть только бабушка, потому что никого из других родственников просто не осталось в принципе, а у собственной матери слегка поехала крыша.

Нет, конечно, у Саньки был ещё Славка — хранитель их семьи, тот, кто их всех называл своими детьми и готов был умереть за каждого из них, лишь бы защитить. Вот только даже Славка не был всесильным. Сколько Санька себя помнил, Славка всегда был молодым и невозможно красивым. А ещё — очень жёстким, порой до настоящей жестокости. Матери от него не раз доставалось за её выходки. Вот только спасти её Славка не смог. От дурки защитил, да, но не смог спасти жизнь. Сам Санька всю жизнь помнил то, с каждой нежностью и осторожностью Славка обнимал его и даже брал на руки — до сих пор.

Собственно, видя всю эту Славкину нежность к нему, Саньке, Софья и влюбилась второй раз не в того. Правда, в этот раз хватило одного разговора, чтобы понять, что этот «мужчина мечты» не для неё.

Третьей влюблённостью закономерно стал сам Санька. Но тут тоже всё обошлось без жертв, и Софья даже стала в какой-то мере частью их странной семейки.

Но вот что она влюбится во Влада, Санька реально не ожидал.

И теперь он сидел рядом с подругой и настороженно наблюдал за ней из-под светлой чёлки.

— Когда он уехал? — наконец-то решился спросить Санька.

— Две недели наза-а-а-ад, — снова провыла Софья, не отрываясь от подушки.

Санька нахмурился.

Вообще он не ожидал, что Влад сорвётся с места и куда-то рванёт из этого города. Ему же хорошо здесь было, так? Он любил свою работу и явно не собирался ничего менять, насколько помнил Санька.

Честно говоря, последний раз они виделись очень давно, два года назад. Ещё до похищения. И Саньке было очень неловко, что он так и не попрощался с Владом перед отъездом в Прагу. Но Славка говорил, что так будет лучше, потому что у Влада возникли какие-то дела, которые нужно было срочно решать.

Санька нахмурился. Это что получается? Славка ему снова наврал? Как врал сначала про мать, когда та «болела», так теперь и про Влада?

То, что Санька внезапно вернулся из Праги, объяснялось очень просто — у Милоша здесь проходили переговоры по поводу продажи сети ресторанов, которую он открыл в этом городе несколько лет назад, когда узнал, куда именно переехал Санька после своего побега из Праги. К сожалению, в число продаваемых объектов входило и любимое кафе «Эйре». Так что сейчас Милош был занят своим бизнесом, а сам Санька благополучно поселился на это время у Славки и решил вот навестить подругу.

— А почему он уехал-то? — негромко спросил Санька, когда Софья немного успокоилась.

— Не знаю. Я спрашивала у папы, — Софья всхлипнула, но говорила уже более спокойно, — он сказал, что Коростылёв не знает причин. Влад просто продал квартиру и уехал отсюда. А куда — тоже никто не знает. Я даже Елену Романовну спрашивала, она тоже ничего не знает, хотя долго была его лечащим врачом.

Санька задумчиво прислонился спиной к холодной стене. Что-то не укладывалось в голове, не хватало информации, чтобы понять происходящее. Видимо, случилось что-то, настолько важное, что сломало всю систему жизненных ценностей Влада, раз он так рванул из города, бросив всё, что ему было важно и дорого.

Впрочем... а так ли уж хорошо Санька его знал, чтобы так уверенно рассуждать?

Постепенно Софья успокоилась, притихла, да и заснула, прижавшись к тёплому Санькиному плечу. Это хорошо, потому что ей нужен покой и отдых. Потом она придёт в себя, посмотрит на происходящее с грустной улыбкой, как делала это всегда, и снова возьмётся за учёбу. Обязательно закончит с красным дипломом, станет гениальной переводчицей и будет работать в какой-нибудь престижной фирме. Всё это обязательно будет именно так, потому что Санька уже знал, как устроить жизнь своей подруге — чтобы не было слёз, обид, а было любимое дело и, возможно, даже своя семья. Вот только где взять ей правильного мужика, мыслей пока не было...

Дома, пока Славка ещё спал у себя, Санька вытащил из чехла свой любимый lenovo и засел в сети, изучая всё, что было возможно, чтобы понять, куда делся Влад и почему.

Вообще он надеялся уговорить Влада остаться с ними — хоть со Славкой здесь, хоть с ним и Милошем там, в Праге. Они даже созванивались, и вроде бы всё было хорошо. Как говорится, ничто не предвещало.

Но вот ведь...

Санька нахмурился и запустил программу поиска по новостям и соцсетям, которую когда-то написал для него Серёга, ныне покойный, гениальный программист, с которым они вместе работали над проектом «История 404».

Если говорить откровенно, то никого из тех, кто работал над этим проектом, не осталось в живых. Даже сам Санька, можно сказать, не выжил, и то, что он пока оставался человеком, ничего не меняло. Клиническую смерть он пережил. Но они все, все пятеро, прекрасно понимали, во что ввязались, и у каждого были свои причины. У Серёги вот вся семья погибла во время обстрела Цхинвала. Мать, отец, жена, две дочки-близняшки. Он сам потерял руку. И этот проект для Серёги был единственным способом отомстить. Именно отомстить.

Нервно кусая костяшки пальцев, Санька вводил в программу данные для поиска.

Он не знал, было ли имя Влада настоящим. Откуда тот родом. Почему вообще появился в городе.

Кое-что удалось выяснить через Милоша — Влад охотно общался с парнями из оперативной группы «Алеф», они приняли его, как своего, фактически, хотя для них это редкость. Но Милош сказал, что Влад «отмечен».

Что значит «отмечен», Санька знал прекрасно. Своеобразной меткой или печатью становился морок, который вампиры по каким-то причинам накладывали на людей, когда не желали их убивать. Чаще всего это выливалось в эпизодическую потерю памяти, чтобы несостоявшаяся жертва не могла вспомнить свою встречу с вампиром. С Владом дела обстояли иначе — морок оказался «неправильным», и это чувствовалось. Тот, кто наложил на Влада свою печать, использовал её по какому-то другому назначению. Милош говорил, что только Старейшие могут использовать привычные вещи в непривычном плане, и предсказать, для чего они это делают, фактически невозможно — более молодые вампиры не способны распознать назначение таких сложных манипуляций, потому что опыта пока не хватает.

Над Санькой вот тоже поработал Старейший, что заметно облегчило жизнь в последние два года.

Санька потёр онемевшие вдруг ладони.

Значит, Влад — чей-то. За ним приглядывают, ему дали что-то, с чем он пытается жить, но что не совсем может контролировать. Иначе зачем бы ему вот так прятаться? Сначала приехал сюда, закрылся ото всех, спрятался за своими обязанностями домработника. Потом снова сбежал, когда понял, что...

Понял — что?

Санька нахмурился.

Влад понял, что принадлежит вампиру? А как он это понял? Или за ним пришли?

Добавив ещё пару данных в поисковик, Санька отправил программу гулять по сетям и собирать информацию, а сам пока переместился на кухню, потому что зверски хотелось есть.

Сразу после заката позвонил Милош, и Санька, глядя на выползшего из своей комнаты Славку, откровенно его провоцировал этим своим телефонным разговором. Славка морщился как от зубной боли, опять искал свои сигареты, потом опять задымил как паровоз... схватил куртку и фактически сбежал на охоту.

Санька знал, что однажды опять схлопочет, но по-другому просто не мог. Славка собственник, с этим ничего не поделать, но жить в рамках, которые он устанавливал, было фактически невозможно, и они оба это понимали. Так, собственно, и жили.

Тупо трепали друг другу нервы.

Спустя час, Санька вернулся в свою комнату и снова засел за ноутбук.

Результаты поиска его не обрадовали.

По всему выходило, что Влад переехал в Подольск, по крайней мере, след из случайных фоток и видеозаписей привёл именно туда. Запустив ещё две-три программы, Санька понял, что Влад Северов устроился в мелкую фирму — телохранителем генерального директора. Вот только название фирмы Саньке совсем не понравилось, как и имя самого генерального. Из информации, почерпнутой в новостях, выходило, что на этого мужика неоднократно совершались покушения. А о новом телохранителе уже ходили слухи, что он заговорённый — его не задевали пули, и из огня он выходил живым.

Санька охнул. За полторы блядских недели — четыре покушения?! Да он самоубийца...

Самоубийца...

Прикрыв глаза, Санька сделал три глубоких вдоха. Нужно было успокоиться.

Влад играл со смертью. И он, блядь, умел это делать! Неужели именно поэтому он прятался здесь? Боялся самого себя... а сейчас, после всего, через что ему пришлось пройти в Германии, его снова понесло во все тяжкие?

На экране ноутбука снова и снова проигрывалась запись с одной из камер видеонаблюдения, попавшая в местные новости: как буквально из пылающего здания высокий мужик лет тридцати выносит на руках худого парня, лицо которого залито кровью.

Санька вбил в поисковик имя нового работодателя Влада, и программа выдала подборку фоток и краткую информацию.

Лазарев Игорь Александрович, двадцать семь лет, женат, есть сын — три года. Выглядел на фотках этот Игорь Александрович так, будто ещё вчера закончил универ. Слишком молодой и какой-то... виктимный. Одни глаза чего стоят — как у оленя, честное слово.

Санька вздохнул и потёр подбородок.

Похоже, в ближайшие дни ему не предстоит выспаться — это первое, а второе — придётся поднимать на ноги всю вампирскую диаспору, иначе этот придурок точно убьётся. А вампиры не любят, когда портят то, что принадлежит им... Не хотелось бы очередной мясорубки, как в 90-е, прямо посреди столицы...

02.01.2017


End file.
